All Adventurous Teenagers Do
by zombiesaredorks
Summary: (Modern AU - Ereri) Eté 1996. Eren tue le temps en attendant la reprise des cours, qui n'est plus qu'à quelques jours de là. Il se bagarre, traîne avec ses amis, joue au basketball, zieute la serveuse du café du coin... Mais un soir, une Ford Mustang se gare devant chez le voisin d'en face, et le nouveau venu a visiblement posé ses bagages. Mais qui est-ce ?
1. The Vampire Down the Street

Le mois d'Août touchait à sa fin et la reprise scolaire s'avérait dangereusement proche. À cette époque de l'année, Eren aimait particulièrement les soirées légères, ce soleil doux qui tardait à se coucher, et l'insouciance générale des nuits d'été. Il avait passé le plus clair de ses vacances d'été à traîner dehors, profitant de ces heures volées pour oublier ce qui l'attendait sûrement bientôt. Pour son âge, il était mature, mais il avait ses limites, et être responsable n'était pas dans ses plans pour l'instant. Mikasa, sa soeur adoptive et d'un an son aînée, s'occupait déjà de tout ça pour lui. Et malgré ses vaines tentatives pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il avait persisté ses bonnes vieilles habitudes : ignorer le couvre-feu, revenir blessé d'une bagarre, frimer devant les filles du coin, laisser le capharnaüm qu'était sa chambre grandir de jour en jour, délaisser ses études pour écouter sa musique, étendu sur son lit… Mais on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Si Mikasa avait grandi trop vite, plongée par accident dans le monde adulte, Eren savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Alors il prenait la vie comme elle venait.

"J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe," lâchait Connie d'une voix à la fois grognonne et enthousiaste. Il était aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, et Sasha, Connie et Eren, s'étaient retrouvés dans un vieux café d'étudiants. Leur ville était petite de manière générale, assez tranquille pour leur laisser ce cocon familier et rassurant, mais la chaleur estivale et les montées de fainéantise qu'elle provoquait poussait les gens à faire deux choses : rester chez eux, ou partir vers la plage. Alors du matin au soir, le centre était à eux, et ce soir-là, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes dans le café.

"Tu l'as dit," lâcha Eren avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson fraîche ; un diabolo-menthe, comme d'habitude.

Sasha sourit. "J'espère surtout être dans la classe de Marco." Elle avait cet air innocent et léger, celui qu'Eren et Connie lui connaissaient bien. Ils étaient amis depuis le collège, et ces petites expressions n'avaient plus de secret pour eux. Sasha aimait la vie, c'était certain – presque autant qu'elle aimait la nourriture. Mais elle était de ces filles au coeur d'artichaux, les yeux qui pétillent et les lèvres qui tremblotent d'émotion, un garçon toujours en vue. Depuis quelques temps, la grande brune avait jeté son dévolu sur Marco Bolt, un élève de première, comme eux, qu'Eren ne connaissait que de vue. Mais si ce dernier semblait prendre la chose à la légère, comme un caprice passager d'un enfant naïf, Connie, lui semblait avoir plus de mal à l'accepter.

"Franchement, tu n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un connard de première." Connie leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, mais Eren savait bien qu'il était légèrement jaloux. Leur trio tenait depuis des années et maintenant qu'ils approchaient de cette frontière dangereuse entre l'adolescence difficile et l'âge adulte, beaucoup de choses venaient les angoisser. Voir l'un d'entre eux s'éloigner en faisait partie ; mais Eren tentait de ne pas se laisser aller par ces pensées volatiles. De toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive, il avait toujours Armin, son voisin et ami d'enfance, Mikasa, et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment seul.

Sasha et Connie commençaient déjà à se chamailler et Eren s'apprêtait à leur envoyer une de ses remarques dont on ne savait trop si elles étaient affectueuses ou profondément agacées, mais Petra, la serveuse, se penchait déjà au-dessus de leur table pour ramasser les verres vides. Le jeune garçon se redressa de surprise et après avoir croisé son regard docile, lui adressa un sourire maladroit. "Tu as fini ?" demanda-t-elle, et il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas fini, non – mais il était trop occupé à l'observer faire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui répondre. Petra était jolie. Elle était gentille, très gentille ; et Eren ne doutait pas qu'elle devait avoir des dizaines de garçons à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, à part peut-être qu'elle aimait les animaux, qu'elle avait bientôt vingt-ans et qu'elle avait un sens de la famille remarquable. Petra tendit le bras pour attraper un second verre, tandis que les deux autres continuaient de râler à voix basse, laissant Eren de côté. Gentillement, elle se tourna vers ce dernier. "Querelles amoureuses, huh ?"

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très attentif, et l'esprit d'analyse n'était pas non plus son fort. Il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui jeter un regard incrédule, et se contenta de lui sourire une seconde fois. Petra se redressa, plateau en main, et lui rendit la pareille avant de s'éloigner sans un bruit. Il avait déjà songé à elle d'une manière un peu plus amicale que prévu, mais même s'il savait qu'il pourrait sans mal avoir une petite amie comme elle, quelque chose manquait toujours, cruellement. Plusieurs filles battaient des cils à son passage, au lycée, mais il les ignorait toujours superbement, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Petra était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son idéal, et la curiosité lui brûlait souvent les joues lorsqu'il s'imaginait la situation improbable où elle lui donnerait une réponse à la question gênante qu'il refoulait sans cesse. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Eren n'avait que seize ans. Il entrait en première au lycée, et il n'avait jamais embrassé avec la langue. Alors, elle ? Non, c'était vraiment risible.

Connie le tira de ses pensées en lui lançant une boulette de papier – sûrement un mini-dépliant publicitaire qu'il avait roulé en boule – à la figure. Eren fronça les sourcils et bascula sa tête en arrière pour esquiver le coup, en vain : il le reçut entre les deux yeux. Sasha éclata de rire.

"Quoi ?" rugit Eren, irrité par le geste.

Son ami lui jeta un regard complice, et il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Connie passa une main sur son crâne rasé et Sasha s'accouda à la table pour suivre l'échange à venir. "Tu bavais encore sur la serveuse, huh ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'inviter à sortir ?" Sur ce, il étira ses lèvres en un rictus amusé, et Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues – de gêne comme de colère. Il n'aimait pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles, c'était encore pire. Et Connie avait tendance à souligner les choses d'une manière qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasha riait silencieusement et Connie l'observait, sourcils levés, sceptique.

"N'importe quoi. Tais-toi un peu." Le ton plus sérieux et ferme qu'Eren avait employé prouvait une chose qu'ils savaient déjà : il était vexé. Mais au lieu de baisser la tête et de grogner tout bas, il tourna la tête vers la gauche et balaya la salle vers Petra qui, de dos, était occupée à trier quelque chose sur la commode des menus. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses, et alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'y attardait, détourna maladroitement les yeux.

Foutues hormones.

Sasha et Connie continuaient de rire entre eux, se léchant les babines de voir un Eren si irrité. Ils savaient bien combien il était provoquant et rebelle, et au fond pourtant si timide et renfermé. Ce gouffre entre la réalité de ses actes et celle de ses pensées les avaient toujours estomaqués, mais ils ne pouvaient se l'expliquer, et Eren non plus. Mikasa était une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire en lui, mais la plupart du temps, Eren s'épouvantait sur le fait que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se comprendre. L'adolescence, qu'on lui disait.

Peut-être bien.

/

"Mon grand-père avait vraiment l'air contrarié, tout à l'heure."

Armin s'était adossé à l'arbre, devant la maison des Jaëger. Assis par terre, il racontait à Eren, flanqué dans un hamac et sa jambe jetée dans le vide qui se balançait machinalement d'un côté à l'autre, combien son grand-père semblait perturbé ces derniers jours. Armin n'avait plus que lui ; ses parents étaient décédés et il n'en parlait pratiquemment jamais. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de parler de son grand-père, jusqu'à maintenant. De nature anxieuse, de toute manière, ce garçon, d'un an le cadet d'Eren, avait tendance à s'abandonner à toutes les possibilités, mêmes les moins agréables. Cependant, il était d'une perspicacité terrifiante et il ne doutait pas qu'il saurait mieux comprendre la situation que lui. Mais même un garçon aussi intelligent qu'Armin avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Eren pour le persuader qu'il n'était pas la cause de ce tourment silencieux.

"Tu te fais un sang d'encre. Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec toi." Eren avais pris soin de n'émettre qu'une hypothèse, car il ne voulait pas voir Armin lui reprocher d'avoir eu tort, bien qu'il soit conscient que ce n'était pas son genre de reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Armin souffla, et tandis qu'Eren balançait toujours sa jambe dans le vide, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait à s'effacer, été ou pas, il fallait bien que la nuit tombe. La ville devenait grise, les couleurs un peu plus fades, et les quelques rayons de soleil qui subsistaient se faisaient plus timides à chaque seconde. "Oui, peut-être," Armin finit par dire, mais Eren songea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de relever.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et le silence comme le rythme apaisant du balancement de sa jambe les berçaient doucement. Armin habitait dans la maison d'en face, et le père d'Eren étant toujours absent, ils passaient énormément de temps tous les deux, à traîner chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et parfois même se rejoignaient à l'aurore pour déjeuner dans la cuisine du second. C'était une familiarité rassurante, comme un pilier parmi les ruines, les seules bases solides qui ont la garantie de tenir. Il connaissait le blond depuis tout petit, et ils se comprenaient sans mal. Eren n'était pas toujours très tendre avec lui, mais il se rassurait en se disant que c'était, finalement, le cas avec tout le monde. Il était rarement docile et contrôlable, c'était même le premier à se fourrer dans les ennuis, et la tête la première. Bien plus encore qu'il ne le croyait.

Au moment où Armin s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander quand Mikasa allait rentrer, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Eren resta allongé jusqu'à ce que le bruit se rapproche suffisamment pour mériter son intérêt. Il se redressa prudemment, pour ne pas basculer hors du hamac, et sa jambe se figea dans le vide, tandis qu'Armin relevait le cou pour faire mine de voir au-delà du hamac. Il était bientôt vingt-deux heures et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de la soirée, et non seulement ils s'ennuyaient, mais ils voyaient ceci comme l'opportunité de tuer un peu le temps. Mentalement, Eren paria qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, et Armin resta silencieux, comme s'il guettait de voir le véhicule apparaître au coin de la rue.

Ce fut la cas. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la voiture de Mikasa, ou plus précisément celle qui avait appartenu à leur mère, mais une Ford Mustang à la carosserie pony car, et entièrement peinte en rouge, sauf le capot qui était noir. Mais malgré ses airs féroces, la voiture était indéniablement vieille, et lorsqu'elle se gara en face de la maison des Jaëger, Eren ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui allait en sortir. En face, c'était Bossard qui vivait avec sa compagne, compagne avec qui il n'était même pas marié. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une extension de leur famille, ni d'avant, ni de maintenant – et leurs visiteurs s'avéraient rares. Bossard était divorcé, mais il y avait des limites aux choses que l'on pouvait savoir de ses voisins – et à son grand malheur, Eren n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Non que le Bossard eut été intéressant dans son genre, c'était un bonhomme amer et fade, colérique même, mais la curiosité naturelle de l'adolescent le poussait souvent à s'imaginer leur vie enterrée.

"Qui est-ce ?" Armin demanda alors que le conducteur coupait le contact. Le silence revint et Eren demeura muet, trop occupé à observer la voiture fraîchement arrivée pour lui répondre – de toute manière, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Un nouveau dans le quartier ? Non, pourquoi se garerait-il chez Bossard, autrement ? La porte s'ouvrit et Eren jura que la Terre entière avait cessé de respirer. Ne laissant son intérêt transparaître qu'à moitié sur son visage, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et inclina la tête alors que deux Dr. Martens rouges et abîmées sortaient du véhicule pour se posser nonchalament sur le bitume. Le reste suivit, tout aussi inattendu.

Un jeune homme, du moins, ce qui semblait l'être, dans un jean clair trouvé verticalement à de nombreuses reprises et un t-shirt vert à manches longues, couleur qui, étonnamment, allait plutôt bien avec la chevelure noire et rebelle qui suivait, dont la raie au milieu du crâne séparait ses côtés de part et d'autre de sa tête, en des mèches fougueuses. La partie basse de son crâne, derrière ses oreilles comme à l'arrière de sa tête, il sembla le remarquer, était entièrement rasé. Il portait des lunettes, mais les retira sans grand intérêt pour les glisser dans sa poche de pantalon arrière, et se pencha pour récupérer un sac à dos sur l'autre siège passager. Il claqua sa portière, passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais pas d'un air frimeur – un air plutôt… irrité. Comme si ce qui allait suivre était loin de lui plaire. Il souffla, reprit sa marche vers l'allée et avant qu'il ne tourne en direction de la maison de Bossard, leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil. D'abord, il sembla remarquer Armin, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Tapi dans son hamac, une lueur curieuse dans le regard, Eren l'observait sans trop réaliser. L'inconnu croisa ses yeux et ils se fixèrent une, deux secondes peut-être, avant qu'il ne prenne le virage et brise le contact visuel.

Armin cherchait déjà ses mots et la porte se referma sur l'intérieur de la maison, indistincte, d'ici, et le silence revint une nouvelle fois. Eren posa derechef ses yeux sur la voiture garée en face, la Mustang aux allures d'insoumis, sur laquelle les derniers rayons de soleil s'attardaient.

"Eren, c'était qui ?"

Plus aucun bruit de moteur à un kilomètre à la ronde. Mikasa ne revenait toujours pas, et la porte de Bossard demeurait définitivement fermée. Que faisait-il chez le vieux ? Il était presque certain que celui-là n'avait pas de fils. Et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un jardinier… de toute manière, dans cette partie de la ville, ni les Jaëger ni Bossard ne pourrait se l'accorder. Les revenus étaient bien trop faibles, et la verdure trop rare. Alors, pourquoi y avait une Ford Mustang garée sur le trottoir d'en face ? Eren posa ses yeux sur Armin, haussant les épaules.

"J'en ai aucune idée."

/

Il restait moins d'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Mikasa continuait de travailler tard, le père d'Eren était toujours aussi absent, et Sasha était toujours aussi décidée à tomber dans la classe de Marco. Eren avait passé les deux derniers jours avec Armin et Connie, à traîner, parler et tenter vainement d'oublier ces jours qui prenaient la fuite sous leurs pieds. Il n'était pas particulièrement brillant, d'un point de vue scolaire, et l'idée seule de devoir se mettre au travail le répugnait profondément. Et d'un naturel bagarreur et provocateur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tenir loin des ennuis et des coups de poings, Eren avait tendance à faire de son école un véritable ring de boxe duquel il descendait toujours blessé. Il savait porter ses coups, tout aussi bien que ses adversaires, et il les encaissait admirablement ; mais il gagnait rarement, et sa détermination surhumaine le poussait toujours dans l'esprit de vengeance. Mikasa s'était souvent rendue dans le bureau du proviseur, Pixis, un vieil homme chauve et moustachu, maigre, à la parole légère, pour discuter de ce problème de comportement qui avait à de nombreuses reprises été un souci. Cette année, il avait promis à sa soeur de se tenir sage et d'éviter de se retrouver au milieu d'une discussion dont les répliques étaient principalement constituées de coups de pieds et de poings.

Pourtant, les choses s'annonçaient déjà mal. L'après-midi même, dans un élan de fierté, Eren avait senti l'odeur violente de la bagarre, celle qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Il avait tendance à dire que dans chaque carnet d'adresse, on peut facilement trouver qui est qui. Le bon ami, le confident, la connaissance, et le rival. Jean Kirschtein, la 'tête de cheval', correspondait de loin à la dernière description. Trop peut-être même.

"Si ta soeur t'avait vu…" commença Connie, allongé sur le ventre sur le tapis, dans la chambre d'Eren. Il tournait machinalement les pages d'un magazine sans trop vraiment y accorder de l'intérêt. En fait, il était plus occupé à taquiner son ami sur la presque bagarre qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, et prendre une bouchée de sa part de pizza avant de se replonger dans son activité littéraire.

Durant l'après-midi, Connie et Eren s'étaient rendus au terrain de basket pour jouer un peu. Armin les avait accompagnés, mais il ne jouait pas – c'était un être purement intellectuel, et, à l'opposé d'Eren, préférait observer que de prendre part. Ce dernier avait, en revanche, soif de triomphe et de jeu, et Connie était l'un des seuls adversaires contre qui il ne risquait pas de s'emporter. Mais un peu plus tard, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Armin, Jean Kirschtein avait montré le bout de son nez, à ses côtés un garçon qu'Eren avait identifié comme étant Marco Bolt. Eren, entièrement fait de nerfs et d'un sang qu'il ne pouvait garder froid très longtemps, n'avait pas dû attendre longtemps pour sentir la frustration le ronger et son corps chauffer sous l'émotion. Jean, un sourire victorieux au visage, avait le don de choisir les mots qu'il fallait lorsqu'il s'agissait de provoquer le brun ; et la plupart du temps, il parvenait à ses fins. Pour cause : c'était la personne avec laquelle il s'était le plus battu depuis le début du lycée. Malgré sa promesse faite à Mikasa, Eren savait que ce n'était pas non plus la dernière fois. Armin et Connie les avait séparés tant bien que mal, autant que Marco avait essayé d'intervenir. Finalement, ils avaient déserré les dents et levé les mains en signe de pacificisme. Mais Eren retenait sa rancoeur et ses amis savaient tous deux qu'à la prochaine occasion, les coups partiraient d'eux-mêmes.

"Ferme-la, Connie," avait marmonné Eren. Il était allongé sur la largeur de son lit, les pieds contre le mur, et la tête dans le vide, les mains calmement posées sur son abdomen. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait doucement, comme une berceuse apaisante, mais il pensait à trop de choses pour laisser la quiétude le gagner. Cela n'échappa pas à Armin, assis par terre près de Connie, occupé à examiner la quatrième de couverture d'un bonquin qu'Eren avait laissé traîner.

"Jean est un idiot," il commença. Connie tourna une nouvelle page et le blond se pencha pour attraper une nouvelle part de la pizza. Ils l'avaient commandée un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il faisait encore un peu jour, et venaient tout juste de la recevoir. Eren avait pris soin d'en commander une pour Mikasa, et pour le trio, deux boîtes de pizzas. Actuellement, ils attaquaient la seconde, mais Eren ne mangeait pas. "Et tu l'es aussi." Cette réplique, entre deux bouchées, eut le don de surprendre l'interessé. Connie leva vaguement les yeux, mais Eren s'était visiblement redressé, en appui sur un de ses coudes et avant-bras, ses yeux perçants posés sur le blond.

"C'est à cause de cette tête de cheval si j'ai tous ces ennuis," rétorqua le brun, piqué au vif. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite d'idiot, surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kirschtein. Cet être immonde et stupide n'avait absolument aucune valeur à ses yeux, et s'il fallait un coupable pour toutes ces affaires malheureuses, il pointait volontiers son doigt sur celui-là. Grand, assez bien bâti, l'arrière du crâne rasé et la surface châtain clair, Jean avait des airs féroces qui n'impressionnaient pourtant pas Eren. D'ailleurs, même si Eren était plutôt mince et longiligne, il était tout aussi grand, et ses sourcils souvent froncés dans un air de défi lui donnaient une allure compétitive qui lui allait plutôt bien. Ses cheveux bruns rebelles tombant par mèches sur ses yeux vert émeraude, il semblait aussi sauvage et indomptable qu'un animal inapprochable. Plein de vie, méfiant, Eren était une boule de feu incontrôlable et Armin le savait très bien.

"Non. Enfin, peut-être, mais il n'est pas le seul responsable." Ce ton sérieux et presque grave qu'il avait lorsqu'il sermonait Eren, ce dernier le détestait. C'était presque aussi insupportable que d'entendre Mikasa lui passer un savon, ce qui était de loin en haut de la liste. Mikasa, protectrice et très présente, avait tendance à se conduire comme une mère. Mais Armin n'en avait pas le droit – il n'était même pas, à proprement parler, "de la famille". Et Eren savait que ce n'était son ton qui était le plus pénible : mais le fait d'admettre qu'il avait raison et qu'il le savait pertinemment. "Tu as eu de la chance de revenir sans un oeil au beur noir. D'ailleurs, récupérer ça au moment de rentrer en cours t'aurait porté préjudice auprès des professeurs."

Armin continua son analyse silencieuse du derrière du bouquin, tandis que Connie tournait la dernière page de son magazine, pizza en main, tentant vainement de la faire rentrer dans sa bouche sans détourner les yeux du bout de papier. Eren, après une, deux, peut-être trois secondes de silence, se rallongea dans sa position initiale, tête dans le vide, sans mot dire. Il était fatigué. Trop fatigué pour lutter avec Armin. Pas ce soir.

"Tiens, ils sortent un nouveau film de vampires." Connie lâcha subitement, comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus évidente du monde. Armin haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, si bien qu'on pouvait à peine remarquer qu'il avait entendu Connie, mais ils savaient tous qu'Armin n'avait aucun intérêt en ces choses. Connie, en revanche, adorait. Et Eren, parfois, se laissait emporter dans ses délires fleurissants. "Les effets spéciaux ont l'air plutôt pas mal." Il soupira. "Leur scénario est hyper cool, en plus. Et on doit attendre encore trois mois ? Génial."

Armin n'était toujours pas intéressé, mais Eren sautait volontiers sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet et oublier la pénible intervention de son voisin blondinet, silencieusement plongé dans sa recherche. "De quoi ça parle ?"

"Ben," fit l'autre, "de filles, de sang et de boyaux, majoritairement," lâcha-t-il dans un rire étouffé. Il attrapa un bout de sa pizza, sans déloger son regard, et continua tout en mâchant. "Un type emménage dans un quartier tranquille et sa voisine apprend qu'il est un vampire."

"Oh, ça," répondit Eren, "c'est vu et revu, non ?" Il n'avait pas d'avis très critique sur les films ni quoi que ce soit ; c'était simplement un commentaire.

"Ouais, j'imagine. N'empêche qu'il a l'air bien." Connie lâcha nonchalamment, fermant son magazine alors qu'Armin posait finalement le bouquin par terre.

Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. "On devrait peut-être se demander si notre voisin est un vampire, lui aussi," et il laissa s'évader un faible rire de ses lèvres d'enfant. Eren roula sur le ventre pour leur faire face, et poussa un long soupir alors que Connie leur posait la question prévisible.

"Votre voisin ? De quoi vous parlez ?" Comme Eren ne répondait pas, c'est Armin qui se tourna vers son ami, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et de curiosité. Ceux d'Eren avaient brillé de la même manière, quelques jours plus tôt, mais tantôt la Ford était garée devant chez eux, tantôt elle disparaissait, et dans les deux cas, il n'apercevait jamais personne ; ni pour la garer, ni pour s'en aller. Cet être anonyme aux Martens rouges était visiblement un mystère.

"Il a emménagé il y a quelques jours." Armin éclata de rire. "On était là quand il est arrivé pour la première fois, et le regard qu'il nous a lancé est vraiment singulier. Tu sais, Connie, c'est peut-être un vampire, lui aussi." Bien sûr, comme attendu, Connie vit son expression se décomposer, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer ses paroles – naïf comme pas possible, même si très habile dans les situations d'urgence, il était incapable de distinguer la fiction de la réalité, et le sarcasme de la vérité. "Il a une peau de cadavre et des cheveux super sombres. Typiquement l'allure vampire." Sur ce point-là, Armin n'avait pas tort, et tandis que Connie commençait à s'exciter sur le sujet, il décida de mettre en avant son aspect contradictoire.

"N'importe quoi. On ne sait même pas s'il est notre voisin. Il n'habite peut-être même pas ici. On a juste vu sa voiture, quoi, deux fois ? Et ça ne prouve rien. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas le teint si pâle que ça." Sur ce, Eren se leva de son lit, bien malgré lui, et s'accroupit devant sa stéréo pour monter le son de la radio. Un air rock passait à cet instant, chanson dont le titre lui échappait, mais il reconnut le groupe – c'était The Pixies. Alors qu'il semblait froncer les sourcils pour saisir le titre de la chanson, Armin intervint.

"Monkey Gone to Heaven." Il sourit, et Eren fit mine de faire de même, toujours irrité de son attitude logique mais reconnaissant pour cette découverte. Cependant, son ami poursuivit. "En tout cas, je suis persuadé qu'il a emménagé. Il n'a peut-être pas de biens, pas d'affaires, mais je vois sa voiture trop souvent plantée devant chez toi pour qu'il ne soit simplement que de passage." Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour se planter devant la fenêtre.

Eren, toujours accroupi devant la stéréo, le regarda faire ; Connie également, la tête tournée dans sa direction. La nuit était tombée, et la pièce était chaleureusement éclairée. Mais dehors, dans la rue, on pouvait deviner une Ford Mustang garée dans l'allée. "Encore là." Fit Armin.

Il devait bien admettre, cependant, qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas croisé ce type depuis le premier jour, pas une seule fois, ni même de loin, de la fenêtre. Mais sa voiture était là pratiquemment toute la journée et toute la nuit. Avant de soupirer et d'avancer jusqu'à la pizza pour en saisir une nouvelle part, Eren songea qu'au fond, son voisin était aussi mystérieux qu'un vampire. Ridicule.


	2. Needing Eggs

Eren donna un violent coup de pied dans sa poubelle en plastique, qui vola aussitôt, renversant tout son contenu dans la foulée. Il venait encore de se disputer avec Mikasa. Elle avait beau être sa soeur, il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle endossait le mauvais rôle, dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas logique. Dans l'affaire, c'était son père qu'il fallait blâmer – son père, absent, fantôme muet et anonyme, trop affecté par la perte de sa femme pour s'occuper de ce qu'il reste de la famille. Laissés derrière, Mikasa et Eren faisaient de leur mieux pour tenir, même si leur père faisait souvent le principal : payer les factures, gérer toutes les affaires financières et légales, veiller à toujours laisser assez d'argent pour que Mikasa remplisse les placards… Certes, il n'était pas violent, pas complètement parti, pas alcoolique non plus. Mais son absence et sa passivité rendaient les relations entre Mikasa et lui parfois tendues. L'absence d'un parent n'était-elle pas censée les rapprocher davantage ? Sûrement, oui. En tout cas, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Putain !" s'énervait-il en plaquant brusquement les mains sur sa tête, ses doigts plongés dans sa chevelure brune en bataille. Il portait un t-shirt rouge à manches courtes, et un vieux jean bleu, avec des chaussettes blanches usées – l'une d'elles était même trouées. Sa chambre était un capharnaüm sans nom, dont il aurait sûrement eu honte s'il n'avait pas autre chose dans la tête.

C'était une dispute sans grand intérêt, une dispute comme une autre, née d'un mot mal placé dans une phrase maladroite, d'un sourire forcé ou d'une expression qui ment. Il en fallait peu pour s'emporter, sous ce toit, et Eren n'était pas la seule victime. Cela étant, il était déjà bien susceptible de s'emporter sans ça, et Mikasa ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'être pénible, à commencer par ses remarques froides dès le matin, jusqu'à un commentaire sur son attitude immature. Eren était mature à bien des égards, cela était peut-être dû à la perte précoce de sa mère, et de l'absence fréquente de leur père, qui avait conduit à une indépendance qu'il gérait plutôt bien sans Mikasa. Pourtant, derrière tout ça, il avait conscience de sa tendance irrépressible à agir comme un enfant. Provoquer, titiller, emporté par la fierté ou avalé dans un nuage de colère impulsive, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'envie lancinante de le faire. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Mikasa le traitait comme un gamin, et il détestait ça. "Si tu agis comme un enfant, tu es traité comme un enfant," disait-elle toujours. Il pouvait encore l'entendre dire dans sa tête, couvrant le vacarme étouffant de ses battements de coeur et des cris de rage qui fusaient de partout en lui.

"Fais chier." Encore, encore.

Il fallait encore frapper. Mais il se retint, fermant les yeux si fort que c'en était presque désagréable. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il laissa finalement tomber ses bras contre le long de son corps et son premier réflexe, bien que singulier, fut d'ouvrir les volets jusqu'alors laissés fermés. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et poussa les volets d'un geste décidé, et la lumière timide de fin de journée s'infiltra dans la pièce.

Eren avait encore passé la journée dehors. Mais lorsqu'il passait le seuil de la porte, il avait deux choix : retour à l'enfer, ou retour à la maison. Il entendit Mikasa lui crier quelque chose mais avait tellement envie de l'ignorer qu'il ne comprit même pas ses mots. Aussitôt, la porte claqua et il vit la silhouette de sa soeur apparaître sous la fenêtre, et Eren recula brusquement pour échapper à son champ de vision. Pourtant, celle-là ne leva pas la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Eren avait envie de lui demander où elle s'en allait comme ça, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. À la place, il vit la voiture de sa soeur s'éloigner de l'allée, faire marche-arrière et disparaître.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que le calme était enfin revenu, après ces hurlements, ces coups et ces grimaces, quelque chose sembla fissurer le silence une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

C'était le mystérieux personnage qu'il avait brièvement vu l'autre soir, avec Armin, alors qu'ils passaient une énième soirée à ne rien faire. Le temps s'était arrêté et il avait pu croiser son regard, mais il avait commencé à croire qu'il ne le verrait plus. Pourtant, là, dehors, sous ses yeux, une chevelure noire s'avançait dans l'allée d'un pas décidé, et alors qu'il songea que son voisin allait tourner vers sa voiture, il n'en fit rien – et continua sa route vers… sa propre maison.

La panique l'envahit.

Que venait-il faire ici ? Mikasa n'était même pas là ; il n'y avait plus que lui pour répondre. Pouvait-il faire mine d'être absent, lui aussi ? Quelle garantie avait-il qu'il se souvenait de lui, de toute façon ? Eren songea un instant à se faire tout petit et à attendre qu'il s'en aille, mais une vague d'adrénaline le fit frissonner. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus, il allait prétendre ne pas exister ? Vraiment ridicule. Avant même que son voisin n'atteigne la porte d'entrée, Eren était déjà dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches comme une furie. À peine eut-il temps de sauter la dernière marche que quelqu'un toquait à la porte, et il ralentit son allure jusqu'à cette dernière pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Il inspira, expira. Regarda ses chaussettes… trouées ! Non, quelle horreur, pensa-t-il, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Eren épousseta son vieux t-shirt, tenta d'ignorer cette étrange sensation d'excitation mêlée à la peur, et s'imaginait déjà son rapport à Armin quand ce dernier rentrerait chez lui. Après une grande inspiration, il finit par ouvrir la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur deux yeux gris perçants et deux bras nus croisés. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Eren s'autorisa à l'examiner silencieusement, durant la seconde de répis que lui accordait l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait, comme Eren, des mèches noires qui tombaient nonchalamment sur son front, et comme l'avait décrit Armin, sa peau était très pâle. Il portait un jean noir troué au genou droit et un t-shirt gris bien trop grand pour lui. Eren baissa les yeux, comme un pari silencieux, et dut se retenir d'esquisser un mince sourire quand il reconnut les Dr. Martens rouges du premier jour. Aussitôt, il releva les yeux vers les siens, impénétrables, et songea qu'il devait commencer la conversation.

"Je peux vous aider ?" C'était presque timide, mais pas complètement. Il y avait toujours ce ton audacieux dans sa voix, comme une lueur de défi qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre, jamais.

Le type avait l'air profondément ennuyé. Ses paupières étaient presque closes, ses iris incroyablement petits, et ses sourcils semblaient être la définition même de l'agacement. Eren en prit conscience et se raidit légèrement, avant de reprendre contenance devant l'inconnu qui, visiblement, n'avait aucune envie d'être ici.

"J'ai besoin d'oeufs, gamin."

Eren ouvrit grand ses yeux, à la fois surpris par la voix de l'inconnu, grave, doucereuse, presque tentatrice, et sa demande pour le moins inattendue. Il aurait dû s'en douter, cependant – pourquoi serait-il venu jusqu'ici autrement ? Pour faire connaissance ? N'importe quoi. Eren se fit violence pour ne pas perdre ses moyens alors qu'il tentait vainement de se rappeler s'il en avait. Il était certain d'avoir la réponse… mais ces deux yeux gris posés sur lui l'empêchaient de s'en souvenir. Devait-il lui répondre que, non, il n'en avait pas ? Il partirait sûrement. Sa gorge se fit plus étroite et les mots semblaient ne plus vouloir en sortir, et il songea qu'au final, il n'aurait pas grand chose à raconter à Armin. Ce type était aussi chaleureux qu'un cadavre, et désormais il ne se voyait pas lui parler d'autre chose que d'oeufs.

Derrière lui, les rayons du soleil revenaient comme un halo de lumière, et Eren dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas en être aveuglé. Quant à l'autre, il se tenait toujours raide et impassible, attendant le signal pour ficher le camp. "Je ne sais pas," souffla Eren, plus pour lui-même que pour l'inconnu. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait répondu à voix haute, il fut surpris de s'inquiéter que l'inconnu ne s'en aille. Mais à sa grande stupeur, il resta planté là, et Eren sut qu'il devait aller vérifier. Sans un mot, il quitta la porte qu'il laissa ouverte, et se rua vers la cuisine. Outre le bazar qu'Eren et sa soeur avaient accumulé dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien. Il se jeta sur un placard, l'ouvrit ; pas d'oeufs dedans. Il ouvrit l'autre, à sa gauche, et pour la première fois de sa vie, remercia le ciel de tomber sur une boîte de six oeufs, l'attrapa maladroitement et revint dans l'entrée comme si de rien n'était. Entre temps, cependant, la porte s'était refermée.

Et l'inconnu était entré.

"C'est joli, ici." Avait-il dit, quand Eren, estomaqué, constata qu'il était entré dans sa maison. Sous ses yeux défilaient ses affaires, son bordel, et toutes les saletés qu'il laissait traîner. La honte mélangée au malaise ne tarda pas à faire effet, et bientôt ses joues étaient teintées de rose. Prudent, il laissa son voisin analyser la pièce avant de s'avancer et de lui donner la boîte, car il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Toujours planté devant la porte de la cuisine, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne à nouveau dans sa direction. Cette fois, il remarqua deux choses : son poignet droit était bandé, et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers le plafond pour l'examiner, une marque sombre dans son cou, indistincte. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Eren se dit qu'il valait mieux lui donner les oeufs, attendre qu'il s'en aille, et oublier tout ça, mais sa bouche avait la dangereuse tendance de parler avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Eren sembla gêné lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question, et s'apprêtait à regarder ses pieds en se maudissant, mais il captura au passage deux yeux gris, et en fut incapable. Le regard de l'inconnu était puissant, presque douloureux à soutenir, comme si cela demandait un effort particulier, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela faisait rougir. Mais quand il crut que l'inconnu allait mal réagir, il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix grave lui répondre doucement.

"Une bagarre." C'était dit à mi-voix, comme un secret, et quelque chose dans le ton qu'il avait employé lui laissait penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une impulsion comme lui en avait souvent. Cependant, il n'osa pas demander davantage. Eren hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et l'inconnu croisa de nouveau les bras. "Tu habites seul ?"

Il fit non de la tête, avant de lui expliquer, "il y a aussi ma soeur, Mikasa, et mon père mais il est souvent–"

"Absent ?" proposa l'autre, et Eren, surpris, fronça les sourcils.

"Oui." Quelque chose chez lui était incroyablement sombre et mystérieux. Il avait l'impression, en cet instant précis, qu'il avait réponse à tout, et qu'on ne pouvait ni lui mentir, ni le manipuler. Il semblait avoir tout vu, tout vécu, et constatait les dégâts chez les autres. Ici, chez Eren, c'était le silence qu'il constatait. Toujours le silence. Et même si la voix de Mikasa y avait furieusement résonné quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait vite repris ses droits. Curieusement, Eren était un peu plus à l'aise, et alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Certes, imprévisible, et il regretterait sûrement de prononcer des mots mal choisis, mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, et mieux encore, des personnes aussi secrètes. Chaque mot que l'inconnu prononçait était une victoire pour lui, une expérience, quelque chose à retenir.

"Ouais," commença-t-il tout bas. "Je connais ça." Et il reprit son analyse silencieuse de la pièce, avant de passer un doigt critique sur le meuble des clés, près de la porte. Il en examina la poussière et se tourna légèrement en direction d'Eren, qui le regardait faire, la boîte d'oeufs toujours dans les mains. "Vous ne nettoyez jamais, ta soeur et toi ?" C'était une question, mais posée ainsi, il lui sembla recevoir un peu de moquerie dans la foulée. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais oui, ils nettoyaient peu. Eren se retint bien de le lui dire et ignora la question alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

"Tu t'appelles comment, gamin ?" avait-il dit, si proche d'Eren qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle tiède. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'Eren, mais sa posture compensait bien les quelques maigres centimètres de différence, presque imperceptibles. Aucun doute possible, il était fort.

Eren détourna les yeux de l'inconnu, "Eren." Il avait presque peur de croiser ces yeux gris, en face de lui, et d'avoir à les supporter une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il appréciait de pouvoir y plonger. Cela sonnait presque comme un privilège.

"Eren…" répéta doucement l'autre, sans bouger. "Alors, Eren," reprit-il un peu plus fort, "merci pour les oeufs." Sur ce, il s'avança et Eren dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'instinct, alors que les mains de l'autre se refermaient sur la boîte qu'il tenait. Il lui jeta un regard singulier, qu'Eren accepta comme un remerciement, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans autre forme de discours. Dans sa tête, son nom résonnait toujours – personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé ainsi. Non, pas avec cette voix grave et sombre, presque dangereuse.

Il ouvrit la porte, passa le seuil, et dut sentir qu'Eren était sur le point de le retenir, parce qu'il se retourna et après deux secondes de silence, lui souffla, "Levi." Une seconde supplémentaire et il pivota, reprenant son chemin jusqu'à l'allée d'en face. La porte était laissée ouverte, et doucement, Eren marcha pour aller la fermer. Mais il ne la referma que lorsque le singulier inconnu eut disparu derrière la sienne.

/

Connie avait dû aller faire des courses avec sa tante, bien malgré lui, et Eren s'était retrouvé avec Sasha seulement. Assis à leur place habituelle dans le café, _Café Paradise_, ils avaient commandé leurs boissons et leurs glaces habituelles et une fois de plus, Eren laissait ses yeux traîner en direction de Petra. Sasha éclata de rire, un rire doux et apaisant, qu'il aimait bien entendre.

"Tu devrais vraiment essayer, tu sais."

Eren se tourna vers elle, surpris, et fronça les sourcils.

"De lui parler," expliqua-t-elle avant de plonger sa cuillère dans son énorme glace. Manger la rendait toujours joyeuse, et parfois même, il arrivait qu'elle se montre extrêmement futée. Dans ces moments-là, elle était apte à donner des conseils qu'Armin pourrait donner, quoiqu'un peu moins raisonnables, mais tout de même. Connie n'était pas là pour le charrier et il profita de l'instant présent pour laisser tomber sa fière carapace. Avec Sasha, il ne craignait rien, de toute façon. "Tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Eren réfléchit durant trois, quatre secondes, avant de secouer la tête en réponse négative. Non, il ne l'aimait pas ; il n'avait jamais aimé personne et il doutait même de tomber amoureux un jour. Autour de lui, souvent, les gens en étaient victimes, mais il échappait constamment au sort et parfois, se demandait si l'amour n'était pas un peu… surfait. Si, au final, il ne s'agissait pas d'une impression, d'une illusion donnée aux gens malheureux pour trouver le bonheur. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment malheureux. En avait-il besoin ? Non.

Sasha continua, la bouche pleine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une queue de cheval sauvage. "Mais elle te plaît, hein ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question – elle connaissait la réponse. Pas besoin d'être une savante pour le remarquer, et de toute manière, Eren l'avait sûrement déjà dit auparavant. "Alors parle-lui."

"Je ne sais pas." Fit Eren en se frottant le front. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège et soupira. "Elle est bien plus âgée que moi, tu sais. Et puis de toute manière les cours recommencent." Oui, demain était leur dernier jour avant de retourner en cours. C'était Samedi, il faisait plutôt beau, mais la lenteur de l'été s'accélérait légèrement en prévision de la rentrée. Eren n'aimait pas ça.

"Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien." Sasha lui offrit un grand sourire, et continua de manger sa glace, sous le regard amusé de son ami. Petra n'était pas son premier souci. Il y en avait bien d'autres sur la liste. Sa dispute avec Mikasa, la veille, avait laissé des traces – ils avaient à peine parlé ce matin. Il n'avait pas pu voir Armin pour lui parler de sa rencontre, mais pire encore, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lui en parler. Pour finir, les cours recommençaient et il était presque certain de tomber dans la classe de Kirschtein. Se retenir allait être plus difficile que prévu. De toute façon, songeait-il, il était déjà en froid avec sa soeur. Alors une dispute ou deux ne changerait pas vraiment la donne. Eren savait qu'il y avait plus en jeu que sa relation avec Mikasa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raisonner comme un enfant.

Quelque chose lui revint et il sourit à son amie, amusé. "Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai vu Marco." Immédiatement, Sasha, qui s'apprêtait à faire rentrer sa cuillère dans sa bouche, stoppa son geste et lui rendit un regard estomaqué. Comme il s'y attendait, elle reposa sa cuillère dans la coupe de glace et se pencha vers lui.

"Tu es sérieux ?" Eren hocha la tête. "Quand, où ? Vous avez parlé ?"

"L'autre jour, au terrain de basket. J'ai failli partir dans une bagarre avec cette tête de cheval, et il y avait Marco avec lui. Il a l'air très pacifique." Sasha l'écouta parler attentivement, les yeux brillants. Ce que voulait dire Eren, c'était qu'il était plutôt sage pour quelqu'un de leur âge. Un visage gentil, des tâches de rousseur, une allure raisonnable, Marco avait tout du garçon que tous les parents voulaient avoir. Passé un certain âge, la plupart des adolescents tournaient mal, ou du moins, perdaient de vue ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, l'espace de quelques années. Marco ne semblait pas en faire partie. Eren, quant à lui, déviait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui reprocher.

Elle souffla, rêveuse. "Il faut que tu lui parles de moi," fit-elle d'une petite voix, si mignonne qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Connie avait été là, la discussion serait sûrement partie dans une autre direction – il n'avait pas trop d'avis sur Marco, mais partager Sasha ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement que parfois, malgré qu'il ait Armin, Eren se sentait un peu seul.

"Je le ferai." Sasha s'apprêtait à glapir d'excitation, mais Eren poursuivit, "si j'en ai l'occasion." Elle sembla se calmer, mais d'un coup, il lui semblait beaucoup plus proche et accessible. Comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans le même réseau de fréquentations, et que les chances de lui adresser la parole grandissaient à vue d'oeil. Enfin, selon Eren, si c'était Kirschtein, leur point commun, plutôt mourir. "Tiens, Armin rentre au lycée cette année. On aura l'occasion de se retrouver."

Sasha, qui avait le don de passer d'un sujet à un autre, ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'on avait laissé Marco derrière. "Oui, c'est une bonne idée," et elle sourit. Sasha était de nature extrêmement sociable, et malgré ses airs un peu excentriques et son obsession pour la nourriture, elle avait un coeur énorme. Armin et elle se connaissaient presque aussi bien que Connie le faisait, et elle le trouvait mignon. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, Sasha trouvait tout mignon.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Eren posa ses yeux sur Petra, qui débarassait la table d'en face, et lorsque celle-là leva les siens dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire timide, il eut l'impression de tout oublier. Mikasa, l'école, Kirschtein, son père, l'avenir, Sasha à ses côtés… Petra avait une petite frange et ses cheveux caramel, et sa peau de poupée parfaite ne lui donnait des airs irréels. Elle était vraiment jolie. Et elle était si douce.

Petra, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'éloigna pour déposer la vaisselle derrière le comptoir, et Eren se retourna vers Sasha. Ses joues avaient chauffé. Sasha éclata de rire et reprit sa cuillère en main.

/

La porte se ferma plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait. Il plissa le nez, espérant ne pas paraître énervé, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas irriter Mikasa davantage. Les cicatrices de leur récente dispute étaient déjà suffisantes. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait des choses qui la préoccupaient, et Eren agissait toujours comme un gamin immature, égocentrique et égoïste. Il ne l'était pas vraiment, dans le fond. C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il s'avança dans le salon et entra dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de jus d'orange, car il était rentré du Café à ici à pieds et la chaleur dehors étaient vraiment étouffante. Du frais, il avait besoin de frais.

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange, et une voix le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne puisse même refermer la porte. "Tu étais où ?" C'était Mikasa. Sa voix était légèrement sévère, mais il n'y avait pas de provocation dedans. Elle s'était peut-être calmée.

"Au café, avec Sasha." Mikasa hocha la tête. Elle était assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, et Eren ne l'avait pas vue en entrant. Mikasa était devant un magazine que, visiblement, elle avait cessé de lire, et observait Eren avec un air étrange.

Il se retourna complètement vers elle, bouteille en main, et s'adossa contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Le verre attendrait. Il attendit la bombe. Mikasa prit une grande inspiration et soupira. "Papa revient demain." Elle se frotta les yeux, épuisée, et Eren regarda ses chaussures. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à dire sur ce sujet. Leur père était souvent absent, certes, il les aimait, mais il avait une façon pour le moins singulière de le leur montrer. L'argent qu'il laissait chaque fois ne suffisait pas à faire taire leurs inquiétudes, et l'impression de solitude était enfermée dans chacun des murs de cette maison. Quand il se sentait seul, Eren se remémorait la vie qu'il y avait eu ici autrefois, le rire de sa mère, celui de Mikasa, plus jeune, encore insouciante, et celui de son père, qui à cette époque, arrivait encore à les regarder dans les yeux.

Eren avait mal au coeur. Il était fatigué de chercher des réponses et de formuler ses questions. Fatigué d'attendre, d'attendre que son père revienne, d'attendre qu'il leur explique pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il revenait au beau milieu de la nuit et parfois même s'en allait des jours entiers sans donner de nouvelles. Fatigué de se faire du souci pour cet abruti, pour Mikasa, qui pourtant n'avait pas besoin d'aide – surtout pas de lui. Mikasa était forte, mature, elle pouvait tout gérer, et lui, il n'était encore qu'un apprenti. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit exténué, comme s'il venait de passer une semaine sans dormir. Le sujet de son père avait tendance à l'énerver lorsque Mikasa en parlait, mais ce soir-là, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Ni contre lui, ni contre sa soeur.

Il attrapa un verre propre qui séchait près de l'évier et alla s'asseoir en face de sa soeur, autour de la table qu'elle avait de toute évidence nettoyée. Sans bruit, il posa son verre et ouvrit la bouteille, en versa le contenu, puis la referma, et la reposa sur la surface immaculée. Mikasa le regardait faire, distraite, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle avait quelque chose au bout des lèvres. S'agissait-il de leur père ? Peut-être, en tout cas, il n'avait nullement envie de poser la question. Il se contenta d'apporter son verre à ses lèvres et de savourer la fraîcheur de sa boisson, avant de reposer le verre en un tintement familier, et de s'accouder à la table.

"Où sont passés les oeufs ?" demanda finalement Mikasa, comme si elle avait jusque là hésité à poser la question. Eren leva des yeux surpris vers sa soeur, et haussa les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il avait prêté des oeufs au voisin… Levi. Il avait dit s'appeler Levi. Drôle de nom. Enfin… Mikasa l'observait étrangement, comme si la disparition subite des oeufs avait quelque chose de suspect.

Eren se fit violence pour paraître impassible, mais les coins de sa bouche s'élevèrent quand même en un fin sourire incontrôlable. "Oh, ça." Il soupira. "Le voisin est venu en demander hier."

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. "Bossard ?" Elle connaissait Armin aussi bien qu'Eren le faisait, et elle savait pertinemment qu'Eren n'appelerait jamais ce dernier 'le voisin'. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bossard. Certes, ils n'étaient pas les seuls résidents du quartier, mais elle voyait mal les autres toquer à leur porte.

"Nope," Eren secoua la tête. "Son fils, je suppose."

Mikasa éclata de rire et se plongea subitement dans la lecture de son magazine, et tourna la page. "Non, Eren, Bossard n'a pas de fils." Elle avait dit ça d'une voix légère mais pourtant très sérieuse, qui lui fit penser qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait. Mais, si Bossard n'avait de fils, alors qui était-il, et que faisait-il là ? Franchement, Eren ne comprenait plus. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insister, à lui parler de la Ford Mustang, de cet étrange personnage aux bottes rouges et aux yeux gris, il se retint, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

De la même manière qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Armin, il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler ses découvertes à Mikasa. Pour une fois qu'il savait quelque chose que les deux ignoraient… Non, vraiment. Il fallait qu'il le garde pour lui, même si c'était insignifiant. C'était comme un secret qu'on lui avait murmuré, et le fait de ne le confier à personne était presque excitant. Mikasa avait haussé les épaules, maintenant qu'elle savait comment les oeufs avaient disparu, le reste importait peu.

Eren but une nouvelle gorgée du jus d'orange et sortit de la pièce ; Mikasa ne leva même pas les yeux. Elle l'entendit marcher lourdement dans l'escalier, et même si les marches ne craquaient pas, on pouvait reconnaître le pas traînant d'Eren. Celui-là entra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, et ferma les yeux.


	3. Three Conditions and a Hanky

Il restait encore quelques heures avant le début des cours. La journée d'hier était passée plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il venait de se réveiller après un rêve pour le moins troublant. Dehors, il faisait presque jour. Il faisait… gris. Et il pleuvait. La veille, le ciel s'était légèrement couvert, et même s'il faisait toujours un peu chaud, la pluie avait fini par trouver son chemin jusqu'ici. Il ferait beau, le lendemain, mais pour les heures présentes, il devait se contenter d'écouter la pluie taper calmement contre la fenêtre.

Eren avait enfoui la moitié de son visage dans son oreiller, emmitoufflé sous les couvertures, regardant sa chambre légèrement éclairée par les couleurs du matin, et redoutant le moment où l'heure qu'affichait son réveil serait synonyme d'école. Il avait encore le temps, cependant. Il était 5h30 passé, le monde entier semblait endormi, et il était l'étrange témoin du silence qui reste. Parfois, lors de ses insomnies, il lisait. Mais il n'avait pas à l'esprit à lire. Son père était bien revenu la veille, comme l'avait dit Mikasa, mais il avait passé la soirée dehors à errer il ne savait où, après une violente dispute de laquelle Eren avait préféré s'éclisper. Il aimait le conflit de manière générale, c'était dans son sang – mais son père était une autre paire de manches. C'était son père. Et même si parfois il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, c'était un fait indéniable. Il devait faire avec. Et lutter contre cet être-là était au-dessus de ses forces. Eren, d'une certaine manière, ne se battait que lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les véritables combats, malgré son audace, avaient souvent été tus et éteints, et il refusait de prendre les armes.

C'était une chose propre à la nuit. Songer. Eren n'était pas tellement adorateur de ces moments pensifs, il savait qu'ils débouchaient pour la plupart sur des états d'âme dont il préférait se passer. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de finir la nuit en pensant à sa mère, au vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, cet homme qu'elle avait détruit, aux deux enfants qui avaient dû troquer leur innocence contre la réalité de la vie. Mais il n'avait pas plus envie de finir par penser à ce que cette journée allait lui réserver. Nouvelle année, nouvelle classe. Plus que deux ans avant la liberté. C'était son avant-dernière rentrée. Il soupira dans son lit, savourant la chaleur rassurante de ses draps. S'en séparer semblait impossible.

La pluie tombait toujours, doucement, comme si elle prenait son temps. Le bruit apaisant de sa mélodie finit par le bercer, et Eren se laissa porter jusqu'au sommeil une nouvelle fois, impatient de voir cette journée se terminer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rouvrir les yeux.

/

"Dépêche-toi !" cria Mikasa.

Il grogna. Il valait mieux le faire maintenant qu'une fois dans la voiture ; généralement, lorsqu'il le faisait, il récoltait un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa soeur. Elle avait beau être gentille et tendre à ses moments, elle pouvait se montrer sévère et agacée. Eren reposa son verre d'eau et attrapa le bout de brioche qu'il avait préparé à la va-vite pour le mordre. Il tint le pain avec sa bouche tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussures et une fois debout, attrapa son sac à dos dans la course. Il le balança contre son épaule, courut jusqu'à la portée d'entrée, toujours ouverte, et se faufila dehors après l'avoir fermée derrière lui. Mikasa avait déjà déplacé la voiture et était prête à partir, le moteur en marche, les mains sur le volant. Il descendit les marches et l'allée avant de sauter par-dessus la portière de sa vieille décapotable. Il manqua de trébucher dans l'action mais se réceptionna convenablement, le souffle court. Eren attrapa sa brioche dont un bout aux trois-quarts arraché resta sans mal coincé entre ses dents. Il mâcha, jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à sa maison tandis que Mikasa commençait à avancer. Le trajet se fit en silence, comme la plupart du temps. Armin n'était pas avec eux – il partait toujours bien en avance, et Dieu sait qu'Eren était le professionnel du retard. Mikasa étant son chauffeur, elle devait toujours l'attendre, mais elle se fichait bien d'arriver en retard, au final.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient garés à une place raisonnable. Le parking était à moitié plein, pour la plupart de voitures de professeurs, car peu de gens étaient assez âgés pour conduire. Mikasa en faisait partie. Et Eren remerciait le ciel, tous les matins, pour avoir le privilège d'échapper aux calvaires qu'étaient les ramassages de bus. Tous ces gens exécrables, ces animaux, cette bousculade, ce vacarme. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Ils ouvrirent chacun leur porte et Eren attrapa son sac à dos avant de refermer la sienne. Mikasa lui jeta un regard maternel.

"Tu finis à quelle heure ?" Mikasa demanda, sourcils froncés.

Eren réfléchit. Il finissait plus tard qu'elle, aujourd'hui, car les dernières années avaient une journée de rentrée plus courte – et pour une raison qui lui échappait. "Dix-huit heures." Mikasa hocha la tête.

"J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher." Le lycée n'était pas si loin de la maison, rentrer à pieds était plutôt possible. Mais surtout, qui pourrait bien venir le chercher ? Son père ? Il eut envie de rire. Eren s'apprêtait à protester, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même voiture, mais Mikasa le devança avec un air grave. "Ne discute pas." Puis, après une pause hésitante, elle ajouta, "je refuse que tu te battes après les cours, alors s'il faut qu'on te raccompagne, tant pis."

Elle marquait un point. Habituellement, les bagarres prenaient place à la fin de la journée, lorsque l'irritation était à son maximum et que l'épuisement fait tout le reste. Tant pis. Il pourrait toujours partir à pieds et ignorer son père, après tout, il n'avait plus aucun droit d'autorité sur lui. Il était peut-être son père, mais Eren s'en tirait très bien tout seul. Il haussa les épaules et commença son chemin vers le portail du lycée, alors que Mikasa l'imitait. Ils se séparèrent sans rien dire, ce n'était pas nécessaire, d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se dire 'bonjour', plutôt celui à entrer dans la pièce et faire son affaire sans demander son reste.

Eren marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment des deuxièmes années, devant lequel Connie et Sasha s'étaient visiblement retrouvés. Sasha semblait dépitée, Connie avec son même air de gamin satisfait, mais Armin n'était pas là – bien sûr, ce n'était pas son bâtiment. Il soupira. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Le coeur battant, il s'approcha de ses amis, qui tenaient un exemplaire de la liste dans leurs mains. Quand ils le virent, ils s'écrièrent.

"Te voilà !" fit Sasha.

"Mec, t'es dans la classe de Kirschtein !" lâcha Connie, récoltant un regard noir de la brune. Cependant, il continua. "Mais je connais personne d'autre que lui."

Eren attrapa la liste et ses yeux examinèrent les noms. "Vous n'êtes pas avec moi ?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers ses complices.

Ceux-là secouèrent la tête, et Connie lui offrit une grimace déçue. Ils lui expliquèrent que Connie se trouvait dans la même classe que Marco, et que Sasha, n'étant pas dans la sienne, était on ne pouvait plus dégoûtée. Sasha, néanmoins, avait deux amis dans sa classe – Christa, une petite blonde, et Bertoldt, un maigre et grand garçon aux cheveux noirs. Connie se retrouvait avec Reiner, un garçon qu'Eren et lui connaissaient vaguement de l'année dernière. Sur sa liste, il avait également Franz et Hannah, un couple écoeurant d'amour, Mina Carolina, une fille discrète, et Samuel, un garçon de leur classe de l'année précédente. Quant à Eren, il ne connaissait quasiment personne. Dans les noms, il reconnut seulement celui de Jean, Annie Leonhart, une fille aussi dure à cuire que muette, et Nack Tias, dont il ne connaissait que le nom.

Bien vite, ils durent se séparer pour former des groupes, et chaque professeur titulaire ouvrit la marche. Le soleil était bien là, malgré l'heure matinale, et la chaleur légère apportait un air tiède ; Eren n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était agréable ou non. Son groupe s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte et machinalement, les gens s'y engouffrèrent, et par mégarde, Eren se retrouva côte à côte avec Jean au moment de passer la porte.

"Hey, Jaëger, t'as intérêt à bien te tenir cette année !" lâcha-t-il, moqueur. Eren bouillonnait. Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça à cause des menaces de sa soeur ou si c'était une provocation. Dans les deux cas, il méritait qu'on lui règle son compte. Eren avala sa rage et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ce qui fut plus pénible que prévu. Mikasa était peut-être experte à ça, mais elle avait aussi une réputation qui lui valait respect, admiration et crainte à la fois – elle était capable de rendre K.O. n'importe qui et personne ne venait lui chercher des ennuis. En revanche, Eren était fougueux et il avait constamment besoin de faire ses preuves. Jean et lui avaient cette relation rivale qui n'arrangeaient, en plus, pas les choses. Et repoussant douloureusement son habitude à lui répondre sur un ton cinglant, il crispa sa mâchoire et continua sa route, laissant le rire de Jean s'évanouir derrière lui.

/

Il s'était retrouvé à côté d'une fille. Après ses prières pour ne pas finir à côté de Kirschtein, qui avait atterri juste devant – les miracles n'existent pas –, il s'avérait chanceux de ne pas avoir de mauvais voisin. C'était Ymir, une adolescente pour le moins semblable à lui, qui avait l'air dur et impassible, mais qui, en réalité, était plutôt sympathique et drôle à sa manière. Non qu'elle eut beaucoup de blagues sous la main, mais son attitude un peu je m'en foutiste était assez distrayante. Eren et elle avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance, entre deux cours, entre deux consignes, ou entre deux plaintes silencieuses pour que la journée se finisse. Ymir était brune, et sa peau était presque caramel, et elle était sûrement un peu plus grande qu'Eren. Elle avait noué ses cheveux mi-longs en une queue de cheval et se tenait avec nonchalance en permanence. Eren l'aimait bien.

La sonnerie retentit et il eut soudainement l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé entre ce bruit-ci et celui de son réveil, quelques heures plus tôt. Il remercia le ciel pour qu'il soit en été, car à une heure pareille, rentrer chez soi sous un ciel sombre et une nuit précoce n'aidait pas à se motiver. Non, c'était plutôt une chaleur agréable qui se dégageait, bien plus encore que le matin-même. Il ressentait tous les symptômes estivaux. Le professeur continuait de parler, bien malgré lui, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Comme certains autres, Ymir se releva, posa son sac sur la table et y glissa un cahier.

"Tu rentres chez toi ?"

Eren hocha la tête. Il ne lui retourna pas la question ; plus tôt dans la journée, Ymir lui avait confié durant un cours qu'elle irait, après les cours, dans une boutique avec son amie Christa, pour acheter un manuel scolaire. Eren avait cru comprendre que c'était sa seule amie et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à elle, mais il n'avait pas posé davantage de questions. Après tout, c'étaient ses affaires, et Ymir ne semblait pas du genre à confier son coeur sur un plateau.

Elle lui sourit. "Alors n'oublie pas de bosser ce soir. À d'main." Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle avait déjà disparu. Il sourit en regardant la masse se frayer un chemin. Bosser ? Elle savait très bien qu'Eren n'allait pas travailler ce soir. Au mieux, peut-être, ouvrir son cahier d'Histoire, mais certainement pas travailler. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà complice avec Ymir et tout d'un coup, l'idée d'aller en cours était un peu moins déplaisante. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne…

"Merde," il lâcha tout bas alors que la classe se vidait. Jean était déjà parti, à son grand bonheur, et il ramassa vite fait des affaires pour faire de même. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, car des bouchons s'étaient formés de toute part et les gens ne semblaient pas décidés à se déplacer avec efficacité. Lorsqu'il atteignit le portail du lycée, la masse s'était dispersée et il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Mais il était loin de retrouver l'humeur – non, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir, et il n'y avait aucune raison d'être content de ça.

Sourcils froncés, se préparant intèrieurement à se forger une carapace rancunière, il balaya le parking des yeux, cherchant du regard la voiture de son père. Mais celle-là n'était pas là. "J'hallucine, il est en retard, en plus." Eren songea alors à l'alternative qu'il avait trouvée le matin-même ; ignorer son père et s'en aller quand même. Mais Mikasa… oui, Mikasa. Que dirait-elle ? Il ne voulait pas récolter sa colère. Pas après une journée pareille.

Mais alors qu'était adossé au muret qui entourait le lycée, quelque chose attira son attention, et il perdit son souffle. Là, avec tout le naturel du monde, une Ford Mustang rouge était garée sur le côté, presque discrètement. Aucun doute possible. Il reconnaissait ce qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre depuis déjà une semaine. Son capot était noir, et il n'en connaissait qu'une à avoir cette caractéristique singulière. Il retint son souffle, à moitié paniqué. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que _Levi _faisait ici ? Il s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction opposée, et attendre son père autre part, à l'abri de ces deux yeux gris aussi fascinants qu'effrayants, mais quelqu'un apparut devant lui.

Kirschtein.

Eren manqua de soupirer. "Tu déconnes," lâcha-t-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il ne manquait plus que Jean, pour bien finir cette journée. Décidément. Jean, les mains dans les poches, s'approcha, un sourire agaçant aux lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête de cheval ?"

"Drôle de façon de me dire au revoir, Jaëger," répondit l'autre. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas ici pour dire au revoir. Ou peut-être bien, oui, à sa manière. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Eren croyait… "Plus sérieusement, tu sais, Sasha, ta copine ?" Quand il vit Eren froncer ses sourcils, il prit ça comme un signal pour poursuivre. "Elle a un mec ?"

C'était ça. C'était ça, l'attaque discrète qu'il attendait. Non seulement il venait l'emmerder, mais il ajoutait Sasha à l'équation, et Eren détestait qu'on mêle ses amis à ce genre d'affaires. Si Jean osait mettre une seule de ses sales pattes sur Sasha…! Eren sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et le coup partit tout seul.

Jean, surpris, lâcha un rire s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il avait plaqué sa main droite sur le coin de sa lèvre, où il avait reçu le coup. Sa lèvre saignait. Et ça, c'était un rire inquiétant, du genre de celui que le méchant fait lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a toutes les cartes en main, ou lorsqu'il laisse finalement tomber toutes ses résolutions de laisser le gentil vivre. C'était ça. Et Jean, sans attendre plus longtemps, bondit sur lui pour le frapper au nez. Sur le coup, Eren cria, mais le devant du lycée était incroyablement vide, puisque tout le monde était sorti en même temps, sans perdre une seconde. Ils étaient seuls, et les rares personnes encore présentes ne semblaient pas décidées à intervenir. Eren se tint le nez, consterné, et fronça ses sourcils de rage.

"Toi, abruti, tu vas me le payer !" Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper dans les côtes, Jean esquiva le coup. Ce dernier profita de sa manoeuvre pour rendre la pareille à Eren, mais le temps s'arrêta : le poing serré de Kirschtein n'atteignit pas Eren, et se bloqua dans l'air. Eren, qui en avait profité pour fermer les yeux, les rouvrit brusquement, alarmé par le calme soudain qui les entourait.

En face de lui, Kirschtein avait l'air paniqué. Son bras était tordu dans son dos, tenu fermement par le poignet par… Levi. Eren manqua un battement et la surprise fut telle qu'il hoqueta presque. Il se tenait le nez tant bien que mal, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier saignait abondamment – Kirschtein avait toujours eu le bon de taper au bon endroit –, et il observait la scène d'un air étrange. Rêvait-il ? Ce qui avait commencé par être bizarre devenait irréel, maintenant.

"Levi ?" fit Eren, et prononcer son nom pour la première fois lui fit une drôle d'impression.

Jean éclata. "Jaëger, tu connais ce mec ?" c'était plus un reproche qu'une question, mais sa joue atterrit contre le muret dans la seconde et Levi resserra sa prise. Il se tut, peu désireux de subir d'autres coups, et Levi tourna violemment sa tête vers Eren qui, estomaqué, n'avait toujours pas réagi.

"Hey, gamin, ça te dirait d'éviter les ennuis le temps d'une journée ? C'est un malade !" Son air était féroce, et ses yeux brillaient presque de défi. Mais il y avait autre chose. Pas de la colère, ni de l'agacement… de l'irritation, peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop. Ce visage, celui de Levi, exprimait tellement d'émotions à la fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à les lire. De toute manière, comprendre ce personnage reviendrait sûrement à plonger dans une piscine vide : c'était inutile, et la chute était toujours douloureuse.

Levi s'écarta et libéra Jean de son emprise. Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout s'était passé en moins de trente secondes, mais il lui sembla qu'il s'était passé une éternité entre l'arrivée de Jean et l'instant présent. Sans attendre une seconde, et sans vraiment en avoir quelque chose à faire, Levi s'éloigna pour marcher jusqu'à sa Ford, dont la portière avait été laissée ouverte. Visiblement, il s'était dépêché d'intervenir. Mais Eren ne comprenait toujours pas.

Peut-être était-ce l'instinct, mais Eren se retourna et suivit son aîné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la voiture, posa son sac à ses pieds et ferma la porte, tout en tenant son nez dans sa main droite, il eut la confirmation silencieuse que Levi était bien ici pour le ramener à la maison. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges. D'ailleurs, comment… ?

"C'est ta soeur qui m'envoie te chercher et je te ramène plein de sang. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment offert l'occasion parfaite de faire bonne impression, gamin." Il y avait ce ton sérieux dans sa voix, le même qu'un peu plus tôt, indescriptible, sombre. Singulier. Eren, qui le regardait depuis trop longtemps, détourna brusquement les yeux alors que Levi faisait marche-arrière.

Il n'allait pas s'excuser. Non seulement il était trop secoué pour trouver ses mots, mais il refusait obstinément d'avouer que c'était sa faute. Pourtant des dizaines de questions tourbillonnaient toujours dans sa tête et il mourrait d'envie de les lui poser. À un moment, alors que Levi s'était engagé sur la route qui les ramenait chez eux, il se décida à lui poser l'une d'elles, mais comme par magie, Levi lui coupa la parole.

"Si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang dans ma voiture, tu es mort." À ces paroles, Eren regarda autour de lui. Il avait été tellement absorbé par les évènements, et par la contemplation timide du conducteur, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas mis sa ceinture. Eren hésita à la mettre, mais il pensa qu'il serait trop étrange de la mettre maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il resta silencieux, observant combien la voiture était propre, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Levi, une fois de plus.

Levi était curieusement calme. Ses sourcils lui donnaient toujours cet air infiniment ennuyé, agacé, irrité, tout ce qu'on pouvait lui attribuer sans grand mal. Sa bouche, cependant, était anormalement crispé.

Eren avait merdé. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de rattraper le tir… "D-désolé."

"Désolé pour quoi – pour t'être battu ou pour salire ma voiture ?"

Pause. "Les deux." Pause. Aucun d'eux ne parla. C'était presque gênant. Eren s'apprêtait à reporter son attention au paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre ouverte, pour éviter de trop faire attention au malaise qui s'installait ici, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. "Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?" Voilà, c'était dit. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait demandé, sa question lui semblait ridicule et même bête. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, persuadé qu'il allait encore essuyer une remarque froide, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Je t'ai emprunté une boîte entière d'oeufs. C'est ma manière de payer ma dette."

Eren resta silencieux. Il était agacé que Mikasa ait en réalité fait la connaissance de Levi, mais plutôt soulagé qu'il s'agisse finalement de lui et pas de son père. À cette pensée, il se renfrogna, et Levi le nota. "Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. Je t'aurais laissé revenir à pieds."

Sa voix ne dénotait aucune colère. De l'agacement, à la limite, mais il ne semblait pas porter d'intérêt au moyen que choisissait Eren pour rentrer chez lui. Visiblement, c'était juste un job, et l'espace d'un court instant, Eren se sentit offensé. Presque vexé.

"Non, c'est pas ça." Lâcha-t-il presque timidement, mais d'une voix trop froide pour l'être vraiment. Levi le remarqua, posa ses yeux sur lui, une, deux, trois secondes, et regarda la route à nouveau. Puis, quelques instants après, il gara la voiture sur le bas côté, et coupa le contact. Eren ouvrit de grands yeux, perdu. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ici ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Levi était penché près de lui, sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air ennuyé, mais Eren songea que c'était juste son air habituel.

Le brun voulut reculer, mais il y avait des limites à l'espace que contenait une voiture, alors, sans pouvoir lutter, il sentit le souffle tiède du plus vieux chatouiller son cou. Son coeur battait vite, très vite – _trop _vite. Mais quand il s'apprêtait à poser une question, la main droite de Levi se referma sur sa mâchoire et il remarqua la gauche apparaître avec un mouchoir. Il le força à basculer la tête en arrière, quitta sa mâchoire pour déloger la main pleine de sang qui tenait son nez depuis cinq minutes, et posa le mouchoir dedans, avant de la replacer dans sa position initiale, collée contre sa narine.

L'instant d'après, Levi était derrière le volant à nouveau, et rallumait le moteur. Eren ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et il était trop stupéfait pour poser des questions. Bien vite – sûrement Eren était trop concentré sur le mouchoir qu'il tenait dans sa main, et la sensation tiède qui chatouillait presque encore son cou dénudé – ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Eren et avant que Levi ne manoeuvre pour garer son engin devant sa propre maison, il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. "Je n'en toucherai pas un mot à ta soeur si tu acceptes mes trois conditions." Il était totalement sérieux, et Eren ne put faire autre chose qu'hocher la tête en signe de confirmation. "Premièrement, tu arrêtes de ce battre avec cet abruti." Il laissa le temps à Eren d'imprimer l'ordre, et poursuivit. "Deuxièmement, tu arrêtes de me regarder ces yeux-là. On dirait que tu es prêt à me sauter à la figure." Eren rougit violemment, mais comme il resta silencieux, Levi prit ça pour un accord silencieux.

"Et la dernière ?" demanda l'adolescent, d'une voix hésitante.

Levi soupira. "Tu me tutoies. Je suis pas encore grand-père."

Eren aurait peut-être ri à cette remarque si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante et singulière. Il se trouvait seul avec lui pour la deuxième fois, mais son nez saignait comme une fontaine et ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation de son souffle contre sa peau. C'était véritablement étrange. Mais il songea qu'il devait peut-être conclure leur pacte ; pour en être certain. Il ne souhaitait pas que Mikasa l'apprenne, et puisqu'elle travaillait, il avait le temps de rentrer, de nettoyer son nez et d'oublier tous les tristes incidents qui allaient encore lui coûter une insomnie.

"OK." Eren répondit. Levi hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Eren ouvrit la portière et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Levi s'avança une fois de plus et le retint de sa main gauche, tenant fermement sa mâchoire. Décidément. Eren commençait à perdre son souffle, pour la seconde fois depuis le début du trajet, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester – Levi passa doucement son pouce sur le coin de ses lèvres et libéra son visage avant de se rasseoir correctement. Eren resta là, l'observant silencieusement, sans comprendre, et porta sa propre main à l'endroit où Levi avait posé son doigt.

"Tu avais du sang," se contenta de dire Levi comme explication, ennuyé, avant de faire signe à l'adolescent de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez lui. S'il voulait masquer son crime il devait faire attention. Eren obéit, attrapa son sac à dos et ferma la portière, avant de traverser la route et d'avancer jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, entra, mais attendit que Levi sorte de sa voiture pour la fermer. Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à sa propre entrée et disparut.

Il ne laissa même pas un regard.


	4. Tuesday

**NOTES**

Alors, avant tout, un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de laisser une trace de leur passage. J'écris cette fanfic surtout pour satisfaire mon incroyable soif d'AU, d'Ereri et de romance en général, mais savoir que ça plaît quand même à des personnes est vraiment plaisant !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes à venir, qu'elles soient de frappe ou pas, parce que j'ai vraiment les doigts maladroits pendant la nuit. Il y aussi des précisions que je voulais faire quant à la fiction elle-même, mais j'imagine que certaines viendront en temps et en heure. Les basiques, ce serait que Mikasa est bien la soeur adoptive d'Eren, mais qu'elle est d'un an son aîné et non, il n'y a pas de romance entre eux. Levi est bien plus âgé, et Armin a un an de moins que Connie, Sasha, Jean et Eren. J'ai ajouté autant de personnages que possible, sachant que d'autres viendront par la suite (Bossard, Erd, Hannes, Erwin, Hanji, blablabla), et j'ai aussi inséré un autre couple dans l'histoire. Je lis énormément de fanfics sur SnK et j'ai constaté que dans celles-là, c'est toujours Jean/Armin. C'est mignon, mais j'ai découvert il y a peu Jean/Sasha et je suis tombée sous le charme ! Ceci explique cela. Néanmoins, la romance principale sera bien évidemment Ereri, sinon je ne serais pas là, et j'ai un mal fouuuuuu à retenir les choses. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, mais quand on a déjà des visions en tête et qu'on est qu'au chapitre 4, difficile de rester patiente... Autrement, la ville où se passe l'histoire, c'est Trost, pour la bonne raison que je ne savais où la placer sinon. Et elle se déroule pendant l'année 1996. Le film dont parle Eren à la fin, c'est _Scream_, le premier film, qui date bien de 1996. Je n'ai pas vérifié en quel mois il est sorti parce qu'il me fallait un film d'horreur et que respecter le mois exact ne fera pas une grande différence.

L'une de vous m'a laissé un commentaire dans lequel elle parlait des différentes questions qu'on pouvait se poser quant à Eren/Levi. C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses qui seront dites plus tard, et concernant cela, j'ai pris énormémeeeeent de libertés (il faut bien, dans un AU, modeler un peu) et j'espère que ça ne dérangera aucune d'entre vous. J'ai déjà lu une fanfic Ereri dans laquelle Levi était un drag, et au début, j'étais sceptique ; au final, j'ai adoré, la meilleure fic de ma vie, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de choses, mais tout de même, je risque d'en faire légèrement un OC parce que ça ne respectera pas du tout le canon.

Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour votre soutien !

* * *

L'incident de la veille était resté secret. Aussi bien son conflit avec Kirschtein que l'étrange moment passé en compagnie de Levi. Il y avait songé, bien sûr. Encore, et encore. Au dîner, Mikasa et lui avaient mangé silencieusement, et son père était descendu de sa chambre pour prendre une bière et remonter ; visiblement, il avait dormi toute la journée. Quant à eux deux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Mikasa s'était contentée de lui demander comment s'était passé son retour en voiture ; et bien évidemment, Eren avait omis de lui dire le principal. Et même si elle ignorait la vérité, Mikasa s'était montrée assez froide, ce qui avait eu le don de l'agacer davantage.

C'était le deuxième jour de cours et Eren sentait déjà les ennuis arriver. Une fois dans la voiture, Mikasa se tourna vers son frère.

"Tu ne manges pas ce matin ?" Elle fronçait les sourcils, mais c'était plus une question comme ça qu'un grand intérêt.

Eren secoua la tête. "Non. J'ai pas très faim." Certes, Eren n'était pas Sasha, mais il était rare qu'il n'ait pas très faim, voire pas faim du tout. Mikasa, cependant, ne releva pas, et démarra la voiture. Eren laissa ses yeux vagabonder près de l'auto de Levi, éternellement garée devant la maison de Bossard. Il se promit, la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait son voisin, de lui demander pourquoi. Mikasa avança la voiture et l'auto de Levi disparut derrière.

Quand Mikasa s'engagea dans le parking de l'école, elle se tourna vers lui. "Je vais encore travailler ce soir. On viendra te chercher." C'était sûrement le code pour dire que le voisin serait là. Eren sentit son estomac se serrer. Pourquoi devait-il _encore _se faire raccompagner, qui plus est par Levi, alors qu'il pouvait très bien y aller seul ? C'était insensé.

"C'est stupide, je peux très bien rentrer seul." Il soupira, mais Mikasa n'était pas de cet avis.

"Non. Vu ce qui s'est passé hier, il en est hors de question." À ces mots, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils et son visage se décomposa. De quoi parlait-elle ? Savait-elle quoi que ce soit ? Il devint un peu plus pâle, et déglutit péniblement. "J'ai vu les mouchoirs imbibés de sang dans la poubelle, Eren. Je ne suis pas stupide." Elle lui lançait un regard à moitié sévère, à moitié déçu, mais le ton de sa voix était infiniment calme – c'était pire. Eren détourna les yeux et entreprit de sortir de la voiture.

S'expliquer avec sa soeur n'apporterait rien, alors il laissa passer. Cependant, c'est le ventre noué qu'il s'éloigna en direction du lycée.

/

C'était la pause du midi et Eren était affamé. Il en avait presque oublié les incidents de la veille et ceux qui, sûrement, arriveraient aujourd'hui. Il posa son plateau sur une table, dehors, et quelques personnes suivirent. Parmi elles, Connie, Sasha, Armin, et puisqu'il ne restait plus de place, il serra les dents en regardant Jean Kirschtein s'asseoir, accompagné de Marco. Ne se séparaient-ils donc jamais ? C'était cependant pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasha, qui, les joues rouges, attendit le bon moment pour lui adresser la parole. Quant à Jean, il évitait de regarder Eren, mais on pouvait sans mal sentir la tension entre les deux garçons qui, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, étaient côte à côte. Connie ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, néanmoins.

"Quelqu'un ne veut plus de son assiette ?" demanda Sasha, les yeux brillants.

Eren fit mine d'être amusé et Connie fronça les sourcils, pesant la situation. Il n'était jamais capable de dire s'il avait encore faim. Quant à Armin, il coupa son pain en deux et lui en donna une des deux parties. Sasha le remercia d'un sourire on ne peut plus reconnaissant, noua ses doigts en un geste de prière et Marco, surpris, la regarda faire. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle rougit légèrement – et Jean, étonnamment, sembla ne pas apprécier l'échange.

Bien sûr, quand Eren posa ses yeux sur Sasha, il se remémora les mots de Jean, la veille. Était-il sérieux à ce sujet ? Il en doutait fort. Jean n'était pas très adroit, ni en drague, ni en quoi que ce soit – mais il avait ce qu'il voulait la plupart du temps. Et il ne s'agissait pas de jouer avec sa meilleure amie. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ni même savoir pourquoi et comment, Eren posa le bout de ses doigts au coin de ses lèvres, là où, quelques heures plus tôt, Levi avait posé les siens. Il se souvint de son souffle tiède, de son regard froid, de sa voix presque déçue. Mais lui ne s'était-il pas blessé dans une bagarre ? Comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher s'il faisait de même derrière ? Il avait dû faire une drôle de tête, car Armin semblait l'avoir noté ; et il dut faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas alarmer ses amis. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose.

Le reste de la journée passa sans trop d'encombres. Eren s'endormit en classe, pendant quelques minutes à peine, mais ce fut assez pour provoquer un véritable fou rire du côté de sa voisine, Ymir, qui s'était amusée à dessiner au stylo noir des choses obscènes sur son visage. Quand Eren s'était silencieusement réveillé, quelqu'un avait dû remarquer l'oeuvre d'art et bien vite, cela revint jusqu'au professeur, qui lança un "bien dormi, Jaëger ?" dont on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir s'il était moqueur ou sévère. Autrement, Ymir et lui firent un jeu, il parla basket avec le voisin de Jean, et s'amusa à lancer des boulettes de papier et des bouts de gomme dans le dos de ce dernier. Quelqu'un trébucha pour aller jusqu'au tableau, et un élève manqua de s'étouffer durant le cours d'anglais. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et la moitié de la classe poussa un long soupir. D'épuisement, de soulagement – parce que c'était la libération.

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

"Tu vas chez toi ?"

Ymir fit non de la tête. "Je vais chez Christa pour l'aider avec son Histoire." Eren acquiesça et la salua de la main, avant de ramasser ses propres affaires. Il prenait tout son temps, mais pas seulement parce que c'était dans sa nature – parce que quelque chose, là, dehors, l'attendait. Et il ne voulait pas savoir qui.

Quand Eren passa le portail, il ne put se retenir de bailler, presque douloureusement. Il avait très mal dormi la nuit dernière, et avait cessé de se demander si la nuit suivante allait être meilleure. Tout était semblable, de toute manière. Tout se ressemblait, se confondait, et il ne pouvait plus distinguer la réalité du rêve. Il aurait eu tendance à penser, étant plus jeune, que la réalité était plus excitante. Eren savait qu'il était heureux, satisfait de sa vie, que tout lui convenait. Mais au fond de lui, il se desséchait, il s'abandonnait à la fatigue, à la routine, il se contentait d'attendre bêtement ce dont il ignorait même l'existence.

Il voulait juste… sentir quelque chose.

"À demain !" lui lança quelqu'un en passant, à moitié tourné vers lui. Eren renvoya un bref sourire et un signe de main amical, avant de bailler une seconde fois. Il balaya le parking du regard, non sans une certaine appréhension, et serra dans sa main la lanière de son sac à dos, qu'il avait balancé au-dessus de son épaule.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la Ford Mustang rouge était garée au même endroit que la veille, et avant de s'approcher du véhicule, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun Kirschtein en vue, _cette fois. _Sans rien dire, comme si c'était naturel, il se faufila dans la voiture et se glissa sur le siège, redoutait inconsciemment le moment où il croiserait les yeux du conducteur. Eren ferma la porte, posa son sac à dos sur ses genoux et attendit.

Mais rien ne se passait. Alors il tourna la tête vers Levi, qui le regardait sans rien faire, sans bouger, sans rien dire. "Tu ne dis pas bonjour, gamin ?" Eren sembla rougir à la remarque, toujours un peu mal à l'aise après les remarques déstabilisantes de son aîné. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à cet inconnu, et d'une certaine façon, il voulait tellement _bien _faire. Il tenta d'ignorer ces deux billes claires qui le sondaient sans aucune gêne, mais c'était vain, et Levi le savait très bien.

Eren ne répondit pas. Il avait trop à faire à masquer le rouge de ses joues et son embarras évident. Mais Levi n'avait toujours pas démarré la voiture, comme s'il attendait une réponse. L'adolescent posa des yeux hésitants sur l'autre, qui le regardait toujours, et décida de cette fenêtre de silence pour lui poser des questions. S'il détournait, en plus, l'attention sur lui, c'était tant mieux. "Je croyais que ta dette était payée ?" Levi ne répondit pas, impassible. Eren marquait un point ; il l'avait dit la veille. Son job s'arrêtait là. Il y avait une limite au prix que pouvait avoir une boîte d'oeufs…

"C'est vrai," fit-il. "Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu rentrerais en vie." Sur ce, il détourna les yeux, et alors qu'Eren crut qu'il allait démarrer la voiture, sortit de sa veste en jean beaucoup trop grande pour lui un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. D'un geste expert, il glissa une cigarette hors du paquet et la flanqua entre ses lèvres, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire. Levi l'alluma, rangea le parquet et le briquet, et un nuage de fumée se forma dans l'habitacle. Eren voulut tourner la tête, mais son corps luttait et il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins. Des longs doigts. Habiles, expérimentés. Abîmés par les coups durs de la vie. Par le temps.

Eren déglutit. À sa grande surprise, Levi reprit. "Un problème ?" ce fut suffisant pour qu'Eren détache son regard, avec l'horrible sensation d'avoir été… pris en flagrant délit. Mais de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il regarda au-delà de la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait rien – et il mourait d'envie d'observer Levi fumer. C'était la première fois – il ne savait même pas qu'il fumait. "On bouge ?" il demanda, fermant ses lèvres sur sa cigarette pour attraper le volant. Il démarra et entama une marche arrière alors qu'Eren fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. "Je connais un endroit sympa." Cette fois, Eren sentit son coeur exploser. Un endroit sympa ? Où l'emmenait-il ? Il était perdu.

Levi était tellement imprévisible que c'en était effrayant. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation en lui. Et, indissimulable, la fierté d'avoir volé ces quelques instants. D'avoir capturé sa bouche fumant cette cigarette, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, la fumée qui sortait de ses narines comme un dragon enragé. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était un secret, et Eren tendait l'oreille, comme un enfant qui admirait l'inconnu. C'était un peu ça, au fond. Oui, ça l'était.

Deux minutes plus tard, le malaise était presque insoutenable. Levi conduisait toujours, et il n'avait donné à son passager aucun indice sur leur destination. Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas le choix et se contentait de s'enfoncer dans son siège, minuscule, et d'oublier qu'il était là, avec Levi. Il avait allumé la radio sur une one de rock alternatif, qui passait aussi bien des vieilles chansons que des récentes. C'était _Bloodletting _de Concrete Blonde, et l'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait était presque effrayante avec Levi à ses côtés. Eren réalisa à quel point il était sombre et mystérieux. Pas trop son genre de trip. Il était plutôt dans les choses rassurantes et familières, celles qui ne craignent rien. Malgré son esprit audacieux et un peu trop intrépide à certains instants, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Levi, en revanche, n'avait rien de normal. Il était le mélange de toutes les choses singulières de l'être humain. Une flamme brûlante mais froide en même temps. Ce type en lui-même était un paradoxe vivant.

Levi finit par engager la voiture en face d'un lac dont Eren avait jusqu'ici ignoré l'existence. Quand il gara la voiture, il coupa le contact, et la musique se fondit dans le silence, ne laissant plus qu'eux deux et le bruit terrifiant des battements du coeur d'Eren. Sans prévenir, Levi sortit de la voiture et ne prit pas la peine d'en fermer la portière. Ils étaient de toute évidence seuls, et Eren n'était même pas sûr qu'on empruntait toujours cette route. Il suivit sans mot dire le jeune homme sur le terrain d'herbe, face au lac, et lorsqu'il vit Levi s'asseoir, il hésita à le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était imaginé comme mardi soir, et pire encore, comme moment en sa compagnie. Une fois de plus, il nota combien ce personnage était imprévisible et presque changeant, et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'herbe pour s'asseoir à un bon mètre de lui. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et noua ses bras tout autour, légèrement gêné. Que faisait-il ici ? Rien. C'était stupide.

L'autre, quant à lui, s'était allongé et se tenait à moitié-redressé à l'aide ses coudes et de ses avant-bras. Il avait relevé un de ses genoux et regardait la lumière du soleil se refléter timidement sur le lac. Eren avait du mal à respirer, mais il devait l'admettre : c'était beau.

Il songea que, peut-être, Levi allait lui poser des questions, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt à en obtenir des réponses. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa présence ici était vraiment voulue. En fait, il était même certain du contraire. Cependant, il engagea tout de même la conversation, et ce à ses risques et périls. "Comment est-ce que tu connais Bossard ?" Eren avait dit ça sans trop réfléchir, mais la question se posait depuis le premier jour. Levi tourna vers lui un visage impassible, et encore une fois, Eren ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son regard.

"C'est mon oncle." Il lâcha d'un ton banal. "Il paraîtrait."

Ces derniers mots réveillèrent sa curiosité. Etait-il lui qui l'avait frappé dans le cou, et qui avait fait il ne savait trop quoi à son poignet ? En y songeant, Eren baissa les yeux jusqu'au poignet de Levi, presque inconsciemment. Il l'observa sûrement un peu trop longtemps car Levi baissa les yeux au même endroit, à son tour. "Vous vous entendez bien ?" demanda le plus jeune, les yeux fixés sur le bandage de sa main droite. Levi sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir, et fit vite le lien entre sa question et l'endroit précis que ses yeux avaient ciblé.

"J'ai connu pire." Pause. "Bien pire." Eren accrocha son regard. Le malaise revint. "Et toi, où est ta mère ?" demanda-t-il sur le même ton, comme s'il s'agissait d'une contrepartie. Eren comprit qu'une information donnée aurait un prix : en échange, l'équivalent de son côté. Mais c'était presque une arnaque car au final, Levi n'était pas totalement sincère. Il ne disait les choses qu'à moitié, les déguisait dans des sous-entendus brumeux, les dissimulait imperceptiblement. On passait presque à côté sans les voir.

Eren souffla doucement. "Ma mère est morte il y a un an." En disant cela, il avait tourné la tête, comme s'il refusait de voir le visage de Levi s'animer de cette lueur de pitié, comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Surtout pas Levi. Il ne voulait pas de ce _désolé _silencieux, prononcé du bout des lèvres, ni de cette lumière sombre qui brûlait dans les yeux des gens qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de se mettre à leur place. Ridicule. Mais Levi ne répondait pas et à sa grande surprise, il ne s'excusa pas non plus. Il manquait certes de tact, mais cela, étrangement, ne le dérangea pas dans l'instant présent. Dans d'autres circonstances, et avec d'autres gens, il aurait sûrement trouvé cette attitude impolie, irrespectueuse, voire peut-être même offensante. Mais il était presque rassuré de voir que, finalement, Levi était le premier à ne pas réagir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait d'en parler avec lui, de tout lui dire, de lui confier ce qu'il n'osait parfois pas dire à Armin. Levi était la définition d'inconnu, la chose qui s'éloignait le plus du familier, de l'amical, de la maison. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, c'était plus facile de lui avouer des choses personnelles. Alors qu'il luttait pour trouver ses mots, ceux-là venaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si le coeur parlait à la place du cerveau. Cependant, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il savait que cela suffisait, d'établir les faits. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il ne sentit même pas son coeur se pincer. C'étaient juste des mots.

"Je venais souvent ici à ton âge." Eren retint ces mots. Par déduction, Levi habitait ici autrefois. Avait-il arpenté les mêmes couloirs que lui, s'était-il assis aux mêmes endroits, avait-il touché les mêmes livres ? La porte ouverte que venait d'ouvrir Levi s'afficha comme une opportunité. Eren, qui jusque là avait gardé sa curiosité pour lui, avait enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus, même si, il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'obsédait autant. C'était peut-être le personnage en lui-même, son allure. Le décor. Son passé. Il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus. "Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Mon père tenait une librairie. J'étais plutôt du genre à lire un livre et à attendre que le soleil se couche." Levi avait parlé d'une voix banale, comme si ces faits étaient aussi futiles que le reste. Mais Eren les voyait comme autre chose, quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose qui, aussi banal fut-il, était là pour une raison.

"Que sont devenus tes parents ?" demanda Eren, regardant le lac.

Levi attrapa un caillou à ses côtés, perdu dans l'herbe, et le jeta dans la surface d'eau. Il ricocha timidement avant de couler, et Levi soupira. "Ils ont déménagé. C'est une longue histoire." Levi sembla hésiter, mais après quelques secondes de silence, il se décida à poursuivre. "Disons qu'à la fin de l'histoire, je ne suis plus chez moi ici."

Son histoire semblait plus lourde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Eren, dans la quiétude de l'endroit, se demanda s'il avait déjà dit ces choses à quelqu'un. "Je pense qu'on n'a jamais vraiment de chez soi," fit Eren tout bas, mais suffisamment fort pour que son voisin l'entende. Celui-là tourna presque brusquement la tête en sa direction, intrigué. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur perplexe.

Mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Et Eren finit par le regarder à son tour, cédant au contact visuel qui était voué à se créer. Il se laissa noyer dans les yeux de Levi, dont la profondeur était tellement cruelle qu'il en avait mal au coeur. Cette personne avait à peine un nom, dans son esprit, et il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios lui coller à la peau, sans jamais qu'aucun ne corresponde. "Tu crois," dit simplement Levi, sans que cela ne soit vraiment une question. Eren ne sut pas quoi répondre ; il attendit. "Peut-être bien." Oui, peut-être bien. Eren marquait sûrement un point. Ce n'était pas une question d'endroit, mais de personnes. L'endroit le plus familier de votre vie pourrait vous sembler fade et inconnu, une fois gorgé de visages anonymes et d'un passé effacé, horriblement vierge. Vierge d'émotions. Dénudé.

Levi n'était pas un ami, même pas une connaissance, il n'entrait même pas dans la catégorie la plus petite. Mais Eren resta assis là, face à la réalité que Levi représentait, et des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient toujours les lèvres. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de les poser. Si avec Levi tout se gagnait, il allait devoir mériter ces réponses. Ils ne dirent mot pendant quelques minutes, et Eren, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, commençait à serrer nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon entre ses doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Levi l'avait amené ici, ou même quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à le ramener chez lui. Cependant, chaque mot qu'Eren laissait sortir de sa bouche était susceptible de le froisser, alors il resta silencieux, attendant simplement que le plus âgé sorte de sa rêverie.

Eren ne connaissait pas Levi, du moins, pas très bien – il l'avait à peine vu deux fois. Mais il était constamment en train de briser l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui, parce que Levi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus contradictoire. Il avait presque l'impression que deux esprits opposés se battaient en permanence dans son corps, et toutes ces émotions confuses que transpirait son corps étaient le sang perdu dans la bataille.

Discrètement, Eren jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Tu t'ennuies, gamin ?" Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête en sa direction, et Eren regardait fixement l'eau immobile devant ses yeux. Que répondre à ça ? Il ne savait même pas s'il s'ennuyait, ou si c'était simplement trop étrange pour qu'il profite de cette quiétude irréelle que Levi lui offrait sur un plateau. Il valait sûrement mieux passer son mardi soir ici qu'à se battre avec Kirschtein, songea Eren, mais une partie de lui aurait tout de même voulu essayer.

"Non, ce n'est–" commença Eren, mais quelque chose l'interrompit et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Levi ; ce dernier s'était relevé et époussetait distraitement ses habits. Il croisa les bras tandis qu'il observait l'adolescent se perdre dans ses mots.

"J'étais vraiment une petite merde à ton âge. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi imbécile." Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'avança lentement vers sa voiture, et une fois assis sur le siège du conducteur, Eren devina qu'il sortait une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche. Il digérait encore les mots qui lui avaient été adressés – étaient-ils rudes ou sincères, ou simplement exagérés ? En tout cas, Eren se sentait vexé et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le montrer. Se défendre n'aurait servi qu'à empirer la chose, et Levi semblait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il détestait ça.

Eren se dépêcha de l'imiter, peu désireux de recevoir d'autres remarques suivies du mot 'gamin'. Maintenant que Levi l'avait évoqué, il était curieux de savoir à quoi il avait ressemblé à son âge. Il avait énormément de mal, dans son esprit, à concilier l'image impassible du jeune homme, et la fougue des adolescents. C'était simplement incompatible. Eren s'assit et ferma la portière, un peu trop brusquement peut-être, car il sentit Levi faire une pause dans son geste. Mais ce dernier le reprit aussitôt, visiblement agacé, et balança sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il expirait un nuage de fumée. Eren s'accoutumait à l'odeur. Sa soeur ne fumait pas – Armin n'en toucherait jamais non plus, même si sa vie en dépendait, et Connie et Sasha étaient plus intéressés par les farces débiles, la nourriture et le dernier jeu vidéo sorti que les cigarettes. Il se demanda si Jean fumait, mais le résultat serait définitivement ridicule. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée, et il oublia presque où il était.

Levi l'avait vu sourire, si légèrement que c'en était presque irréel – mais il ne dit rien. Ce gamin était perdu dans ses pensées, et la facilité qu'il avait à se laisser emporter par ces dernières était presque hallucinante. Lui avait pris l'habitude de les repousser aussi loin que possible, de rester sur Terre, et ce gosse était plus rêveur qu'une petite fille. Un léger rire moqueur naquit dans sa gorge, assez bas pour être discret, mais assez fort pour qu'Eren le perçoive. Cela sembla suffisant pour le ramener à la réalité, car ce dernier, tandis que Levi fermait sa portière, posa ses yeux irrités sur lui. Levi démarra l'auto, attrapa sa cigarette, expira, et entama une marche arrière sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il ne mit pas la radio sur le chemin du retour. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas pensé, ou voulait-il savourer le malaise grandissant qui rendait Eren si nerveux. En tout cas, c'est dans le silence qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, et lorsqu'Eren s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte pour s'extirper hors de l'auto, il ressentit un vague sentiment de familiarité. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que son voisin le déposait, mais c'était presque comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Cette même nervosité déjà vue, ces mouvements répétés, et la respiration imperturbable du plus âgé – Eren souffla et se prit à espérer que c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait s'asseoir sur ce siège. Plus les secondes passaient, plus l'idée de questionner Levi à propos de son passé semblait risible et enfantine. S'il ne pouvait faire taire sa curiosité grandissante, il pouvait au moins éviter ce genre de tête à tête angoissant.

"Ne te fais pas écraser en rentrant chez toi," lui conseilla Levi sans détacher ses yeux de la route, tandis que la voiture était toujours en marche. Il attendit qu'Eren ferme la porte, sans un mot, et se gara dans sa propre allée. Eren, quant à lui, observa la route. Levi se fichait complètement de lui. Il y avait quoi, six, sept mètres entre son allée et la sienne ? Et il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue. Aucune. Eren sentit l'irritation grandir en lui et décida de ne pas se retourner vers Levi alors qu'il commençait sa marche jusqu'à sa maison. Plus vite il serait rentré, mieux c'était.

Cette fois-ci, il ferma la porte d'entrée sans hésitation.

/

Il était presque l'heure de dîner et il ignorait à quelle heure Mikasa allait rentrer. Eren avait voulu travailler, mais tout comme la veille, il lui manquait bien des choses : de la concentration, du temps, de la volonté… Il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre des choses qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Il entra dans le café et avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Il fut légèrement déçu de constater que Sasha et Connie ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Eren s'assit, posa son sac à dos sur la chaise à côté de lui et s'affala sur la table. Quand Levi l'avait déposé chez lui, il s'était hâté de monter dans ma chambre, mais une fois là-haut, rien n'avait plus de sens. Ni ses devoirs, ni la sensation de faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, ni la solitude qui lui criait d'aller voir Connie. Son père était sûrement quelque part, là, dans la maison, et il suffisait d'un timing maladroit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui – chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Mikasa aussi avait des problèmes avec lui, et c'était sûrement elle qui avait le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir, malgré qu'elle ne soit que sa fille adoptive, mais c'était bien Eren le plus déçu des deux. Il avait attendu tellement de choses de sa part qu'à présent, il était las. Las d'avoir gâché tout ce temps à voir son père comme un père, comme on voit un sauveur dans un moment critique. La réalité n'avait rien de doux ; elle était amère et il fallait tout de même avaler.

"Ce sera comme d'habitude ?" demanda une voix légère. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Petra, car il le savait. Néanmoins, pour faire bonne figure, il se redressa et lui sourit doucement.

"Oui, merci Petra," répondit-il. Celle-là hocha la tête et l'espace d'un instant, Eren eut l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Mais vite, elle s'éloigna et comme elle le faisait souvent, essuya ses paumes contre son tablier blanc, noué à sa taille. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe rouge légère, et qui rendait sa chevelure encore plus dorée. L'été semblait fait pour elle.

Eren sourit en la regardant faire derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait que quatre clients dans la café ; un couple adulte, un adolescent dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage, et une femme, la quarantaine, qui lisait un bouquin dans le coin de la pièce. Les paroles de ses amis lui revinrent en mémoire. Devait-il lui parler, là, maintenant, pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion ? L'espoir aveugle naissait un peu plus dans son ventre à chaque seconde qui fuyait, et pourtant, il ne pouvait taire la crainte silencieuse que la différence d'âge la rebute. Quel genre d'adolescent invite une fille, de trois ou quatre ans son aînée, à sortir ? Il ne savait même pas où l'inviter, quoi lui dire… Le cinéma ? Peut-être bien. Fête foraine ? C'est vrai, il y en avait une bientôt. Une fête ? Lamentable, Eren n'aimait même pas les fêtes. Il se consola en se disant que malgré son âge, Petra n'avait pas l'air très expérimentée, et son air rêveuse et romantique lui laissaient une chance extraordinaire.

Sans trop savoir comment il y était parvenu, Eren s'était accoudé au comptoir derrière lequel Petra préparait sa boisson. Elle leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, et un sourire agréablement surpris éclaira son visage.

"Petra," commença Eren, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il brûlait comme la flamme d'une bougie, mais parler aux filles était toujours délicat. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'entraînement, ni beaucoup d'intérêt, pour être honnête, et maintenant qu'il mettait en pratique ce qu'il avait imaginé dans son esprit, les choses semblaient tellement plus _vraies_. "Hm…" qu'il poursuivit, sans trop savoir quels mots emprunter. Il lui semblait qu'un nouveau film d'horreur était sorti au cinéma, et même s'il n'en était pas certain, cela valait au moins le coup de tenter. "Tu aimes les films d'horreur ?"

Comme ça, la question perdait tout son sens – mais les joues colorées d'Eren avaient suffi à mettre Petra sur la voie. Son coeur se serra d'appréhension ; il ne fallait pas qu'il essuie un refus. Surtout pas. Petra posa son verre sur le comptoir et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que lui, Petra semblait comme une jeune adolescente, aura cet air de petite fille et cette innocence que sa maturité rendait paradoxale. Un homme l'appela de la cuisine, à l'arrière du café. "J'ai mon après-midi de libre, demain." Et sur ce, elle frotta ses paumes contre le tissu blanc et tourna les talons, et Eren ne douta pas qu'elle souriait encore quand elle disparut.


	5. How First Dates Can Badly End

Sa chambre ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi bordélique. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien à faire du capharnaüm quotidien dans lequel il vivait, commençait à paniquer. Les tonnes de vêtements roulés en boules et éparpillés sur son tapis et ses affaires parsemées tout autour rendaient sa chambre impratiquable. Mais au-delà du bazar, il y avait bien pire : Eren ne savait pas quoi mettre. Debout devant la glace verticale accrochée à la porte de son armoire en bois, Eren regardait son reflet en fronçant les sourcils.

Mikasa passa par là et lorsqu'elle vit la porte entreouverte, y passa sa tête. "Tu as enfin décidé de ranger ta chambre ?" mais aucune réponse ne lui revint. De toute évidence, Eren n'était pas près de ranger sa chambre. Semblable à une fille un matin d'école, il obéissait à tous les stéréotypes sur les premiers rendez-vous. Il n'y croyait toujours pas… Petra et lui se retrouveraient dans quelques heures, et il aurait le privilège de voler ces quelques moments à la jolie fille qu'il suivait des yeux depuis si longtemps. Sans cesse, lorsqu'il s'accordait un peu d'espoir, il revenait sur leur différence d'âge et le problème parfois imposant que cela pouvait former. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et se noyer dans le manque d'assurance. C'était un garçon brave, il allait s'en sortir – si seulement il trouvait le haut qu'il voulait. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'écria Mikasa en notant la quasi-totalité de ses affaires déversées sur le sol.

Comme Eren ne répondait toujours pas, Mikasa poussa légèrement la porte – celle-ci dut forcer, car il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté –, et entra dans sa chambre. D'abord, elle resta debout, stupéfaite, à examiner l'enfer qu'était devenu sa chambre, puis elle s'avança vers son frère et se posta derrière lui. Mikasa et lui faisaient à peu près la même taille, même si Eren la dépassait légèrement. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Mikasa avait la peau incroyablement pâle, et des cheveux véritablement sombres. En y pensant, Eren trouva qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Levi. Lui, en revanche, était leur contraire – il était d'une peau bronzée, comme s'il passait sa vie sous le soleil, et sa chevelure brune allait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux vert, vifs et brillants, qui lui donnaient un air tellement jeune et énergique… La vie émanait de son regard, de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il transpirait l'adolescence, la jeunesse. Il était le portrait parfait de l'insouciance.

"Tu sors ?" fit Mikasa. Cette fois, elle obtint une réponse.

"J'ai un rencard."

Sa soeur haussa les sourcils, moqueuse. "Tu te fous de moi. Qui ?" Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui sorte Sasha, relation pour laquelle elle avait toujours eu des soupçons – non fondés, apparemment –, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Petra." Mikasa se raidit. Elle ne connaissait pas Petra personnellement, mais elle se rendait assez souvent au Paradise Café pour savoir qu'elle en était la serveuse. La première chose qui frustra Mikasa ne fut pas le fait de s'être littéralement trompée, mais de constater que son rendez-vous était bel et bien plus âgé que lui. Et non seulement plus âgé – c'était une toute autre catégorie. Cependant, Eren, qui tentait d'évaluer à quel point sa tenue pouvait aller, semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller, et Mikasa, bien que réticente, ne voulut pas bousiller son espoir en quelques mots maladroits.

Elle soupira, mais laissa un fin sourire – celui qu'elle réservait toujours pour lui – éclairer son visage. "Ne rentre pas trop tard," fut sa seule condition. Il lui sourit dans le miroir, ce qu'elle nota avant de poser une main tendre sur son épaule. "Tu es bien comme ça." Elle y laissa sa main quelques secondes de plus, alors qu'Eren avait cessé de gigoter sous la remarque de sa soeur. Mikasa pivota, trouva un chemin jusqu'à la porte et avant de la refermer, lui souffla d'un air purement provocateur : "Ne te rate pas."

Eren eut le temps d'apercevoir son sourire avant que la porte ne se ferme, et n'établisse le début de sa confrontation avec lui-même. Ne pas se rater ? Cela signifiait qu'il ne devait pas arriver en retard, qu'il ne devait pas faire de maladresse, ni rougir, ni la bousculer – et dans le pire des cas, il ne devait absolument pas, quel qu'en soit le prix, laisser les hormones prendre le dessus. Il sentait déjà l'horrible malaise s'installer avec, d'un côté, une Petra aux joues rouges et de l'autre, une érection naissante. Non, hors de question. Il avait attendu tant de temps pour lui proposer une sortie ; il ne s'agissait pas de tout gâcher le premier soir. Il comptait bien entrer au Paradise Café, le lendemain, ou le jour d'après, et avoir l'aubaine de lui proposer un second rendez-vous. Eren tenta de réprimer l'élan de fierté qui grandissait en lui, quand il réalisa qu'il allait sortir avec une fille bien plus mature que lui. C'était certes un problème, car Eren, aussi adulte fut-il, agissait comme un enfant, mais c'était aussi une sorte de fierté indescriptible qui faisait chauffer ses joues.

"Ne te rate pas," il répéta tout bas devant son reflet, tentant un sourire forcé.

/

Petra était venue par ses propres moyens, tout comme Eren. C'était déjà un obstacle assez important qu'il ne soit pas assez âgé pour conduire, et par conséquent, passer la prendre. Mais ça leur convenait, et Eren tentait de se convaincre qu'elle disait vrai. Lorsqu'il arriva sous l'énorme panneau du cinéma, il reconnut une silhouette. Le soleil se couchait, c'était la frontière entre le jour et la nuit. La lumière du soleil, timide à cette heure, se réflétait tout autour de la silhouette de Petra, et l'air agréablement tiède les caressait comme un rêve lointain. Il baissa la tête, se frotta la nuque, et l'appela doucement.

Quand elle se retourna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand ; elle était encore plus belle. Elle s'était maquillée pour l'occasion, et bien qu'elle n'en eut pas besoin pour être jolie, c'était indéniablement flatteur. Elle portait une robe jaune, et avec sa peau légèrement dorée, ses cheveux ocre et ses yeux noisette, elle était aussi douce que le crépuscule qui les accompagnait. Eren, lui, n'avait pas grand chose en stock – il s'était contenté d'un vieux t-shirt blanc, sous lequel sa peau semblait encore plus sombre, et d'un jean qui n'était pas troué. Tandis que Petra avait des espadrilles blanches à talons, il portait ses vieilles converses rouges, comme d'habitude. Mais Petra ne sembla pas s'en soucier une seule seconde.

"Tu es là," souffla-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce. Petra était légèrement plus petite que lui, même avec ses talons, et il fut satisfait de remarquer qu'il avait au moins ça pour lui. Il lui sourit, le coeur battant.

"Tu es très belle." Peut-être avait-il rougi en disant cela, ou peut-être pas, il ne savait plus. Il était tellement emporté par le moment, irréel, que tout ça semblait avoir provoqué une fissure dans le temps. C'était comme un rêve, vous savez, ces rêves-là, incroyablement beaux, jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez compte qu'il s'agit bien d'une illusion. Que là, dans votre tête, ces images n'existent que dans votre esprit. Ni des souvenirs, ni le moment présent – simplement le reflet d'un désir soufflé par votre coeur. Enfin, à son plus grand bonheur, Eren sentit que ce n'en était pas un. Petra baissa légèrement la tête, flattée par le compliment de l'adolescent. "On y va ?" proposa-t-il en brandissant les deux billets qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter à l'avance.

Petra acquiesça et il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du cinéma, tentant de se donner un air décontracté. Tous deux s'avançaient, côte à côte, et leurs brillaient timidement. Eren ouvrit la porte, et une voix dans sa tête lui rappela de la tenir pour laisser passer Petra, qui s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le cinéma avec un 'merci' chantant. Il sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour elle, et prit sa suite. L'intérieur était sans surprise, Eren et elle y étaient déjà venus autrefois. Séparément, bien sûr, et le fait qu'ils y aillent ensemble pour la première rendait l'endroit légèrement moins familier. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il n'y avait plus aucun repère.

Eren alla à la rencontre du contrôleur de tickets, qui, après les avoir reçus, les déchira en deux pour récupérer la plus petite partie. Il les redonna à Eren, leur souhaita un bon visionnage, et recula légèrement pour les laisser passer. Ils s'exécutèrent, et immédiatement se mirent à chercher la bonne salle autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient assez près l'un l'autre, mais Eren n'avait pas pensé à poser sa main sur sa taille ou l'entourer d'un bras protecteur. Maladroit et tête en l'air, il était plus préoccupé par ses lacets qui menaçaient de se défaire. Hors de question de trébucher devant Petra.

"C'est ici," fit-elle en pointant du doigt la salle 4. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, il faisait déjà noir, mais le film n'avait pas commencé. La plupart des gens étaient adolescents, et des couples, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir Eren. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait sombre. Petra et lui avaient déjà mangé avant de se rendre ici, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait tenu à acheter à manger, ni à boire. Il s'épargnait le cliché embarrassant du paquet de pop corn et de la boisson avec deux pailles. Mal à l'aise, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne tandis que Petra se dirigeait vers deux places libres, au milieu d'un rang, à l'avant de la salle. Ils étaient face à l'écran, leur vue était parfaite, et peu de gens s'étaient assis sur les rangs devant eux. Et malgré qu'ils soient à l'avant, ils avaient l'impression que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Petra se pencha légèrement vers lui. Il faisait chaud, ici. "Je te préviens, je supporte mal la vue du sang." Et elle accompagna ses dires d'un rire mélodieux, presque murmuré. Eren tourna la tête dans sa directon et lui sourit. Elle ne parlait pas de vomis, ni quoi que ce soit – c'était sûrement un de ces messages subliminal qui supposait quelque chose dont Eren n'avait évidemment pas conscience. Il était plus vif d'esprit, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations, il était aussi fûté que Connie.

/

Une demi-heure, un aller aux toilettes et quelques sursauts plus tard, Eren sentait la tension monter. Pas seulement dans le film, ou dans la salle – mais entre Petra et lui. À quelques reprises, son avant-bras avait frôlé le sien, et l'air chaud de la pièce retombait sur lui comme si on l'étouffait. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher sa peau, d'essayer, d'aller plus près d'elle. Eren la regardait depuis déjà une bonne minute, et Petra finit par s'en rendre compte. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui pour guetter sa réaction à la scène, et reporta son attention sur l'écran, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudainement qu'Eren n'avait pas quitté ses yeux d'elle. Petra l'imita, à la fois confuse et excitée par ce brusque contact visuel, et un sourire innocent était né sur ses lèvres fines.

C'était à ce moment-là. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Eren, sans trop savoir comment, ni ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à faire ça, s'était penché vers elle et avait attrapé une partie de son visage. La caresse était brûlante, leurs souffles tièdes ; et lorsqu'Eren posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, il oublia de respirer. Son coeur battit plus vite, le sien aussi, il pouvait le sentir. Ils se détachèrent doucement, juste assez pour qu'Eren pose son front contre le sien, deux, trois secondes, avant que Petra ne prenne l'initiative de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle avait sûrement vécu des choses similaires par le passé. Un baiser, un rendez-vous, le cliché du film d'horreur. Mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression de s'ennuyer – c'était équilibré, la balance était juste, les mesures parfaites, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce qui était d'abord un baiser tendre finit par devenir langoureux ; et Eren découvrit avec excitation les plaisirs des ballets langoureux que les couples pratiquaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. C'était plutôt plaisant, en fait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Petra embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Puis sa joue, sa mâchoire. Et lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres douces sur la peau brûlante de son cou, Eren ferma les yeux. Les dents de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur la surface tantôt embrassée, et ce qui aurait semblé douloureux dans d'autres circonstances était délicieux dans l'instant. Mais lorsqu'il se détachèrent à nouveau, Eren se sentit étrange.

Petra recula légèrement, reprenant son souffle. Eren fit de même, perdu. Il avait à peine conscience de ce qui venait de se produire. Était-ce son premier baiser ? Peut-être bien. Vaguement, il regarda autour de lui, et sentit l'atmosphère plus lourde à chaque seconde. Alors que le film continuait et que les spectateurs réagissaient à chaque cri des acteurs, Eren ne pouvait ignorer quelque chose là, dans son ventre, qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. Indescriptible. L'air presque paniqué, il posa ses yeux sur Petra, qui lui rendit un regard étonné, inquiet. "Eren ?" demanda-t-elle, mais il entendait à peine sa voix. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde. Pas assez d'air. "Eren, ça va ?" Toujours trop lointaine, sa voix lui parvenait comme un vague écho, et même s'il avait conscience que Petra lui posait une question, il était incapable de répondre.

Le souffle court, il sentait le décor fondre autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il prenait peur ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses, après tout. Les couples modèles, les embrassades dans le noir d'une salle de cinéma, les échanges intimes de mots d'amour – Eren n'était véritablement pas programmé pour ça. Il avait déjà eu assez de courage pour inviter Petra à sortir, et pour finalement goûter ses lèvres ; et maintenant la brusque réalité lui revenait à la figure. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Panique intérieure. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne savait plus.

"Je–" commença Eren, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il réessaya, haletant. "Je reviens." Il voulait ajouter qu'il avait besoin d'air, qu'il fallait qu'il sorte, mais alors qu'il se levait maladroitement pour sortir de la salle, laissant une Petra désemparée derrière lui, ceux-là restèrent silencieux dans son esprit. Il poussa brusquement la porte de la salle, et rencontra l'air durement frais du couloir. Eren passa une main fébrile sur son front. C'était une crise de panique, de stress, ou avait-il simplement perdu la tête ? C'était stupide. Et puis d'abord, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens…

Eren tituba légèrement sur quelques pas avant de se stabiliser, et de trouver doucement son chemin jusqu'à la sortie du cinéma. Une fois dehors, il inspira à fond – la nuit était tombée, lentement, et les lumières timides des lampadaires venaient de s'allumer dans les rues. L'air s'était rafraîchi, toujours estival, mais un peu moins agressif. Eren s'avança jusqu'à un pilier qui soutenait le panneau qui cinéma, affichant les gros titres, et s'y adossa sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'au moment où il était sorti de la pièce, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Mais, perdu entre la culpabilité atroce et la crainte de toutes les situations, il ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il y retournait, il devrait sûrement donner des explications, et même si Petra passait outre sa crise, il faudrait tôt ou tard qu'elle lui donne une bonne raison d'en avoir une nouvelle. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il y retournait, il allait étouffer.

Petra. La belle Petra. Que faisait-il ? Quel imbécile. Les paroles de Mikasa lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revoyait encore en train de les répéter devant le miroir. _Ne te rate pas. _Ne gâche pas tout. En vain. Il venait de merder, considérablement, et ce n'était même pas sa faute – son corps avait décidé pour lui. S'il avait eu un semblant de raison, s'il s'était conduit comme un adolescent mature et même conscient, il serait retourné dans la salle, aurait retrouvé son siège, et aurait rassuré Petra d'un baiser volé. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il sentait la nausée lui venir et même si l'idée de laisser Petra toute seule lui tordait les tripes, il savait qu'elle le supporterait. Après tout, elle était majeure, bien plus âgée, elle avait une voiture ; finalement, ce n'était pas si problématique que ça. Ne restaient alors que les fébriles détails de sa fuite silencieuse.

Qu'il ne lui donnerait pas.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Eren commença à marcher. L'air frais lui faisait un bien considérable. Les cris, les voix, les murmures de la salle lui revenaient encore, comme s'ils le suivaient dans sa fugue, mais il les ignora. Peut-être était-il trop angoissé. C'était bien son genre de rater les choses. Et dire qu'il n'invitait jamais personne… Quel gâchis. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait du cinéma, il se demanda si Petra lui pardonnerait.

/

Son lit ne lui avait jamais semblé si bon. Si familier. Il s'y affala comme après une dure journée – c'était sûrement le cas, d'une certaine façon. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était tellement inattendu, mouvementé et intense qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir des détails les plus simples. Quel film était-il allé voir, déjà ? Il ne savait plus.

La semaine avait été particulièrement épuisante. Et il n'était que Mercredi.

_Putain. _Il n'avait pas demandé ça. Il n'avait pas demandé Levi, ni Petra, ni son père. Il pouvait bien vivre sans. Allongé sur son lit comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner à la mort, Eren leva maladroitement sa main dans les airs et celle-ci trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle caressa doucement, comme pour imiter le toucher délicat de Petra. Il l'avait embrassée. Et elle l'avait embrassé en retour. Était-il en couple ? il ne savait pas. Et pire encore : il ne savait plus s'il en avait encore envie. Comment pouvait-on donc changer d'avis aussi vite, c'était insensé…

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir gagner quelques heures à songer tranquillement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais celle-là, mal fermée, s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant entrevoir le visage de Mikasa. "Eren ?" qu'elle demanda, surprise de l'y trouver. "Tu es revenu tôt." Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander comment c'était lorsqu'elle remarqua combien il semblait sous le choc. Il ne bougeait plus, et son bras était retombé sur sa poitrine, étalant ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme un cadavre mort dans cette position. Quel idiot. Quel idiot il était. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda sa soeur alors que le silence se faisait pesant.

Elle était entrée dans sa chambre, hésitante, mais d'une certaine manière, déterminée. Mikasa doutait très peu, parce qu'au fond, elle avait toujours cet instinct qui lui dictait les choses, et elle s'exécutait sans rechigner. C'est ainsi qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de son cadet. "Eren…" murmura-t-elle comme une mère à son enfant. Lorsqu'Eren en prit conscience, son coeur se serra. Sa mère aurait sûrement été de bon conseil. Mikasa, elle, n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Il n'était même pas sûr que Mikasa ait un jour souhaité embrasser quelqu'un. "Elle t'a laissé en plan ?" finit-elle par souffler, et il sentit qu'elle avait hésité à le lui dire.

Eren s'empressa, "non ! non, non…" Il ne savait pas si c'était pour préserver sa fierté masculine ou si c'était pour ne pas qu'on la blâme. C'était lui, qui était parti. Lui qui l'avait laissée seule, et pire, lui avait laissé croire qu'il reviendrait. Combien de fois avait-elle dû se retourner vers la porte avec l'espoir de la voir s'ouvrir sur un Eren souriant ? Cruelle était la vie, mais Eren encore plus. Peut-être, cependant, était-il aussi une victime. C'était littéralement son coeur qui l'avait poussé à fuir, alors que sa raison le poussait à rester. C'était son coeur qui battait trop vite, son front qui transpirait, sa poitrine douloureuse, le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles, l'horrible nausée dans son estomac et sa gorge qui menaçait de tout rendre. "Non, c'est moi." Pause. "C'est ma faute." Il ferma les yeux. Mikasa se pencha légèrement, sourcils froncés. "C'est moi qui suis parti et je ne sais même pas pourquoi." Mikasa soupira, comme si elle comprenait.

"Tu as pris peur, hein ?" Mais Eren ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas. Peur ? Peut-être bien. La peur… c'était un sentiment si familier ; et pourtant, ce soir-là, il ne reconnaissait rien. Pas une once de peur. C'était autre chose. Il était certain, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'éprouvait rien que de l'attirance pour Petra. Alors d'où venait le problème ? Une part de lui songea à ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient embrassés autre part. Chez elle, chez lui. Dans les toilettes publics. Il ferma derechef les yeux. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux toujours aller t'excuser demain."

Eren se redressa sur ses avant-bras. "M'excuser ? Tu es folle ! Elle me tuerait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas essayé. Et puis de toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu veux sortir avec elle ou pas ? Tu sais, je n'approuve pas vraiment, mais si tu en as vraiment envie, je peux sûrement m'y faire. Arrête d'agir comme un gamin." La voix de Mikasa était sans appel. C'était comme un concentré de sagesse et de colère à la fois. Oui, il devait faire ça. Aller s'excuser, ramasser les morceaux. Ignorer cette boule de feu dévastatrice qui était née dans son estomac. Après une grande inspiration, elle détourna les yeux. "Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon jour." Elle s'arrêta, et Eren sentit qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à dire avant de partir. "Ou la bonne personne."

Insensé. Demain, il irait définitivement s'excuser. Oui, Mikasa avait raison. S'excuser. C'était la solution – et il le ferait. Petra était douce et compréhensive, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le repousse. Et si c'était le cas, il insisterait. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Il n'avait même pas pensé à dire à Armin qu'il sortait avec elle ce soir. Maintenant, c'était trop tard – mieux valait garder ça pour lui que de lui confier combien le rendez-vous avait été désastreux, et par sa faute.

Mikasa se leva, lui offrit un regard plein de compassion, et sortit de sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Dépassé par tant d'émotions, il laissa vite le sommeil arriver. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours les yeux posés sur son plafond, ses jambes écartées, ses bras en étoile de mer. Il était incapable d'aller éteindre la lumière, même si leur lueur était plus agressive qu'autre chose.

/

Le lendemain matin, Armin alla au lycée avec les Jaëger. Armin ne commençait les cours qu'une heure plus tard et le retard de ces deux derniers n'avait donc aucune incidence sur son emploi du temps, et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer un peu de temps avec ses voisins. Il n'était que jeudi, mais Eren sentait ses journées devenir de plus en plus courtes, et confier ses secrets à Armin, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude le faire, lui sortait de la tête. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque celui-là, assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Mikasa, demanda à Eren ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours, il se tourna par réflexe vers sa soeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

Il croisa des yeux sombres et concentrés, et il sut que Mikasa n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir. Elle reporta son attention sur la route, conduisant jusqu'à un feu rouge, et il se rassit correctement pour regarder le paysage se stabiliser derrière la fenêtre. Eren se sentait déjà légèrement coupable de lui mentir, ou, du moins, de lui cacher quelques choses, comme sa drôle de sortie avec Levi, et comment il avait définitivement paniqué à son premier rendez-vous – mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que les remarques logiques, se voulant rassurantes, de son ami, n'arrangeraient rien. Alors, se donnant un air décontracté, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et croisa les yeux du blond.

"Pas grand chose. La routine." Il sentit Mikasa s'agiter à côté de lui, et il serra les dents. C'était comme garder un secret défense, et c'était presque aussi laborieux que d'avoir un mort sur les bras. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait tué personne, et tout ce qui s'appuyait sur lui était le poids de l'imbécilité adolescente, des nerfs qui éclatent et des pensées qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Mikasa attendit que le feu passe au rouge et la voiture reprit une allure normale. "Et toi ?" demanda Eren, crispé. Il avait peur que son ami n'ait des doutes; alors mieux valait changer de sujet tout de suite. Il faisait beau, les rayons de soleil matinaux traversaient le pare-brise pour les aveugler, et Eren dut plisser les yeux pour voir quelque chose.

Armin haussa les épaules. "La routine aussi. Les gens de ma classe sont sympas. Mais il y a une fille, Hitch." Eren se redressa, persuadé que son ami allait lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. "Elle est étrange. Elle se sent toujours obligée de ridiculiser les autres, comme si au final, c'était sa manière de détourner l'attention." Et, non. Eren soupira, déçu. Son ami ne parlait jamais de filles de cette manière. Avec lui, il ne pouvait pas parler de fesses, ni de poitrine, encore moins d'un coup de coeur – c'étaient des choses quasi étrangères. Bien sûr, Armin l'écoutait lorsqu'il en parlait, mais il n'avait pas de réaction de l'autre côté du fil, et c'était usant. Il aurait aimé, pour une fois, que le blond fasse comme tout le monde, et laisse son analyse de côté pour profiter des choses.

Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare près du lycée. Habituellement, Armin pouvait aisément dire quand Eren mentait, plus par habitude que par aptitude, mais seulement lorsqu'il lui faisait face. Le visage d'Eren le trompait à chaque fois. Alors, à l'abri des yeux attentifs de son ami, Eren en avait donc profité pour camoufler son mensonge. Mikasa ne disait rien, elle désapprouvait son silence, mais Eren savait qu'elle comprenait.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Eren pesa le pour et le contre, quant à sa prochaine rencontre avec Petra. Il savait que tôt ou tard Connie l'emmènerait de force au Café Paradise, et il devrait faire face à Petra d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. De l'incompréhension, peut-être. De la honte, sûrement. Et une certaine gène, indépendante de sa fugue, qui lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Etait-ce le fait de mentir à Armin, le cacher à Sasha et à Connie, ou le fait de, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce qu'il avait dans les mains ? _Ou la bonne personne, _répétait Mikasa dans sa tête, comme un écho pénible et sans fin. Petra l'avait embrassé. Ou peut-être l'avait embrassée lui. Il ne savait plus. Mais le fait était qu'il avait pris peur et qu'il était difficile de ne pas y penser.

/

Lorsqu'il sortit du lycée, Eren balaya le parking du regard, et fut surpris de reconnaître une sensation familière, enfouie dans sa poitrine. Levi n'était pas là. Eren, sans aucune raison, se sentit presque trahi, et déçu. Pourtant, une part de lui était bien contente de ne pas à avoir à supporter ses remarques froides et acides, ou à faire face à deux yeux gris imperméables à toute émotion. Eren soupira, et avant qu'il ne tombe sur Connie, ou pire, Kirschtein, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et commença son chemin en direction de la route qui menait chez lui.

Les rayons du soleil étaient doux et légers, presque timides, et il faisait suffisamment chaud pour profiter des minutes à venir. En traversant le parking, il remarqua que la voiture de Mikasa était encore garée au même endroit, mais renonça à l'attendre. Au lieu de ça, il laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à l'endroit où la Ford Mustang de Levi avait stationné, l'autre jour, et poursuivit son chemin en silence.


	6. Family First

**Blue lips**

Grisha Jaëger ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec plus que de hâte que d'habitude, et le bruit provoqué manqua de faire sursauter les deux adolescents silencieusement assis dans le salon, de part et d'autre de la table basse. Eren fit mine de se redresser pour aller à sa rencontre, le visage soudainement assombri, mais Mikasa tendit le bras et attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. Il y avait toujours eu un certain malaise entre Eren et son père, plus encore qu'avec Mikasa, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait réellement dire pourquoi. Chaque moment passé ensemble ou chaque seconde de son absence, chaque geste qu'il esquissait, chaque mot qu'il soufflait était un prétexte pour engager le combat et Eren en était conscient. Grisha les avait sévèrement éduqués, avec, malgré tout, l'amour qu'il fallait pour ce faire, mais depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, il montrait un désintérêt pur pour ce qu'il restait de sa famille. C'était à peine s'il payait les factures qu'il devait payer, et se retrouver sans eau chaude – voire sans eau tout court –, sans gaz ou avec un frigo entièrement vide était une chose à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués. Leur maison était assez grande, mais ils avaient peu de biens et devaient lutter pour l'entretenir. Mikasa était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un adulte responsible, mais c'était injuste. Ni elle ni Eren n'avaient choisi cette vie faussement stable et cette atmosphère lourde, tendue, chaque fois qu'eux trois se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

"Oh," fit Grisha, presque imperceptiblement, notant la présence de ses deux enfants alors qu'il pensait être seul. Eren avait détourné les yeux et maintenant un air sombre, tandis que Mikasa, qui avait lâché le bras de son frère, semblait aussi impassible que d'habitude. Elle attendait.

Celle-là s'apprêtait à l'ignorer – c'était tout ce qu'il méritait – lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Son visage toujours dénué d'émotions laissa soudainement la colère déformer ses traits, mais elle restait tout même extrêmement calme.

Eren prétendit suivre ce qui se passait sur le petit écran de leur télévision, mais il savait pertinemment que les choses allaient mal tourner. Le matin-même, Mikasa avait découvert qu'il manquait de l'argent dans leur pot d'économies, et ce n'était certainement pas eux qui l'avaient pris.

"De la bière," marmonna la brune, froide. "On se bat pour s'en sortir et toi tu t'achètes de la bière." Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et Grisha sembla crisper sa mâchoire en guise de réponse. "Avec notre argent." Mikasa le méprisait. Elle méprisait ce qu'il était devenu.

"C'est aussi le mien," lâcha Grisha. Il avait l'air fatigué de se battre avec eux. Plus exactement – _contre _eux.

Mikasa laissa un rire amer naître dans sa gorge. "Non, ça ne l'est pas." Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils devinent qu'elle hésitait. "Ça ne l'est plus. Ça a cessé de l'être lorsque tu nous as quittés." Evidemment, Grisha ne les avait pas vraiment quittés. Certes, il s'en allait parfois des jours, voire des semaines entières sans prévenir, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finissait toujours par revenir.

Silence. Eren savait ce qui allait arriver après. Assis par terre, entre la table et le canapé, et bras noués autour de ses jambes pour tenter de maîtriser son envie cruelle de s'en mêler, il était toujours tourné en direction de la télévision, mais suivait l'échange du coin de l'oeil. "Je suis là, maintenant," leur père finit par répondre, comme s'il avait cherché les mots qui conviendraient, en vain – mais Mikasa ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Et pour quoi ? Dilapider nos économies dans les bars du centre-ville, dormir toute la journée et disparaître une semaine ou deux ? Alors," commença-t-elle, et il sembla planer dans la pièce un murmure orageux, "tu peux repartir."

Grisha fut d'abord surpris. Mais vite, ses traits se durcirent d'une manière presque douloureuse. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne parle ou ne bouge, et Eren sentit ses joues brûler. Il voulait tellement intervenir, s'interposer, mais les mots refusaient de se former et il se sentait lourd, terriblement lourd, comme engourdi de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, ce fut leur père qui bougea en premier, et son visage avait un air étrange comme s'il transpirait de colère et qu'il se retenait d'exploser. Il s'avança vers Mikasa, et Eren se tourna légèrement vers eux. Il était de l'autre côté de la table basse mais ils étaient assez proches pour qu'il sente la fureur émaner de lui comme un nuage de fumée brûlant. Il tremblait légèrement, et Mikasa, elle, restait de marbre ; mais Eren savait qu'elle se contrôlait. Elle avait appris à cacher ses émotions depuis tellement longtemps que son frère se demandait si parfois, l'ancien temps lui manquait. Celui où elle était encore innocente et préservée, à l'abri du monde réel.

Tout se passa très vite. La paume de Grisha rencontra la joue de Mikasa, et un bruit terrible se fit entendre, comme la fissure définitive entre le passé et le présent, la fiction et la réalité. Dans le passé, il était leur père, sévère mais aimant, juste, avec tant de choses à donner. Désormais, il n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir qui se fanait de plus en plus, à mesure que les jours passaient. Un mirage. Une illusion. Il n'était plus.

Leur père n'était plus.

"Eren, arrête !" elle s'écria alors que ce dernier s'était levé, se précipitant sur eux pour la défendre. Eren avait toujours eu cette dangereuse tendance à attirer les ennuis, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. Provocateur, susceptible et fier, Eren n'avait pas pour habitude d'ignorer l'attaque ni de retenir ses pulsions nerveuses. Il n'était pas particulièrement fort, ni particulièrement agile, juste assez pour s'en sortir et tenir le coup lors des combats. Il résistait, il renvoyait bien et il encaissait sans trop de mal. Sa détermination n'avait pas de prix. Esclave de son impulsivité, laisser passer n'était pas une option. Mais Mikasa le stoppa une seconde fois, sa main tendue devant lui pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. La joue que Grisha avait frappée était écarlate, et le claquement horrible du geste retentissait encore dans la pièce, mais ils s'observaient en silence comme des chiens prêts à bondir montrant les crocs. "Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

C'était le signal. A partir de là, on commença à bouger pour de bon – Mikasa laissa mollement tomber son bras contre son corps et Grisha s'éloigna, le visage perdu ; et Eren sembla se détendre, d'une manière cependant plutôt inquiétante.

"Il est à moitié ivre," commenta tout bas Mikasa, comme pour lui donner une excuse, sans pour autant le pardonner de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait gardé les yeux sur son père jusque là, mais alors que ce dernier disparut dans l'entrée et monta les bruyamment les marches de l'escalier – sûrement pour encore s'enfermer dans sa chambre, boire et dormir jusqu'au soir suivant –, elle finit par regarder son frère qui, incrédule, n'avait pas dit mot. Il sembla hésiter à lui répondre, s'il y avait d'ailleurs quoi que ce soit à répondre à ça, et il ne savait pas si elle lui demanderait de se taire encore une fois, comme souvent lorsqu'ils parlaient de Grisha. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Mikasa avait l'air profondément secouée, plus que d'habitude, cette fois – mais son visage était un voile d'indifférence. Seuls ses yeux la trahissaient, une lueur timide et insécure qu'Eren reconnut sans le moindre mal.

Il posa ses doigts autour de son avant-bras et serra doucement, comme pour la rassurer. "Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Tu verras – tôt ou tard, la chance tournera." Mais malgré tout, Eren savait qu'il avait tort. La chance avait déjà tourné pour eux, comme pour leur père ; ils en étaient la preuve. Grisha avait perdu sa femme et sombrait peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme, maigre mais cruelle punition puisque la solitude était une peine suffisamment dévastatrice. Eren le savait bien.

Mikasa, cependant, ne répondit pas. Elle estimait peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ou que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Après tout leur père ne méritait plus aucun intérêt de leur part. Elle sourit légèrement, assez pour qu'il déserre son emprise sur elle pour finalement la lâcher, et lui sourire en retour. Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de frère et soeur, très tactiles et proches, échangeant tout et n'importe quoi – Mikasa et lui étaient presque semblables, sur certains points, ce qui les rendaient paradoxalement incompatibles. Cela dit, ils avaient leurs moments de tendresse, comme celui-là, bien que leurs sourires incertains n'était que leur manière de masquer la réalité.

/

Une heure s'était écoulée, presque deux, depuis l'incident survenu chez les Jaëger. La télévision était toujours en marche, et dans le silence de la maison, tout semblait paisiblement s'endormir. Eren, quant à lui, sentait encore l'odeur nauséabonde du conflit traîner autour de lui, et il était impossible de trouver le sommeil après une confrontation pareille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose semblable arrivait. Parfois il y avait même eu pire que cela. Grisha avait été bien plus ivre, certains fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était définitivement brisé, et l'avenir l'angoissait. S'il s'avérait que les choses tournaient mal, il avait peur du pire, de l'extrême : tomber sous les mains des services sociaux et se voir attribuer un faux foyer, séparé de sa soeur, et même s'ils restaient ensemble, le principe était là. C'était sa maison, ses souvenirs. Il n'allait pas risquer de tout perdre à cause de ça. Mikasa avait raison. Il n'en valait plus la peine. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était tenir l'argent hors de sa portée, rester calmes et maintenir la situation en ordre.

Tout irait bien.

Il était tard, suffisamment tard pour que Mikasa se soit endormie sur le canapé, la télécommande à moitié en main, menaçant de tomber dans le vide à chaque seconde. Leur père n'était pas descendu depuis. Tant mieux. S'il le croisait, même au détour du couloir ou attendant que les toilettes se libèrent, Eren ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de frapper. C'était une chose de laisser Mikasa gérer les choses, mais rien ne l'empêchait de venger tous les coups que sa soeur avait pris pour eux. Grisha n'était même pas violent. L'alcool l'avait métamorphosé et une fois le jour-là, il n'était même pas en mesure de s'en rappeler. Mikasa était bien trop forte. Ça ne suffisait plus.

Comme la maison entière s'était assoupie et que rester là parmi l'inanimé le rendait fou, Eren entreprit plusieurs choses : couvrir sa soeur d'une légère couverture, sortir les poubelles et finalement ouvrir un de ses manuels pour travailler un peu – ou du moins, ôter ça de sa conscience avant de le refermer immédiatement.

Eren poussa la porte et s'engouffra dehors. Il faisait frais pour une nuit d'été, et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il voie grand chose. Il traîna derrière lui deux énormes sacs poubelles et se sentait déjà soulagé à l'idée d'avoir fait ça. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça. Il n'aimait pas nettoyer – en fait, il détestait – mais il devait bien admettre que la sensation qui venait après était extrêmement satisfaisante.

Il s'avança jusqu'aux poubelles, à droite de leur boîte aux lettres, et entreprit de poser un des sacs afin d'ouvrir la poubelle d'une main. Il en jeta le second à l'intérieur avant de récupérer l'autre et de faire de même, et lorsqu'il la referma en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait, quelque chose attira son attention. En face de chez lui, la maison des Bossard semblait plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais plus important encore : la Ford Mustang avait disparu, laissant un vide surprenant sur le trottoir de l'allée, comme s'il manquait quelque chose à un paysage qui lui était devenu trop familier. D'abord, il se fit la remarque que Levi était sorti tard, puis ses pensées dérivèrent finalement. Où était-il allé ? Pourquoi ? Et ce pour finalement mener à des questions qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il se poserait un jour : allait-il revenir ? Son estomac se noua à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Il y avait une chance pour que ce soit le cas, après tout. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre assez sur lui pour satisfaire les tonnes de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Eren baissa les yeux : il était en chaussettes – dont une d'elles était trouée au niveau du gros orteil –, uniquement vêtu d'un short de sport bleu marine et d'un t-shirt blanc qui pour une fois, était à sa taille. Il n'était pas frileux, cependant. Il s'était habitué à la fraîcheur des hivers, ici, comme à la tiédeur des étés, et s'accomodait de toutes les saisons. En y pensant, Eren remarqua qu'il était comme ça dans la vie. Il s'adaptait. Sauf avec Kirschtein, peut-être.

En tout cas, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva devant la porte des Bossard, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour être aussi idiot. Il s'apprêtait à commettre un suicide et bousiller la réputation à peu près potable que sa soeur s'était faite dans le quartier. Tant pis – ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tant de contact avec leurs voisins, franchement. Ils ne parlaient qu'à Armin et son grand-père, alors… Il s'avança dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la poubelle. La poubelle. Oui. Il en rirait sûrement des années plus tard, parce que la stupidité adolescente ne connaît aucune limite et qu'il était sûrement atteint, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il prit une grande inspiration et donna un coup dans la poubelle, qui s'écrasa dans un bruit métallique contre le trottoir, déversant la moitié de son contenu sur le sol. Il s'écarta vivement, légèrement paniqué parce qu'il venait de faire. N'était-ce pas un crime ? Mais non, se rassura-t-il mentalement. Et il reprit sa marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le silence demeurait toujours. Alors il sonna. Il sonna et il attendit, paniquant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il sonnait. Ni pourquoi il était tout simplement là. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas retrouver le son presque inquiétant de la télévision sur un volume bas, intime, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire face à ses pensées troubles, ni sentir la présence de son père tout près, là, derrière tel et tel mur. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Alors lorsque Bossard ouvrit la porte, et que ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir été réveillé, il saisit l'occasion.

Montée d'adrénaline, panique passagère ou impatience, appelez ça comme vous voudrez, mais il leva poliment la tête vers son voisin et prit son courage à deux mains. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était insensé. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

"Monsieur Bossard ?" Eren demanda, et il ne reconnut pas sa voix.

L'homme lui jeta un regard en biais, sans trop savoir comment accueillir le nouveau venu. Il était définitivement trop tard pour l'inviter à entrer mais il était définitivement trop tôt pour que sa visite soit si impolie qu'il faille le renvoyer. Alors il attendit de savoir ce qui l'amenait. Sait-on jamais. "C'est pour ?"

"Je sortais mes poubelles et j'ai remarqué que les vôtres avaient été renversées." Son visage était déformé, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Mentir si ouvertement et sans préparation psychologique était à la fois excitant et effrayant, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que le vieil Auruo parvienne à lire en lui. C'était un point marqué.

Ce dernier sembla observer ladite poubelle derrière l'adolescent, et plissa le nez. "Oh." Il souffla. "Effectivement." Mais il sentait que les choses dérapaient déjà – la fenêtre qu'il s'était accordé était courte et il devait se dépêcher. Bossard était capable de lui fermer la porte au nez, sous prétexte qu'il ramasserait une fois le soleil levé.

"Dites," enclencha vivement Eren, avant de radoucir sa voix et de faire une légère pause, incertain. Allez. "Est-ce que Levi est là ?" Et il observa le visage de son voisin se décomposer sous ces mots. De toute évidence il n'avait pas prévu cette question – Levi ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, du moins, de visiteurs. Mais lorsqu'il crut que celui-là allait lui répondre, tandis qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour ce faire, quelque chose se passa.

Une voix. Une _troisième _voix. "Où est-ce que je suis censée être ?" Eren se figea. Il baissa les yeux aussitôt vers ses jambes nues et le trou dans sa chaussette. Lui qui avait légèrement espéré que Levi s'était terré dans la maison, se faisait surprendre de toutes les manières possibles, aussi bien par le jeune garçon que par lui-même. Décidément.

Prudemment, Eren se retourna pour lui faire face à moitié. Ses joues étaient rouges mais la nuit noire camouflait son malaise, fort heureusement. En face de lui, un Levi blasé et passablement ennuyé, dont les sourcils étaient éternellement figés dans une expression d'agacement profond. Faire face à ce visage dur était toujours un peu troublant, mais il commençait à s'y faire. "Je–" commença l'adolescent, mais les mots ne venaient pas ; ils ne venaient _plus_. Il réalisa combien il avait espéré trouver Levi mais combien, en réalité, il était certain qu'il rentrerait bredouille. Il s'était trompé.

Bossard prit la relève. "Un morveux a défoncé les poubelles. Le gamin est venu signaler." Et sur ce, il haussa les épaules avant de fermer la porte d'entrer. Eren supposa qu'il se sentait de trop, et qu'accueillir ce gamin était déjà un effort considérable qu'il avait dû fournir. Bossard n'était pas méchant, un peu grognon simplement, mais Levi n'était pas vraiment différent. Eren déglutit avant de se retourner complètement vers l'autre, et découvrit que celui-là l'observait désormais d'un air amusé, sourcils haussés, chose qu'il faisait peu.

Cependant, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix laissa paraître quelque chose de gênant. Comme de la pitié, ou, non, pas exactement – plutôt de l'incrédulité. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça, gamin ?" Eren sentit son coeur bondir. Venir de l'autre côté de la rue n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée et il commençait à peine à le regretter. Idiot, Jaëger, putain d'idiot, se disait-il tout bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

"Quoi ?" fit-il, sans comprendre. C'est vrai. Il ne comprenait pas. Même si une partie de lui, qui paniquait légèrement, se doutait en partie de la réponse. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire allait être moqué et que Levi n'allait pas hésiter à le lui montrer sur le champ. Cet homme ne le respectait pas du tout et pourtant Eren, comme un masochiste volontaire, mettait un point d'honneur à s'accrocher.

"La poubelle." Il soupira. "J'espère que tu ramasseras ce que tu as fait, au moins." Et sur ce, il vit Levi s'éloigner le long du trottoir. D'abord, il sentit la peur lui monter – ainsi, la honte avait cet effet-là. Levi était si perspicace – ou l'avait-il simplement vu faire ? – qu'il avait tout de suite fait le lien et son petit jeu ne marcherait décidément pas avec lui. Mais mettant le malaise de côté, il se lança à la poursuite de Levi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Idiot.

"Attends !" l'interpella Eren. Il le vit se retourner légèrement, avant de continuer sa route et de bifurquer à droite, dans une allée parallèle de celle qui menait à la porte d'entrée des Bossard.

Un garage. C'était un garage. Ainsi Levi n'avait pas disparu ; il était simplement ici. Eren se demanda s'il était censé le suivre ou dégager, mais il était allé trop loin pour simplement faire demi-tour. Rentrer chez lui semblait hors de question, pas pour l'instant, non. Alors il s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au garage, et lorsqu'il prit le virage pour s'engouffrer dedans, ses sourcils se haussèrent, incrédules. C'était grand. Grand et inattendu. La voiture de Levi, sa Ford, était au milieu de la pièce, capot ouvert, et une radio était posée sur un tabouret non loin de là, diffusant un air calme et reposant qu'Eren reconnut comme étant _Nutshell _d'Alice in Chains. Il savait qu'elle venait de sortir, mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendue. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait l'écouter – même si Levi s'attelait déjà à une tâche inconnue, ignorant totalement la présence de l'adolescent, et que le silence était indéniable entre eux, il était trop troublé pour faire attention à la chanson. Le mélange inattendu des évènements de la soirée l'avait bousculé, mais il se ressaisit, et bien vite, il sentit que s'il ne parlait pas bientôt, il allait exploser. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Levi de l'attendre, c'était lui qui était allé voir s'il était là, c'était lui, tout court, qui provoquait toutes ces choses, qui lui courait stupidement après comme un chien après son maître, ou un enfant après un ballon.

Il savait que c'était pathétique et que ce n'était pas dans son caractère, lui qui avait si peu d'intérêt pour les autres et qui préférait se couper un doigt que de s'excuser, sentait qu'il était prêt à essuyer toute la soumission du monde pour approcher cet inconnu. Et malgré tout, il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi. "Tu t'y connais, en voitures ?" il demanda simplement, et même si la question était horriblement stupide, Levi y répondit quand même.

"Un peu." Eren hocha la tête même si Levi ne le regardait pas, et sentit le malaise revenir au galop en songeant qu'il n'était décidément pas très bavard – sauf peut-être pour prouver aux gens à quel point il était froid et distant. Ça aussi, c'était une chose qui l'intriguait. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant d'indifférence et de désintérêt, à tel point qu'aucun sourire sincère ne venait jamais étirer ses fines lèvres sans peur ? Oui, sans peur, car Levi ne semblait avoir peur de rien ni personne. Ni de la mort, ni de l'inconnu, ni du noir, ou des catastrophes naturelles, des araignées. En réalité, si Levi avait peur de quelque chose, c'était sûrement de vivre. Mais Eren fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, et posa sur lui des yeux admiratifs. Il voulait que Levi lui apprenne. Puis, à son grand étonnement, Levi continua. "Quand j'étais petit, je réparais souvent sa voiture avec lui. Il me disait quoi faire et j'obtempérais." Eren regarda la radio pour se donner une contenance. Levi avait le nez plongé dans le moteur de la voiture, penché comme s'il risquait d'y tomber la tête la première, mais Eren était toujours debout, attendant sans savoir quoi faire de ses pieds ni de ses mains. Lorsqu'il comprit les paroles de Levi, il sentit la curiosité lui venir. Il n'imaginait pas Levi obtempérer – à quoi que ce soit. Certainement pas aux règles de la société – il en était la preuve.

La question fusa. "Ton père est garagiste ?" Réparateur était peut-être le mot. Mais Dieu savait qu'Eren ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler – et l'effet que faisait Levi n'arrangeait rien.

Encore une fois, à sa surprise, il répondit. "Non." Une pause. Eren crut qu'il n'allait pas s'éterniser, mais comme si le détail avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux – il fallait bien qu'il en ait pour qu'il juge nécessaire de le rajouter – il poursuivit, "il était dans les livres." Était ? Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de le froisser avec trop de questions. Il en avait déjà posé trop… alors il devait garder le nécessaire. Économiser son temps de parole. C'était certainement comme ça que fonctionnaient les gens avec Levi. Mais le fait que ce dernier ne lui ait pas encore demandé de partir lui donnait du courage et une certaine assurance, presque poussée jusqu'à l'auto-satisfaction.

Soudain, Levi se redressa et jeta à Eren un regard impassible. Il semblait l'analyser silencieusement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ses motivations. De le comprendre tout court. Mais comprendre ce gamin s'avérait plutôt difficile, tout comme le gamin n'arrivait pas à comprendre Levi. "Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, un truc du genre, gamin ?" Eren serra légèrement les dents. Il avait cette fierté d'autant plus présente lorsque Levi était dans les parages, et le fait que celui-là l'appelle constamment 'gamin' était un coup dur pour son orgueil. Cependant, il prétendit ne pas en être affecté.

"En fait, si." Il souffla, et son visage, maintenant tourné en direction du sol, se tordit dans une drôle d'expression. Il réfléchissait. Levi n'avait sûrement aucune envie d'en savoir plus, et pourtant, ses yeux étaient restés posés sur lui. Il était si immobile qu'il doutait même que celui-là n'ait cligné les yeux. Mais tant pis. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Mikasa dormait et elle était concernée, et son père était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Ses problèmes exposés au grand jour l'effrayaient un peu, et il aimait le fait de paraître mystérieux, mais il avait trop envie de se confier au seul adulte qui avait réellement son attention. "Mais je n'ai pas la tête à les faire."

Levi ricana doucement. "Oh, c'est vrai, tu préfères renverser mes poubelles." Enfin, pensa Levi, _les poubelles du vieux_. Ce n'était pas son problème si Eren n'avait que ça à faire, après tout. Ce n'était même pas son affaire. Il retourna dans sa tâche, dos à Eren, et celui-là sentit sa chance de capturer son attention s'envoler au fil des secondes.

Deuxième tentative. "J'ai un problème avec une fille." Il avait voulu ramener le problème de son père sur le tapis, mais assurément, le plus urgent était celui-ci. Son père, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, allait toujours rester le même et il ne s'attendait pas à voir les choses s'arranger. Alors autant commencer par ce qui pouvait être réparé. Peut-être.

"Un problème avec une fille ?" Deuxième ricanement. "Quoi, tu n'arrives pas à bander ? Gamin, si t'as ce genre de problèmes, c'est que Dieu t'as laissé tomber." Et sur ce, il se retourna quelques secondes vers lui, l'observant de la tête au pied avant de s'attarder légèrement sur son entrejambe. Eren rougit violemment. Troisième ricanement.

Que répondre à ça ? Eren se sentit bouillir. "Non ! non, ce n'est pas ça."

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun problème avec sa plomberie, tu es plutôt pressé de m'en assurer," taquina Levi encore une fois, sans lui accorder un regard. Il savait d'avance l'effet que ses mots allaient avoir et c'était suffisant. Ce gamin était plutôt distrayant, en fin de compte. Pas comme les autres. Pas tout à fait du moins. Parce qu'au fond ce gamin avait l'air plus banal que la plus lassante des routines. La preuve – Levi s'en était presque déjà accoutumé.

Eren était éclarlate mais il tenait à éclaircir la situation, ne serait-ce que pour sa dignité. "Elle est plus âgée." Levi rit doucement. Il ne répondit rien, alors Eren poursuivit. "On s'est embrassés, mais j'ai…" Il hésitait. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça, d'abord ? "J'ai pris la fuite." En disant ça, Eren se gratta la nuque d'une main qui se voulut nonchalante, mais il cherchait en fait à cacher son embarras – en vain.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à propos de ça, gamin ? Si ce ne sont pas les filles qui fuient devant toi, c'est que tu es sûrement fait pour une autre carosserie." Il avait dit ça sérieusement mais comme il sentait qu'Eren ne répondait pas, il se retourna vers lui et l'observa, incrédule. Eren n'avait visiblement pas compris. Il éclata de rire – il n'avait jamais ri autant en si peu de temps. Mais ce n'étaient que des ricanements légers et moqueurs, dont Eren se serait d'ailleurs bien passé. "Hey, gamin, qu'est-ce que vous apprenez au lycée ?" Il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre contre son front, comme s'il s'essuyait un voile de transpiration – c'était peut-être le cas, le garage était incroyablement chaud. "Viré de bord ?" Il attendit, pas de réaction. "Changé de trottoir ?" Toujours pas. "Prendre du rond ?" Eren ne bougea définitivement pas. Il était figé comme une statue, terrifié par les mots que Levi prononçait et qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir déchiffrer. Venait-il de paraître plus stupide qu'il ne le semblait déjà ?

"Euh…" commença-t-il, mais ce fut inutile.

"Bon sang, te la foutre dans le cul, Eren." Sa voix avait monté, comme s'il était soudain énervé, mais une certaine lueur d'amusement perçait dans celle-ci, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin se battait à chaque occasion et n'en avait rien à faire de ses études, aussi prenait-il soin de se comporter en rebelle adolescent, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, celui-là même qu'il avait empêché in extremis de commettre un meurtre – Kirschtein, bien sûr – s'effaçait derrière le rideau ? Pitoyable. Vraiment pitoyable. Levi l'observa de ce regard à moitié dégoûté, à moitié amusé. Décidément, même s'il s'accoutumait au gamin, celui-là était plein de surprises. Quel paradoxe.

Mais Eren, qui avait finalement saisi la chose grâce à sa dernière tentative, avait semblé perdre ses moyens. Rouge comme une tomate et raide comme un piquet, il se tenait là, entre l'allée et la voiture de Levi, alors que la nuit noire semblait l'attirer innocemment. Allait-il fuir encore ? Levi soupira. Cas désespéré.

Il se retourna vers sa voiture et sentit une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Il s'était retourné trop de fois déjà, et avait bien l'intention de ne plus montrer un grand intérêt à l'adolescent. S'il avait été distrait deux minutes, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et il n'aimait pas le regard qui naissait sur le visage d'Eren. "Si tu n'es pas foutu de glisser ta main dans sa culotte alors comporte-toi comme un grand et trouve-toi une queue." C'en était trop. Eren savait qu'il était grossier, impoli, même maladroit avec les gens en général, mais il choisissait délibérément des mots dont il était certain de l'effet sur Eren – et c'était le signal.

L'adolescent serra légèrement les poings, sans trop savoir quoi faire, tandis que Levi s'avançait vers la radio pour monter le volume. Quand Levi se retourna finalement, Eren n'était plus là.


	7. Don't Say No

Eren regardait par la fenêtre depuis le début du cours. Par chance, c'était le cours de Mr. Zacharias, qui avait pour philosophie de venir ici, de faire son job, et de repartir sans demander son reste. Avec lui, aucun risque d'être tiré de sa rêverie : il partait du principe qu'il était là pour faire ce qu'il devait faire, et non passer son temps à secouer les élèves endormis, ou ceux qui, comme Eren, ne parvenaient pas à mettre leurs pensées de côté même le temps d'un cours. Enfin, ce n'était que le temps d'un cours. Eren était dans cet état depuis la veille, lorsqu'il avait eu cette étrange conversation avec Levi à propos de choses qui lui échappaient. Certes, il avait fini par comprendre où l'autre avait voulu en venir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait avalé et oublié les remarques presque moqueuses que Levi lui avait faites.

Ymir lui donna un coup de coude quand un tas de fiches arriva jusqu'à leur table et son bras, accoudé sur la table, glissa pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il manqua de se fracasser la tempe contre la table mais parvint à se rattraper juste à temps, comprenant qu'il avait perdu pied. Ymir pouffait silencieusement à cette drôle de scène et attrapa sa feuille, laissant le tas à Eren. Celui-là en prit une à son tour et fit passer le tas à la table de derrière. Devant lui, Jean n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, tantôt accoudé sur le côté droit, tantôt sur le gauche, tantôt affalé le menton contre la surface de la table. Non que le cours fut ennuyeux, mais c'était une journée particulièrement fatigante puisque la dernière de la semaine, et Eren comme Jean semblaient proie à une réflexion intense. Ymir n'ajouta rien, le laissant tranquillement retourner à sa contemplation silencieuse, et il le fit presque aussitôt, reprenant l'exacte position qu'il avait avant qu'Ymir ne le bouscule.

_Si tu n'es pas foutu de glisser ta main dans sa culotte alors comporte-toi comme un grand et trouve-toi une queue. _

Les paroles de Levi retentissaient dans sa tête comme un souvenir qui refusait de s'estomper. Un mauvais rêve. Un mauvais préssentiment. Ou tout simplement l'image fugace d'un film d'horreur qu'un gamin n'est pas sensé voir mais regarde en douce, à l'insu de ses parents. Tout le monde l'avait déjà fait une fois – et cela n'apportait rien de bon. C'était la même chose ici. Eren avait regardé l'interdit et ses yeux le brûlaient. Non qu'il eût peur, mais il se sentait gêné, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, son égo avait été gravement abîmé, et il tentait de s'en remettre en évitant Levi à tout prix. Mais après cela, il ne savait plus si aller voir Petra en valait toujours la peine. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'au final il ne fuierait pas une deuxième fois ? Levi avait, après tout, peut-être raison. Peut-être… peut-être n'en était-il pas capable. Et il n'était pas question de culotte, du moins, pas que de ça. Il suffisait simplement d'être là. Et Eren commençait à douter de lui. Eren savait qu'il n'était pas gay – absolument pas, même. Mais quant aux questions de bravoure, il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver des réponses ; et par lui-même.

Quelque chose lui arriva dans la figure et il sursauta. Ymir pouffa de plus belle alors qu'un silence était tombé, et quelques élèves se tournèrent dans leur direction pour surprendre les coupables, certains amusés, d'autres exaspérés. Lycée ne signifiait pas forcément maturité, et Eren en était la preuve. Même s'il était mature à bien des égards, il était un gosse insatisfait dont les humeurs pouvaient sauter d'un extrême à l'autre. Ymir était aussi une enfant à sa manière – insouciante, toujours amusée de tout, d'une manière plutôt cruelle la plupart du temps, comme si le malheur des autres la rendait joyeuse, ou indifférente. Aussi, son attachement aveugle à Historia faisait d'elle la bonne copine collégienne, capable de tenir tous les secrets dans sa main sans jamais en souffler un mot aux autres filles. De toute façon, Ymir n'était pas une fille comme les autres, et elle ne traînait avec personne d'autre qu'Eren et Historia.

Le bout de papier venait de Nack Tias. Un garçon séduisant aux airs arrogants, mais il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Peau dorée, cheveux sombres – il avait tout du garçon dont les filles rêvaient, et les filles en rêvaient bien. C'était un ami d'Eren, avec qui il parlait peu mais parlait bien. Curieux, il leva la tête vers l'origine du mot et croisa le regard pétillant du jeune garçon. Il l'ouvrit, sourcils froncés, avec une Ymir qui regardait par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

_J'ai le cul qui gratte, tu veux bien m'aider ? _disait le mot, et Eren éclata de rire en lisant ces mots. Ymir fronça un sourcil et en haussa un autre, suspicieuse.

"Bon sang, de quoi il parle ?" Eren rit de plus belle, attirant quelques regards à nouveau. Ymir les accueillit avec un regard froid, les dissuadant d'oser râler, ce qui marcha sans problème puisqu'Ymir était très grande et très intimidante. Garçon manqué, très peu de poitrine et aux manières grossières, Ymir était une fille que beaucoup de gens craignaient, et elle s'en servait à son avantage. La plupart du temps elle se contentait d'ignorer les gens et ceux-là lui rendaient la pareille, mais quand il était question de les effrayer, c'était toujours un sans faute. Eren sourit.

"Un vieux délire." Vieux ? Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour au lycée. En vérité, ce délire-là ne datait que de mardi midi, lorsque lui et Nack avaient échangé un court temps de blagues pendant lequel ils étaient partis sur le délire immature des fesses. Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ni même d'où venait ce délire-ci. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il en avait ri et qu'il en riait encore. Il écrivit une sorte de réponse humoristique et froissa le papier pour en faire une boule à peu près correcte. Lorsqu'il l'eut bien écrasée, il projeta son bras en arrière et balança la boulette de papier en direction de Nack, qui la reçut au niveau de la nuque. Celui-là plaqua par réflexe sa paume contre sa nuque dénudée, mais le papier était déjà tombé – et il finit par le ramasser.

Deux minutes plus tard, Nack avait attendu de croiser le regard d'Eren pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lu et qu'il en riait, lui aussi, mais Eren était décidé à ne plus quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Nack renonça à lui envoyer un nouveau mot et Ymir se mit à dessiner une version caricaturée du professeur Zacharias sur son cahier de notes. L'heure se passa ainsi. Lentement. Terriblement lentement. Eren avait l'impression que ses pensées allaient percer son crâne et c'était douloureux.

/

Ce soir-là, c'était le week-end, et Mikasa travaillait. Mais elle finissait à la même heure qu'Eren et avait donc convenu qu'elle le déposerait. Quand la voiture de Mikasa ralentit au niveau de leur maison, Eren sentit sa poitrine devenir lourde. Il allait sûrement passer la soirée avec Armin, et rien ne garantissait que Connie n'allait pas débarquer sans prévenir non plus. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, les lumières commençaient déjà à se faire plus timides. Eren voulait échapper à ces deux jours vides et ennuyeux qui allaient lui promettre des nuits pénibles et des heures de vide, allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Eren claqua la porte et par la fenêtre ouverte, Mikasa l'interpella. Il se baissa au niveau de sa fenêtre à lui et s'accoua à la portière. "Si tu vois Papa, s'il te plaît, ne le provoque pas." C'était plus une prière qu'un ordre, comme si Mikasa faisait appel à ses sentiments de frère plutôt qu'à ses aptitudes à ne pas respecter les ordres. Eren hocha brièvement la tête, comme s'il voulait lui faire signe qu'il avait enregistré la consigne mais qu'il ne promettait rien, et Mikasa lui lança un semi-sourire avant de désenclencher le frein à main. Eren s'éloigna et la voiture de Mikasa s'avança sur la route avant de disparaître au loin. Eren, sac à dos sur l'épaule, et uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge uni, la regarder s'en aller alors qu'il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Il avait envie de parler à Armin, mais il avait bien trop peur qu'il n'ait envie de lui parler de Petra… ou de Levi. Les deux étaient gênants et même s'ils se disaient tout, il se demandait si cela en valait la peine, cette fois. Son orgueil en prenait un coup et il aimait le fait d'apparaître comme une figure admirée auprès de son ami, plus jeune et moins expérimenté que lui – alors qu'Eren ne l'était pas tellement que ça, finalement. L'avance qu'il avait sur lui, il comptait égoïstement la garder.

"Hey !" quelqu'un appela, et Eren manqua de sursauter. Il se tenait au milieu de la route, impassible, et pensa d'abord qu'un conducteur réclamait la voie, mais il n'en était rien : il était définitivement seul sur la route. Non, en revanche, en face de chez lui, devant la maison apparemment désertée des Bossard – la voiture du vieux n'y était pas – se tenaient plusieurs silhouettes inconnues. Eren sentit son coeur bondir. Qu'allait-il bien lui arriver de mal, encore ?

"Tu es Eren, c'est ça ?" demanda une autre voix. Il fronça les sourcils et pensa à rentrer chez lui en les ignorant mais il réfléchit bien : ces gars étaient sur la pelouse des Bossard, et s'ils étaient là pour causer des ennuis à Levi, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Eren s'approcha d'un air dangereux, l'incertitude envolée. Une fois une cause en tête, Eren était audacieux, c'était au moins quelque chose qu'on pouvait lui accorder. Alors, c'est avec des tripes qu'il s'avança jusqu'au trottoir d'en face et les jaugea presque avec mépris – et précaution.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Levi ?" Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait besoin de savoir tout de suite s'il devait agir ou pas. Agir valait sûrement dire utiliser les poings, mais au fond, Eren adorait se battre et il le savait, peu importait la douleur ou les blessures, ni même qui en ressortait gagnant. Son inconscient le poussait subtilement à se battre parce qu'il en mourait d'envie. C'était peut-être une de ces occasions qui se présentaient.

Des rires lui répondirent tout d'abord puis, comme une habitude qui se créait, une autre voix lui répondit et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. "Quoi, le gamin, tu assures mes arrières maintenant ?" D'autres rires. Mais ceux-là se faisaient plus amicaux. Quelqu'un s'étouffa presque et il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Trois jeunes hommes, bien plus âgés que lui, étaient assis dans et sur une voiture garée directement _sur _l'allée des Bossard. C'était un pick up, assez abîmé, assez vieux, assez classe quand même. Les trois gars buvaient de l'alcool et, adossé à la Ford Mustang étonnamment garée dans l'allée de son garage, cette fois, Levi se tenait. Il n'avait pas de bière en mais il se doutait qu'il en avait bu précédemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, deux yeux gris s'étaient posés sur lui et l'observaient avec intensité. Il maintint le contact, pris d'une audace brûlante.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à défier son voisin du regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemi ici. C'était son côté provocateur qui refaisait surface, et après l'humiliation d'hier soir à laquelle il n'avait pas réagi, il était bien décidé à remonter dans son estime, même si c'était désespéré et qu'il allait sûrement s'humilier davantage. "Tu avais raison, Levi, il est plutôt mignon dans son genre." L'un deux lâcha en riant légèrement. C'était une voix sérieuse, néanmoins, et Levi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il savait qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose sous ces mots. Dans le langage de Levi, mignon pouvait sans problème être le synonyme de _pathétique_, et bien pire encore. Il essuya le compliment comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et Levi finit par réagir.

"Oui, il est plutôt drôle quand il se met à rougir." Et celui-là laissa un sourire presque joueur étirer lentement – très lentement – ses lèvres meurtrières. Il était décidé à s'acharner sur le gamin. Bien sûr, il faisait référence à la conversation – non, le malentendu plutôt – qui avait eu lieu la veille, mais Eren fit comme si de rien n'était. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétérosexuel, et il n'allait pas agir comme si sa virilité avait été abîmée. Il aimait ces jambes fines, ces poitrines, ces voix aigues et ces yeux pétillants ; il en était presque aussi certain qu'il l'était de la réalité de cet instant. Discrètement, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Rien ne se passa.

Oui. Définitivement.

"Erd," râla l'un, "passe-moi une nouvelle bouteille !" Celui qui avait parlé semblait plus doux que les autres, mais plus grognon encore, et Eren ne se donna même pas la peine de lui accorder un coup d'oeil. Il avait les yeux définitivement _bloqués _sur Levi qui, lui non plus, ne clignait pas. Quand cela allait-il finir ? il ne savait pas lui-même. Il commençait à flancher légèrement, mais son sang bouillonnait en lui. Il était parfaitement capable de prouver à Levi ce qu'il valait.

"Ne buvez pas d'alcool dans le petit, il risquerait de prendre peur." C'était Levi qui avait parlé, presque assez bas pour passer inaperçu, mais sa voix grave était assez plaisante pour qu'on la remarque involontairement. Le dénommé Erd et les deux autres s'esclaffèrent et Eren sentit le rouge lui monter, mais d'une manière bien moins mignonne que la veille. Il sentait la colère rugir en lui, et ce n'était pas bon. Vu combien Levi avait été amoché le jour où il lui avait demandé des oeufs, il ne doutait pas que ce dernier s'en sortait plus bien en combat. Il avait certes reçu des coups, mais il semblait en avoir infligé autant sinon plus. Démarrer une lutte avec lui n'était pas la solution. Mais comment, sinon ? Comment lui prouver qu'il avait des tripes et qu'il méritait son respect ? Il l'admirait tellement, sans trop vouloir l'admettre, qu'être humilié ainsi était pénible.

"Je ne suis pas un gosse, tu sais." Il s'adressait directement à Levi, et la familiarité de son ton laissait penser que Levi et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ce qui était tout sauf vrai. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement peu que c'en était presque outrant, mais Levi avait insisté pour qu'il le tutoie – il n'était pas si vieux, avait-il dit – alors autant profiter de ce privilège pour le défier silencieusement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur adolescente et fougueuse, et ceux de Levi lui répondaient avec un air fugace d'excitation.

"Quel âge tu as ?" demanda le deuxième.

"Seize ans," Eren répondit. "Bientôt dix-sept."

Celui qui avait posé la question sourit. "C'est super ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la fête qu'on donne ce soir ? On doit rameuter le plus de gens possible et si tu veux mon avis, toutes ces règles sont vraiment rabat-joie. Seize ans, c'est suffisant pour s'amuser, non ?" Il avait l'air largement plus amical que Levi depuis qu'il le connaissait, et il n'avait rencontré celui-là que depuis quelques minutes à peine. Cela suffit légèrement à l'apaiser, comme si le feu ardent qui s'éveillait en lui venait de muer en une petite flamme rebelle.

Une fête ? Il ne savait pas. Mikasa n'aimerait pas l'idée – mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée lui plaisait un peu. Cependant, son estomac se tordit sous la question. Il avait enfin détourné les yeux de Levi pour répondre à celui qui s'adressait à lui de ce ton amical et familier, rassurant, et ce fut la réponse la plus raisonnable qu'il ait jamais donné. "Désolé je ne devrais pas, j'ai–" Il allait peut-être rajouter qu'il avait des devoirs à faire, un ami à rencontrer, ou la maison à ranger, peu importait puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Lorsque l'homme le coupa dans sa phrase pour insister, Eren sentit son coeur s'accélérer. "Oh, allez ! C'est juste une fête de rien du tout !" Il agissait comme un enfant capricieux qui faisait pression sur sa mère pour obtenir l'objet de ses désirs. Caprice adolescent, pensa-t-il, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoisiner son âge, tout comme Levi et le reste de leurs compagnons. Il déglutit. Il jouait dans la cour des grands et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée," objecta soudainement Levi, s'étant redressé, décollé du mur, et ayant décroisé ses bras pour se tenir dans une position de défense. Il fronçait les sourcils et la lueur joueuse de ses yeux avait disparu. Il ne plaisantait pas. Eren ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément irrité et son corps se crispa tout entièrement. C'était une raison de plus d'y aller, si Levi ne désirait pas sa présence alors. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, le dénommé Erd semblait ignorer les protestations de Levi.

"D'accord," répondit Eren, comme si l'intervention de Levi était tout ce qu'il avait attendu pour dire oui. Erd s'en réjouit et les deux autres réagirent assez pour montrer un signe d'intérêt, tandis que Levi fronçait les sourcils un peu plus encore, si c'était possible. Eren sentit son coeur battre plus vite et resserra ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac à dos, toujours flanqué sur son épaule. Levi se tourna vers lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et alors qu'il chercha à poser ses yeux sur lui, il accrocha son regard. Il était mort.

Erd lui lança un joyeux, "on passera te prendre à 23h" et continua de se réjouir en brandissant sa bouteille de bière, tandis que les deux autres semblaient se chamailler gentiment. Levi, lui, fixait le garçon qui avait odieusement bravé les limites qu'il avait pourtant posées. S'il voulait jouer à ça, et bien, il allait voir. Levi allait le lui faire regretter. Insolent, arrogant, tout ce que vous voulez – Eren s'annonçait être un peu plus incontrôlable que prévu. Il pouvait toujours faire pression auprès de ses amis, Erd, Gunter et Auruo pour annuler son invitation, et ce sans aucun mal, mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'avait plus tellement envie de lutter. Il allait laisser faire les choses et laisser Eren entrer dans le monde de la débauche, celle qui faisait son quotidien.

Amateur, songea-t-il alors qu'Eren s'était détourné, un air de défi dans le regard, pour retourner chez lui. Ce dernier disparut derrière sa porte et Levi, qui l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans la maison, sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles. Furieusement. Rapidement. Mais il y avait sans nul doute un peu d'excitation là-dedans. C'était son univers, et Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait lui montrer.

/

Erd n'avait pas menti, il était bien à l'heure. Eren avait laissé une note sur la table de la cuisine à l'intention de sa soeur, sur laquelle il précisait qu'il allait à une fête avec Connie et qu'il promettait de ne pas se battre avec cette tête de cheval, pour se donner plus de crédibilité. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il finisse par se battre avec lui, car il n'allait pas à une fête comme les autres et à cette pensée, il sentit une bouffée d'excitation lui parvenir.

Eren ne s'était pas vraiment changé. Il ne suivait pas la mode des années 90 et comme il n'avait pas vraiment de style particulier, il avait simplement troqué son t-shirt rouge pour un t-shirt orange, une chemise à manches courtes de couleur bleu ciel qu'il avait laissée ouverte ; celle-là était un peu plus courte que son t-shirt et l'on pouvait discerner une bande orange dépasser en-dessous, ainsi qu'une paire de jeans sombres, qui collaient suffisamment à ses jambes maigres pour ne pas lui donner cet air trop adolescent – et il fallait l'admettre, ça lui allait plutôt bien – avec des Vans d'édition 1980 aux airs old school, à carreaux blancs et noirs, qui lui donnaient un air rebelle dont on ne pouvait pas mentir qu'il ne lui allait pas.

Sa chevelure brune était toujours aussi indomptable et avant de passer la porte de sa maison, il passa nerveusement sa main dedans. Il était excité et anxieux à la fois, et le mélange des deux étaient presque insupportable, comme un feu d'artifice dans son ventre qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Eren souffla, sortit et trouva la voiture d'Erd, comme prédit, garée devant sa maison. Elle n'était pas à l'arrêt, en réalité, elle l'attendait simplement, et il reconnut les trois têtes qui y étaient installées – il y avait Gunter, à l'avant, avec sa coiffure originale et son air raisonnable, Erd, au volant, qui semblait le moins raisonnable de tous et le plus blagueur sûrement, et sur la banquette arrière, à son grand désespoir – quoi que le constat fut assez soulageant –, Levi. Il avait eu peur que celui-là ne vienne pas et qu'il s'y rende pour rien, parce qu'au fond, il n'y allait que pour lui. Pour lui prouver quelque chose ou pour l'agacer, il ne savait pas, mais le fait était là. Levi avait lui aussi fait un effort vestimentaire qu'il nota avant même de rencontrer dans la voiture. Il avait ses éternels vieux jeans, mais ceux-là, tout aussi serrés que ceux d'Eren, pas trop mais assez pour qu'on distingue les formes sans mal, étaient noirs et impeccables, comme neufs. Enfin, Eren savait qu'ils n'étaient pas neufs. Levi ne devait pas souvent se vêtir comme ça. Quant au reste, il portait une chemise rouge à manches longues, dont la couleur était si vive qu'il s'imagina une chemise blanche trempée de sang. Et par-dessus celle-là, une veste en cuir noir de style punk qui, à sa surprise, lui allait incroyablement bien. On avait créé ces vestes pour Levi.

Il ouvrit la portière, non sans appréhension, et se glissa avec le plus de naturel possible aux côtés de Levi. Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi se montre gentil ou du moins, assez supportable, comme il l'était habituellement. Sans trop. Pourtant, ce soir, Levi s'était métamorphosé – tout comme il avait laissé ses vêtements retro au placard – cela dit il portait toujours ses Dr Martens rouge, et en le constatant, Eren sourit – il avait aussi laissé son attitude désinvolte derrière lui. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il avait fait face à un Levi plus intimidant que jamais, il gardait cet air je m'en foutiste profondément impressionnant mais avec, en plus, cette même lueur qu'il avait trouvée dans son regard lorsqu'il avait confronté ses yeux gris. Joueur. Il était joueur.

Eren savait qu'il risquait de lui en vouloir pour avoir balayé sa protestation et avoir accepté malgré tout. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il savait ce à quoi il s'exposait – du moins il le croyait.

"Salut, Eren," le salua Erd comme s'il le connaissait déjà bien. C'était tout ce dont Eren avait besoin – de savoir qu'il ne s'embarquait pas seul là-dedans. C'était fou et irresponsable, il ne connaissait pas assez Levi ni même ses acolytes pour se rendre à une fête où il ne connaîtrait pas plus de gens. Le pire pouvait arriver et il leur faisait pourtant aveuglément confiance, comme si ce n'était pas une étape importante. C'était cette chaleur adolescente qui le rendait dangereux : il se fichait des conséquences.

Impulsif.

Il répondit au conducteur d'un sourire modéré et d'un semi signe de main, et Gunter ne sembla pas remarquer l'arrivée du nouveau venu, trop occupé à siffloter l'air de la chanson qui passait à la radio. Quant à Levi, il avait croisé des jambes et croisé ses bras, et semblait attendre avec impatience que la voiture parvienne à destination. Erd reprit sa route et roula à vive allure, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eren, qui mourait d'envie d'arriver à bon port. Levi à ses côtés y était pour quelque chose – le silence entre eux et l'immobilité du jeune homme le rendaient nerveux.

Entre cinq et dix minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara le long d'un trottoir, tout comme les dizaines d'autres véhicules qui avaient fait de même en arrivant. Il pouvait sans mal deviner quelle maison accueillait la fête – c'était une maison assez petite, peut-être même plus encore que celle des Jaëger, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle pouvait accueillir autant de monde. Elle semblait posséder une cour arrière à l'abri des regards, et la pelouse de façade était assez vaste pour contenir plusieurs voitures.

Il eut juste assez de temps pour se tourner vers Levi qui avait finalement esquissé un mouvement, et le regardait avec impatience. "C'est parti, gamin," avait-il lâché avant de se glisser hors de la voiture.


	8. Blue Lips

Eren n'aurait jamais pensé voir une chose pareille. Du moins, pas de si tôt. Il était déjà allé à suffisamment de fêtes pour ne pas être complètement ignorant, mais il n'avait jamais fréquenté que des gens de son âge, et ils partageaient donc la même manière de s'amuser, bien qu'Eren n'ait jamais trop apprécié les fêtes et leur ambiance. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de faire une exception et de venir à celle-là. Levi était le seul facteur susceptible de changer la donne. Et dans l'action, il en avait même oublié Petra et son père. Cependant, il n'avait pas songé que cette fête-là pourrait être d'un niveau, d'un degré différent, comme si, une fois adulte, on s'amusait d'une manière un peu plus dangereuse, un peu plus rebelle encore.

Tous les adultes ne s'adonnaient pas à ça, mais il commençait à savoir combien Levi faisait partie de ceux qui n'obéissaient pas à la société, sous aucun prétexte, non. Et il le montrait bien. Sous ses yeux, des couples étaient un peu trop tactiles, il passait tellement d'alcool sous son nez qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, et il pouvait aisément deviner quelques personnes consommer des produits illicites, ici et là. Eren commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Levi, juste derrière lui, si près qu'il sentait presque son souffle caresser sa nuque, était l'unique obstacle entre lui et la sortie, mais il était également la seule chose pour laquelle il _voulait _rester. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était pathétique.

"Hey, Levi !" appela quelqu'un, et Eren se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, piqué au vif par le prénom qui venait d'être dit. Il avait toute son attention, incroyablement réactif et éveillé, comme si le moindre détail lui parvenait. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline qui brûlait en lui ou simplement le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui allait se passer.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Levi et Eren observa la scène d'un regard sombre. "Niles," il répondit, indifférent, au plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent. Le nouveau venu était à peine visible dans l'obscurité de la maison, uniquement éclairé par des spots de boîtes underground placés là pour l'occasion. C'était impressionnant. En revanche, ce qui l'était moins, c'était combien ce Niles était en train de le faire serrer ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour contenir tout à la fois – ses nerfs, son impatience, ses mots irréfléchis, sa provocation quotidienne, son envie de clamer que Levi lui appartenait, et cette pensée suffit presque à le détendre. Levi, lui appartenir ? Pathétique. Il fit comme si l'arrivée de ce celui-là ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde et, sous l'oeil critique de Levi qui semblait analyser le moindre de ses mouvements – et en revanche en accordant si peu à ce Niles – le laissa poursuivre son échange.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? On ne t'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Nanaba m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue au combats l'autre soir, bien joué, ma foi," avait-il dit sur un ton admiratif et immédiatement, Eren sentit ses bonnes résolutions partir en miettes. Il voulait froncer les sourcils mais se retenait, et son visage oscillait entre l'impassibilité et la frustration, ce qui donnait un mélange incroyablement troublant, et Levi le nota bien. Finalement, ce dernier jeta un bref regard à Niles avant d'observer Eren à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'amène ici ? Oh. Quelque chose de stupide." Eren leva instantanément les yeux en direction de Levi, croisant le regard gris qui l'attendait. Avec surprise, il réalisa que Levi parlait de lui. Bien sûr, Niles n'en comprit rien, et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule – Eren ne se garda pas de laisser ses yeux traîner sur cette main-là, sourcils froncés –, et il disparut dans la foule sans que Levi n'ait dit quoi que ce soit. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eu l'intention.

Pris d'un flot d'excitation, Eren sentit sa langue partir avant lui. "Quelque chose de stupide, hein ?" C'était plus un constat qu'une question, comme s'il répétait ses dires pour s'en convaincre. La situation était étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, ni à penser tout court. Il était au milieu d'un brouillard douloureux.

"Hn," fut tout ce que Levi répondit. Il laissa ses yeux sur lui quelques secondes avant d'attraper un bout de son vêtement de l'attirer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au-delà des gens qui dansaient, des couples qui se parlaient langoureusement, des intrépides qui sniffaient ou s'enfilaient verres après verres, ou des gens déjà stones qui traînaient par terre comme des cadavres, il y avait ce coin plutôt tranquille, avec ces banquettes placées négligemment autour d'une table basse qui lui rappela celle de son propre salon.

Avant qu'Eren ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Levi l'avait lâché et comme ils étaient près des banquettes, Levi appuya sur son épaule pour qu'Eren s'assoie. Il ne résista pas, trop secoué pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, et leva les yeux pour faire face à des têtes inconnues. Une brune à lunettes, qui avait l'air complètement ivre – mais il douta qu'elle le soit réellement –, Gunter, qu'il connaissait déjà, et un blond moustachu, plutôt maigre, qui lui faisait penser à Erd.

"Levi !" s'écria la brune. Eren suivit l'échange sans comprendre. Qui étaient-ils ? Ses amis ? Avait-il seulement des amis ? Impensable. Levi s'assit à son tour, suffisamment proche d'Eren pour que ce dernier se raidisse instinctivement. Par moment, un flot de courage brûlait sa gorge et il se sentait apte à faire quelque acte de bravoure, mais aussitôt, il disparaissait, et Eren se retrouvait au stade de larve muette incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au sang qui battait violemment dans ses oreilles.

"Hanji," répondit Levi en guise de bonjour. "Je vois que tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour notre invité."

La brune en question, Hanji, fronça les sourcils. "On a un nouveau venu ?" Elle se mit à sourire d'excitation et Eren se raidit davantage, peu à l'aise avec le fait qu'on parle de lui – de plus il ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Faire confiance à Levi avait été une erreur.

"Je l'initie." Levi ne souriait pas, mais Eren pouvait sentir combien il jubilait. C'était presque inquiétant. Non, ça l'_était_. Il baissa les yeux vers la table basse en face d'eux et constata qu'il y avait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool disposées dessus, des cendriers à moitié pleins, un paquet de chips entamé, des verres propres, d'autres sales, des bouteilles sans bouchon et vides aux deux tiers, ou des serviettes froissées. "Gamin, ça, c'est Hanji. Elle te fera regretter d'être né." Il leva les yeux vers la concernée. Les yeux de la brune pétillaient d'engouement. "Et ça, c'est Hannes," fit-il puisqu'il n'y avait nul besoin de présenter Gunter. Il avait entendu son prénom en chemin et de toute évidence ils avaient été présentés au préalable. En revanche, même si Hannes lui semblait assez amical par le signe de main paresseux mais amusé qu'il lui avait fait, Hanji semblait d'une catégorie différente. Comme… imprévisible. Oui, imprévisible était le mot. "Et ça, c'est de l'alcool," finit-il en montrant du doigt les bouteilles, alors que Gunter, Hanji et le blond éclataient de rire.

Eren rougit. Levi se fichait vraiment de lui. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et croisa sans le vouloir le regard d'Hannes. "T'en fais pas, petit. De cette poignée de timbrés, on est les plus raisonnables. Sauf lui peut-être," et il accompagna ses dires d'un doigt pointé vers Erd, sur la piste de danse, qui abordait une fille de petite taille. Gunter éclata de rire et marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Au lieu de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, il reporta son attention sur Hannes. "Ici on ne fait que jouer. L'ambiance, ça aide."

Hanji hocha la tête. Levi s'était confortablement installé dans la banquette, bras étendus autour de lui – l'un d'eux allait jusqu'à Eren et il lui suffisait de tendre un doigt pour frôler son dos – et avait croisé ses jambes, comme sa manie le voulait. Il commençait à cerner Levi dans ses manières, mais son caractère imprévisible, presque bipolaire, le déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose.

"Hm, d'accord," fit Eren pour leur donner une preuve qu'il respirait encore.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel mais resta silencieux. Et dans un rire étouffé, Hanji se pencha vers la première bouteille.

/

Ils avaient fait boire Eren, suffisamment pour qu'il perde la notion du temps, et pire encore, qu'il perde le contrôle. Joues rouges, la tête légèrement secouée et la langue plus déliée que jamais, il avait retrouvé son audace naturelle, celle qu'il avait avec ses amis, celle qui allait de pair avec son égo susceptible. Il était bien décidé à prouver à Levi qu'il n'était pas un gamin, mais le défi était dangereux. Il avait fini par prendre conscience des risques mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se retrancher désormais. Alors il passa outre son inquiétude et se laissa aller, reconnaissant les bienfaits inégalables de l'alcool, comme si l'on avait déserré une bride qui le maintenait piégé depuis des jours.

"Tu vas encore vomir," souffla Hannes d'un air exaspéré.

Gunter hocha négativement la tête. Les deux avaient assez bu pour se chamailler tout aussi bien qu'Auruo et Erd l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Il reconnaissait un peu de Sasha et Connie en eux, même si eux n'avaient pas besoin d'alcool pour se libérer. Gunter était du genre réservé mais il n'avait pas peur d'aller dans les choses, surtout pas lorsqu'il y avait de l'alcool en jeu. Quant à Hanji, elle avait les joues roses et semblait plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà sobre. Levi, lui, avait bu bien plus que la plupart des autres. En fait, Eren soupçonna même son voisin d'avoir bu plus que tout le monde. Il ne semblait pas ivre, ses joues avaient pris une couleur plus humaine mais il ne bougeait pas, et il n'avait aucun rire nerveux. Simplement, ses lèvres semblaient plus enclines à s'étirer, moqueuses, et les mots déjà coupant à l'origine semblaient sortir avec plus de facilité encore. Quant à ses yeux, inutile de préciser combien ils brillaient. Eren les croisa et s'y perdit légèrement, troublé, avant de détourner les yeux. La lueur de défi qui naissait dedans lui secouait les tripes.

"Alors, Eren," commença Hanji un grand sourire aux lèvres. Gunter but une gorgée de sa boisson mais Hannes se fit plus attentif, puisqu'Eren était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé et dont il ne savait rien. "Quel âge as-tu ?" On lui posait trop cette question à son goût.

Il répondit néanmoins. "J'ai seize ans." Et il sourit. C'était devenu naturel. L'alcool contrôlait son corps alors qu'il était en total contraste avec son esprit. Les deux, non synchronisés, agissaient sans harmonie, et le résultat était étrange.

"Tu vas au lycée ?" demanda Hannes.

"Oui," répondit simplement Eren. "Maria High."

Quelqu'un cassa un verre non loin, mais Hanji ne sembla pas y porter attention. "Oh. J'y étais aussi quand j'étais jeune." Elle disait ça comme si elle avait des petits enfants. A cette pensée, Eren se sentit effectivement ridiculement jeune et inexpérimenté. Hanji le sentit et se rattrapa, provoquant un sourire moqueur de Levi. "Mais la jeunesse n'a pas de limites. Les ados de nos jours sont comment ? Grossiers, non ? Tu dois bien t'entendre avec Levi." Levi étira son sourire encore un peu plus. C'était presque séduisant. "Je trouve que vous vous êtes trop fougueux," fit-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'adresse du jeune adolescent. "Toutes ces règles vous freinent, c'est stupide. On avait plus de liberté à votre âge." Elle rit, sûrement en y songeant à nouveau. "Mais tu te débrouilles plutôt bien !" Gunter acquiesça.

Hannes n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour saisir la fenêtre que lui accordait Hanji. Elle continuerait certainement de parler de toute manière, qu'Eren soit là pour l'écouter ou non. "Tu as une petite amie ?" Il souriait à pleine dents. En revanche, Eren sembla hésiter à redevenir sérieux, et au lieu de ça, leur adressa un sourire faible, presque timide. Levi l'observa du coin de l'oeil, un sourcil haussé.

"Hm, non, pas vraiment." Levi éclata de rire. Hannes prit ça pour un mensonge. Si Levi riait, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

"Tu te fiches de moi ! Je suis sûre que oui. Regarde-le !" fit-il en montrant Levi qui souriait béatement. L'alcool faisait son effet sur lui aussi, mais il parvenait à rester lui-même avec brio.

Eren devint rouge. "N-non, non." Mais alors qu'Hannes s'apprêtait à insister sur le fait qu'il était certain de ce qu'il avançait, Hanji intervint, de manière si bruyante qu'il était impossible d'ignorer sa prise de parole. Mais contrairement aux craintes d'Eren, c'était destiné à Levi.

"Levi," fit-elle d'une voix plaintive, "tu as parlé à Erwin ?" c'était presque une plainte, comme si elle le suppliait de le faire, ou de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était déjà fait. Cela n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec ce que racontait Hannes avant, mais Hanji avait de toute manière toujours eu cette tendance à passer d'un sujet à l'autre quand elle estimait qu'il perdait de l'intérêt. Mais à ses yeux, celui qu'elle venait d'ouvrir n'en manquait pas. Eren sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Erwin ? Qui était-ce ?

Eren, curieux, se tourna vers Levi. Celui-là avait vu sa propre mine s'assombrir et l'alcool accentuait même ses humeurs négatives – ses yeux autrefois amusés semblaient emprunts à une profonde réflexion. Eren déglutit. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qui était ce Erwin ? Il voulait savoir. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question quand Levi finit par répondre. "Non, Hanji, non, pas encore." Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, pour être honnête."

Celle-là grogna affectueusement. "Naon, tu dois lui parler. Je suis sûre que vous avez encore des choses à vous dire après tout ce temps que tu as passé hors de la ville. Tu lui as manqué tu sais. Il ne te le dira jamais mais tu lui as manqué." Levi éclata d'un rire faux et amer.

"J'en doute." Eren était définitivement perdu. Il n'était plus sur de vouloir savoir la vérité, en revanche. Il s'en doutait trop. Pas des centaines de possibilités. "De toute façon, je suis passé à autre chose. N'en parlons plus."

Hanji secoua la tête. Les trois garçons ne bougeaient pas, et Levi gigotait légèrement, comme si le sujet nouvellement abordé le dérangeait. Eren ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça, ni dans un pareil état. C'en était presque déplaisant d'apprendre _maintenant _que cet Erwin était responsable de cet effet, alors que Levi n'en voulait même pas. "Quoi, t'as trouvé un autre gars ? Vous êtes trop proches pour que tu passes à autre chose, Levi. Je te connais. Tu n'es même pas capable d'embrasser un inconnu. Tout ce que tu sais faire d'autre, c'est de te défouler avec tes poings." Eren sentit une vague familiarité dans ces mots, et se demanda si Mikasa ne les lui avait pas déjà dit à lui.

Dans une certaine situation, il aurait souri, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis… un autre _gars _? Quoi ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hannes qui capta son trouble. Celui-là haussa les sourcils comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et repartit dans une bagarre amicale avec Gunter.

"Si." Levi semblait profondément blasé. "Je le peux sans problème. Smith n'est plus un problème désormais." Il avait l'air plus en colère que convaincu par ses dires, mais Eren d'ignorer ce fait. Il songea à tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il n'avait même pas à dit à Armin, mais maintenant, il était certain qu'il voudrait tout garder pour lui. Il avait eu tellement de mal à apprendre toutes ces choses sur lui, alors que la plupart avaient accès à sa vie sans problème. Il méritait d'être ici plus que n'importe qui. Et même s'il ne savait rien de la situation, l'attitude puérile d'Eren le poussa à songer : _même pas ce putain d'Erwin Smith._

"Je n'en crois pas un mot. Prouve-le ? Présente-moi quelqu'un de sérieux, va parler à Erwin sans que vous ne vous battiez et tu auras ma confiance." Elle parlait comme une grande soeur, voire une mère. C'était troublant de voir quelqu'un se conduire ainsi avec Levi. Mais Eren était trop évasif pour intervenir. Il tentait déjà d'ancrer toutes ces informations en lui avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent.

Levi ricana. "Oh, c'est une preuve que tu veux ?" Silence. La musique en arrière plan était bruyante et leur revenait comme un battement de coeur sourd. "Alors la voilà." Et avant qu'Eren ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, quelque chose empoignait son t-shirt orange et le col de sa chemise – en même temps –, et il sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour deviner ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud chatouiller sa lèvre inférieure, son coeur éclata dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, la maison était brûlante et il y avait trop de monde. Mais ça, c'était la goutte d'eau.

Il ne réagit pas, incapable de faire obéir son corps sous l'effet presque endormant de l'alcool ; ses mains tâtaient le vide et Hanji les regardait, incrédule. Gunter et Hannes cessèrent de chahuter pour observer le spectacle singulier qui leur faisait face. Rêvaient-ils ? non, ils avaient simplement trop bu.

Et pourtant, la bouche qu'Eren sentait contre la sienne était bien réelle. Alors, Levi était _gay _? Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il ne s'en était pas douté mais il l'embrassait là, en ce moment même. Lorsque ce dernier lâcha son emprise et se détacha de lui, il se réinstalla presque instantanément dans la banquette, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, jambes croisées etc. Eren, figé, porta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres, plus particulièrement celle que Levi avait léchée. Il se sentait… en colère. Pourquoi ? il ne savait pas. Et blessé. Comme s'il avait heurté son amour propre une fois encore. Son orgueil. Oui, certainement sa fierté masculine aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer les lèvres de Petra à celles de Levi, et sentit comme un gouffre entre eux deux. Alors que Petra était douce et tendre, et qu'elle prenait son temps, les lèvres de Levi étaient brûlantes, comme s'il profitait de chaque seconde pour dévorer les siennes. C'était quelque chose entre l'impatience et l'envie, mais Eren savait qu'il n'était qu'un instrument posé là pour prouver à Hanji qu'il avait changé.

Quand Levi se détacha, il s'adossa à la banquette comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne fut que deux secondes pour qu'il croise les jambes à nouveau et pose ses bras sur le dossier, et cette fois, Eren prit soin de ne pas frôler sa main. Levi n'en avait absolument rien à faire de la réaction d'Eren, et cela l'irrita davantage. Écarlate, gêné et troublé, il ne savait plus où se mettre, et hésita entre rester silencieux et ignorer ce qui venait de passer, ou se révolter et s'en aller. La seconde option sembla tentante, et c'était le choix le plus propice à son caractère. Mais cela signifiait aussi agir comme un enfant, et il suffisait de regarder autour de lui pour savoir qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans les parages. S'il faisait ça, il allait bousiller tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, y compris se rendre à cette 'fête', qui était plus un prétexte pour embarrasser Eren qu'autre chose. Levi en était sûrement fier, mais il ne laissait rien paraître, et Eren l'observa avec colère sans pour autant parvenir à s'énerver contre lui. Il le voulait, oui. Mais cet homme était imperméable aux choses qu'on lui disait, les reproches glissaient sur sa peau, rebondissaient, et Eren n'était pas en position de pouvoir.

Hannes éclata de rire et Gunter regardait Levi sans rien dire, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait mais Eren supposa qu'il en était content, quant à Hanji, elle s'écriait déjà avec joie comme une gamine à laquelle on venait d'acheter une toute nouvelle poupée. "Woah, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que…" mais Eren ressentit le besoin _vital _de mettre les choses au clair.

"Non, non, on n'est pas-" commença Eren, avant qu'Hannes ne rigole de plus belle. Hanji l'observait avec impatience, comme si elle attendait une explication à son intervention, et Levi le regardait du coin de l'oeil, sans pour autant montrer plus d'intérêt que ça à ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, Levi ne nierait pas. C'était au moins ça – s'il disait la vérité, Levi ne risquait pas d'essayer de leur faire croire le contraire. Il souffla. "On n'est pas…" Il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était bien trop bizarre. L'alcool aurait dû faciliter les choses, mais tout autant que sa tête tournait, il sentait l'effet d'excitation de l'alcool se dissoudre seconde après seconde.

Eren s'était penché pour trouver les mots, mais sa tête tournait plus encore. Il se sentait mal. Avait-il trop bu ? assurément. Et Levi y était pour quelque chose. C'était certainement à ce moment-là qu'il devait prouver, plus que n'importe quand d'autre, qu'il était bien capable d'avoir son respect. Mais les bonnes résolutions d'Eren disparaissaient sous ses pieds comme s'il avait choisi volontairement de ne pas les voir. "Je ne suis pas pédé." Il avait dit ça en fronçant les sourcils et en crispant sa mâchoire, comme si les mots qu'il prononçait avaient une importance capitale. Mais alors qu'il pensait que ses mots allaient faire mal, peu importe à qui, Levi éclata de rire. Ce qui était d'abord un simple ricanement finit par s'accentuer, et bien vite, il comprit que Levi riait _vraiment_. C'était étrange de le voir rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme s'il était possédé et que les yeux froids posés sur lui une seconde auparavant n'existaient plus. Ils brillaient maintenant avec amusement, comme si Eren était la meilleure distraction possible et qu'il se bénissait lui-même de l'avoir trouvée.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Eren sente ses nerfs exploser. "En quoi c'est drôle ?" Eren avait la voix un peu tremblante, parler demandait un certain effort à cette heure-là et avec cette dose-ci d'alcool dans le sang. Pour ne rien arranger, il sentait ses lèvres brûlantes après avoir touché celles de Levi, et le fait que ce dernier joue avec lui comme un chat avec une souris l'irritait profondément.

Quand, finalement, Levi eut finit de rire, celui-là lâcha, "tu n'es pas pédé mais tu n'es pas non plus foutu de satisfaire une fille," et de plus belle, un rire, léger et bref, secoua sa gorge. "Gamin, si tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, il y a un problème quelque part." Eren fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait pris peur qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire…! Levi était censé le comprendre. Il le devait. Et là, devant tous ses amis, il déballait tout ce qu'il avait lui-même peur de confier à ses propres amis. Levi n'était vraiment qu'un salopard.

"Ça n'a rien à voir," se défendit Eren en serrant les dents. Levi avait, un peu plus tôt, retiré sa veste de cuir puisque l'atmosphère était chaude et lourde, et se trouvait alors uniquement vêtu de sa chemise rouge, si vive qu'elle contrastait avec sa peau incroyablement pâle, presque cadavrérique. Eren avait trouvé ça fascinant, presque beau, mais dans l'instant, il était difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit à Levi. Rancunier, ça, Eren l'était – en revanche il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la volonté pour lui en vouloir éternellement. Il avait trop envie de l'impressionner pour tout foutre en l'air. Il aurait pu continuer, mais il lui sembla impossible de s'étaler sur le sujet sans choisir des mots trop gênants à dire à voix haute. Eren n'avait pas l'habitude – et ses amis n'en employaient jamais non plus. Levi était expérimenté et pire, sans peur, et cela était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Alors il se tut, comme s'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre. Que tout était dit.

Libre à eux de le croire ou non. Levi s'était calmé et Hanji secoua légèrement la tête en buvant un nouveau verre d'alcool – de la bière, il lui sembla – tandis que Gunter et Hannes s'échangeaient des coups de coude amicaux en se faisant des messes basses. Mais Eren avait confiance en Hannes. N'est-ce pas ? oui. Il espérait avoir au moins ça. "Tu serais surpris," fit Levi, sur un ton qui était fait pour le froisser davantage. Il le traitait comme un gamin, comme un moins que rien, et pourtant, quand Gunter s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole, quelque chose se fissura.

"Dis, Eren, ça te dirait de–" mais Gunter ne put finir sa phrase, car déjà Levi s'était levé et bras croisés, lui coupa la parole.

"Non," commença-t-il. "Je dois ramener le gamin chez lui." Sa voix était sans appel. Eren fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois ce soir, mais il se leva quand même, prenant soin de ne pas perdre son équilibre. Il sentait déjà le vide l'appeler comme s'il cherchait à le faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, et lorsqu'il eut esquissé un geste rapide – Levi le poussait déjà vers la sortie – aux amis de Levi en guise d'au revoir, il manqua de tomber contre ce dernier. "Fais attention," grogna-t-il avant de le redresser, et de continuer sa route.

Ils durent donner des bras et des coudes pour s'en sortir mais finalement ils trouvèrent la sortie et descendirent l'allée, autour de laquelle quelques personnes s'étaient assises pour parler au calme. Eren fut estomaqué de voir combien le dehors semblait silencieux. La musique battait encore dans ses oreilles comme un écho infini. Demain, il allait avoir de ces maux de crâne… Encore, quand il descendit les marches, il manqua de trébucher, mais Levi le rattrapa in extremis en serrant violemment ses longs doigts fins autour de son bras, et Eren lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La force que ce gars avait était considérable. Il avait beau le dépasser de quelques centimètres à peine, Eren sentait qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Eren avait les joues roses, de l'alcool, la chaleur, des évènements récents et de ce qui allait suivre, plus gênant qu'autre chose. Se retrouver seul avec Levi était incroyablement étrange, surtout lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allaient rentrer _à pieds_. La voiture était à Erd et Levi avait de toute façon trop bu pour se mettre au volant de quoi que ce soit, et l'idée de marcher aussi longtemps avec lui était presque effrayante. Il s'imaginait déjà le silence – ce même silence qui s'installait entre eux à l'instant – accompagner leurs pas, et se dit que peut-être, il ne ferait pas tout le chemin avec lui, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient _voisins_. Le destin s'acharnait.

Levi, qui marchait bien trop vite pour lui – se tenir débout était déjà un effort –, se trouvait au milieu de la route, à moitié retourné dans sa direction, et tenant nonchalament sa veste de cuir balancée par-dessus son épaule droite. "Alors, tu viens ?" Sa voix sembla plus douce et Eren tenta de se détendre. S'ils s'attaquaient, au moins, il n'y aurait personne pour rire de lui.

Alors il accéléra le pas et arriva à la hauteur de Levi, et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la fête et du vacarme qu'elle était, Eren se jura de ne plus aller à aucune fête.


	9. I Lived

Il devait être dans les alentours de deux, peut-être trois heures du matin, et la nuit était impénétrable. Seule la Lune l'éclairait. Rentrer avec Levi s'était avéré moins difficile qu'il se l'était imaginé, mais puisqu'aucun d'eux ne parlait, il y avait ce malaise indéniable qui flottait dans l'air, et Eren savait qu'il ne le supporterait plus très longtemps. Quand finalement, il trouva quelque chose à dire – de stupide, comme d'habitude –, il espéra que ce serait assez pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas envie que le silence lui ramène les flashs imprécis de ce qui s'était passé ce soir – l'alcool, les rires étouffées, et pire encore, les lèvres de Levi collées aux siennes, avides de tout – ni même ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment approcher Petra et comment dire à Armin tout ce qui s'était passé sans en avoir honte, ou ne serait-ce que de la honte de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Chaque jour qui passait était un gouffre en lui et le reste du monde, et dans l'instant, il lui sembla que la personne la plus apte à la comprendre portait le nom de Levi.

Stupide.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?" demanda-t-il finalement, mais alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait enfin recevoir une réponse, Eren réalisa combien la question était brute. Levi parlait peu de lui, en fait, il n'en parlait jamais – il ne savait même pas son âge ni son nom de famille. Pourquoi parlerait-il de son père et si, qui plus est, celui-là avait quelque problème ? Il se souvint de son air absent quand il avait parlé de lui, la veille, dans la garage des Bossard. Eren voulait en apprendre plus, non seulement sur son père, mais sur Levi. Il s'attendit à recevoir une réplique amère, et ce fut le cas.

"Oi, gamin, on ne t'a jamais appris à te mêler de ce qui te regarde ?" Eren déglutit. En vérité, sa mère lui avait appris le contraire – elle lui avait dit que tant qu'on avait la possibilité d'apaiser les gens, de les aider, on se devait d'essayer. Quel qu'en soit le moyen. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Eren voulait aider Levi à se sentir apaisé en se libérant de ce qu'il ne disait pas. Mais Eren ne répondit rien ; il était hors de question de lui parler de sa mère. Enfin, il songea que s'il pensait ainsi, Levi n'avait aucune raison de lui parler de son père non plus. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il reprit. "Mon père est mort. Il est mort et je n'étais même pas là pour le voir." C'était dit maladroitement, mais Eren savait ce qu'il voulait dire. En réalité, il était plus à même de le comprendre que n'importe qui d'autre. Il baissa la tête et regarder des Vans tandis qu'il marchait, fasciné par le geste machinal de ses jambes et de la route qui disparaissait sous ses pieds. Levi avait fait une pause, et il devina qu'il n'allait pas aller plus loin dans ses dires.

Alors Eren réfléchit. Que lui dire ? Devait-il lui confier sa propre histoire à son tour ? Sa rancune s'effaçait de plus en plus, comme si plus le temps s'écoulait entre les choses froides que Levi lui disait, ou la sensation chaude de sa bouche contre la sienne, et maintenant, plus il était apte à se montrer normal. Désormais, il n'avait plus peur du silence. Il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Le silence était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas encore brisé la règle qu'il s'était donnée.

Et qu'il brisa finalement. "Je vois." C'était court, bref, dit presque trop bas pour que Levi ne l'entende, mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour attirer son attention, suffisant pour attirer son regard, suffisant pour que Levi se tourne légèrement vers lui et que ses yeux froids s'adoucissent légèrement sous l'effet d'une curiosité presque malsaine. Lui qui montrait peu d'intérêt au quotidien, venait de prouver qu'Eren l'intriguait. C'était peut-être la première fois, et peut-être aussi la dernière, et ça n'allait durer que quelques secondes avant que Levi ne se convainc que ce n'était pas si digne d'intérêt, mais c'était déjà ça.

Eren échappa à son regard. Levi continuait de l'examiner, tenant sa veste d'une main, toujours projetée sur son épaule, et l'autre se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses pas. Lui avait plongé ses mains dans les poches de son jean, et sa chemise ouverte sur son t-shirt flottait légèrement au vent créé par son allure soutenue. Ils marchaient déjà depuis cinq, voire dix bonnes minutes, et Eren commençait à fatiguer. Ses pieds lui faisaient un peu mal, comme s'il était engourdi, sa tête bourdonnait et il se sentait diminué. "Pourquoi…" commença Eren avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il reprit, sourcils froncés, regard toujours planté sur ses pieds alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est partis si tôt ?" Eren songea qu'il essayerait peut-être de lui faire croire quelque chose, comme par exemple qu'il se sentait suffisamment mal à l'aise pour que Levi les extirpe de là, et Eren savait que c'était faux – Levi n'avait aucun intérêt à se soucier du malaise d'Eren. Mais Levi ne se donna pas la peine d'inventer une excuse.

Après quelques secondes, comme s'il avait hésité à répondre, Levi haussa les épaules tout en marchant. "Je voulais t'accaparer." Eren pensa d'abord qu'il se fichait de lui, mais l'air sérieux qu'il avait, regard droit devant lui comme s'il s'adressait à l'horizon, et son léger haussement d'épaules, lui fit finalement penser qu'il était tout à fait sincère. Eren sentit son coeur s'emballer, et ses joues chauffer. Jouait-il encore avec lui ? Levi ne se donna néanmoins pas la peine de guetter sa réaction ; ça lui était sûrement égal, qu'il réagisse bien ou non. De toute manière le mal était fait et ils étaient presque chez eux.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais Levi s'était arrêté, et un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il avait les yeux bloqués sur une zone particulière : le cou d'Eren. Celui-là sentit un frisson le parcourir, appréhendant légèrement ce qui allait suivre, mais Levi ricana. "Impensable." Un pause, un autre rire. "Le petit a été marqué." Marqué ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Eren s'était arrêté lui aussi, et tentant désespérément d'accorcher le regard de Levi, qui ne voulait pas quitter le cou d'Eren.

"Q-quoi ?" Eren réussit à articulier, pris de court.

Levi pointa de sa main gauche la bordure de son t-shirt. Là où le col de sa chemise et le col de son t-shirt s'arrêtaient, une marque violette était née sur sa peau. Eren ne pouvait pas la voir, mais porta instinctivement ses doigts à elle, et esquissa une grimace de douleur quand il appuya par mégarde sur celle-là. Levi souriait légèrement.

"Un suçon. Tu as un suçon." Eren ouvrit de grands yeux et Levi reprit sa marche tout en parlant, peu préoccupé par le fait qu'Eren le suive ou non. "Cette fille, elle a l'air de croire que tu lui appartiens. Tu sors avec un vampire ?" Eren frissonna. Cette question lui rappela vaguement ce que Connie disait, l'autre fois, et ce qu'avait ajouté Armin. Et l'étrange pensée qui lui avait soufflé que Levi pourrait sans problème être un vampire. Une fois Petra remplacée par le véritable vampire, la question avait un effet tout à fait différent, et Eren rougit. Il gratta l'arrière de son crâne et baissa la tête en reprenant une allure normale.

Evidemment, Levi n'attendit aucune réponse. Mais plus tard, à la surprise du jeune, ce fut lui qui recommença à parler. "Tu l'aimes bien ?"

"Qui ?" répondit Eren, sourcils froncés.

"Ta copine." Dit ainsi, il pouvait s'agir de plein de filles. Mais Eren avait le sentiment qu'il parlait d'une fille particulière – Petra. Il déglutit. En parler de nouveau signifiait prendre le risque d'être moqué une nouvelle fois, et il préférait recevoir toutes les moqueries du monde que d'en recevoir une seule de la part de Levi.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il la trouvait jolie et gentille, et que tout ce temps, il avait été curieux de savoir ce qu'elle répondrait s'il osait lui demander de sortir un jour. Maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait en penser. Petra n'avait pas l'air amoureuse, et lui ne l'était pas non plus, et la curiosité – et un peu de fierté – étaient tout ce qui le rattachait encore à elle. Cependant, maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour la regarder dans les yeux. La trace de la peur était toujours là, immuable, et il savait qu'il avait déjà épuisé sa carte. Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus tellement l'intention de réitérer l'aventure. C'était au moins ça de trouvé.

Levi souffla. "Tu comptes rattraper le coup ?" Levi était sérieux. Toutes ces blagues sur lui à propos d'être homosexuel n'étaient donc que des blagues, puisqu'il était parfaitement au courant qu'Eren aimait les filles. Cela dit, c'était étrange d'en parler avec lui. Quelque chose naquit dans l'esprit d'Eren et il retint sa question pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de lui donner une réponse nonchalante.

"En fait, je n'en suis plus si sûr."

Levi acquiesça. C'était compréhensible. "C'est dommage," fit-il, et Eren pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Petra, jusqu'à ce qu'il continue, "j'aurais bien aimé être ton premier baiser." Et sur ce, il éclata de rire pour lui-même. Eren rougit de plus belle, et sentit au fond de lui que c'était l'effet escompté. Levi pouvait se montrer sympathique et de bonne compagnie – si l'on enlevait ses remarques gênantes et le "gamin" qu'il ajoutait à chaque phrase en s'adressant à Eren –, mais il aimait définitivement embêter les gens. Eren se rappela la soirée avec Hanji, Gunter et Hannes, et même le bref échange qu'il avait eu avec Erd. Levi ne semblait être comme ça qu'avec lui. D'un côté, c'était injuste, mais d'un autre, Eren se sentait presque spécial. Ça pourrait être pire.

Eren songea que la fenêtre s'était ouverte et qu'il était temps de poser la question qu'il retenait. En fait, ce n'était pas tellement une question. Juste une manière d'amener le sujet, et maladroitement, puisqu'Eren était la personne la moins à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. "Alors…" commença-t-il, et Levi sut qu'il ne relèverait pas sa remarque provocatrice. "Tu aimes les mecs ?" Eren plissa le nez et Levi se surprit à trouver ça mignon. C'est vrai, sa maladresse et sa fougue adolescente faisaient de lui quelqu'un de plutôt surprenant, dans l'ensemble, même s'il ne différait pas tellement du modèle type de l'adolescent rebelle. Difficile à dompter. Levi avait la sensation que lui non plus, ne pourrait le dompter. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se montrait plus rebelle qu'Eren. C'était la seule manière de le garder là. Une fois dompté, Eren s'en irait sans doute. Se lasserait. Levi chassa cette pensée de sa tête en réalisant qu'il finissait par apprécier la compagnie de l'adolescent, et soupira.

"Si on veut." Il leva les yeux au ciel – mais pas en signe d'agacement, simplement pour regarder les étoiles. Ils continuèrent de marcher et finalement, reprit. "Tu sais, l'homme dont Hanji a parlé," commença Levi. Eren l'observa du coin de l'oeil pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait, et Levi poursuivit. "C'est un crétin." Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même où il voulait en venir. "Je voulais que tu le saches." Non, en réalité, il ne savait définitivement pas où il voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses propres pensées, et jeta un bref regard à Eren. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent quelques secondes et Eren détourna timidement les yeux. Levi l'intimidait tellement…

Eren devait poser la question. "Pourquoi ?"

Levi se tourna vers lui. "Pourquoi je tenais à te le dire ?" Il réfléchit, silencieux. "Parce qu'Erwin Smith était une erreur et qu'il le sera toujours. C'était peut-être le meilleur coup que j'aie jamais eu –" à cette remarque Eren détourna les yeux, profondément gêné, "mais il n'en est pas moins le plus gros salaud des environs." Eren s'imaginait Levi avec un homme, et c'était presque étrange. D'après ce que disait Levi, il imaginait Erwin comme étant quelqu'un de dur à cuir, tout comme lui, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Levi continua. "À ton âge, j'étais tout aussi perdu que toi, peut-être même plus. Je n'avais pas ta maturité." C'était ce qu'il fallait à Eren pour capturer son regard une nouvelle fois. Eren réagissait aux mots de Levi avec une vivacité qui l'étonnait toujours. "J'étais un délinquant, je suppose. Je fuguais beaucoup. Je volais des trucs, je me révoltais par-ci par-là, j'étais un vrai calvaire pour mes parents." Il soupira. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait d'excuses à ma mère. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait."

Eren n'en attendait pas autant. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'un jour Levi s'ouvrirait à ce point. C'était peut-être implicite, mais c'était suffisant pour lui prouver que Levi avait assez confiance en lui pour lui confier toutes ces choses. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour pardonner Levi toutes les choses amères qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ce baiser n'était pas si désagréable. Eren rougit et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas…

Levi nota son changement d'attitude mais ne dit rien. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses confidences, mais quelque chose qui était né en lui comme par réflexe. Il respectait son silence et avec étonnamment, se mit à chercher quelque chose d'autre à dire. Depuis quand Levi s'occupait-il de maintenir une conversation ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Mais peut-être que Levi aimait ça. "Erwin m'a sorti de ce monde alors que j'étais à peine conscient de la réalité. Il m'a offert sa protection et la promesse d'un lendemain, il était là pour m'écouter, il réagissait. À ce moment-là, je pensais avoir découvert quelque chose en moi. Erwin m'a appris à l'aimer et j'ai compris que je n'aimais pas les filles, et j'ai fini par me convaincre que j'en étais amoureux." Il fit une pause, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de la suite, mais Eren savait qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'encourage pour poursuivre. Et il avait réellement envie d'en entendre plus – même si le fait même d'entendre parler de cet Erwin suffisait à faire battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Il le détestait déjà. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il le détestait.

"Et tu en étais amoureux ?" demanda Eren après une hésitation.

Levi le regarda. Eren avait des yeux d'enfants, mais il était beau, comme si son visage était torturé par la curiosité, et trop d'autres émotions pour pouvoir les discerner. Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Mais Levi ne mit pas le doigt dessus. "Je crois." Silence. Il regarda la route. Levi n'était plus certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Tout devenait étrangement flou, comme si le fait de les énoncer à voix haute les remettait subitement en question.

Il continua. "Et puis, j'ai grandi et j'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses." Pause. "L'atrocité du monde, tous ces gens ennuyeux, la vie qui ne fait pas de cadeau." Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même. "Je couchais à droite, à gauche, je suis même tombé dans la drogue alors que j'avais arrêté quand Erwin m'a sorti de cet enfer. Je recommençais à être un véritable casse-cul et ma mère pleurait souvent. Parfois, je ne rentrais même pas la nuit." Silence, encore. "Personne ne savait où j'étais." Eren voulut lui poser une question mais il sentit que Levi n'avait pas encore terminé. "J'étais là où je ne risquais pas de vomir mon dégoût de ce monde."

"Tu es misanthrope ?" demanda Eren, et utiliser ce mot lui fit un drôle d'effet, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Levi fit une moue indescriptible, en guise de réponse, l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je suppose. Peut-être." Oui, peut-être. "S'il n'y a pas de critères particulier alors, oui, j'en suis sûrement." La conversation était plutôt grave, et elle mettait en avant des questions que Levi ne s'était plus posé depuis longtemps – mais étrangement, la présence d'Eren avait l'effet d'un médicament, et les mots finirent par sortir d'eux-mêmes. "J'ai appris à aimer la douleur, à cette époque. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, il faut être sacrément masochiste pour aimer s'en prendre une dans le cul." Eren eut envie de rire, même si ses joues devenaient légèrement roses, comme à chaque fois que Levi était un peu trop grossier. "J'étais un déchet. J'étais vraiment un déchet." Il fit une pause, longue, très longue, durant laquelle Eren ne dit rien. Il regardait son voisin d'un air intrigué, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Et Eren tentait de retenir toutes les images qui naissaient en lui. Il s'imaginait un Levi plus jeune, plus fragile, et plus sauvage encore. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait encore rien du monde et qui pourtant détestait déjà tout. Quelqu'un qu'un certain Erwin avait pris sous son aile et qui, du haut de ses seize, dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans, avait connu l'amour. Il en était presque jaloux. Jaloux de qui, de quoi ? Aucune réponse. Jaloux, tout simplement. Il s'imaginait un Levi fougueux, à la langue bien pendue, qui se déliait uniquement pour dire des grossièretés, tout comme maintenant – mais quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de parler, ni de vivre. Quelqu'un qui avait conscience que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait agir _tout de suite_.

Eren souriait légèrement. Levi avait dû souffrir par le passé, et sa vie toute entière semblait être plus complexe qu'il n'aurait imaginé possible de l'être. À côté, ses problèmes d'argent, de famille, d'adolescent insatisfait qui luttait pour impressionner le voisin d'en face, semblaient bien maigres.

"Mais toi," fit une voix en brisant le silence qui, étonnamment, était devenu apaisant. "Toi, tu es comme le début du printemps. Ou ces minutes qui suivent la tempête. Tout renaît sous mes yeux et c'est comme si je réalisais qu'il y avait encore un soleil, quelque part dans le ciel." Eren sentit son coeur s'accélérer, et accrocha le regard de Levi. Celui-là, à sa grande surprise, l'observait déjà depuis un moment, et il rencontra deux pierres grises qui pétillaient dans l'obscurité. Le visage de Levi était presque éclairé, et c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait si optimiste. Rêvait-il ? Et que venait-il d'entendre ? Son coeur allait à une allure folle, incontrôlable, et il était impossible de détourner les yeux de ceux de Levi.

Quelque chose naquit dans son estomac, péniblement délicieux. C'était une sensation particulière, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il aurait aimé la provoquer encore et encore. Levi ne disait rien, il se contenait de marcher tout en posant sur lui ce regard indescriptible, et Eren lui rendait un regard similaire. Quand Levi détourna le regard, Eren s'accorda un mince sourire, et espéra que Levi ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Si. "Gamin, tu es de loin le plus grand mystère qui m'ait été donné de découvrir." C'était comme une énigme et Eren ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander davantage de choses, car déjà Levi s'était arrêté, tourné vers lui, et l'observait avec un air évident.

Eren regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés. Son coeur se serra douloureusement et il reconnut la même sensation dans son estomac qu'une minute plus tôt. Qu'était-ce ? Il reconnut la voiture de Mikasa devant la maison et la réalité le frappa – il allait devoir quitter Levi. Il se sentit mal, comme s'il risquait de ne plus le voir du tout, jamais plus, et ce qui se rapprochait délicieusement de la panique s'épanouit en lui comme une armée de papillons, prenant le contrôle de son corps.

Levi lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-intrigué. "Je t'aurais bien invité à l'intérieur, mais il me semble que tu es plus branché nanas." Eren écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? "De plus, je m'en voudrais de profiter de toi. Tu as pas mal bu." Il laissa ses lèvres s'écarter et découvrit ses canines pointues comme celles d'un vampire.

Eren sentit son esprit s'exciter à cette vue. Décidément, Levi était vraiment un vampire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de digérer ni même de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Levi que ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers sa propre maison.

"Bonne nuit, gamin." Fut tout ce qu'il entendit et la nuit se ferma sur lui. Le silence revint. Et le coeur d'Eren n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

/

C'est avec le sourire qu'il passa le seuil de la porte. Il était tard et tout le quartier dormait, mais il avait la sensation que sa soeur était debout. Peu importait. Ce qui avait mal commencé s'était terminé en beauté, et la voix douce de Levi résonnait dans sa tête. _Bonne nuit, gamin. _Il aurait payé pour qu'on lui murmure ça à l'oreille, rien qu'une fois de plus.

Eren trouva son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, et ne put retenir son sourire de s'élargir quand il croisa le regard surpris de sa soeur.

"Tu as vu un ange ?" demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Eren voulut rire mais rien ne vint. C'était peut-être le cas. Mais il trouva plus drôle d'ajouter, plus pour lui-même que pour créer la confusion chez sa soeur, "un vampire, plutôt."

Mikasa secoua la tête, renonçant à tenter de comprendre son frère, et tandis qu'Eren fondait sur la chaise d'en face de la sienne, se redressa.

"Alors, cette fête ?" Elle souriait légèrement, comme une mère après le premier jour d'école de son fils. Son coeur se réchauffa. Mikasa avait toujours cette attitude un peu maternelle, légèrement étrange sur elle puisqu'elle avait l'air d'être tout sauf une mère. Pourtant, elle était bien trop protective avec son frère, et se souciait énormément de son bien être. Même si les frère et soeur avaient cette tendance à s'envoyer des méchancetés à la figure, à faire comme si de rien n'était et se désobéir entre eux juste pour la rébellion, eux avaient la plupart du temps un air complice dans le regard, comme si toutes ces choses les rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Mais encore une fois, c'était un contact psychologique qui les liait. Si Mikasa était maternelle, elle n'allait certainement pas embrasser son frère pour lui dire bonne nuit. C'était équilibré. "Surprenante." Eren n'alla pas plus loin, il ne voulait pas lui raconter quelque chose qui viendrait le tromper – après tout, Mikasa pensait qu'il était allé à une fête avec Connie. En s'en rappelant, cependant, Eren crut bon d'ajouter. "Jean n'a pas trop joué les cons." Et il se mit à sourire. Sincèrement. Eren était impatient de monter dans sa chambre et de trouver le sommeil, des images plein la tête. Il était certain qu'il allait bien dormir.

Mikasa hocha la tête. "Bien, bien." Elle but une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'elle avait devant elle et le reposa silencieusement. "Papa est parti, il a laissé plus d'argent que prévu." Mikasa avait dit ça comme si elle supposait que ce geste était sa manière de se racheter d'avoir volé leurs économies pour consommer de l'alcool. Mais cela ne pardonnait rien. Tout de même, c'était déjà ça. Eren hocha la tête à son tour et s'éclaircit la gorge pour refouler un sourire. Il se sentait tellement euphorique, maintenant. "Tu as bu ?" demanda sa soeur en voyant l'expression étrange qui était née sur son visage.

"Un peu, oui," répondit Eren, et en réalité, il ne mentait pas – il ne savait pas combien de verres il avait bu. Ni quoi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas mentir que de dire qu'il avait bu, et supposé que la quantité était raisonnable, puisqu'il avait visiblement réussi à revenir à pieds sans tomber la tête la première ni s'évanouir.

Mikasa se leva, contourna la table et avant de disparaître dans le salon, elle se tourna vers lui, regardant Eren par-dessus son épaule. "Je ne savais pas ce que vous avez fait, vous deux, mais ça a l'air de te réussir. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi content depuis un moment." Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et s'éloigna.

Eren laissa son visage s'éclairer de plus belle, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait Levi, chez lui, à cet instant précis. Pensait-il lui aussi à ce qui s'était passé ? _Tout _ce qui s'était passé ? Il secoua la tête et les paroles de sa soeur rebondirent dans son esprit. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait parlé de lui et de Levi.


	10. Books and Secrets

Hm, avant de débuter ce chapitre qui, je pense, sera le début des choses, puisque j'enclenche quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Eren – woohou il était temps (et oui les choses vont commencer ici) –, je tiens à écrire une nouvelle note d'avant chapitre, parce que je voulais absolument remercier les gens qui me lisent et qui commentent, sachez que j'ai lu vos reviews et que je les apprécie, des plus courtes aux plus longues, des plus claires aux plus denses, et elles ont toutes participé à me faire écrire si vite.

Il faut dire que j'ai rarement été aussi motivée, surtout pour une fanfic. Je n'ai jamais, de ma vie, été capable de finir quoi que ce soit, fiction ou fanfiction, et j'entrevois maintenant la possibilité infime de pouvoir terminer celle-là, car sachez que je n'ai pas atteint le stade des 10 chapitres depuis très longtemps. Sachant que je n'ai rien à faire – enfin, si, mais procrastination, vous comprenez – de mon week-end je peux aisément dire que d'ici demain, un chapitre supplémentaire sera posté, et demain, un minimum également, si ce n'est plus (car vraiment je vous assure le week-end je n'en fous pas une, alors écrire est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit).

Je remercie spécialement Tirya qui a pris la peine de me commenter en visisteur, et dont les compliments me font vraiment chaud au cœur ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire lorsque tu dis que les auteurs vont trop lentement, moi-même j'ai tendance à préférer commencer les fictions qui ont été terminées pour être certaine de ne pas avoir à bloquer mon élan quelque part où l'auteur s'est arrêtée d'écrire. La suite qui ne vient pas, rien de plus frustrant. Rassure-toi _AATD_ ira plus vite que ces fictions-là et peut-être même que si je maintiens le rythme, elle sera finie avant la fin d'Avril. On espère.

En tout cas merci à toi et aux autres, vous m'apportez tellement par vos mots que vous n'avez pas idée. Bon, j'y retourne. Bisous.

/

Eren ne savait pas par quel miracle Armin avait réussi à l'amener ici. Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait à une distance incroyablement réduite de Jean Kirschtein, et qu'il serrait les dents à chaque fois que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche. Etonnamment, ce dernier n'avait pas encore provoqué le brun, mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'ailleurs, Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Jean était étrange.

"Hey, Sasha, tu en veux ?" Marco demanda, et Jean sembla prit d'une décharge électrique. Eren suivit la scène sans rien, intrigué par l'étrangeté des choses. Jean lança même un regard noir à son ami, qui l'ignora, alors que Sasha glapit de joie tout en se penchant vers Marco pour attraper le paquet de chips qu'il lui proposait.

Armin avait, par on ne savait quel moyen, réussi à réunir tout le monde dans un seul et même endroit. C'était la pelouse du parc public, entre le lycée et la maison d'Eren, et il faisait trop beau pour qu'on ose refuser son invitation. Ainsi, Connie, Marco, Sasha, Armin, Eren, ainsi que Jean et son égo s'étaient retrouvés cet samedi après-midi, les bras plein de nourriture et de boissons. C'était une sorte de pique nique improvisé tard dans la journée, et Eren avait renoncé à avancer dans la lecture de sa bande dessinée pour zieuter étrangement Jean, sourcils froncés, qui suivait Marco des yeux. Armin sembla entrer dans une conversation avec Sasha et Connie, et Marco les écoutait attentivement, comme s'il attendait le moment propice pour intervenir, un sourire calme aux lèvres.

Quant à Jean, Eren saisit l'occasion pour le taquiner – cela dit, il voulait aussi savoir. "Hey, Jean," appela Eren, et ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction avec un air féroce au visage. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'Eren n'attaque, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne le fit pas. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Jean, visiblement, ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

Eren se pencha légèrement et soupira. D'un geste du menton, il montra Sasha, et Jean suivit son mouvement du regard. Lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce qui était en jeu, ses joues semblèrent virer rouge et il se renfrogna de manière presque risible. "Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jaëger," mais Eren savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Il avait tenté de ne pas y faire attention, mais les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Le jour où Levi était passé le prendre à l'école, le jour où tous ses ennuis avaient véritablement commencé, c'était le soir où il s'était battu avec Jean parce que ce dernier avait agi de manière incompréhensible. Il se souvenait clairement comment Jean lui avait posé cette question sur Sasha. De toute évidence, Sasha l'intéressait, et ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une manière de provoquer Eren s'avérait en fin de compte être quelque chose de véritable.

Il en aurait bien ri s'il ne savait pas à quel point les choses pouvaient être compliquées de ce côté-là. Lui-même, cette nuit, avait vu les choses basculer d'une manière presque inquiétante. Il était censé penser à Petra, et peut-être même à une manière de se faire pardonner, mais au lieu de ça, il avait abandonné ses pensées auprès de Levi. La même sensation que la veille, dans son estomac, revint au galop quand il y songea, et tenta vainement de l'ignorer.

"Tu devrais le dire à Marco," dit Eren, sur un ton qui semblait étrangement amical. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, simplement une trêve parce que Jean était humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Certes il n'avait pas vécu l'exacte même chose, mais il n'aimait pas voir Jean trop souvent dans les parages, que ce soit à cause de Sasha ou non, et l'apaiser de ce côté-là le rendrait peut-être un peu plus supportable. Du moins, il espérait.

"Arrête de dire de la merde, Jaëger," renvoya Jean sans hésiter, mais il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'en effet, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution pour arranger les choses. Marco était gentil de nature et le voir proposer de la nourriture à Sasha était insupportable, surtout lorsqu'elle lui embrassait la joue en guise de remerciement. De son côté, Eren était très bien au courant du coup de cœur que Sasha avait pour Marco, et ce rapprochement léger qui avait lieu était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé dernièrement. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Jean à Sasha, ni de Sasha à Jean. Et il était profondément hors de question de jouer les entremetteurs. "OK, peut-être," furent les dernières paroles de Jean qui, dans l'esprit d'Eren, sonnaient comme un _merci _silencieux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Armin et Eren rentrèrent bien évidemment ensemble. Armin adorait lire, certes, Eren aussi, mais il fallait chercher pour trouver un livre qui lui plaisait, et il n'avait jamais la volonté d'en essayer sans un sans avoir la certitude de l'aimer, mais Armin cultivait cette passion du livre qu'il ne pouvait réfrégner. Eren comprenait. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'Armin lui demanda, avec ces yeux de chien battu qu'il avait si bien, de passer par la librairie qu'il aimait bien, dans la rue juste-là, tout près de chez eux, Eren accepta. Il n'y était jamais entré, mais il savait qu'Armin s'y rendait autant que possible. Selon lui, l'atmosphère était calme et inspirante, et l'odeur des livres n'avait rien d'égal. Alors ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, et Eren fut surpris de constater à quel point l'endroit était minuscule, avec des étagères énormes et grandes, et des allées étroites dans laquelles des piles de livres étaient parfois posées. Au fond, il distingua un canapé de velours vert et songea qu'il allait sûrement s'y asseoir pendant qu'Armin cherchait de quoi lire pour chez lui, et constata également qu'il y avait une radio, qui diffusait _Nights in White Satin_, de 1967. Il esquissa un sourire paisible, comme si l'atmosphère lui était familière. Sa mère adorait écouter cette chanson.

Armin s'éloigna sans bruit vers l'étagère qui avait attiré son attention, et Eren se promena lentement entre les livres, laissant le bout des doigts de sa main gauche effleurer toutes les reliures au passage. L'odeur ici était effectivement agréable, Armin n'avait pas menti. Des vieux livres, comme d'autres nouveaux, mais tous d'occasions. Ces livres avaient un passé, un présent, et la plupart d'entre eux auraient un futur. Cette perspective était fascinante – ce qu'il touchait avait autrefois été touché par des mains fatiguées, des mains amoureuses, des mains innocentes, et d'autres. Ici, il se sentait insignifiant.

Eren sourit. Ce n'était pas si mal, ici. Ça lui donnait presque envie de prendre un livre et de l'essayer. Presque. Mais il ne savait encore rien… lorsqu'il contourna l'étagère pour se promener de l'autre côté, quelque chose attira son attention. Derrière le comptoir, accoudée à un bureau bordélique, une femme était assise, plongée dans l'examen de ce qui pouvait être un livre ou quelque chose qui concernait la boutique. Mais quand Eren, curieux, s'approcha et la regarda de plus près, son cœur bondit.

Il souffla un _oh ! _maladroit et voulut fuir, mais déjà la femme levait la tête dans sa direction et il put voir son visage s'éclairer. C'était Hanji, la fille de la veille, l'amie de Levi. Elle avait abandonné son air hystérique et semblait plus calme, mais il ne douta pas qu'elle était excessive de nature. Il aimait bien Hanji, elle était humaine, gentille, sûrement de bon conseil et compréhensive, le genre à être là quand il faut et être toujours optimiste. Mais il était mal à l'aise, non seulement parce qu'elle était bien plus âgée – la trentaine, peut-être ? – et qu'elle avait cette tendance à se montrer bien trop familière – non que ce soit un réel problème, en fait, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été témoin de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il souhaitait l'oublier. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Levi, cette nuit, il avait même _trop _pensé à Levi, et les choses se déformaient d'une manière bien plus étrange que possible. Au fond de lui, il mourait d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour vérifier si la Ford Mustang était bien là, dans l'espoir de voir des Dr Martens rouges avancer jusqu'à lui. Il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait le voir sourire, et même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, ça n'était pas grave. Il s'en fichait maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement ça. Mais leur relation était tellement instable qu'il ne savait plus quoi en déduire. Etait-ce un ami, ou quelqu'un qu'il admirait ? Son estomac se noua. Il repensa à ses lèvres, et détourna les yeux d'Hanji, qui commençait à se pencher au-dessus du comptoir pour se rapprocher d'Eren.

"Eren !" fit-elle, et il s'étonna qu'elle se souvienne de son nom. C'était une bonne chose, cela dit. Au moins, elle s'était vraiment intéressée à lui. Mais c'était aussi une mauvaise chose : cela signifiait que si elle avait été assez sobre pour se souvenir de son nom, elle se souvenait aussi de quelque chose qui pouvait le compromettre, et il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête le fait qu'Armin était dans les parages, et qu'on pouvait sans aucun mal entendre le moindre mot. Comme pour ne rien arranger, Hanji était bruyante et parlait fort, très fort.

Il sourit poliment, ne sachant trop comment se conduire avec elle. Mais comme ils avaient été déjà présentés et qu'il pouvait la considérer comme une connaissance, Eren songea qu'il allait la tutoyer, tout comme à la fête – même s'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé tout ce qu'il avait retenu étaient les grandes lignes de la soirée. Celles qu'on n'oublie pas.

"Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas cours ? Tu as bonne mine, dis donc," enchaîna-t-elle si vite qu'Eren dut faire un effort pour retenir tout ce qu'elle disait.

Quand il eut enregistré les questions, il entreprit d'y répondre une par une. "Nous sommes samedi, aujourd'hui." Il eut presque envie de rire car Hanji semblait tête en l'air et lui rappelait Sasha. À sa réponse, cette dernière lâcha un petit rire et remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez. "Et, je vais très bien merci. Hm, et toi ?" réussit-il à dire, mais il hésitait encore. Le moindre mot mal placé pouvait faire réagir Hanji, et il s'imaginait sans mal cette dernière crier quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Armin et lui étaient les seuls clients dans la boutique, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Armin apprenne les choses de cette manière.

Hanji se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de réponse, et soupira. "J'ai tellement de travail, c'est déprimant. Je te demanderais bien de m'aider mais Levi m'étriperait s'il apprenait qu'on a partagé nos tâches." Mais Hanji ne s'arrêta pas là. "Et il me tuerait tout court s'il apprenait que j'ai osé te faire travailler," rit-elle. Ah oui ? Il ferait ça ? Bien sûr, Hanji rigolait, mais quelque chose était amusé dans sa voix. Comme si elle lui lançait un clin d'œil silencieux.

Le visage d'Eren s'éclaira soudainement. "Vraiment ?" sa question était presque naïve, mais elle avait lieu d'être. Il était difficile d'imaginer Levi défendre Eren devant qui que ce soit, ou ne serait-ce que lui épargner une corvée qu'il serait pourtant ravi de le voir faire. Oui, c'était bizarre, mais Hanji connaissait pourtant Levi mieux que lui, non ?

"Oui, vraiment. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il t'a kidnappé l'autre soir, c'était à peine s'il ne t'a pas emmené de force." Eren sourit. Cette nouvelle, sans trop savoir pourquoi, lui faisait plaisir. Hanji le vit. "Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, tu sais." Et elle lui sourit. Mais ce qui suivit était plus inattendu que le reste. "Mais, s'il te plaît, Eren, fais attention."

Eren fronça les sourcils. Faire attention ? Pourquoi ?

Hanji souffla, et reprit. "Levi n'est pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Il est très… il est différent. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses, des choses pas forcément faciles, et même s'il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, sa vie est un bordel. C'est une sorte de pagaille. Il est du genre à se foutre en l'air." Sa voix était grave et ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur joyeuse, et enfantine. Elle parlait sérieusement. Levi avait tous ces problèmes ? Il avait eu raison de penser que sa vie était complexe, alors. Mais curieusement, ce qui disait Hanji, bien que ce fut intriguant, ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire. Il ressentit un besoin plus grand de se rapprocher de lui, comme si la part de sa mère encore présente en lui, lui soufflait _aide-le, répare-le, apprends-lui à ressentir_. Sans trop savoir comment, il songea à Erwin, et nota quelque part de demander plus d'informations sur lui à Hanji. Hors de question d'en demander à Levi en personne, il se braquerait sûrement et peut-être qu'il trouverait louche qu'un adolescent s'intéresse à ses relations sexuelles et amoureuses passées. Ça l'était. C'était étrange. Mais Eren n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ce fait.

"Je sais," se contenta-t-il de répondre à voix basse.

"Tu as l'air de lui faire du bien, Eren." Cette fois, comme il avait commencé à zieuter ses chaussettes, il releva la tête si brusquement qu'il lui sembla basculer en arrière. Il croisa le regard amusé d'Hanji. Presque… touché. Du bien ? Et comme pour s'expliquer, avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière une porte qu'il soupçonna être le bureau du gérant ou bien la remise, elle lui souffla "la dernière fois qu'il a mis cette chemise, c'était pour quelqu'un."

Eren resta seul avec ses pensées, planté devant le comptoir de la librairie comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Naturellement, il savait ce qu'avait voulu dire Hanji, et cette dernière ne se doutait peut-être pas qu'il savait plus de choses qu'il n'en avait l'air. Sûrement que si elle l'avait su, Hanji n'aurait pas rajouté ça, car désormais, Eren avait un visage troublé, presque déformé de douleur. Son estomac était noué, et il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête un Levi amoureux, vêtu d'une chemise rouge sang, et les mains sales et odieuses d'un Erwin Smith sans visage qui caressaient le visage de l'autre. Non. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ferma les yeux, si fort qu'il eut l'impression de trembler, et il ressentit une vague de bien être en songeant qu'il allait peut-être le croiser, en rentrant chez lui.

Mais une voix brisa son répit silencieux et le sortit de sa rêverie. "Bah, il n'y a plus personne ?" Armin était devant lui, deux livres dans les bras, visiblement satisfait de ses trouvailles. Il renonça à prétendre s'intéresser à ces derniers, et souffla.

"Je crois qu'elle est partie dans la remise."

Armin acquiesça. "Oh." Puis il ajouta, "tu vas voir, Hanji est vraiment drôle." A cet instant, Eren se sentit monstrueux. La tonne de choses qu'il avait cachées à son ami était trop grande pour l'ignorer. Il accumulait mensonge après mensonge et lorsqu'il ne mentait pas, il ommettait simplement de le dire. Etait-ce pire ? peut-être. Armin ne lui cachait rien. Il lui confiait ses craintes et ses envies, combien son grand-père avait l'air malheureux ces temps-ci, combien il avait aimé tel et tel livre, et alors qu'Armin avait toujours été là pour écouter Eren se plaindre et s'énerver, celui-là ne disait plus rien. C'était lui qui l'écoutait, maintenant. Comment lui dire qu'il la connaissait déjà Hanji, et qu'il l'avait rencontrée dans une fête à laquelle il n'était certainement pas censé participer ?

Eren venait juste de réaliser à quel point il mentait à tout le monde. Mikasa avait deviné, certes, qu'il était sorti avec Levi l'autre soir, mais elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se gardait bien de lui dire. Il s'était même servi de Connie comme excuse, et s'était lui-même enfoncé dans un enchevêtrement de mensonges duquel il ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir. Hanji revint aussitôt, et lorsqu'elle vit Armin, elle sourit. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, au grand bonheur d'Eren, qui craignait de devoir s'expliquer si une information maladroite venait à être divulguée. Armin paya, prit ses livres, et Hanji les salua joyeusement. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut tout.

Une fois dehors, Armon souffla. "J'aurai des choses à lire, au moins." Et il se tourna vers Eren, satisfait de ses achats. Celui-là repensait aux paroles d'Hanji. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… ce qui l'avait vexé avait un double sens. Levi avait mis cette chemise pour Erwin, la dernière fois. Mais hier, c'était pour _lui _qu'il l'avait mise. Son cœur se réchauffa et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Armin le nota.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'aller dans une librairie t'a rendu heureux," plaisanta Armin, et Eren lui offrit un regard plein de joie il était avec son ami, il faisait beau, et il venait de réaliser quelque chose qui le rendait tout simplement joyeux. Il se promit de lui en parler plus tard. Là n'était pas le moment, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, mais il savait qu'Armin comprendrait. Alors Eren haussa les épaules, souffla un _rien _timide et continua de sourire malgré tout, trop heureux de sa découverte pour s'en empêcher.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans leur rue, et Eren sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, si violemment qu'il eut presque peur que ce dernier n'éclate. Il était rendu à un point où il ne sentait plus son estomac, et la douleur délicieuse que son corps lui faisait endurer était devenue comme une drogue. Armin savait que quelque chose se passait mais il songea qu'il était inutile de poser des questions – il connaissait assez Eren pour savoir que s'il avait ignoré la première il déclinerait les suivantes.

Mais Armin était perspicace, et lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Eren s'éveiller en voyant la Ford Mustang garée, et pire, lorsqu'il vit son visage s'illuminer quand il réalisa que Levi était prêt à rentrer dans sa voiture, il ne lui fallut pas davantage pour comprendre. Mais le blond ne dit rien, il resta silencieux, et alla même jusqu'à laisser un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait entre le nouveau voisin et son ami, mais il était en tout cas content qu'il ait cet effet-là sur lui. La prochaine fois qu'ils se parleraient, il pourrait le taquiner sur le fait qu'il soit étonnamment proche du _vampire_, pensa-t-il.

Il pouvait sentir qu'Eren accélérait la marche plus qu'il n'en était physiquement capable. Ses pieds volaient presque au-dessus du bitume, portés par son excitation. Son corps l'amenait où il était censé être. Peut-être était-il assez alerte pour repérer du mouvement, en tout cas, Levi finit par se retourner dans leur direction, et Eren sentit son cœur bondir une seconde fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tant pis. Tant pis si ça n'avait pas de nom, tant pis s'il ignorait ce que c'était, parce qu'il se sentait enfin vivant. Dans la foulée, il avait même oublié Petra, et pour être honnête, il n'était plus certain de vouloir la côtoyer autrement que comme une amie. Quelque part entre le passé et le présent, il avait perdu quelque chose. Ou peut-être avait-il au contraire gagné quelque chose – en tout cas, il savait que la prochaine qu'il ferait ses excuses à Petra, il mettrait un poing d'honneur à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait finalement réalisé quelque chose. Pourquoi il avait fui ? Il ne saurait probablement jamais – de la peur, sans doute. Mais ce qu'il savait était qu'il commençait à savourer les rayons du soleil.

Quelque part, Eren fut content qu'il se retourne, car il était trop gêné pour l'interpeller. En tout cas, pas avec Armin à côté. Il se demanda si le voir allait changer quelque chose à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il sentit ses joues brûler quand il réalisa que, portière ouverte, et accoudé au toit de sa Ford, Levi l'attendait avec un mince sourire – vraiment mince. Quand ils furent assez proches, Eren se dirigea vers lui, et Armin le suivit silencieusement, mais resta légèrement à l'écart pour leur laisser l'intimité dont, de toute évidence, ils avaient besoin.

"Gamin," lâcha Levi quand celui-là arriva jusqu'à lui. C'était sa manière de la saluer, et si autrefois, ça l'aurait sûrement vexé – être appelé gamin tout le monde pouvait être irritant, et l'égo n'en sortait pas indemne, c'était maintenant suffisant. Eren ne demandait pas plus.

"Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?" demanda Eren sans attendre. Il avait cette voix pressée comme s'il devait retenir toutes ses émotions, mais c'était un peu ça. Visiblement, ce qu'il venait de demander surprit Levi, mais il se reprit très vite, se cachant derechef derrière son voile d'impassibilité. Néanmoins, il avait eu le temps de capturer cette lueur significative dans les yeux de Levi. Eren lui sourit.

"Alors j'avais raison, tu as viré de bord ?" rit-il. Eren rougit violemment. Il l'avait souvent taquiné avec ça, et Eren était conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il commençait à s'habituer aux plaisanteries parfois un peu acides de son voisin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ces choses et le tournait à son avantage.

Eren se fondit en excuses. "N-non, non ! c'est pas ce que tu crois," s'était-il écrié alors que Levi se régalait de sa réaction.

"Du calme, gamin, c'était une blague, rien de plus." Levi ricana légèrement avant de faire une pause silencieuse. Puis, il finit par lui répondre, "ça dépend."

Alors, il fallait trouver. Eren, sans trop savoir pourquoi, choisit de ne rajouter qu'une chose à sa question. Il espérait que cela ferait la différence. Armin, derrière eux, souriait patiemment. Il n'avait jamais vu Eren dans un état pareil. Celui-là, joues rouges, haussa un sourcil, en fronça un autre, et se gratta la nuque tout en reposant sa question. "Est-ce que tu es libre _pour moi _?"

Levi l'observa sans réagir pendant, deux, trois, quatre secondes qui semblèrent durer l'éternité. Celui-là esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture comme si Eren n'était pas là, glissa un "tu n'auras qu'à sonner." Et il ferma la portière, laissant un Eren derrière lui, dont le sourire s'étirait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles.


	11. The Perfect Two

Quand Eren sonna à la porte des Bossard, il se fit l'étrange remarque tout ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant. Mais tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, il chassa cette idée presque effrayante de son esprit. Eren savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il le savait et Levi le savait aussi.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas," lâcha Levi en sortant de la maison et en dépassant Eren comme s'il n'était pas là. Eren crut d'abord qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne s'agissait que de son caractère habituel, brusque et imprévisible, un peu contradictoire à certains endroits. Il se projeta à sa suite, cependant, car déjà Levi montait dans sa voiture et son estomac se nouait de hâte.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de bloquer sa soirée pour lui, ni pourquoi il montait dans sa voiture, ni où il l'emmenait, ni même de quoi ils allaient parler. C'était son idée, c'était sûrement à lui de maintenir la conversation, mais la vérité était qu'il avait peur de ramener des sujets sensibles sur le tapis. Et si Levi se braquait ? et s'il se montrait froid avec lui ? Il avait peur de gâcher cet instant privilégié qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Il avait peur tout court.

Levi dut le sentir puisqu'il se tourna vers lui en démarrant, et engagea la conversation. "Alors, une préférence ?" Eren pensa d'abord qu'il se moquait encore de sa sexualité, mais il n'y était pas – il fronça les sourcils et, perdu, l'observait sans comprendre. Levi soupira. "La destination, gamin." Eren sentit ses joues chauffer, il avait honte d'être aussi stupide – surtout en face de Levi. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la première fois, et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'avait même pas pensé à aller quelque part. Tout ce qu'il voulait était passer du temps avec lui. Il voulait retourner chez lui avec le même sourire que vendredi soir, il voulait ressentir encore cette douleur délicieuse s'élever en lui comme une vague d'excitation. "Alors," commença Levi d'un ton presque enthousiaste, "la décision incombe au chauffeur." Et sur ce, il prit un virage à droite sans dire à Eren où il comptait aller.

Ça lui importait peu. Il s'en fichait bien – tant qu'ils restaient tous les deux. Levi avait ouvert les deux fenêtres, entièrement, et l'air chaud s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Eren posa son bras sur la portière et laissa sa main pendre dans le vide, de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit sa paume, sentit le vent caresser sa peau alors que Levi roulait vite, et savoura cet instant de pur bonheur qu'il vivait. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi… plein. Pour lui, la vie se résumait à un passé, une routine, et la perspective floue d'un avenir dont les dimensions sont toujours restées respectables. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il voyait plus, maintenant. On avait ouvert une porte, allumé la lumière ; le soleil s'était levé sur sa triste vie. Non qu'il fut réellement malheureux, mais il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Plus maintenant.

De fil en aiguille, il se souvint d'Hanji, et entreprit d'en parler à Levi. Le dire ainsi lui donna l'impression qu'ils avaient des choses en commun. "J'ai vu Hanji, à la librairie près de chez nous." Chez nous. Eren ne savait pas s'il avait voulu chez lui, ou chez eux. Peut-être un peu des deux. Supposer qu'ils habitaient au même endroit était un point commun supplémentaire. Et c'était aussi ce qui lui permettait de se lever tous les matins, pressé de voir à la fenêtre de sa chambre si une certaine Ford rouge et noire était belle et bien garée devant un certain trottoir.

Levi acquiesça silencieusement. "Oui, elle y travaille depuis quelques temps." Il s'acouda à la portière et son index vint caresser l'espace fin entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure. "Elle adore les livres, oui, elle en est vraiment folle. Mon père l'aimait bien."

Une question démangea Eren, et il vit celle-là comme une manière d'apaiser les pensées de son voisin. S'il commençait à penser à son père, il avait peur que son humeur ne se détériore. "Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis toujours," fit simplement Levi. "Erd aussi. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et Hanji est comme une soeur à mes yeux. Elle peut paraître étrange aux premiers abords, mais on s'y fait." Eren put aisément dire qu'il tenait à eux. C'est vrai, Hanji était gentille et Erd était sympathique. Il avait des amis qui comptaient à ses yeux, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de le montrer très souvent. Levi, de toute évidence, était une personne qui n'exprimait pas grand chose à part son agacement et sa grossièreté. Mais ça lui convenait. Eren ferait avec.

Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait enregistré sa réponse. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Certes, il avait un prénom au bout de la langue, et l'envie meurtrière d'amener ce sujet, mais il ne pouvait ignorer cette crainte au fond de lui, et le fait que lui, amenant ce sujet-là, ne faisait aucun sens. Alors il choisit autre chose. Le soleil se couchait et une lumière apaisante tombait sur eux. "Quel âge tu as ?" demanda tout à coup Eren. C'était une question qu'il s'était souvent posée.

Levi laissa un léger rire naître dans sa gorge. "Je suis beaucoup trop vieux à mon goût. Non que la vieillesse me fasse peur, j'ai simplement vécu des années inutiles. J'aurais aimé qu'on me rembourse l'anarque." Il avait dit ça sérieusement, et Eren ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas encore son histoire, du moins, qu'une seule partie. Et même, Eren était trop jeune pour véritablement comprendre ce genre de choses. Cela dit, la non-réponse de Levi laissait encore un blanc dans son esprit. Levi sembla le réaliser puisqu'il finit par ajouter, nonchalant, "vingt-sept ans." D'accord. Vingt-sept ans. Vingt-ans, c'était bien. Eren regarda dehors.

"Tu fais jeune." Eren le pensait. Levi faisait très jeune. Il savait que sa taille jouait sûrement, et il avait deviné que Levi n'aimait pas qu'on remette sa taille en question – on pouvait l'insulter de tous les noms, lui donner tous les défauts du monde, mais la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer était qu'on ne fasse une remarque sur sa taille. Question de fierté.

Levi haussa les épaules tout en conduisant de sa main droite. Eren chercha quelque chose d'autre à lui demander. Il avait tellement de choses à apprendre sur lui, tellement de détails qu'il voulait savoir, que c'était presque insupportable. Et encore une fois, le fait même que Levi soit apte à lui confier toutes ces informations le gonflait de fierté. Il aurait pu se satisfaire juste de ça, s'il l'avait voulu. C'est vrai. C'était assez. Les paroles d'Hanji lui revinrent en tête. Il sourit.

"Pourquoi tu souris, gamin ?" demanda Levi sans lui accorder un regard, cependant. Eren tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'observa conduire.

C'est vrai, pourquoi souriait-il ? ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose qui sonnait aussi bizarre. Pas dans une voiture, pas comme ça, pas avec cette nonchalance naturelle presque désinvolte. Lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il souriait. Ce qu'avait dit Hanji lui faisait plaisir, c'était tout. Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Eren trouvait que non. "Rien," souffla-t-il comme s'il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

Levi haussa les épaules, une deuxième fois. "Comme tu veux," fit Levi, et il sembla figé dans la même expression. Si Eren le voyait pour la première fois, il aurait pu penser que Levi s'ennuyait profondément, mais il avait appris que c'était sa manière par défaut d'exprimer les choses. Son visage exprimait tellement d'émotions à la fois qu'il semblait ne rien ressentir du tout. Quant à ses manières, ses gestes – c'était de la nonchalance presque séduisante à laquelle Levi ne faisait plus attention. Eren, si. Mais d'une bonne manière.

Levi alluma la radio, et décida qu'il valait mieux écouter sa propre musique. D'un geste expert, et sans avoir besoin de quitter la route des yeux, il attrapa une cassette qu'Eren n'avait même pas vue, et la glissa dans la fente faite à cet effet. Quelques secondes plus tard, une chanson démarra. "Alison," fit Levi. Eren se tourna vers lui sans comprendre, et il rajouta, "de Slowdive." Ah. Il parlait de la chanson. Tant mieux.

Eren ferma les yeux et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête. Cette musique était parfaite pour s'envoler. Oublier. Enfin, il y avait des choses qu'Eren refusait d'oublier. A cette pensée, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et Levi l'observa curieusement. "Quoi ?" demanda Levi.

"Hm," commença Eren, mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Les mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres. Que dire ? Que lui dire ? Et puis tant pis, de toute manière, Levi s'en fichait sûrement. "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, hier ?" Dire ça à voix haute était définitivement étrange. Il n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de la chaleur de ses lèvres, et de la brutalité de leur contact.

"Quoi, tu voudrais que je recommence ?" lâcha Levi en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, d'une voix très sérieuse. Eren ne savait plus s'il plaisantait ou pas. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme. Levi soupira. "Sérieusement, tu pensais à ça ?" Oui. Y avait-il une honte à ça ? Mais comme Eren ne répondait pas, ses yeux toujours bloqués sur son visage impassible, il décida qu'il allait peut-être lui devoir une explication. C'est vrai, il lui devait bien ça. "Désolé, c'était égoïste de ma part. Hanji avait besoin d'une preuve."

Oui, ça, Eren l'avait compris. Il l'avait très bien compris. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir était en quoi cela était-ce une preuve ? Ou du moins, une preuve suffisante ? Non, il ne savait pas comment formuler ça. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas besoin. Levi reprenait déjà. "Tu le sais déjà, mais j'ai fréquenté Erwin pendant une période difficile de mon adolescente. J'étais encore qu'un gosse et disons que les… séquelles, ont été importantes. Physiques comme morales." Il soupira derechef. "Hanji m'a vu évoluer tout ce temps. Elle m'a vu m'élever et retomber minablement vers le bas, pour au final ne ressembler qu'à une merde pittoresque abandonnée sur un trottoir. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle trouve que j'ai besoin de…" Il plissa les yeux, cherchait un mot. "Stabilité." Même dit, il n'en était pas sûr, mais ne chercha pas à en rajouter. "J'ai couché après pas mal de gens entre temps. J'avais besoin du contact physique pour oublier. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Chaque fois, c'était pénible et désagréable, ou même parfois, je ne ressentais rien. Absolument rien." Une pause. Eren l'écoutait attentivement, sans décrocher ses yeux de ses lèvres, qui s'animaient en créant des mots infiniment beaux, une fois sortis de sa bouche. "La dernière personne que j'ai embrassé, c'était Erwin."

Il y était. Il avait sa réponse. Les tous derniers mots prononcés étaient ceux qu'il attendait. Quelque part, cette réponse le dérangeait. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi lui, adolescent banal et colérique, pouvait faire une différence. "Avant toi," rajouta Levi, et ce fut le signal : son coeur se décrocha de sa poitrine et il sentit tout son corps bouillir d'une énergie incontrôlable, et Eren n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était agréable ou non. En un sens, oui, peut-être.

Durant deux, trois minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. C'était quelque chose entre le malaise et le silence de base, indéfinissable, correct. Eren sentait les émotions le détruire de l'intérieur et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait en lui. Une autre chanson passa et sur ses dernières notes, Levi arrêta la voiture.

Eren regarda devant lui. C'était le lac de la dernière fois. Ils sortirent d'un commun accord de la voiture, laissant la cassette en marche et les portières ouvertes. Le soleil fuyait timidement, laissant des reflets colorés d'une beauté sans pareille sur le lac en face d'eux. Eren ressentit une certaine familiarité. Il était déjà venu ici. Dans cette voiture. Avec cette personne. _Cette _personne. Il eut l'impression de comprendre quelque chose, comme un déclic, et son visage s'assombrit soudainement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'herbe, assez près de Levi pour presque sentir son épaule frôler la sienne. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis qu'ils étaient venu ici.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Levi, et il n'était pas inquiet, mais presque. C'était rare de voir Eren si sombre. Frustré.

Il tourna brusquement la tête à sa gauche, où se trouvait Levi. Tous les deux fronçaient les sourcils sans comprendre et s'observèrent sans rien dire. Eren ne savait pas trop. Oui, ça allait. Ça allait parce qu'il était là, avec lui. Mais ça n'allait pas parce que justement, tout allait bien. Qui plus était, grâce à un gay de vingt-sept ans aux allures grunge et aux attitudes impolies. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

"Hey." Levi lui parlait. Sa voix s'était adoucie. Alors, le visage d'Eren aussi. Peu de temps après, comme Eren semblait se détendre et que leur contact visuel ne se brisait toujours pas, Levi entreprit de lui raconter quelque chose. "Tu sais, la librairie où travaille Hanji, elle appartenait à mon père."

Eren ne le savait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi le saurait-il ? Stupide. En tout cas, c'était quelque chose qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Il se rappelait l'odeur des livres et l'atmosphère paisible de la boutique. Si c'était les restes de son père, alors son père devait être une personne intéressante, et fascinante. Tout autant que son fils.

"En fait," confia Levi, "ce n'est pas mon père." Silence. "Pas vraiment." Pause, encore. "C'était ma famille adoptive, et j'ai merdé." Encore. Levi parvenait encore à le surprendre. Cet homme était bâti sur un mystère sans fin, et il se recouvrait de secrets. Eren était fasciné d'en apprendre plus sur lui à chaque jour qui passait. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il savait combien c'était dur. Mikasa en avait parfois souffert. Elle aussi, avait été adoptée. Il savait d'expérience que parlait de ses parents biologiques ne serviraient à rien. "Mon père tenait beaucoup à moi. Dans un sens, je pense qu'il espérait que j'irais mieux, un jour. Il voulait que je me reprenne, que j'avance, que je grandisse." Levi souffla. C'était presque pénible d'entendre la voix de Levi pencher légèrement quand il prononçait ces mots. Etait-ce douloureux pour lui de lui raconter ça ?

Comme Levi regardait l'herbe devant lui, Eren posa sa main sur son bras. Il se passa quelque chose. Levi nota le contact, redressa un peu la tête et observa sa main posée sur sa peau nue. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt. Mais sa peau était tiède. Douce. Ils se regardèrent.

Le geste rassurant d'Eren eut l'effet escompté. Sans le quitter des yeux, Levi continua. "Quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort, j'ai flippé. J'ai flippé parce que j'étais dehors, quand ça s'est passé. Que j'étais je ne savais pas où, à baiser je ne savais pas qui, et que j'étais complètement foutu. J'étais foutu dehors, dedans, j'étais complètement pourri. On ne pouvait plus rien attendre de moi." Silence. "Ma vie est une véritable montagne russe. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'enfin, je vais pouvoir reposer ma tête."

Eren hocha doucement la tête. "Ton oncle." Il serra les lèvres dans une moue compréhensive.

"Non," objecta Levi, d'une voix presque inexistante. "C'est toi."

Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Levi dut sentir que ces mots avaient eu un effet sur lui, car sa main posée sur son visage s'était légèrement crispée, comme s'il hésitait entre serrer plus fort et la retirer. Eren ne savait réellement pas. Comment réagir ? Lui ? Vraiment ? N'importe quoi. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent minable qui se battait à chaque occasion qui se présentait, qui délaissait ses études, et qui cachait absolument tout à ses meilleurs amis. Qu'avait-il de spécial ? En réalisant tout ça, Eren détourna les yeux, tournant sa tête vers le lac, et son expression se fit plus dure. Mais il ne bougea pas sa main.

"Hey," fit Levi, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, Eren ne réagissait plus. Il se contentait d'observer le lac lui renvoyer des couleurs magnifiques, mais il ne semblait plus apte à les apprécier. Elles étaient là, belles, et lui était assis là à les contempler, sans pour autant faire taire la danse effrénée de son coeur. Est-ce qu'il paniquait comme avec Petra ? Ou venait-il simplement de réaliser à quel point Levi avait tort ? Comprenait-il seulement ce que venait de lui dire Levi ? Non, il ne paniquait pas. Oui, il trouvait que Levi ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait été dit. Il avait entendu – mais l'importance des mots, bien qu'écoutés, n'avait pas encore retentit dans sa tête.

Levi attrapa son menton d'une main experte et Eren manqua de sursauter. Une nouvelle musique démarra. C'était _Crazy For You_, de Slowdive, toujours. Les yeux perdus d'Eren rencontrèrent pour la énième ceux, gris et solitaires, de Levi. Quelle heure était-il ? Il ne savait pas.

_Crazy for lovin' you_, répétait la chanson, et Eren perdait le contrôle sur ses pensées, sur les battements de son coeur, sur la chaleur de ses joues, sur absolument tout. Tout glissait, tout fuyait sous ses pieds et il tombait à la renverse. Mais Levi le rattrapait. "Hey," répéta-t-il, tout bas. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'Eren sentait son souffle finir sa course sur ses lèvres. "Gamin, tu as des yeux putains de magnifiques." Eren, sans trop savoir par quel miracle, vit ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, avant de muer en un rire. Levi était satisfait, il avait au moins réussi à faire rire Eren. Mais il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Eren n'en revenait pas – non seulement il venait d'utiliser la pire technique de drague qui puisse exister, mais il l'avait remixée à sa manière, laissant la trace de son passage là-dedans.

_So Tired_ prit la suite, plus troublante et lourde, comme l'écho de leurs propres pensées. Et sans prévenir, Levi posa son front contre celui de l'adolescent. D'abord, Eren prit peur et faillit retirer sa main, surpris par le geste de Levi. Mais il se détendit, se contenta d'écouter la respiration de Levi et la chanson qui passait dans la voiture, mélangée avec les cris des oiseaux, de-ci de-là, et du calme autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, Eren caressa son bras avec son pouce, comme un geste maternel. Il réalisa que la main de Levi, piégeant auparavant son menton entre ses doigts, était maintenant logée dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, et caressait délicatement ces derniers.

Eren ferma les yeux. Levi aussi.

Ils étaient bien.

"Quand est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?" demanda Levi, tout doucement, si bas que c'en était un murmure, comme un secret. Eren en frissonna presque.

"Jamais," répondit-il, provoquant un léger rire de l'autre côté. Levi souriait, il le sentait. Oui, s'il le pouvait, il ne rentrerait jamais. À quoi bon rentrer quand ici, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait ? Un endroit calme où s'entendre penser, et Levi. Eren avait peur, chaque fois qu'il se le disait, mais il en était certain, maintenant. Il avait besoin de Levi. Il était dedans trop profondément, désormais. C'était trop tard.

Il laissait tout derrière lui. Petra. Mikasa. Armin. Son père. Ses angoisses. Absolument tout. Sa collection de Pearl Jam, de Smash Mouth et de Depeche Mode, son livre préféré, son casque, ses céréales du matin et ses chaussettes trouées. Ses mauvaises habitudes. Son poing dans la face de Jean. Ses retards en cours. Les devoirs qu'il ne faisait pas. Les nuits qui tombaient trop tôt. Les derniers rayons de soleil qu'il capturait dans son hamac. Sa chaîne stéréo qu'il mettait toujours trop fort. Le cri de Mikasa quand elle avait supris une araignée dans la douche, l'année de ses neuf ans. Le sourire de sa mère sur les photos. L'odeur de pisse le jour où Mikasa et lui avaient ri tellement qu'il s'était fait dessus. Son dernier Noël 'en famille'. Le jour où eux quatre étaient allés au zoo. Sa première fête. La première fois qu'il avait vu une fille nue – dans un magazine, bien sûr. Oui, il laissait tout derrière lui si Levi était là. Il sentait quelque part qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Ils finirent par se détacher et d'un commun accord, s'allongèrent dans l'herbe sèche. Il faisait chaud, beau, le soleil était presque entièrement couché, et maintenant, le lac leur renvoyait une lumière orange et apaisante. Eren posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Levi, et celui-là, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre lui. Quelquefois, il caressait même ses cheveux, un petit peu. Puis sa main se figeait pendant quelques minutes, avant de réitérer le geste.

En tout, ils restèrent ici pendant longtemps. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le soleil avait disparu. Il faisait nuit. Inutile d'allumer les phares de la voiture – ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et la lumière de la Lune se reflétait sur le lac. C'était assez.

"Hanji m'a dit que tu m'aimais bien," finit par dire Eren, son assurance naturelle retrouvée. Quand Levi ne l'assomait pas de répliques moqueuses à chaque minute, Eren pouvait trouver ses aises. C'était la première fois qu'il osait braver les limites de l'admiraton. Maintenant, il n'admirait plus seulement Levi, mais il lui parlait. Enfin, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se crisper sous son bras en attendant sa réaction.

Levi sourit. "Ah, celle-là." Mais Eren nota quelque chose, amusé.

"Ton coeur bat vite."

Evidemment, Levi était Levi. "Bien sûr qu'il bat vite, idiot. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'on me sorte une connerie pareille." Eren sourit à son tour, sa joue appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait discerner lorsque les battements de son coeur ralentissaient ou s'accéléraient, et sentir toute cette vie contre lui le fascinait. C'était le coeur de Levi qu'il écoutait. Le reflet de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, Levi ne mentait pas complètement. Ils se connaissaient à peine et le gamin l'agaçait très souvent, mais il l'intriguait, aussi.

"Je vais bientôt déménager." Cette fois, les rôles s'inversaient. Levi haussa un sourcil, mais Eren ne put le voir. "C'est ton coeur qui bat plus vite." Eren rougit. Blotti contre son aîné, sa poitrine était appuyée contre son flanc, et il avait oublié que lui aussi, à sa manière, pouvait sentir son coeur battre. Enfin, c'était dit, au moins.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il déménage. Le message était passé. Levi comprenait.

Il savait qu'il flippait un peu, alors il se dit qu'il devait le rassurer. "Je n'irai pas loin. Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, dans le pire des cas, il te faudra prendre le bus pour venir. Au pire, tu as un skateboard, non ?" C'est vrai. Eren l'avait glissé dans la conversation, vendredi soir, et il fut surpris que Levi l'ait retenu. Il sourit contre sa poitrine.

"Chez toi ? Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?" Eren était vraiment amusé.

"Pourquoi pas ?" fit Levi. Après tout, c'est vrai, pourquoi pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargir contre lui, il haussa un sourcil moqueur. "T'emballes pas, gamin, c'est juste là où j'habiterai." Eren sourit de plus belle. Il s'y ferait peut-être un jour, à ce pseudonyme presque affectif, et à cette manière de parler presque cassante, mais qui se voulait, finalement, plus propre à son caractère que là dans un but précis.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un endroit précis, une maison, un appartement, n'importe quoi ; mais c'était un morceau de Levi qui était encore à découvrir, et il n'allait pas dire non. Eren jeta un coup d'oeil aux Dr Martens rouges nonchalament levées vers le ciel. Puis il suivit leur trajectoire et regarda les étoiles. Il sentit la main de Levi caresser légèrement ses cheveux.

Eren songea. Il aimait les filles, mais il avait perdu son intérêt en Petra au profit de Levi. Les choses étaient étranges, singulières, inhabituelles. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à des choses pareilles. C'était presque tordu. Mais il savait que quelque chose se passait. La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait imaginé avec Erwin, il avait commencé à imaginer des tas d'autres choses. Moins malsaines peut-être, parce que sa haine pour Erwin se construisait d'heure en heure, petit à petit, et que mettre Levi en sa compagnie était un peu comme se couper un doigt et regarder le sang pisser sans réagir. L'exemple était macabre, mais c'était véridique.

Il avait commencé par l'imaginer torse-nu, et quelque part, cette partie-là de l'histoire était clairement innocente. Il avait déjà observé les gars dans les vestiaires, leur torse, et le contraste entre toutes les personnes. Les gens plus musclés que d'autres. C'était tout, rien de plus. Dire que c'était beau ne coûtait rien. Puis, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui pesait dans son esprit comme une pierre qui coule dans l'eau, le tirant vers le bas. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Levi, non seulement c'était trop gênant, mais il récolterait des moqueries dans le processus, alors il gardait ça pour lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait envie d'en parler à Armin. En tout cas, toujours utile qu'il avait fini par en tirer une conclusion, nette et indéniable : Levi l'attirait.


	12. Shit, I Like You

Héhéhé, juste pour dire que y aura du vocabulaire un peu explicite ici. S'passe rien de spécial, ça, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant (non pas de crise cardiaque s'il vous plaît), mais si je veux raconter je suis bien obligée de choisir des mots un peu moins cools. Après les gros mots de Levi, on passe à la catégorie supérieure. J'suis le genre de fille prude qui évite le vocabulaire de ce genre et bizarrement, les seuls moments où ça me dérange pas c'est quand je les écris dans les dialogues ou que je les lis de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais faut bien, hein. Eren est un adolescent, Levi adore tout ce qui touche à ça et puis, si on veut un lemon, ou un truc qui y ressemble de près/de loin, faut bien s'y atteler, hein ? Bon, c'était pour prévenir ! (Bon, et je me suis tapé une énorme barre sur la moitié du chapitre. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je tape pénis sur google. Oui-oui.)

/

Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, Eren et Levi avaient fini par se détacher et convenir qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Ils retrouvèrent la voiture et aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le centre ville.

"Tu seras là, mardi ?" Levi fronça les sourcils et pivota vers Eren. Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?

"Quoi, tu veux un rencard ?" Eren rougit pour la énième fois.

Ce spectacle arracha un rire à Levi, qui se reconcentra sur la route. Eren finit par s'expliquer. "Non, mardi, c'est mon anniversaire." Oui, c'était son anniversaire, mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi il souhaitait que Levi soit là. Que souhaitait-il tout court ? Eren plissa le nez. Il réfléchit.

"Et quoi, tu veux que je vienne souffler tes bougies ?" Levi avait dit ça comme si se rendre chez lui était étrange, et il avait raison. Eren le savait. Allez chez lui et regarder la télé avec Auruo Bossard aurait le même effet. Il soupira.

"On n'est pas obligés de se voir chez moi." Eren rougit encore une fois. Dit ainsi, c'était tellement louche. Il avait l'impression de prévoir une relation sexuelle et ce n'était pas du tout son but. Eren détourna les yeux pour éviter de constater le sourire moqueur qui naissait sur les lèvres de Levi, et entreprit de regarder la route défiler dans la nuit noire.

Levi était silencieux et Eren commençait à se dire que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. De toute manière, le type n'avait pas signé de contrat, alors rien ne l'obligeait à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire de quelque manière que ce soit. Il savait que Levi n'était, de toute manière, pas le genre à acheter de cadeau d'anniversaire. En tout cas, pas pour lui. C'était déjà ça. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus embarrassantes. Son assurance de tout à l'heure, au lac, se dissipait à mesure qu'il tentait de formuler ses mots.

"Je passerai te prendre quand tu auras fini ta petite fête."

"Y aura pas vraiment de petite fête," corrigea Eren. "Ce ne sera qu'entre Mikasa et moi. J'imagine que mon père sera encore introuvable, et même s'il était là, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retenir de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure." Levi releva un coin de sa bouche, amusé. Il connaissait ce côté bagarreur d'Eren et même si c'était immature, l'appréciait. Et les situations familiales merdiques, ça le connaissait, alors il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

"Alors j'imagine qu'on aura plus de temps pour nous." En disant ça, il lui jeta un vague sourire, qu'Eren ne manqua pas de remarquer. Si sa phrase, un peu plus tôt, avait été louche, celle-là l'était tout autant. En tout cas, le ton qu'il avait employé la rendait louche, et Eren fit une moue pour camoufler son embarras. Il essayait encore de gérer cette nouvelle chose qui naissait en lui, de l'attirance, ou peut importait le nom que ce truc portait. Levi et son ton taquin n'arrangeaient pas les choses…

"On ira où, cette fois ?" C'est fou, c'est comme s'ils avaient conclu un pacte silencieux de s'en aller chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Après tout, personne n'avait précisé qu'il fallait s'éloigner de chez eux, mais dans leur esprit, c'était naturel. "Au lac ?"

Levi fit mine de réfléchir. "Hm, non, j'ai ma petite idée." Et il se retint de sourire, en vain – son visage se transformait en une expression presque inquiétante, mais qu'Eren ne put s'empêcher de trouver… _séduisante_. Comme pour s'empêcher de penser davantage, il détourna les yeux et fixa la route dehors, encore. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes mais l'air était bon, et l'obscurité qui rendait la situation plus intime encore le gênait profondément. Allongé dans l'herbe, c'était une chose. Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir, ici. De plus, Levi avait le contrôle.

Bien sûr, Eren eut envie de lui demander où, mais Levi refusa de lâcher le morceau. C'était "une surprise", disait-il. Alors Eren laissa tomber et se contenta de laisser un sourire béat éclairer son visage, comme ceux des gens qui tombaient amoureux. Quand ils se garèrent devant chez Levi, Eren sentit un léger malaise. Très léger. Il se tourna vers lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire, comment agir.

Levi l'observait sans mot dire, comme s'il l'examinait entièrement. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage et il avait l'air fatigué. Levi se pencha vivement et Eren sentit son coeur s'emballer, persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il ne pensa pas à esquiver et se figea, mais à sa grande surprise, la main de Levi s'abattit sur sa tête pour décoiffer ses cheveux dans un geste mi-amusé, mi-affectif. Eren rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé dans la hâte et constata qu'en effet, rien n'avait touché ses lèvres. Levi s'était déjà redressé et attendait qu'Eren sorte du véhicule pour se garer dans l'allée.

Il prit son geste pour sa manière à lui de le saluer, et lui souffla un "bonne nuit" nonchalant – du moins, qui se voulait nonchalant – avant de s'extirper hors de la Ford. Il contourna la voiture, par devant, et traversa la route en vérifiant à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y avait personne, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à monter sur le trottoir, Levi l'interpella, sa voix trahissaient tout l'amusement dont il semblait être victime, à ce moment-là. "Hey, gamin !" cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende, et se retourne – mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas gêner les voisins.

Comme prévu, Eren se retourna, surpris, et pensa qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou oublié quelque chose ; mais il n'en était rien. Levi, un bras hors de la voiture, le regardait d'une manière inhabituellement réjouie. Eren écarquilla les yeux et Levi poursuivit, presque sur le point d'éclater de rire. "C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas branché phallus, tes fesses sont sublimes !" et sur ce, il fit marche arrière avant de disparaître dans l'allée.

Eren n'attendit pas de voir Levi sortir de la voiture et se surprit à presque courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois entré, il souffla. Des fesses sublimes ? Hein ? Mais surtout, l'expression qu'avait Levi en disant ça était fascinante. Différente. Délicieuse.

Comme il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, il s'y précipita, et sans prendre la peine de saluer sa soeur qui était en train de ranger des assiettes, il lui lança un regard perdu. "Mikasa." Celle-là se retourna, étonnée par l'urgence présente dans sa voix, et commença à prendre peur. Avait-il des ennuis ? "C'est quoi… un phallus ?" Il avait cet air estomaqué, comme s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ces yeux au bord du vide, prêts à tomber hors de leur orbite.

Tout ce qu'il put voir fut une Mikasa hilare qui dut serrer l'assiette contre sa poitrine pour ne pas menacer de la faire tomber et de la casser. Son rire, il le reconnut. C'était celui qu'elle lui réservait quand il disait une connerie monumentale et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Quand elle trouva finalement un créneau pour lui répondre, entre deux rires, elle souffla, "Eren," éclata de rire, et reprit, "un phallus est un pénis en érection," et reprit son fou-rire presque immédiatement, comme si s'arrêter pour lui répondre était un effort considérable.

Elle vit le visage de son frère se décomposer et rit de plus belle. Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il posait une question pareille mais n'y parvint pas, partie dans un fou-rire qui redoubla quand elle comprit que son frère ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-là disparut derrière le mur de la cuisine et une fois monté à l'étage, il put encore l'entendre rire.

/

Sous la douche, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa – et pourtant, Eren ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. Il s'en doutait bien. Ses craintes se confirmaient mais, que pouvait-il y faire ? Au début, il pensait simplement aux récents évènements. À Armin, sa soeur. Ses amis. Ce qu'il allait faire la semaine prochaine, pour son anniversaire, pour tous les devoirs qu'il ne faisait pas… Puis il avait songé à Levi. Et petit à petit, quelque chose avait grandi dans son estomac, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Et bientôt, il ne pouvait plus songer à autre chose qu'à ça. Levi. Levi et son sourire. Levi et sa grossièreté. Levi et son imprévisibilité. Levi et les derniers mots qu'il lui avait criés de sa voiture.

Il avait eu le temps de les comprendre, bien sûr. Une fois le mot "phallus" identifié, le sens de sa phrase était on ne peut plus clair. Et, le front contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, laissant l'eau chaude claquer contre son dos courbé, il se disait que Levi l'avait fait exprès. Mais ce que Levi ne savait pas, c'était que plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait proche de craquer. D'une manière qu'Eren n'aurait jamais soupçonné avant. Et ce soir-là, ce fut le début de la suite. Le premier jour de sa vie ; celui où il a commencé à réaliser.

Tout d'abord, il tenta de l'ignorer. Ces choses qui grandissait entre ses jambes, avide de tout. De vie, d'amour, d'attention. Il se disait que ça allait passer, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de ne pas voir, de faire mine de s'intéresser au carrelage contre lequel son front demeurait appuyé. L'eau commençait à lui faire mal, il avait mis la puissance maximale et sa position immobile n'arrangeait pas les choses. Eren savait que sa peau était rouge mais il préférait sentir cette douleur que de faire attention à un tout autre genre de chose.

Mais bien vite, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire abstraction. Tout comme la famille, on n'y échappe pas vraiment. Mais songer à sa famille dans des circonstances pareilles était définitivement malsain, alors Eren secoua légèrement la tête sans décoller son front, et comme un mécanisme naturel, ce fut Levi qui revint abriter ses pensées. Il se rappela les lèvres de Levi contre les murs, ses doigts tenant son menton, et ses mains caressant doucement ses cheveux. Son coeur qui battait, et ce moment si spécial où il l'avait senti s'accélérer. Eren grogna de douleur ; il était si excité que c'en était pénible.

Plus par ordre de son corps que par ordre de son cerveau, sa main se dirigea vers la chose qui quémandait son attention et lorsqu'il l'enserra de ses doigts crispés, il ne put retenir un deuxième grognement de douleur. Non, il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il allait devoir le faire.

_Il allait devoir se masturber en pensant à un garçon._

Au fond, il était confus, et laissa tomber sa lutte silencieuse. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment en train de "virer de bord", comme l'avait dit Levi l'autre fois. Fille, pas fille, quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire ? Il était las de devoir trouver des réponses à des questions qu'il ne parvenait même pas à formuler, et de toute évidence, il avait déjà une réponse qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Levi l'attirait. Levi lui plaisait. Levi lui donnait envie. C'était le premier, peut-être aussi qu'il allait être le dernier, peut-être n'était-ce que le fait de côtoyer quelqu'un de gay, ou peut-être simplement était-il curieux. Son corps tentait peut-être d'essayer.

Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, cela n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux. Aussi désespéré. Pas lorsqu'il pensait à des filles. Son membre était tellement gonflé, gorgé de sang, qu'il plissa le nez et serra les dents. Le bruit de l'eau allait couvrir ses grognements et de toute manière, que Mikasa l'entende n'était pas un problème. C'étaient ces petits moments plein de honte qu'on cache sans admettre que c'est naturel. Mais ça l'était. C'était naturel. C'est ce qu'Eren se dit lorsqu'il commença à bouger sa main, lentement d'abord, mais plus il continuait, moins il était capable de décoller cette dernière. C'était comme l'appel de la peau, du contact, un désir physique si fort que même l'esprit n'est pas apte à le contrôler. C'était tout bête, mais il savait que ça fonctionnait de la même manière avec le chocolat. Peut-être que les rôles étaient inversés, il n'en savait rien, mais parfois il n'est plus question de contrôle, seulement d'envie.

Alors Eren s'abandonna. Au bout de deux minutes, du moins ce qui sembla l'être, il commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer des gémissements. Chaque fois que son esprit dérivait, il revenait constamment vers Levi, et les images qu'il avait en tête étaient toutes plus pénibles les unes les autres. L'une d'elles comprenait Erwin, mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne l'excitait pas. Pourtant, sa haine contre l'inconnu était tellement forte qu'il alla plus vite, plus fort, pour compenser.

C'était trop tard. Il était tombé dans le trou du lapin, et il perdait pied. Il allait lui dire. Il allait dire à Levi que les choses étaient différentes, il le fallait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, il lui rirait sûrement au nez, mais c'était vital. Il s'imagina Levi tout seul, et substitua les scènes en le mettant à sa place, dans une salle de bain dont il ne connaissait pas les dimensions, une chanson de Depeche Mode en fond sonore, essayant désespérément de libérer toute cette excitation douloureuse. Jusque là, Eren peinait à faire son travail. C'était toujours délicieusement lancinant, et il allait chaque fois un peu plus vite. Mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas.

Quand tout à coup, il se représenta Levi, imagination et réalité mêlée – peut-être confondait-il avec les siens – en train de gémir désespérément, c'était enclenché. Il venait de signer le contrat. Il sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui, de la même manière qu'un frisson, et accéléra encore le rythme, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Sa main libre était plaquée contre le mur froid, sans rien avoir sous la main pour serrer sous l'émotion – des draps auraient fait l'affaire – alors il poussait contre le mur comme s'il essayait de le faire tomber. Eren entendait Levi gémir comme s'il était là, à côté de lui, à l'aider à finir le boulot par des bruitages seuls. La voix naturellement séduisante de Levi se muait en quelque chose d'encore plus tentant, et l'appel à la chair était presque désespéré. Eren sentit qu'il atteignit le maximum de sa vitesse, et sa main fatiguait, il avait mal, très mal au poignet, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. À mesure qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir, il s'imagina Levi au même point que lui, et les derniers cris de plaisir qui traversaient illégalement les barrières de ses lèvres. Volés. Ce fut suffisant.

Eren lâcha un gémissement mêlé à quelque chose d'indescriptible, à la fois soulagé et plaintif. Il esquissa quelques va-et-vients alors que la tension retombait et qu'il sentait ses muscles se détendre, et laissa l'eau de la douche nettoyer derrière lui. Eren soupira, son corps victime d'une sensation de bien-être intense, mou, incapable de faire le moindre effort.

Le mal était fait. Le crime était commis. Eren ferma les yeux.

/

Armin et lui venaient de finir leur pizza et durent se retenir d'en faire une deuxième. Ils savaient qu'ils ne la finiraient pas. C'était le début d'après-midi, théoriquement, Armin était là pour aider Eren à travailler. Mais il était venu en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient plus parler qu'autre chose. Heureusement, ils n'avaient ni allumé la télé ni commencé un jeu.

"Alors, tu comptes le faire ?"

Eren haussa un sourcil. "Quoi donc ?"

Armin soupira. "Le basket, voyons." Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. "Le match de qualification est demain. Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire l'année dernière que tu allais enfin tenter ta chance à la rentrée." Armin avait raison, Eren l'avait fait. Il s'était plaint chaque jour, disant combien il avait hâte de passer ce match pour enfin avoir l'honneur de porter l'uniforme sportif de l'équipe des _Titans_, l'équipe de Maria High.

"Ouais, j'y pensais plus." Allongé sur le dos sur son lit – par miracle, fait –, il avait laissé tomber une heure plus tôt son devoir de biologie. La biologie. Franchement ? C'était inutile. A ses yeux du moins. Mais on aurait pu lui demander pour le reste des matières qu'il aurait répondu la même chose. La seule chose qui passionnait Eren, c'était le basketball. Il avait une autre sorte de passion, du genre de celle qu'on ne dit pas, mais il se gardait bien de le confier. "J'irai." Il n'ajouta rien. Il irait, oui. Il le voulait vraiment.

"Connie et moi on viendra t'encourager alors."

Eren haussa un sourcil. "Et Sasha ?"

"Sasha vient aussi. Elle a promis à Jean de venir lui porter chance." Quoi ? Elle avait promis quoi à qui ? Pas possible. Alors Jean avait finalement osé faire un premier pas ? Enfin, si ça en ressemblait. Il ne savait pas trop. Il était content que quelque chose ait enfin changé, car il ne supportait plus d'avoir un trou de cul – jaloux, par-dessus le marché – dans les parages; mais il avait peur que Sasha ne les délaisse. Au lycée, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Connie et Sasha, mais comme les classes les avaient séparés, il était aussi énormément avec Nack et Ymir. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, lui aussi, les délaissait. Eren lui jeta un regard neutre, l'air de dire que, tant mieux si Jean avait une fan, et tant mieux si Sasha venait.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il était jaloux.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était encore intéressé par les filles, pensa-t-il finalement.

/

Il y avait du monde. Avec les deux tiers de l'équipe déjà constitués des anciens membres et ceux qui postulaient comme nouveaux candidats, il y avait de quoi animer le gymnase, sans compter sur les gens qui étaient venus regarder ou encourager.

Eren avait un dossard vert – qui lui allait plutôt bien, avec ses yeux émeraude –, et s'était retrouvé dans l'équipe adverse de celle de Jean, car oui, Jean se présentait bel et bien. Il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce fait car il n'était même pas sûr que Jean passe les qualifications – en réalité, si, il le savait, Jean était doué au basketball ; pas aussi fort que lui, mais presque –, et que ce n'était pas la chose à faire dans l'instant.

Il rattrapa une balle en plein vol et dribbla jusqu'au panier adverse. Il était le dernier maillon d'une chaîne de passes et n'avait donc plus besoin de faire l'effort de passer ; il visa le panier sans attendre et le ballon roula légèrement sur les bordures du panier avant de tomber en son centre. Il plissa le nez en signe de satisfaction, et quelques candidats en dossard verts le félicitèrent.

En réalité, l'atmosphère était étrange – ici tous se battaient pour obtenir des places, n'est-ce pas ? – mais Eren était tombé dans un lot de candidats plutôt efficaces et coopérateurs. Il avait senti dès le début qu'ils n'avaient pas son niveau, mais c'était largement suffisant pour bien s'en tirer. Eren aperçut Nack dans les gradins et lui fit un signe de main amusé, qui ressemblait plus à un geste de basket qu'à un salut, et attendit que ce dernier l'imite pour le saluer. Il éclata de rire et les joueurs s'activèrent alors que le ballon repartait dans une nouvelle course.

Il y avait Mikasa, Armin et Connie dans les gradins, Sasha, aussi, et son égo était si puissant qu'il voulait bien faire ne serait-ce que pour bien paraître devant eux. Armin, ce n'était pas nouveau – il avait toujours aimé frimer devant lui, ce qu'il lui pardonnait volontiers, mais il y avait sa soeur, et Connie, son égal, ce qui faisait de ce moment une occasion parfaite.

À plusieurs reprises, Eren marqua des paniers, attirant l'attention du coach qui, de son air un peu absent, suivait l'exacte trajectoire du ballon sans ciller. Si Eren était plutôt arrogant avec ses amis, il était juste et respectueux dans les jeux – sauf lorsque le mot "tête de cheval" était prononcé –, alors le match se passa sans qu'Eren ne provoque de bagarre, ni ne bouscule personne, ou mieux : sans qu'il n'envoie _par accident _un ballon en pleine figure de Kirschtein, dossard rouge, air ridicule sur le visage. Au bout du compte, l'équipe rouge l'emporta, mais les équipes étaient inégalement réparties.

"Bien, merci de votre participation, les résultats seront affichés demain sur le tableau principal, au panneau des sports." Le coach esquissa un vague applaudissement pour les remercier, et s'éloigna avec son sifflet et son support écrit. La capitaine de l'équipe, Annie Leonhart – qu'il avait déjà vue en compagnie de sa soeur, car elles étaient dans la même classe –, les deux mascottes, Bean et Sawney, déguisées en Titans pour l'occasion, et les membres déjà existants de l'équipe, Luke, Jurgen, Piko, Dita, Darius, Marlow, Ian, Keiji et Dieter, l'imitèrent alors, et les candidats purent se reposer.

Quelqu'un passa récupérer les brassards, et lorsqu'un des joueurs candidats retira son dossard, attrapant par accident son t-shirt au passage, et révélant les muscles contractés de son dos et de son abdomen, Eren ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il regarda assez longtemps pour avoir la certitude que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, et détourna les yeux, peu fier d'avoir été si malhonnête avec lui-même durant les derniers jours passés. La révélation qu'il avait eue sous la douche l'autre jour s'avérait comme une libération physique et morale, et il laissait maintenant librement ses pensées dériver vers ce qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. Levi, ou les garçons en général, et se demandait sans cesse comment il avait pu l'ignorer tout ce temps.

Il alla rejoindre Connie et Armin, puisque Mikasa s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à Annie, au milieu du groupe de joueurs des Titans, et surpris à sa gauche Sasha en train de faire la conversation aux deux mascottes, un Jean exaspéré à ses côtés. Eren sourit.

"Alors, impressions ?" demanda Connie avec une voix de psychologue, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Armin.

Eren haussa les épaules, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en une moue plutôt satisfaite. "On verra bien."


	13. The Taste of His Flesh

OK, avis à la population. Ceci est un chapitre suuuuuuper important et je bénis le ciel de m'avoir menée jusque là – ce que je ne pensais pas être possible. Eren et Levi sont juste trop parfaits et je les aime, et je vous aime aussi, et j'aime cette fanfiction, et j'aime mon ordinateur, et Tumblr, aussi. Ça ressemble plus à une déclaration d'amour qu'à une note d'intro mais soit. Ce chapitre, donc, est le début de la véritable histoire, et même si c'était hyper long à démarrer – il le fallait bien, avec un Eren hétéro à 100% et un voisin totalement inconnu, difficile d'avancer –, c'est maintenant bel et bien enclenché. Zéro marche arrière.

J'étais trop impatiente, l'autre jour, alors j'avais déjà écrit une partie de ce chapitre – car je l'ai imaginée très tôt, sans avoir d'abord imaginé comment arriver jusque là – et je l'ai remise dedans, donc s'il y a des incohérences, c'est normal. Faites-le moi savoir si vous en chopez. Fautes de frappe et d'inattention, aussi. J'en ai remarqué dans les précédents chapitres mais oh ! trop tard, ils étaient déjà en ligne… tant pis. Oh, et pour la scène de la piscine (vous verrez) j'écoutais le refrain de _Broke _de Kye Kye, parce que la musique derrière collait plutôt bien. Mais vous pouvez aussi écouter _Hatefuck _de The Bravery, _FMLYHM _de Seether, _Spectrum _de Zedd ou _Come on and get it _de Dj Dan. Ouais, toutes ces musiques collent à leur manière, ça dépend de vos goûts et de votre manière de lire. _Sexy Silk _de Jessica Cornish pour les plus dévergondés haha. NON. EN FAIT. Ecoutez _(Sonnentaz)_ _Sun Don't Shine _de Will Heard en acoustic session avec Cara Delevingne. Ça leur va tellement bien. La voix de Will est juste tellement sexy.

Pour ceux qui utilisent/ont 8tracks – sachant qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être inscrit pour utiliser le site – mon identifiant est **sickofsociety **et j'ai créé deux mixes d'ambiance pour ma fiction. Pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bonne lecture, les loups.

/

Mardi soir, après une journée de cours particulièrement pénible, Nack et Eren entreprirent de se rendre au panneau d'affichage pour vérifier la liste de l'équipe de basketball. Quand un groupe d'élèves se pressa devant le tableau d'affichage, Eren se sentit profondément agacé. Il détestait cet effet de masse au lycée, et privilégiait toujours la tranquilié. Alors il attendit que les élèves s'en aillent pour qu'il s'approche du tableau des sports. Il chercha celle de l'équipe de basket, et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il entendit Nack, à ses côtés, lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il pressa son index contre la feuille et descendit en cherchant son nom. Quand, enfin, il reconnut "Jaëger" d'écrit, il souffla de soulagement et Nack abattit une paume amicale contre son épaule.

"Bien joué, mec," fit Nack, et Eren éclata de rire.

Il continua son inspection de la feuille et mémorisa les heures d'entraînement. Il avait un entraînement mercredi après-midi, un autre le vendredi midi. Ça allait.

"Et Kirschtein ?" demanda Nack.

Oui, c'est vrai, ça, et Kirschtein ? Eren haussa un sourcil et parcourut la liste une seconde fois, jusqu'à arrêter son doigt au niveau où celui de Jean avait été noté. Et merde. Bon. Ben au moins, se dit Eren, il aurait l'occasion de lui envoyer l'air de rien un ballon dans la tête, au lieu d'utiliser ses poings. Mais vraiment, la perspective de voir Jean plus souvent ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

/

Mikasa se tenait dans la cuisine, un muffin au chocolat acheté à l'improviste chez le boulager du coin en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire, et une bougie plantée en son milieu. Personne ne chanta la chanson traditionnelle, de toute manière, Mikasa ne savait pas chanter. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, entre eux, c'était tout ce qu'Eren voulait.

"Bon anniversaire, imbécile," lâcha-t-elle affectueusement en déposant le muffin devant lui. Eren lui sourit en guise de remerciement et souffla la bougie, qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Il retira la bougie, et alors que Mikasa commença à manger le muffin qu'elle s'était acheté à elle aussi, il en croqua un bout.

"Alors, tu as été pris ?" Eren hocha la tête tout en mangeant. "C'est un sacré cadeau d'anniversaire. Toi qui en rêvais." Il hocha de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé d'écraser, de mâcher, d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"Pas faux," fit Eren. Ce soir aucun d'eux ne se sentait d'humeur trop bavarde – Mikasa parce qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'il avait appris que son père n'allait pas se montrer, et que cela la rendait folle ; et lui parce qu'il était trop occupé à savourer la proximité de ce qu'il avait attendu follement pendant deux, trois jours. L'éternité. "Mais Jean est dans l'équipe," fit-il tout en attrapant un nouveau bout de son muffin avec les dents.

Mikasa haussa les épaules d'un air amusé. Quand ils eurent tous les deux fini de manger leur gâteau, elle glissa sur la table une photo de lui et de leur mère alors que celui-ci venait d'apprendre à faire du vélo. "Maman tenait à ce que tu l'aies." Elle retira sa main et Eren se pencha plus près. Sa mère souriait. Il n'avait jamais vu cette photo, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un jour été prise. Mais c'était sans doute la plus belle photo de sa mère qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle, penchée sur lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, vivait à nouveau.

Il leva les yeux vers sa soeur, plein de reconnaissance. "Merci." Elle fit une moue pour noter la chose et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Mikasa mette sur le tapis un sujet qui semblait l'intéresser.

"Tu vas voir Levi, ce soir ?" Eren écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-elle de dire ? "Je ne suis pas idiote," rajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais inutile de me dire qu'il ne se passe rien."

Eren resta sans rien dire. C'est vrai, il se passait quelque chose, mais Eren n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Pour lui, c'était clair, désormais. Il pensait à Levi d'une manière bien trop intime pour qu'il le considère comme un ami. Mais il avait peur de le lui dire, de recevoir ses moqueries et son air désinvolte, de se retrouver seul, embarrassé, avec une fierté démolie à jamais. Et si c'était une raison suffisante pour s'éloigner de lui, alors il ne voulait pas. S'éloigner de Levi était ce qu'il craignait le plus, maintenant qu'il s'était approché de si près.

"Le phallus, c'est de lui que ça vient ?" Eren attendit, mais finit par secouer la tête. Mikasa éclata de rire. Elle en était certaine.

Finalement, Eren sentit la confidence brûler ses lèvres. Il pouvait le lui dire, à elle. Il le devait, même. "Mikasa." Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sérieuse. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si… si Levi me plaisait ?" Eren sentit son coeur exploser. Le formuler à voix haute était étrangement plaisant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?" répondit Mikasa après deux, trois secondes de silence. Elle réfléchissait à une réponse, celle qui semblerait la plus optimiste possible. Elle n'était pas douée pour les conseils. Mais une chose était sûre – son frère était comme il était, et il n'y avait aucun besoin de revenir là-dessus. "S'il te plaît, dis-lui." Elle sourit. "Dis-lui et tu verras bien."

Eren lui sourit en retour, et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils ne s'enlaçaient pas souvent, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Non seulement c'était son anniversaire mais Eren se sentait métamorphosé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dernièrement. Mikasa passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer affectueusement et le laissa partir. "Ne reviens pas trop tard," fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Une fois dehors, Eren plongea les mains dans ses poches de pantalon et balaya la rue du regard. Aucune Ford n'était garée devant chez lui, mais en revanche, dans l'allée des Bossard, Levi attendait, adossé au capot de sa voiture, bras croisés. Il était superbe. Eren sentit ses joues chauffer et descendit son allée pour aller à sa rencontre. Il avait tellement hâte – hâte de quoi ? de tout. Hâte de lui parler, de l'entendre, de lui sourire, de revenir chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à sa hauteur, Levi l'observa distraitement, le coin de sa bouche légèrement relevé. Il ne dit rien. Il ne lui souhaita même pas un bon anniversaire. Mais Eren s'en fichait bien.

Sans rien ajouter, Levi se redressa, décroisa ses bras, contourna la voiture et s'assit sur le siège conducteur, et Eren alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Il ne disait rien, lui non plus. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à parler. Mais être là était une compensation suffisante. Tandis que Levi démarrait, il lâcha, "c'est parti," et Eren prit ça pour un signal.

"On va où ?" tenta-t-il une dernière fois, mais il savait bien que Levi n'allait pas lui gâcher la surprise alors qu'ils étaient si près d'elle. Comme il s'y attendait, Levi répondit un _tu verras bien _amusé et la voiture disparut au loin.

/

Maladroitement, Eren se réceptionna sur le sol et manqua de basculer vers l'avant. Levi, qui avait sauté sans mal, ne prit même pas la peine de l'aider, et s'avançait déjà en direction de la piscine, un air joueur au visage. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais celles à l'intérieur de la piscine étaient belles et bien allumées, et l'eau bleuâtre brillait d'une lueur claire. La nuit les entourait, et pourtant, la lumière qui émanait de cet endroit était incroyable. Aucun bruit – seulement leur respiration, et le murmure vague de la ville tout autour d'eux. Eren savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici. Et si on les surprenait, il risquait gros. Mikasa lui arracherait sûrement les dents. Mais l'euphorie était telle qu'il y était trop profondément pour faire demi-tour, et il céda, laissant l'adrénaline faire le reste. C'était si délicieux de se laisser aller, parfois. Pourtant, son estomac était bien noué, presque péniblement, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était indéniablement mal. Eren se réconforta ; 'ce n'était qu'une pulsion adolescente qu'on lui pardonnerait'. N'est-ce pas ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?" lança Levi d'une voix presque puérile, et Eren put sentir toute l'excitation enfouie dedans.

C'était rare qu'il trouve quelque chose aussi amusant. Et l'entendre percer dans la voix de son ami était presque étrange ; mais agréable. Il avait souvent eu l'impression de s'exciter pour pas grand chose – mais Levi avait raison : ça, c'était bel et bien excitant. Il sentit tout son corps se raidir et trembler légèrement, et se remit vite de sa presque chute pour s'avancer en direction de la piscine à son tour. Tout autour d'elle avait été rangé – tables, matelas, parasols, il ne restait plus rien. Le sol était vierge, sec, et devant eux, il n'y avait que les murs qui les entouraient et la piscine silencieuse. Du coin de l'oeil, Eren le vit sourire.

"C'est suffisant ?" fit-il comme une question, mais ça n'en était pas vraiment une.

Cependant, Eren y répondit tout de même. Il pouvait difficilement cacher son agitation. "Difficile de faire plus." Eren ne mentait pas. Cela dépassait tous les cadeaux qu'on pouvait bien lui faire pour son anniversaire – c'était quelque chose de réel, et ça n'avait pas de date de péremption. Ce n'était ni un jouet cassable ni un quelconque objet qu'on chérit avant de délaisser ; c'était la voix de Levi qui vibrait de hâte et cette eau bleu presque irréelle qui l'appelait, telles des sirènes fourbes et meurtrières, mais monstrueusement belles. Sans qu'il puisse trop réaliser, il vit Levi retirer son t-shirt et le passer au-dessus de ses épaules – celui-là finit sa course sur le bois sec de la piscine, et il se tourna vers le plus jeune avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

"On la goûte ?" On. C'était si bon de l'entendre dire. Enfin, Eren vivait. Enfin, il avait la preuve qu'il existait, qu'il ne rêvait pas ; que quelque chose avait enfin pris tout son sens. Après une vie silencieuse à attendre et observer, il se passait enfin quelque chose, comme si on l'avait réveillé après des siècles de sommeil profond. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Plus maintenant. Levi lui offrit un sourire carnivore et dévoila ses dents dangereuses tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Presque aussitôt, son pantalon se trouva baissé, et Eren posa des yeux troublés à l'endroit où son geste avait légèrement baissé l'élastique de son caleçon. Ce bout de peau tentant et séducteur, qui agissait sans même essayer. Eren sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et détourna le regard avant que Levi ne s'en rende compte. Puis lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'affairer, il réalisa que quelqu'un lui ôtait son t-shirt. Machinalement, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Eren tendit les bras et le tissu partit de lui-même, avant de tomber mollement sur le sol. Levi. Des canines l'accueillirent de l'autre côté, charmeuses, et il sentit sa poitrine brûler un petit peu plus encore. Son coeur battait si vite, et Levi était si près… "Allons-y," lâcha-t-il à voix basse, et c'était presque un secret murmuré à son oreille. S'il ne faisait pas si chaud, Eren en aurait presque frissonné. Mais l'air était bel et bien lourd et il voulait goûter cette eau autant que lui. Alors, il fit mine d'hocher la tête, et l'aîné pivota pour courir jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter ou le suivre, l'eau s'éleva dans les airs comme un volcan en pleine action et peu après, la tête de Levi en sortit, ses cheveux sombres sauvagement collés contre son crâne. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et ses lèvres d'habitude si sèches semblaient plus douces que jamais. Eren se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Il baissa son pantalon, comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt son aîné, et entreprit de courir à son tour. Alors qu'il commença à appréhender le choc avec l'eau, il était déjà parti – et le contact avec elle s'avéra plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans lutter, il se laissa couler jusqu'au fond de la piscine, recroquevillé avec ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses mains nouées tout autour comme une barrière, et finit par revenir à la surface. Il reprit son souffle, plus réveillé que jamais, et frotta ses yeux.

"Alors ?" lui demanda Levi, aussitôt, et il dut attendre deux secondes pour être capable de lui répondre.

Eren laissa un sourire timide étirer ses lèvres. Non, pas vraiment timide, plutôt mystérieux, comme s'il risquait d'en dévoiler trop en laissant son visage s'éclairer. La plupart du temps, Eren, avec ses t-shirts trop grands et ses jeans troués, dans ses converses rouges et ses chemises de flanelle, avec cette chevelure hirsute et ses yeux insouciants, ressemblait à un adolescent banal. Presque. Mais là, éclairé par les lumières de la piscine, et l'eau elle-même, qui agissait comme un soleil contre leur peau, et avec cette eau délicieuse qui coulait le long de ses joues comme des larmes ignorées, il était incroyablement beau. Et son sourire, mon Dieu, son sourire ! Il y en avait peu, des gens capables de sourire comme ça. C'était le sourire que faisaient les gens lorsqu'ils revenaient à la vie. Enfin. "Pas mal," chuchota-t-il presque, sans trop le vouloir.

Levi éclata de rire. C'était si bon à entendre. "Tu es plutôt difficile pour un gamin." Et il se calma finalement, reprenant un souffle correct, fermant sa bouche et couvrant le plus jeune d'un regard à moitié moqueur, à moitié amusé. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre mais ils s'entendaient à la perfection, comme si l'eau et le silence véhiculaient leurs émotions à la perfection. Eren aurait pu souffler ses mots du bout des lèvres que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Il sourit à son tour, euphorique.

Très vite, leurs sourires muèrent en quelque chose de plus violent, un rire rauque et incontrôlable, accompagné d'un geste enfantin qui consistait à éclabousser l'autre. Eren sentait la vie jaillir de lui. Il ne faisait plus semblant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que, pendant tout ce temps, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, pas vraiment vivant. Il reçut brusquement de l'eau dans la bouche et cracha maladroitement, cependant trop amusé pour s'en soucier. Levi ricana à son geste, et l'éclaboussa de plus belle – mais Eren riposta et leurs rires s'élevèrent un peu plus encore, comme un feu dans la nuit. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent à nouveau, Eren perdit son sourire. Levi le regardait d'un air étrange, et nota, troublé, une certaine lueur de colère dans ses yeux. De la colère ? Qu'avait-il fait, tout de suite, qui aurait pu le froisser ? Mais Levi s'avançait déjà, barbotant dans l'eau comme un poisson. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ce dernier était posté devant l'adolescent, et le regardait avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable – c'était peu dire. Eren sentait ses joues chauffer à nouveau, son coeur s'accélérer, sa poitrine vibrer follement, tout son corps s'animant d'une vie nouvelle dont il ignorait l'existence, sa respiration se faisant courte. Son estomac le tiraillait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Levi l'observait sans rien dire, ils étaient trop proches pour qu'on puisse vraiment parler de distance. Trop loin pour ne faire qu'un, mais trop proches pour que ce soit sain, la situation était aussi instable qu'un enfant sur un fil, à des dizaines de mètres du vide. Eren était cet enfant, là, tout de suite ; et il se sentait basculer à chaque instant. Mais quelque chose le retenait, encore et encore, comme un cauchemar qui se poursuit mais qui au final, n'est pas si désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas y mettre fin, ni parvenir à expliquer ce qui se passait. Il était tout simplement pris au piège. Alors quand il vit Levi brûler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, si bien que leurs torses se frôlaient dans l'eau tiède, il laissa faire. Il laissa faire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter, et pire encore, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Levi, contre lui-même, contre cette lueur mortelle qui brillait dans le regard du plus âgé. Il voulait perdre son souffle définitivement, se noyer dans son regard comme dans cette eau, il voulait sentir le feu lui arracher le coeur, le décimer, il voulait deviner ses tripes écrasées par la violence d'un sentiment dont il ne savait rien. Levi posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, et il sentit sa poitrine exploser.

Troublé mais consentant, Eren attendit. Il attendit que le visage de Levi s'approche légèrement, assez pour qu'il reconnaisse son souffle tiède, familier, caresser le creux de son creux, et pour sentir son odeur particulière, indescriptible. Il sentait la cigarette, l'été, la liberté. "Bon anniversaire, gamin," souffla-t-il dans le silence et ces mots, murmurés à son oreille, lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Si avant il avait senti son coeur exploser, celui-là n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendres. Levi l'avait bousillé. Les mains de ce dernier n'avaient toujours pas bougé, tenant délicatement mais fermement le visage de l'adolescent sous son emprise. Il se recula légèrement, et se positionna face à son visage. Cette fois, Eren sentait son souffle effleurer sa bouche, et le sien l'heurtait étrangement. Son coeur battait si vite… Et il se remémorait les mots de Levi. Bon anniversaire. Rien que ça. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit de plus excitant. Son ton, sa voix… ce n'était plus une dimension de jeu. C'était de la provocation voulue. Et il connaissait assez bien Eren pour savoir qu'il allait sauter dans le piège à pieds joints.

Soudain, Eren se sentit étrange. Comme si, dans ce brouillard immense et épais qu'était sa vie, il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose de sensé. Quelque chose pour quoi se battre. Oui, il voulait se battre pour Levi, pour le garder près de lui, pour voler sa présence, son regard, son rire et le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il osait lui sourire. Il voulait que Levi le regarde, il voulait que Levi le regarde comme il le regardait là, tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde autrement. Et quelque chose d'affreusement destructeur naquit dans son estomac, douloureux, alors que Levi posait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait le contrôle, tout le contrôle, mais Eren se laissait docilement faire ; de toute manière il était trop secoué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se remémora les baisers de Petra, et le goût qu'avaient eues les lèvres de Levi lorsqu'il les avait embrassées pour la première fois, accidentellement. Cette fois, c'était différent. Ils avaient tous deux conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient – et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Son premier réflexe aurait été de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, mais le torse de Levi était déjà nu, alors il se contenta de poser ses paumes contre sa poitrine tandis que les mains de ce dernier tenaient toujours son visage, possessives. Il aimait cette sensation. Il aimait le souffle de Levi contre sa peau. Il aimait l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un, l'idée de ne pouvoir être qu'à une seule personne à la fois, et c'était d'autant plus excitant s'il s'agissait de Levi. Levi. Levi, le solitaire, Levi, le mystérieux, Levi, le provocateur, Levi, l'impoli, sans tact, vomissant son honnêteté comme un fardeau imposé. Levi avait des yeux d'animaux, brillants, dangereux, des lèvres tentatrices, douces, et sa peau était aussi lisse et parfaite que du velours. Eren laissa courir ses doigts sur sa surface jusqu'à parvenir au milieu de son ventre.

Lorsque Levi captura ses lèvres une seconde fois, ce fut plus brusque. Levi pouvait embrasser délicatement comme il pouvait y mettre toute la sauvagerie du monde, et Eren se surprit à penser qu'il aimait autant les deux – quoiqu'en cet instant, il avait envie d'avoir mal. Il voulait que Levi presse sa bouche si fort contre la sienne qu'il en aurait mal ; il voulait sa poitrine contre la sienne, et son coeur à l'étroit ; il voulait ses dents contre sa peau et la piquante douceur de leur marque laissée là ; il voulait Levi, tout simplement, et la preuve que tout cela était bien réel. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent violemment, et s'ensuivit une danse silencieuse bercée par leurs deux coeurs. Eren ne pouvait pas sentir son coeur battre, de là où il avait posé des doigts, mais il devinait qu'il allait vite. Très vite. Aussi vite que le sien. C'était bon.

Quand ils se détachèrent, juste une seconde, et plus pour retrouver leur souffle qu'autre chose, Levi lui accorda un ultime frisson, tandis qu'il descendait loger ses mains son cou. "Eren." C'était court, soufflé, confié rapidement comme s'il craignait de ne plus avoir le temps de murmurer son prénom.

Et son prénom ne lui avait jamais semblé si beau.


	14. The Pool

OK ALORS. Merci pour vos reviews a-do-rables, sérieusement, j'y crois à peine. Je vous adore et j'adore cette histoire et vous toutes – je ne crois avoir que des filles dans l'assemblée ? – êtes des super lectrices et vous me donnez le sourire et l'envie de continuer. C'est super important pour moi. Ereri c'est genre, tout ce que j'aime, et j'ai tellement envie d'aller au bout de cette fanfiction pour une fois.

Ici il y aura de l'avancement dans la relation Ereri, et peut-être aussi quelques confessions. En l'écrivant j'écoutais encore _Sun Don't Shine _parce qu'elle est vraiment super pour l'ambiance. Voilà, c'était l'info inutile du jour. Ah aussi j'me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevé leurs chaussettes/chaussures pour aller barboter, mais en fait, faites comme si c'était fait. Pareil pour le retour, j'ai dit "vêtements", mais vous pigez l'idée. Non parce que se baigner à moitié nu mais avec des chaussures… c'est… ben… voilà.

Aussi, je souffre le martyr parce que les Anglais du mois sont arrivés sur le champ de bataille (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) (non, vous ne voyez pas ?) (vous êtes nuls) (j'ai une tronçonneuse dans vagin, oui oui) (vous voyez maintenant ?) (non ?) (bon.), et j'ai vraiment, vraiment mal, et lire vos reviews c'est genre le petit remontant du week-end. Bon. J'y retourne. Si j'avance bien, y aura le chapitre 15 de posté d'ici ce soir.

* * *

Eren n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivrait un tel instant, du moins, pas comme ça, pas avec Levi. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser mais il n'en était pas loin – et bien au-delà de ça, Levi était son premier garçon. Il était son premier tout. Son premier coup de coeur, et la première personne qui lui était véritablement donné de toucher. Alors il laissa courir ses mains sur son corps tandis que celles de Levi enserraient toujours son coup, d'une tendresse presque irréelle. Eren le voulait si fort que c'en était douloureux – mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et il se voyait complètement submergé par l'intensité des émotions.

Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en défaire. Ni des doigts de Levi contre sa peau, ni de la chaleur de ses lèvres, de la tiédeur de son souffle, de la mélodie de sa voix. Quelque chose lui souleva le coeur, comme s'il se sentait soudain noyé dans le désespoir, et ressentit le besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, encore. Encore. Et encore.

Levi sourit contre sa bouche. Eren avait descendu ses mains dans le creux de son dos et ramenaient sa taille contre la sienne, et Levi s'était occupé de poser son front contre le sien. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, d'une certaine manière. Et Eren se sentait plein, satisfait. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

"C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma putain de vie," lâcha Eren contre ses lèvres, avant que Levi ne les capture derechef. Ils se détachèrent légèrement une nouvelle fois, et se rendit compte que Levi le poussait doucement vers l'arrière. Accroché à sa taille, il ne brisa pas l'étreinte et se laissa pousser jusqu'à ce que son don heurte délicatement le bord de la piscine. Alors qu'il pensait que Levi s'arrêterait là, il continua à avancer, et leurs corps se trouvèrent collés comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

"Inutile de devenir grossier," répliqua Levi en ricanant. Bien entendu, il plaisantait – il n'y avait pas plus grossier que Levi, et pourtant, il était d'une classe phénoménale. D'une grâce presque irréelle. Chacun de ses mouvements était précis et déterminé, et rien ne pouvait entraver sa route. Eren avait cette maladresse naturelle, il trébuchait, son coude manquait la table, il se cognait contre les murs et se prenait les orteils dans les pieds des lits et des tables ; mais Levi ne connaissait rien de tout ça. Son image était intacte, parfaite. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Levi l'embrassait, ni pourquoi ses yeux brillaient avec tant d'amusement – mais il s'en _fichait_. Littéralement. Il ne s'était jamais autant fichu de quelque chose. Bien sûr, après ce soir, il allait certainement se torturer avec les questions qu'il se poserait ; et sans réponses, bien sûr, il n'allait pas dormir.

Mais dans l'instant, il ne voulait rien changer. Une boule d'envie se forma dans son estomac et il chercha une distraction pour l'ignorer. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ; c'est effrayant, de vouloir, pour la première fois. De le vouloir si fort qu'on en a presque mal, et de l'avoir attendu si intensément qu'on a l'impression que c'en est vital. Ça l'était peut-être.

Eren ne savait pas vraiment quand les choses avaient pris un nouveau tournant, mais il le réalisa lorsqu'un main se posa sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un soupir de surprise – et de plaisir. Levi s'était légèrement détaché, mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il sente son souffle contre son visage. En guise de réponse – et Eren ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette audace –, il descendit ses mains jusqu'en bas de son dos, dans le creux juste au-dessus de ses fesses, et ramena tout son corps contre lui. La friction qui naquit lui arracha un nouveau soupir, et il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Avait-il seulement voulu quelque chose aussi follement ? Autant ?

Les choses allaient vite, très vite. Mais c'était pour leur plus grand bonheur. Enfin, même si Levi ne se posait aucune question – cela dit, les voix dans sa tête lui criaient de s'éloigner de lui, d'arrêter -, Eren, lui, sentait l'envie grandir en même temps que l'appréhension qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il ne l'avait jamais fait, c'était comme s'aventurer dans une ville sans panneau, sans rien pour trouver sa direction ni personne à qui demander de l'aide. Eren était seul là-dedans, et il voulait désespérément impressionner Levi. Et pas que l'impressionner, non. Il voulait _l'entendre gémir. _Il voulait voir sa tête basculée, sa main accrocher désespérément quelque chose, de la même manière que sa main s'était écrasée contre le mur lorsqu'il s'était touché en pensant à lui. D'ailleurs, allait-il lui dire ? Etait-ce… bizarre ? Ou malsain ? Maintenant, ça ne l'était sûrement plus trop. Après tout, sa main était sur son intimité, et la sienne n'en était pas loin non plus.

Oui, Eren en avait envie. Mais il était aussi effrayé comme jamais devant l'inconnu. L'inconnu de tout ça, de la nouveauté des choses, des émotions, du contact physique. Levi avait peut-être l'habitude, Dieu savait qu'il n'était pas la première personne qu'il touchait, mais Eren venait à peine de découvrir son attirance pour Levi qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté dans un monde tactile et auditif, uniquement constitué de caresses et de soupirs. Levi, néanmoins, n'eut aucun mal à le sentir. Il sentait aussi combien Eren en avait envie, envie de lui, envie de son corps contre le sien et de son souffle au creux de son cou. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'ignorer cette once de réticence, même infime, qui se creusait dans la poitrine de l'adolescent.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et Levi lui offrit un regard rassurant. Eren ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait en faire. "Je n'irai pas plus loin si tu n'en as pas envie," fit-il, et Eren se demanda s'il avait rêvé cette voix. Il avait perdu une bonne partie de son attention au profit des sensations qui naissaient en lui, et avait préféré les savourer plutôt que de rester alerte à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le silence était indéniable, on n'entendait que leurs respirations saccadées et le tapotement léger de l'eau sous leurs mouvements désespérés et calmes à la fois, mais quelqu'un aurait crié qu'Eren n'aurait pas entendu.

Eren remonta également sa main, de son dos jusqu'à son torse, laissant une douce caresse du bout de ses doigts, sur le chemin. Levi ferma les yeux à ce contact. Aucun doute, c'était peut-être un novice, mais il était _fait pour ça_. C'était peut-être juste une impression faussée ou l'instinct de Levi qui avait rencontré trop de mains pour ne pas avoir assez de références auxquelles le comparer, mais il sentait, quelque part, qu'Eren avait un potentiel exceptionnel. C'était sûrement dû à son intrépidité d'adolescent, son attitude rebelle et fière, ou sa détermination presque lassante, Levi n'en savait rien, mais il le sentait, et c'était purement _excitant_. "Je –" commença Eren, tout bas, mais Levi le coupa, moqueur.

"Chut, ne gâche rien." Sa voix était provocatrice, il ne rêvait pas, hein ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Mais il savait très bien que Levi était sérieux. C'était peut-être un être grossier et un peu foutu en l'air, comme l'avait dit Hanji, mais il savait que Levi était capable de plus de respect que lui l'était. Ses remarques acides et moqueuses pouvaient parfois sembler irrespectueuses, néanmoins, mais là n'agissait que la maladresse humaine de Levi – le contact humain, de manière générale, n'était pas son fort. Mais avec Eren, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne se souciait plus que l'adolescent se sente vexé ou flatté ; et pourtant, Eren avait atteint un niveau d'intérêt phénoménal à ses yeux. Même Erd, son meilleur ami, ne jouissait pas d'autant d'attention de sa part. Et même si Levi avait couché avec énormément de gens, durant ses années volatiles, il sentait qu'il n'avait regardé personne de cette manière. Brûlante d'envie. De jalousie. De faim, de soif de chair. Il songea à Erwin, juste une, deux secondes, peut-être trois, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, sa prise s'était raffermie au niveau de sa nuque.

En levant la tête, Levi eut juste le temps de noter que le visage d'Eren fondait sur le sien. Certes, il s'était promis de ne pas aller loin, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu. Alors au lieu de laisser les lèvres d'Eren frôler les siennes, il esquiva et plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes contre la peau de son cou. Il se rappelait bien d'un détail. Un détail… particulier. Un détail qui avait déjà disparu sur sa peau. Le suçon. Alors, une montée d'adrénaline dans le corps, il ferma ses dents contre la surface de sa peau et savoura le gémissement de douleur qu'Eren laissa passer. Il avait dû serrer assez fort pour être certain qu'on ne la manquerait pas ; et il l'avait faite assez haute pour être certain qu'elle n'échapperait véritablement à _personne_. Il aimait l'idée de laisser sa marque sur quelqu'un, et le fait qu'il laisse Petra posséder sa peau lui déplaisait étrangement – il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Eren bascula sa tête en arrière et remercia le ciel d'être déjà plaqué contre le bord de la piscine ; autrement, il serait sûrement tombé à la renverse. Levi posa le bout de ses lèvres sur la trace laissée, déjà rouge, sur sa peau, avant de la lécher de manière provocative.

Eren manqua un battement. Levi commença à fredonner l'air de _Urgent_, une chanson de Foreigner, qu'il reconnut au bout de quelques secondes. Il la chantait contre sa peau à un tempo déformé, prenant son temps, son souffle, ses aises. Il murmurait les paroles, plus tentatrices qu'autre chose, contre la peau de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de son oreille. Eren n'en pouvait plus. Aussi ne put-il ignorer la main de Levi qui retournait là où elle s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt ; et il lâcha un léger râle. Léger, mais suffisant pour que Levi le note, et il en fut satisfait. Il décida de le tenter un peu plus, conscient malgré que tout que s'il continuait il ne pourrait peut-être plus se retenir, et que ses bonnes résolutions ne tenaient qu'à un fil. C'était mal, il le savait, car Eren n'était qu'un gosse et il était même encore vierge. L'envie de lui retirer cette chose précieuse qu'on n'enlève qu'une fois était suffisamment source de culpabilité pour qu'il ne le fasse réellement, non ? Et il aurait des problèmes. D'ailleurs, quelque part, il savait qu'Eren n'était pas près – malgré combien il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, parce que putain, Eren était _vraiment _la parfaite victime.

Aux frontières de la hardiesse, Levi fit une pause dans chanson et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au creux de son dos, qu'Eren décollait du mur de la piscine dans des mouvements incontrôlables, cherchant de ses hanches celles de Levi. Une fois là, Levi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visage niché dans le creux de son cou, et sentit leurs deux coeurs s'accélérer à mesure que le bout de ses doigts se glissaient entre l'élastique de son caleçon et sa peau. Eren fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaintes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge en feu, contre laquelle le souffle brûlant de Levi atterrissait toujours de manière incroyablement tentante. Il créait le désir et lui le consommait – sans modération. Eren sentit une main s'infiltrer sous le tissu et caresser d'abord, puis empoigner sa peau, et Eren ne put retenir le mouvement instinctif de ses hanches, qui heurtèrent celles de Levi – et ce dernier tout comme Eren laissèrent s'échapper des râles de désir.

C'était rapide, mais Eren avait eu le temps d'en avoir le coeur net – Levi était incroyablement excité, alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui offrir les caresses expertes dont lui seul connaissait les secrets. Il se dit qu'il était la source de cette excitation et que ses propres plaintes suffisaient à le combler, et ne put retenir le souffle qui alla déformer ses lèvres. "Pourquoi tu souris, gamin ?" fit Levi de sa voix nonchalante, comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose de parfaitement ennuyeux. Mais il aurait beau faire semblant, Eren savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il tourna la tête vers son aîné qui, niché dans son cou, ressemblait à un petit enfant effrayé. Eren sentit son coeur aller plus vite encore – il était incroyablement _beau_. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? il ne méritait pas Levi. Ça, il en était sûr. Il ne s'agissait pas de modestie, c'était véridique : Levi était à couper le souffle, il était tellement fascinant qu'il se demandait comment il y était resté insensible tout ce temps. Comme Eren ne répondait pas, Levi songea qu'il allait pouvoir le taquiner davantage ; il voyait dans ses yeux des dizaines d'émotions se heurter et s'épanouir, et c'en était presque douloureusement excitant. "Il y a bien une chose qu'on n'a pas encore faite." Eren sentit sa respiration s'effacer. Parlait-il de… parlait-il de _ça _? Non, non, Eren paniquait, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Levi retirer sa main de son vêtement et se redresser pour fondre sur lui, il eut l'étrange préssentiment qu'il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de ça. Il en eut la confirmation quand les lèvres de Levi capturèrent habilement les siennes, de manière à ce qu'il ne les repousse pas, et qu'il sentit quelque chose de tiède caresser sa lèvre inférieure : sa langue.

C'était une demande. Eren entreouvrit la bouche, plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience, et Levi prit ça pour une invitation à y accéder. C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas encore fait ça. Alors quand la langue de Levi s'engouffra dans sa bouche et trouva la sienne, il sentit son estomac se noua, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Levi, le serrant fort, le poussant contre lui pour approfondir le contact. C'était un ballet langoureux paisible et plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et ils durent se détacher légèrement – juste assez pour que l'air sorte de leurs bouches, mais suffisamment proches pour que leurs bouches ouvertes soient encore posées l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles attendaient que le reste se fasse tout seul. Contre sa bouche entreouverte, Levi rit. "Pas trop mal." Il le pensait. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis longtemps.

Puis, brisant la magie de l'instant qui avait propulsé Eren au-delà de la réalité, Levi posa le bout de son nez contre sa joue et murmura, "il faudrait que je te ramène." Eren ne répondit rien, il savait qu'il était extrêmement déçu, mais que d'un autre côté, il était soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le faire, non que ce soit une corvée mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait faire aussi aisément que ça. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère, après tout. Et bien au-delà des relations hétérosexuelles, les dimensions de celle-ci différaient grandement. On ne pouvait pas les négliger. Levi le savait mieux que quiconque. "Oui, il faudrait," souffla Levi contre sa joue, et comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable, se détacha.

Comme d'un commun accord, Eren retira ses bras d'autour de son cou et les deux s'éloignèrent – _trop _à son goût, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Enfin, quelque chose dans son estomac faisait grandir son inquiétude. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une sorte de… cadeau ? ou de passe-temps ? d'expérience ? Leurs motivations différaient sans doute et ça l'effrayait. Mais tant pis. Les yeux de Levi, maintenant à deux mètres de là, s'étaient posés sur lui d'une manière presque tendre, et un vague sourire l'appelait, si bien qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui à nouveau.

Levi allait en reculer jusqu'à un certain point, jusqu'auquel Eren le suivit sans briser le contact visuel. D'un geste expert, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Levi posa ses paumes contre la surface derrière lui et se hissa hors de l'eau, retombant grâcieusement contre le sol. Il ramena ses jambes sur la terre ferme et se releva. Quand Eren arriva à ce point précis, les yeux brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable, il posa le dessous de son pied contre le mur de la piscine et attrapa la main que Levi lui tendait. Tandis que celle-là enserrait ses doigts de manière rassurante, la force de Levi suffit à le tirer hors de l'eau, et il arriva debout sur le sol. Trempés, dégoulinants, ils se regardèrent comme ça, sans trop savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni même s'il y avait réellement besoin de faire ou de dire quelque chose.

Quand il vit Levi s'avancer vers lui, Eren sentit son coeur s'emballer. Etait-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir en une soirée ? son coeur qui s'arrêtait, reprenait follement sa course, son estomac qui se nouait péniblement et ces frissons de plaisirs qui se répandaient en lui comme un poison agréable, était-ce donc ça, d'apprécier quelqu'un ? Peut-être. En tout cas, la paume droite de Levi se posa délicatement contre sa joue et il se pencha, près à l'embrasser, quand quelque chose vint troubler leur quiétude immaculée, provoquant un sursaut chez Eren, et un mouvement de panique chez Levi.

Les deux se détachèrent mais la main de Levi resta bloquée sur la peau de l'adolescent, alors qu'ils cherchaient la provenance du bruit. Ils regardèrent à droite et eurent tout juste le temps de voir un gardien ouvrir la porte, et les localiser, avant de se précipiter vers eux en les incendiant. Leurs deux coeurs partirent dans une autre sorte de corse, et, excités, il fondirent sur les vêtements qu'ils avaient laissés par terre, et les ramassèrent au passage. Quand Levi se trouva habilement perché au-dessus du muret de sécurité, il tendit une main à Eren pour la seconde fois, qui réussit à garder ses vêtements en main et à se hisser sur le muret en même temps. Levi était incroyablement séduisant, dans la lumière de la nuit, ses cheveux noirs laissés sauvagement coiffés, pour une fois, et ses yeux gris brillant avec excitation. Si c'était ça, la liberté, alors il était preneur.

Eren sauta le premier, riant aux appels désespérés du gardien qui, ils le savaient, ne parviendrait pas à les suivre, pas comme ça. Eren atterrit lourdement sur le sol et laissa une plainte de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche, mais au fond, c'était supportable. Allongé sur le dos, il s'offrit quelques secondes de répit avant de se relever, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion – déjà Levi sautait à son tour et fonçait tout droit… sur lui. Il s'écroula lui aussi et la moitié de son corps heurta celle d'Eren. C'était légèrement douloureux, mais l'adrénaline était telle qu'ils ne sentirent pas grand chose, et quand Levi se redressa sur ses paumes et ses genoux écorchés, il offrit au plus jeune un sourire des plus radieux. On pouvait encore entendre le gardien les menacer avec des "vous allez voir si je vous attrape !" qui provoquait, de leur côté, plus de rire que de peur.

"Tu es magnifique," lâcha Levi, sans trop s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux devinrent un peu plus sombres, comme si un mécanisme de défense l'empêchait de s'ouvrir davantage. Eren ouvrit de grands yeux. Non seulement ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait coupé le souffle, mais il était impossible de ne pas penser la même chose de lui. Une goutte d'eau roula de son cuir chevelu jusqu'à son front, et finit sa course sur sa lèvre inférieure. Eren profita de l'occasion pour remercier silencieusement Levi, et essuya la goutte d'eau d'un geste délicat, à l'aide de son pouce. Mais une fois la goutte effacée, il y laissa son pouce, et Levi entreouvrit très légèrement la bouche, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose à dire.

"Chut, ne gâche rien," répéta Eren selon les dires de Levi, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé. Quand Eren retira sa main, Levi se releva, et Eren l'imita. Ils retournèrent à la voiture en silence, en caleçon dans la rue, en pleine nuit, et se poussant légèrement d'épaule à épaule pour s'embêter. Quand Eren manqua d'aller contre une voiture sous le coup plutôt puissant de Levi, ce dernier éclata de rire, et Eren en profita pour faire de même. Levi perdit l'équilibre et Eren le rattrapa d'une main enserrée autour de son avant-bras, et tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, leurs rires s'élevaient comme la promesse d'un lendemain.

/

L'air était aussi chaud que lorsqu'il avaient conduit jusqu'ici, et Eren laissa volontiers son bras pendre de l'autre côté de la portière, légèrement caressé par le vent que provoquait la voiture, roulant à une vitesse trop importante, comme toujours. Ils s'étaient rhabillés avant de monter dans la voiture, mais leurs cheveux étaient toujours mouillés, et il pouvait sentir sa peau humide coller à ses vêtements. Levi, c'était sûrement la même chose. Mais, concentré sur la route, parfois un semi-sourire sur le visage, mais qui disparaissait aussitôt, il ne disait rien, et Eren laissait le pur sentiment de bien-être le remplir et l'enlacer. De quoi avait-il besoin de plus ? Absolument rien. Ils venaient d'entrer illégalement dans une piscine publique et s'y étaient baignés, et Eren y avait embrassé son premier garçon. Certes, Levi l'avait embrassé à la fête, mais ses motivations étaient différentes et Eren n'avait pas consentant.

Il songea à combien les choses avaient basculé cette semaine. Il était membre de l'équipe de basketball, rêve d'enfant, et il entretenait un semblant de relation avec un type de vingt-sept ans aux yeux blasés et au visage fatigué, il avait une raison de se lever le matin, son père avait fichu le camp et il n'avait jamais autant aimé les Ford Mustangs. D'ailleurs, il avait envie de lui dire tout ça. Il avait envie de confier à Levi les détails les plus insignifiants de sa vie, sa couleur préférée, comment il aimait son omelette. Apaisé comme jamais, Eren se tourna vers Levi.

"Ils m'ont pris dans l'équipe de basket." Levi sourit. Il le voyait. C'était sa manière de lui dire 'félicitations, gamin'. "Tu joues au basket ?" Il dut attendre quelques secondes, comme si Levi réfléchissait, mais il savait qu'il était concentré sur la route.

"Un peu," finit-il par dire, et Eren se promit d'essayer de le faire jouer, un de ces jours. Il avait un panier de basket installé au-dessus de leur garage, sur la façade de la maison, et parfois il y jouait avec Armin – même s'ils préféraient la plupart du temps se rendre au terrain de basket quand ils en avaient le temps. Armin était médiocre en basket, comme en sports en général, alors Eren le battait toujours. Il se demanda s'il pourrait battre Levi.

Et tout à coup, des tas de possibilités naissaient dans son esprit. Il entrevoyait l'avenir d'une manière différente. Comme si les portes s'étaient ouvertes, qu'il percevait enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Les perspectives de l'avenir étaient sous ses yeux, infinies, et l'instant présent se résumer à voir Levi sourire faiblement en regardant devant lui, devinant une lueur de défi naître dans le regard de l'adolescent. _Ah, ce gamin, _songea-t-il, et une chanson de Nines Inch Nails démarra à la radio.


	15. Healing Eren

Désolée du « retard », j'ai dû aller me laver chez mon frère parce qu'on nous a coupé l'eau chaude, ha ha. Oi oi oi, merci les filles pour vos avis géniallissimes. Je vous aime. Et omfg j'aime mon Levi grunge.

Ce chapitre, ce sera essentiellement des moments mignons et des confessions, je suppose, un peu de découvertes sur Levi, un peu sur Eren aussi, et des moments random – le début fait un peu 'bridge', c'est histoire de, et j'avais pas d'idée. Après viendront les complications, muahaha.

Oh-oh. Aussi. Ceci est un POV Eren, parce que ben, j'avais envie, et que voilà, Eren est trop mignon, alors il fallait.

**Djiyae : **Alors, tout d'abord, merci, parce que ce que tu me dis est adorable, et ensuite, pour te répondre, oui, je compte la reprendre. En fait à la base elle a « ralenti » à cause d'une information que j'avais oubliée. J'ai lu les mangas (+ les scans en anglais, parce que je suis une grosse impatiente), et l'animé, et je ne savais plus à partir de quel point ils partaient lorsqu'ils allaient reconquérir je ne sais plus quel mur, etc. Ensuite j'arrivais pas à trouver et de fil en aiguille je n'ai pas continué, mais oui, celle-là avancera, c'est promis ! En tout cas je vais tenter de finir _All Adventurous _d'abord.

/

"Alors, tu as eu quoi pour ton anniversaire ?" me demandait Connie, affalé sur la table, dans le parc du lycée.

Les élèves avaient tous profité du beau temps et des pauses plus ou moins longues pour aller tuer le temps dehors. On avait deux heures de cours d'annulées pour cause de professeur absent, et il ne restait qu'un heure d'Histoire avant que la journée ne se termine – et à mon grand bonheur, _tôt_. Connie et moi étions assis sur une table de déjeuner, à l'ombre d'un arbre à travers lequel les rayons du soleil nous parvenaient par formes indistinctes.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à Levi, à la soirée presque irréelle que j'avais vécu la veille, et à combien j'étais épuisé de ne pas avoir plus dormi que ça. Rentrer plus ou moins tard était une chose, mais ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil en était une autre. Levi occupait mes pensées et je n'avais pas envie d'en tirer des conclusions. "Oh, rien de spécial," je me contentai de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Mikasa et moi n'avions pas les moyens de nous acheter des choses dont l'utilité n'était pas garantie. Alors, comme chaque année, on ne fêtait pas vraiment nos anniversaires. Je n'avais besoin de rien, de toute manière. La photo de ma mère et moi que Mikasa m'avait donnée, et les lèvres de Levi contre les miennes était tout ce dont je pouvais rêver.

Connie ne releva pas, et tant mieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'un sourire me trahisse et qu'il devine que je ne lui disais pas tout, non que les conséquences auraient été graves, ce n'était simplement pas le bon jour pour le lui dire. D'ailleurs, une question s'imposait dans mon esprit, et il était presque impossible de l'ignorer. Étais-je… gay ? Peut-être bien. C'était même vraiment probable. Il m'avait fallu une paire de Doc rouges pour m'en rendre compte. Mais quelque part, je savais qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait me faire le même effet que Levi. Il avait cette chose, indéfinissable, presque effrayante, cette nonchalance qui lui collait à la peau et qui pouvait en vexer plus d'un. Par le passé, j'en avais été vexé, moi aussi.

"Le prof de littérature a complètement pété un câble," finit par me dire Connie, comme s'il n'avait plus que ça à dire. Il était littéralement allongé sur la table, les deux bras devant lui et le front contre la surface de la table, et moi, j'étais accoudé avec lassitude. Les rayons du soleil nous revenaient parfois dans la figure, et j'essayais de profiter de la semi-ombre qui nous était donnée, mais une partie de moi n'écoutait pas vraiment.

"Hn," fut tout ce que je pus répondre, et ce fut l'invitation pour Connie à poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris de dire. Je faisais mine de l'écouter, mais, l'oreille distraite, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quelque chose. La veille, lorsque Levi m'avait déposé chez moi avant de disparaître dans sa propre allée, nous nous étions à peine dit au revoir. Un sourire, une moue légère et quelques mots échangés, c'était tout. Mais nous avions convenu qu'il faudrait 'remettre' ça, d'un regard, sans avoir à le confier tout haut. Et depuis, mon esprit cherchait toute une liste de prétextes pour aller à sa rencontre. Sortir les poubelles en faisait même partie – alors c'était peu dire.

Après le cours d'Histoire, j'avais un entraînement de basket. Mon premier, en réalité. J'allais enfin rencontrer les membres de l'équipe, pour de bon, et j'allais avoir l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Cela aurait dû me rendre extrêmement nerveux, mais curieusement, j'étais incapable d'angoisser à ce sujet. Je savais que j'étais bon en basket et je m'en servais à mon avantage, parfois frisant l'arrogance, mais chaque humain avait ses vices, après tout. Dans ma tête, une seule chose demeurait : l'air fredonné par Levi dans la piscine, _Urgent_, dont j'étais incapable d'oublier les sonorités.

Lorsque Nack s'assit à nos côtés – à mes côtés, plus précisément – Connie fit mine de se redresser. Il avait promis d'assister à mon entraînement mais je savais qu'il allait changer d'avis d'ici-là. Je le connaissais trop bien. Tant pis. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Nack, lui, restait au lycée pour le cours d'Histoire, comme moi. Son visage naturellement doux était éclairé d'une lueur particulièrement joyeuse, aujourd'hui, et même si j'avais tout sauf envie de mettre mes pensées agréables de côté, je fis l'effort de lui poser la question. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu rayonnes." Nack se tourna vers moi, et quelque chose de malicieux naquit dans son regard. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui tombait amoureux. Mes joues se mirent à rougir légèrement, sans trop pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi. Le sujet de l'amour était toujours sensible et presque gênant. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte.

"Oh rien," fit-il, ce qui me rappela étrangement la réponse que j'avais donné à Connie un peu plus tôt. Il avait posé sur moi un regard enfantin, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose, je ne rêvais pas. Mais quoi ? Ma curiosité maladive allait sûrement finir par me tuer, ou du moins, me porter préjudice. Mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

"Bon, désolé, mec, mais j'en peux vraiment plus. Je vais essayer de trouver Sasha. On se voit demain ?" demanda Connie sans véritablement attendre de réponse, tandis qu'il se levait, attrapant son sac à dos au passage, et le flanquant maladroitement sur son épaule. J'hochai légèrement la tête et il m'accorda un léger geste de la main avant de s'éloigner. Immédiatement, sans attendre une seule seconde, je décidai qu'il était temps de changer les choses. Je devais me confier à quelqu'un, et pour ça, j'avais choisi Nack. De même, j'espérais qu'il allait me confier ce qui le rendait si heureux, lui aussi ; un genre de contrat silencieux. Alors je me levai et m'assis sur la table, dominant Nack de deux bonnes têtes.

Il sourit. Je posai mes paumes derrière moi pour soutenir mon poids et levai la tête vers le ciel. Il était bleu, incroyablement bleu, et les rires lointains des autres élèves revenaient comme un chant d'oiseaux particulier. C'était plutôt agréable. Nack s'accouda à la table et me jeta un regard complice. "Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Il disait ça sur un ton amusé, parce qu'il savait que je mourais d'envie de tout lui raconter. J'en avais besoin. Nack et moi n'étions pas aussi proches que je l'étais avec Armin, et c'était comme un atout considérable. Non que j'eus peur qu'Armin me juge ni quoi que ce soit, j'avais simplement envie de me confier sans me soucier des conséquences. Levi. Levi était mon secret. Mais j'allais le confier à moitié.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un." Je baissai les yeux vers les genoux, conscient que j'allais devoir préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille, et que ce détail avait tout de même son importance dans ce que j'allais dire. Restait aussi la barrière de l'âge, que j'avais totalement ignorée parce que je refusais de me dire que c'était un obstacle. Ça n'en était pas vraiment un – sauf si on choisissait de le croire. Moi, je savais que ça ne m'arrêterait pas. Le crime était déjà commis ; et nous étions dedans trop profondément pour l'ignorer. Nack m'observait avec tout l'intérêt du monde et je décidai de poursuivre avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir. "Il a vingt-sept ans." Ça y était. J'avais lâché non une, mais eux informations capitales, et je sentais mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine, allégé de tout fardeau. Quoiqu'il allait se passer par la suite, le mal était fait. Et malgré moi, je souriais.

"Il ?" répéta Nack, incrédule, "vingt-sept ans ?" fit-il encore. Mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé, et il ne me jugeait pas. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu – et c'était le cas, il le comprit. Je regardais la pelouse devant moi, et ces groupes d'élèves qui chahutaient ou discutaient tranquillement sur celle-là, insouciants, écartés de la sauvagerie du monde. Le paradoxe était que la sauvagerie du monde était aussi présente là, entre les murs du lycée. Elle était partout. Mais ici, surtout. Nack ne savait pas quoi dire, ça se voyait, mais je savais qu'il était content pour moi. J'étais soulagé, non seulement de le lui avoir dit, mais de constater que Nack le prenait bien. Normalement, ce genre d'aveu avait toute une dimension importante, et les gens en faisaient tout un plat, positif ou non, mais Nack le prenait avec une nonchalance proche de l'indifférence – mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça – et c'était plutôt agréable.

Je le remerciai d'un regard. "En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux dire qu'on est ensemble. C'est…" Je cherchai mes mots, surpris de réaliser que je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire. Nack me regardait toujours, intéressé, attentif, et à cet instant, il me rappela Armin. Ah, Armin. Comment me verrait-il si je le lui disais ? De toute manière, il faudrait bien. "Compliqué ?" je fis, et Nack hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il voyait ce que je voulais dire. En réalité, il comprenait mieux que je ne pouvais le penser.

"Et il te plaît ?" c'était une question anodine, on me l'avait souvent posée par le passé. Les filles, au collège, Petra, il y avait peu, et je savais qu'il y en aurait d'autres dans l'avenir. Mais je ne m'y étais pas préparé, et mon corps me trahit avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit – un sourire se forma sur le bout de mes lèvres et Nack éclata de rire. Il avait sa réponse, et je n'avais même pas eu mon mot à dire. Paradoxal.

"Et toi ?" C'était à son tour de m'avouer son secret. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait hésité, lui aussi, mais qu'il s'était assis sur ce banc avec l'intention de le dire à quelqu'un. Son visage se fit plus timide, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire. Nack n'était pas du genre timide du tout. Drôle, excentrique, jamais sérieux – c'était le gamin aux airs d'adulte qui était toujours là pour ramener le ton humoristique aux situations les plus macabres. Son attitude lui apportait une certaine assurance naturelle, ou du moins, qu'on lui croyait naturelle. Au fond, Nack était tout aussi sensible et vulnérable que tout le reste du monde. Cette découverte me rassura.

"Tu sais," commença Nack, "j'ai hésité à te le dire, parce que j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal." Je fronçai un sourcil. Était-ce grave à ce point-là ? Mais au final, moi aussi, j'avais légèrement eu peur. Je suppose que c'était un sentiment légitime, alors. "En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure. Depuis la seconde. Mais je n'avais jamais osé le dire à personne." Il fit une pause, baissa les yeux, comme s'il se rendait compte à quel point sa révélation était pathétique. Puis il poursuivit. "Ta soeur, Mikasa, je crois qu'elle me plaît vraiment."

Ça. Ça, c'était inattendu. Nack était le genre de type à attirer les filles sans trop chercher à le faire, et comme il ne sortait avec aucune d'elle mais les draguait ouvertement, je ne l'avais jamais cru sérieux. Ni en relations, ni en quoi que ce soit. Et en réalité, c'était sur ma soeur qu'il avait jeté son dévolu. Il vit mon visage se décomposer silencieusement et paniqua ; il dut penser que ce que je venais d'entendre ne me plaisait pas, mais bien vite, j'éclatai d'un rire soulagé et il m'observait avec des yeux incrédules. "Q-quoi ?" fit-il, un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Après m'être légèrement calmé, je fis face à Nack. J'étais assis plus en hauteur, mais je pouvais aisément capter chaque détail de son expression. Il était tendu. "Nack, si tu savais comme c'est insignifiant," et lorsque j'eus réalisé que mes paroles étaient encore un peu trop brumeuses à son goût, je me calmai pour de bon pour lui expliquer les choses. "Vraiment, Nack, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Et puis, si tu arrives à approcher ma soeur, alors, tant mieux pour toi." Je lui souriai. Je savais que je n'avais pas tort – j'étais même complètement dans le vrai. Non, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais je partais aussi du principe que Nack avait peu de chances d'adresser la parole à ma soeur. C'était même chose impossible, s'il ne s'appelait pas Armin. Elle était méfiante de nature, peut-être même légèrement insociable, si on creusait.

Elle était incroyablement forte, psychologiquement comme physiquement, c'est aussi pour cette raison que personne n'allait lui chercher d'ennuis. Elle pouvait casser un bras ou une jambe sans le moindre effort, simplement avec la volonté de le faire, et quelques gestes habiles. Terre à terre, réaliste, tout sauf naïve, elle avait laissé de côté les idéaux des jeunes filles de son âge, et laissait peu de gens l'approcher. En fait, sa seule amie – et encore, c'était presque sa rivale par moments -, c'était Annie. Tiens, Annie. J'avais oublié que c'était la capitaine de l'équipe. Nack m'offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement, tout comme je l'avais fait pour lui, et aucun de nous n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

/

Je savais que quelque chose devait mal tourner. Ça ou autre chose, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche, et je me connaissais trop bien pour penser que cet entraînement se passerait sans encombre. En fait, c'était un désastre, et même si j'avais extrêmement bien joué, mon comportement, tout comme celui de cette tête de cheval – et tant mieux s'il était en ligne de mire, lui aussi –, n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de correct. Avec les autres, c'était okay. C'était cool. Mais Kirschtein, ce putain de Kirschtein, quelque chose clochait toujours avec lui. Ce gars n'était pas net. Il y avait vraiment un problème, dans son attitude, ou c'était juste lui qui était né pour me pourir la vie, tout est-il que j'ai fini par laisser mes poings prendre le contrôle de mon esprit et que j'ai fini par m'engager dans un énième combat à mains nues avec Kirschtein.

Aucun doute là-dessus, des deux, j'étais le meilleur à ça. Mais si j'étais agile et rapide, Kirschtein avait aussi une sacrée force, et il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte dans un moment pareil. Mon sac à dos balancé par-dessus mon épaule, avec mes affaires de cours et mes vêtements dedans, j'étais dans la rue qui menait chez moi. Il ne restait que deux maisons et j'y étais. Je marchais au milieu de la route, comme si le monde m'appartenait, et à mon grand bonheur, il n'y avait aucune voiture pour venir m'emmerder.

Mais là, devant moi, il y avait une Ford rouge. Je soupirai, fatigué de cette journée et soulagé de finalement voir un rayon de soleil l'éclairer. Avec mon comportement durant l'entraînement, j'avais récolté une heure de retenue, et une correction plutôt désagréable de la part d'Annie, qui s'en était donné à coeur joie. Cette fille était un monstre. Ce n'est qu'en dépassant la Ford que je me rendis compte que Levi se trouvait dedans. Je pensai qu'il allait démarrer ou sortir de la voiture, mais en réalité, il se tenait simplement là, assis, à écouter la radio avec les fenêtres ouvertes.

Quand il me vit, nos regards s'accrochèrent, et je fis volte face. Il était habillé d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un short large, en coton, de ceux que les sportifs mettent. Je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue – j'étais presque vêtu à l'identique. Un rire naquit dans ma gorge. J'avais des baskets de sport, un t-shirt orange et un short bleu, qui m'arrivait un peu plus haut que celui de Levi. Celui-là laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. "Gamin, dans quoi tu t'es foutu ?" Il faisait sûrement référence au mouchoir que je tenais contre ma narine droite, qui saignait abondamment. Je l'avais presque oublié.

"Ah, ça." Je ris de plus belle. Il haussa un sourcil et se pencha au-dessus de sa portière, bras croisés, pour me voir un peu mieux. Il était beau.

"Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais rentrer avant que Mikasa ne te voie comme ça." Mais quand je me suis retourné, j'ai aperçu la voiture de Mikasa garée devant la maison. Elle était là, alors de quoi voulait-il parler ? "Chez moi," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, quand il vit à quel point j'étais perdu. Ah. Nous y étions. Il ne se moquait pas complètement, mais c'était presque ça – il s'amusait de tout ; de ma candeur, de mon innocence, de ma naïveté, de ma maladresse d'esprit… mais on pouvait s'y faire.

Il me restait sûrement encore du travail à faire car mes joues virèrent rouge sans que je m'en rende compte moi-même. C'est la transformation sur le visage de Levi qui m'indiqua combien j'avais l'air troublé. "Eh, gamin, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, détends-toi," fit-il, comme pour s'expliquer. Oui, on aurait presque dit une excuse. Mais c'était aussi un prétexte pour me mettre davantage dans l'embarras, je le sentais. Il adorait ça.

Je baissai machinalement la tête vers mes chaussures de sport, soudain fasciné par ces dernières, incapable de soutenir le regard provocateur qu'il me renvoyait. Mais songeant qu'il m'avait sûrement assez taquiné, il sortit de la voiture sans se donner la peine de couper la radio, et se dirigea vers son allée. Je le suivis, l'air de rien, comme si c'était normal – du moins j'essayais, parce que j'avais l'air on ne peut plus gêné. Je n'étais encore jamais entré chez lui, enfin, chez son oncle, et les raisons pour lesquelles j'y entrais finalement étaient pathétiques. J'étais un adolescent impulsif qui ne réfléchissait pas, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et lui, c'était un adulte irresponsable et déraisonnable, qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas agir comme les autres.

L'odeur de chez lui me vint immédiatement. C'était une odeur entre celle du bois et celle de la nourriture, mais ce n'était pas entièrement désagréable. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à Bossard, et je ne le connaissais pas assez pour cerner son genre de personnalité, mais de toute évidence, à en juger par ce que je voyais du salon – plongé dans l'obscurité par les épais rideaux noirs non tirés -, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de laisser traîner la nourriture derrière lui. J'entendis Levi soupirer. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se dirigera vers un couloir vide et je le suivis sans rien dire, puis il entra dans ce qui sembla être la cuisine, et je m'adossai à la porte tandis qu'il entreprit de faire un peu de ménage.

Son visage s'était soudainement figé en une expression sérieuse, presque grave, et sourcils froncés, regard blasé comme s'il détestait vivre, il se mit à débarrasser le plan de travail, à vider les assiettes, récolter les essuie-tout usagés, ramasser les verres sales et tout stocker dans l'évier en prenant soin de les humidifier d'abord. Il était minutieux et précis, chacun de ses gestes était efficace, c'était comme une routine, une habitude, presque une chorégraphie. Je le regardais faire, à la fois amusé par ce qui semblait être une manie – tout comme les gens qui ne supportent pas d'être en retard, lui, de toute évidence, ne supportait pas la saleté -, et fasciné par sa gestuelle. Il semblait presque avoir oublié ma présence, mais je ne dis rien, trop occupé à l'observer dans son activité silencieuse. Parfois, je pouvais l'entendre jurer, comme à son habitude, et sur son ton habituel, avec son expression habituelle.

Je me rendis compte à quel point Levi était différent avec moi. Certes, j'étais là et il se conduisait comme d'habitude, mais c'était parce qu'il était profondément absorbé par sa tâche – qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas trop le déranger ; on aurait presque dit qu'il aimait ça. En ma présence, il souriait toujours de manière presque railleuse, comme si chaque mot que je disais était une raison de se conduire de cette manière, et que tout l'amusait à un point que je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Parfois, même, il posait sur moi un regard calme et compréhensif, l'espace d'un instant, et il pouvait presque ressembler à n'importe quelle personne. Mais il fallait se l'avouer : avec son allure grunge, ses paroles grossières, ses Doc rouges, ses cheveux noirs et l'arrière de son crâne rasé, ses manies hygiéniques, sa tendance à rouler vite, son indifférence permanente et ses goûts musicaux, Levi était _tout _sauf 'banal'.

Trois minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours appuyé contre la porte, un mouchoir contre la narine, et celui-là était presque entièrement imbibé de sang, mais je m'en fichais. Je me doutais néanmoins que si je laissais une goutte de sang tomber par terre, ça ne lui plairait pas. De toute manière, mon nez avait sûrement cessé de saigner. Levi avait terminé son ménage et se tourna vers moi, comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage fatiguant. C'était un peu ça. "Approche," lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais grave, basse, qui m'arracha presque un frisson.

Comme un enfant à moitié apeuré, j'approchai. Il m'attendait, planté au milieu de la pièce à présent soudainement plus claire et vide, et son visage était impénétrable. Plus de sourire railleur, plus de rire moqueur – il ne disait rien. Il attendait simplement. Lorsque je fus assez près, il me poussa gentiment jusqu'au tabouret qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, et qu'il avait placé à ses côtés sans que je m'en sois rendu compte – sûrement durant son ménage. Sans trop avoir le choix, de toute manière, je m'y assis, et Levi se retourna pour attraper quelque chose que je ne vis pas. Ses bras nus jusqu'aux épaules incluses se contractèrent dans le processus et mes yeux accrochèrent sa peau, fascinés par la force qui se cachait dessous.

Quand il se retourna à nouveau et me fit face avec, dans les mains, un rouleau de sopalin et un verre d'eau, il posa le verre sur le comptoir à côté de moi, et le sopalin aussi. Levi se pencha légèrement, juste assez pour être à ma hauteur, car pour une fois, j'étais plus petit que lui. Dans des circonstances normales, il l'aurait remarqué et s'en serait amusé, mais là, il semblait tellement pris dans ce qu'il faisait que je devais être le seul à l'avoir noté. Quoiqu'il en soit, il posa sa main contre la sienne et l'éloigna de mon visage, récupéra le mouchoir sale et alla le jeter. Entre temps, je m'étais redressé, comme si – et c'était insensé – le fait de me séparer du mouchoir m'avait détendu. En tout cas, j'avais mal au bras de l'avoir tenu si longtemps.

"Tu t'es encore battu," observa-t-il comme pour lui-même, alors qu'il revenait vers moi. C'était un ton qui me rappelait vaguement celui de Mikasa, et plus loin encore, celui de ma mère, désapprobatrice, lorsqu'elle me voyait revenir les genoux écorchés d'un combat avec tel ou tel gamin du coin. J'avais depuis tout jeune cette tendance à toujours provoquer la bagarre quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ma mère n'était jamais vraiment sévère. Ce n'était pas non plus de la déception. Je ne sais pas, c'était quelque chose d'autre – tout comme Levi en cet instant. Il attrapa ma mâchoire et tourna ma tête à droite, à gauche, pour en examiner les dégâts, et constata que j'avais une plaie sur la joue gauche. Entre temps, j'avais baissé les yeux. J'avais honte de me comporter comme un gamin, et d'un autre côté, je voulais lui prouver que je savais me battre. Je suppose que c'était encore plus pathétique que ça n'en avait l'air.

Levi attrapa mes yeux. Je n'avais aucun besoin de lui répondre, il savait que c'était Kirschtein, et à en juger par ma tenue et ce que je lui avais dit dans la voiture la veille, sa perspicacité l'avait sans doute mené à la conclusion que Jean faisait partie de l'équipe, lui aussi. Il m'examinait silencieusement, puis prit un sopalin et sans détacher ses yeux des miens, nettoya les traînées de sang maladroites qui s'étaient formées à partir de ma narine. Comme il ne disait rien, j'avais peur de l'avoir froissé, mais au fond je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout en essuyant le sang sur mon visage, dont la plupart avait déjà séché, il soupira. "Tu sais, gamin, un jour il faudra que tu arrêtes de te battre." Je baissai les yeux. Me faisait-il la morale ? En avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ? Tout à coup, je me sentis sur la défensive, comme lorsqu'Armin se mettait à parler de ma mère ou que Mikasa me reprochait de ne pas travailler en cours. J'étais de mauvaise foi, et on ne pouvait rien me dire, je le savais – mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mais Levi continua, sérieux. "Viendra un moment où tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui n'aura pas de pitié, et ce jour-là, je ne serai peut-être pas là pour m'assurer que tu rentres sain et sauf chez toi."

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait dit ça sans s'arrêter, ni hésiter ; et pourtant, c'était presque exagéré par rapport à la situation. Mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'au lycée mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'en dehors de ces murs, il n'y avait rien. Il y avait un autre monde, dehors, bien plus cruel – même s'il était parfois difficile de battre la cruauté des adolescents. Levi avait vécu dedans, il s'y était même réfugié, et il savait de quoi il parlait. Même dans cette petite ville, il y avait moyen de se perdre. Corps et âme.

Soudain, j'eus presque envie de m'excuser. M'excuser d'être un petit morveux, d'être un tas de merde incapable d'obéir, d'être un de ces adolescents arrogants aux nerfs brûlants, d'être moi. J'en avais envie, mais rien ne sortait. Levi cessa d'essuyer le sang – sûrement n'y avait-il plus rien à essuyer, j'imagine –, et secoua imperceptiblement la tête, avant de bloquer son regard légèrement à sa gauche, la tête inclinée comme s'il réfléchissait. À quoi pensait-il ? Puis, je repensai à ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était étrange, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'il venait de m'avouer qu'il voulait me protéger, mais que quelque part, c'était contre gré. Je ne comprenais pas. Levi était tellement… difficile à cerner. Difficile tout court.

"Le vieux est sorti," finit-il par dire, et je réalisai que je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il parlait de Bossard ? D'accord, et alors ? Mais Levi poursuivit, et seulement là, il me regarda. "Tu veux visiter ?" Bien sûr, tout comme il m'avait proposé d'entrer, il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée là-dedans, même si le fait que je puisse me l'imaginer l'amusait fortement – ma réaction était toujours un délice pour ses yeux. D'un geste maternel, il essuya une dernière trace de sang sur mon visage, d'un coup bref et efficace, et me lança un vague sourire.

Dans le silence qui nous séparait, j'hochai la tête.


	16. And So Slammed The Door

OK alors ce chapitre ce sera essentiellement du Ereri et puis de la confrontation enfants/père, parce qu'il en faut bien et que le Grisha du canon est assez impénétrable, alors j'prends mes libertés. J'ai eu une super putain d'idée géniale pour Ereri, ce sera dans le chapitre prochain (celui-là sera assez court, mais le prochain j'en sais trop rien encore), et j'ai eu cette idée en allant me doucher chez mon frère, même que les rayons du soleil avaient la couleur que j'imaginais dans cette scène précise. Je crois que j'ai mixé des souvenirs de collège, parce que je faisais du basket, et mon imagination réglée en mode Ereri toute la journée (et all night long). Bref, bref, bref. Oh et demain je finis assez tôt et j'ai une heure de permanence, alors je vais essayer d'avancer le chapitre prochain (si je l'écris pas déjà ce soir, parce que j'ai quand même le temps, là, non ?), genre l'écrire pendant les cours, et retaper à l'ordi en revenant, comme ça je pourrai directement passer au chapitre encore d'après.

Ha. Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, à un moment, j'ai cru voir une araignée ramper jusqu'à moi sur mon lit – blanc, vous imaginez – et j'ai flippé ma race. Voilà, ça aussi, c'était l'info inutile de la journée. Yoohoo. J'ai dû lire une BD des Schtroumpfs à ma soeur, aussi; je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé mais on se rend pas compte, c'est HYPER difficile.

Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews, j'vous aime.

/

Levi habitait à l'étage. Eren visita la salle de bain de l'étage, la chambre d'amis, laissée intacte par le temps, sûrement recouverte de poussière. Il visita aussi ce qui autrefois avait été le bureau de Bossard, et appris que celui-là ne travaillait plus. Levi lui confia des choses sur lui, sa famille, sur Bossard. Il lui dit que Bossard, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, l'aimait bien, et qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais que son frère lui manquait. Eren avait cultivé cette curiosité permanente à propos de Levi, sans cesse avide d'informations, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'imaginait le père de Levi comme étant une personne honorable. De la manière qu'il avait d'en parler, Eren pouvait aisément constater que c'était le cas.

Puis, Levi poussa la dernière porte de l'étage, et Eren s'engouffra dans une pièce dont l'odeur lui rappela étrangement celle de la librairie dans laquelle Hanji travaillait. C'était une odeur rassurante, avec de l'histoire, une odeur de _chez soi_. La pièce était, à sa grande surprise, quasiment vide. Il y avait un matelas double, posé à même le sol – sûrement Bossard n'avait pas prévu d'acheter un lit supplémentaire. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas dormi dans la chambre d'ami, mais songea que c'était une question qui ne valait pas la peine d'être posée. Il y avait une assez grande fenêtre, dont le bas s'arrêtait un peu en haut du sol, et Eren réalisa qu'il voyait cette fenêtre de sa chambre. Que, par déduction, ils pourraient sans problème se voir l'un l'autre chaque matin, sans prendre la peine de sortir.

"Voilà ma modeste demeure," fit Levi d'un ton presque ennuyé. Eren regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelques livres empilés à côté de son matelas, donc les draps, la couette et les oreillers – il y en avait trois, il avait compté – étaient tous blancs. Sous la fenêtre, il y avait deux cartons, plutôt petits, et ouverts, mais dont les pans cachaient le contenu. Sur l'autre mur, il y avait quelques photos scotchées, et une commode était posée juste devant. Une vieille commode. Rien dessus. Par terre, près du lit, une lampe dont le fil était relié à une prise, juste derrière Eren, à droite de la porte. C'était… vide. Mais quelque part, ça correspondait à Levi.

Eren ne sut pas trop pourquoi ni comment, mais il se retrouva assis sur son lit, jambes croisées, comme si c'était le sien. Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était sûrement bizarre, néanmoins, Levi s'installa à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable. Leurs épaules se frôlaient presque. Levi soupira.

Quelque chose lui brûla les lèvres, mais Eren ne savait pas s'il devait le dire. Finalement, il se tourna vers le plus âgé et ouvrit la bouche, et l'autre devina qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. "Dis, Levi," fit Eren, plus hésitant que jamais, comme si ses mots étaient lourds à dire. Il baissa ensuite les yeux quelques secondes, pensant le pour et le contre. "Pourquoi tu m'as emmené à la piscine ? Et pourquoi est-ce que…" Sa voix se perdit quelque part entre ses pensées et la réalité. Formuler cette question à voix haute était non seulement embarrassant, mais aussi presque impossible, car déjà Levi plissait les yeux vers lui et semblait s'être renfrogné.

"Tu es sérieux ?" lâcha-t-il. Il était presque sec. "Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, c'est ça que tu me demandes ?" Eren sentit le rouge lui monter, mais d'une manière bien différente, bien particulière. Comme s'il culpabilisait d'avoir posé la question. De toute évidence, Levi n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir à y répondre. Sûrement était-ce pour lui trop évident, ou trop stupide. Peut-être un peu des deux. Comme Eren ne répondait pas, et il douta même que celui-là fusse capable de reparler un jour, il continua, regardant droit devant lui, sourcils froncés, et le visage incroyablement fermé. "Ah, ce gosse," souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers Eren, son visage éclairé d'une ironie presque blessante. "Hello, j'aime les queues !" s'écria-t-il, et la situation aurait presque pu être risible si le ton de Levi n'était pas si froid.

Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement ouvert la bouche ? Levi se calma finalement, réalisant que ça ne valait sûrement pas le coup de s'énerver contre ce gamin, et soupira en fixant la commode en face de lui. Le soleil se couchait à travers ses fins rideaux, laissant une lumière orange et calme dans toute la pièce. Eren se sentit mal à l'aise et hésita à s'en aller, mais il savait que ce serait agir comme un enfant. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Levi voulait qu'il parte. "Tu me plais," finit-il par lâcher, comme une bombe.

C'était peut-être une bombe, d'ailleurs. Car le visage de Levi se tourna brusquement vers le sien, comme s'il venait de l'insulter ; mais l'expression de son visage n'était pas indignée ni même vexée. Elle était sérieuse, grave, en profonde réflexion, mais Eren vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le poussa à continuer. Même si Levi ne réagissait pas, il avait réussi à attirer toute son attention. Et, par la même occasion, lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Oui, Levi lui plaisait. C'était dit. "Beaucoup." Il ne mentait pas. Même parmi les filles, il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de choses. D'envie, de désir. D'admiration. De curiosité. De culpabilité. Eren repensa à cette fois où il s'était touché sous la douche, en pensant à lui, à lui et à Erwin, à lui tout seul gémissant au creux de son oreille. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna les yeux. Dans son esprit, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, comme s'il avait souillé son image sans son autorisaton. Qu'il avait volé ses plaintes à son insu. Les longs râles de plaisir qu'il avait poussé dans le silence, couverts par le bruit de l'eau, ceux qui, en réalité, n'avaient jamais existé.

Il sentit quelque chose toucher son épaule et réalisa que Levi y appuyait sa tête comme un enfant fatigué s'appuyerait contre l'épaule de sa mère. Au début, durant les premières minutes de silence, qui semblèrent durer des heures, il resta immobile, sans trop oser respirer, et incapable de dire ce que pensait Levi. Puis, peu à peu, il réussit à faire même l'impensable : appuyer sa tête contre la sienne, comme deux passagers endormis dans un train, l'un contre l'autre. C'était beau à voir, mais Eren n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Levi sentait extrêmement bon, et qu'il lui sembla en cet instant ne jamais pouvoir se passer de cette odeur rassurante. Levi lui faisait peur, parfois. Il était imprévisible et il avait sans cesse peur de le froisser, ou pire, de ne pas paraître _assez bon_. Il voulait l'impressionner. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il songeait autant à ce que pouvait penser Levi. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui faisait entièrement confiance, et désormais, il savait que la présence de Levi le rassurait.

"J'ai une petite soeur," Levi souffla alors qu'Eren crut qu'aucun d'eux ne parlerait plus. "Elle a ton âge." Dit ainsi, c'était étrange. Eren s'imaginait à la place de sa soeur, et la notion de l'inceste sonna bizarrement dans son esprit. Enfin, il ne savait pas où son esprit fuyait, c'était ridicule. Il était fatigué, sûrement. De sa main libre – l'autre ne pouvait bouger sans gêner Levi – il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis celle-là retomba mollement contre ses jambes. "Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps. Elle doit être belle et grande, maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi spéciale que toi." Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'était subtile, presque inaperçu, mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Levi venait de dire à son propre sujet, son coeur s'emballa. Spécial, lui ?

Quelque part, Eren devina que Levi n'allait pas aller plus loin, alors il songea qu'il était temps de s'ouvrir, lui aussi, à Levi. "Ma mère a eu un cancer, il y a quelques années." Il souffla légèrement, prenant son temps pour reprendre la parole. Levi l'écoutait attentivement, sans bouger, ni rien dire. "Mon père a commencé à boire quand ils l'ont déclarée malade. Il ne s'occupait plus d'elle parce qu'il refusait de voir la maladie en face. Plus elle devenait malade, fatiguée, proche de la fin, plus il passait ses nuits dehors, et parfois, il ne rentrait même pas à l'aube. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait eu des aventures." Pause. "Mikasa a dû prendre les commandes de la famille. Elle n'avait pas choisi. J'imagine qu'elle aura toujours le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. Et puis ma mère n'arrivait plus à sortir de sa chambre, elle était trop faible pour se lever, parfois même parler demandait un effort particulier. Les traitements ne marchaient pas, puis les médecins avaient dit qu'il était trop tard, et elle les a arrêtés." Il s'arrêta, comme s'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta même tellement longtemps que Levi pensa qu'il n'allait pas reprendre. "Mon père est devenu violent et égoïste. Quand elle est morte, il nous a laissés tout seuls, et aujourd'hui encore, il s'en va plusieurs jours sans revenir. Il nous laisse un peu d'argent, on se débrouille, et quand il revient, tout le monde se bagarre." Pause. "La dernière fois, il a frappé Mikasa." Levi se raidit légèrement à ces paroles.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de violence. Non que ça le gêna ou quoi que ce soit, c'était simplement quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas supporter. Eren ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, pourquoi il lui racontait ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il gardait toujours pour lui. Mais même, le dire ne le menait nulle part. Eren ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas forcément parce que ces souvenirs étaient pénibles, c'était simplement parce qu'il était fatigué de fixer le vide. Il voulait voir le sourire de Levi sous ses paupières. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une main s'était glissée dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas un geste de pitié, ni même d'amitié. Rien de tout ça. C'était comme si, à travers leurs histoires, leur seul moyen de panser leurs blessures était d'être là, l'un avec l'autre, de se le dire, de se toucher. Ça semblait suffire.

"Tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?" demanda Eren après quelques minutes. D'habitude il aurait été incapable de formuler cette question, et déjà elle avait eu du mal à passer dans sa gorge. Mais il ne voyait pas les yeux de Levi, ni ne les sentait sur lui, et c'était probablement suffisant pour retrouver son audace habituelle. De plus, il voulait vraiment une réponse à ça.

Levi se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Eren le regarda faire. "Aussi loin que je m'en souviens, j'ai toujours aimé en avoir une dans le cul." À ça, il rit. Eren resta silencieux, cependant. Il l'écoutait. Et ses doigts qui tortillaient les siens le fascinait trop pour qu'il ne s'en détache. "J'imagine que les vagins, c'est pas mon truc." Eren le sentit bouger bizarrement, sûrement l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaule. A sa grande surprise, Levi ne posa aucune question sur lui et sa "nouvelle" sexualité, sur les découvertes récentes qu'il avait faites, et la nouvelle étiquette que la société pouvait lui accorder. Eren sourit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui pensait aimer ça jusqu'ici, c'était fou. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? il n'avait jamais fait attention. Ni aux filles, ni aux mecs. Sûrement qu'il fallait jeter un oeil de l'autre côté pour réaliser combien les filles l'attiraient peu. Mais, c'était déjà ça. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'être jaloux si Levi fréquentait des filles.

Attendez, quoi ? Jaloux ? Eren rougit. Levi ne le voyait pas, heureusement pour lui, mais quand même. Pendant un moment, Eren voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose lui venait, les mots mouraient sur ses lèvres, incapables de s'aventurer plus loin. Peut-être aussi avait-il peur de rompre la quiétude cet instant. Alors il resta ainsi sans bouger, bercé par leurs deux respirations.

/

_(coucou ici incruste de l'auteur ; vous pouvez écouter __**lose yourself **__de eminem pendant ce passage, bye~)_

Quand Eren ferma la porte de chez lui, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose, dans l'air, remontait jusqu'à lui et l'étranglait, comme si ce qui commençait par un mauvais préssentiment finissait par devenir douloureux. Mais il s'avança tout de même dans l'entrée, déposa ses affaires, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit une voix briser le silence. Une voix ? Non, c'était plus un cri. Un cri de colère.

_Mikasa. _

Eren n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce, il ne vit qu'une chose – une Mikasa effarée, les mains couvrant sa bouche, devant une assiette brisée en mille morceaux jetée à ses pieds. Eren tourna la tête à sa gauche, paniqué. Son père s'y tenait. Il n'avait même pas vu la voiture.

"Eren," souffla Mikasa, importante, "va-t'en." Eren écarquilla les yeux. Était-elle sérieuse ? Non ! Non, il ne s'en irait pas ! La réaction de Levi contre son épaule l'avait conforté dans une chose – plus jamais il ne laisserait son père lui faire du mal. Et si cela voulait dire prendre les coups à sa place, alors il était prêt à le faire. Son père, après tout, ne verrait pas la différence. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose avec Eren. Quelque chose de mauvais. "Va-t'en !" s'écria-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

"Non !" Eren fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Grisha avait l'air perdu, son expression semblait presque témoigner de la douleur physique, et il regardait par terre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Avait-il seulement vu qu'Eren était là ? Il n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question et se précipita sur lui. Son père se fit violemment plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, et Eren sentit ses propres traits se déformer sous l'effet de la colère.

Mikasa pleurait encore, incapable de se défaire de l'horreur de la situation. Eren ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mikasa avait toujours tenu le coup, forte, responsable et raisonnable, et maintenant, il s'acharnait sur elle, alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui à sa place ? d'eux ? qu'elle travaillait ? Non, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. D'une voix si méprisante qu'il ne reconnut pas la sienne, Eren lui rugit à la figure. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Comme il ne répondait pas, il serra plus fort le tissu de son vêtement qu'il tenait dans sa main et flanqua son avant-bras libre sous son menton. Placé ainsi, il pouvait aisément l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. La gêne était suffisante pour qu'il décide de rispoter, voire d'abandonner.

"Réponds, bordel !" cria-t-il, si fort qu'il en sursauta presque. Mais son père, toujours, demeurait silencieux, comme si la vie avait quitté son corps. Même ses yeux, toujours bloqués sur le sol, avaient perdu de leur vie, et Eren aurait pu croire qu'il était mort s'il ne sentait pas son sang battre contre son bras à une vitesse folle. Il avait envie de lui faire mal. De le _sentir _avoir mal. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa pulsion violente, c'était presque toute la rancune du monde qui naissait dans sa voix. Mikasa, si elle le voulait, pouvait sans mal lui fracturer n'importe quel os. Elle pouvait lui faire pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Eren n'était pas aussi pur. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser une pourriture pareille s'en sortir. Si Mikasa avait l'âme incroyablement pure malgré ses airs, Eren était bien plus humain. Il se foutait en l'air à sa manière.

Le premier coup alla très vite. Mikasa cria de plus belle quand le bruit de l'impact résonna dans la cuisine, ce qui réconforta Eren dans son envie de le lui faire payer. Il n'avait pas vu sa soeur pleurer depuis très longtemps. Et elle pleurait _par sa faute. _Eren aurait dû être là. Il aurait être là pour elle, pour la protéger de ce monstre, pour l'en éloigner, et même si Mikasa n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger, contre son propre père, elle était vulnérable. L'humain était fait de telle manière qu'une fille pouvait ne pas avoir assez de haine en elle pour faire mal au père qui lui ne se retenait pas. Eren sentit les larmes lui monter en se remémorant des tas de souvenirs tous flous et brefs. Fugaces.

Mikasa pleurait si fort qu'il n'entendait même plus le bruit de ses propres coups contre le corps de son père, qui semblait grogner étrangement en guise de réponse – mais il ne se défendait toujours pas. Il pensa à Levi. A comment il avait perdu son père sans le savoir, et comment lui gâchait son opportunité d'être père. C'était injuste. Puis il songea à sa mère. Sa mère qu'il avait laissée pour morte par peur d'accepter la réalité, par peur de voir celle qu'il aimait s'en aller devant ses yeux impuissants. C'était une putain de connerie.

Eren pleurait comme s'il se faisait frapper. Il avait mal aux poings à force de les serrer ainsi, et chaque coup assené à son père était une douleur physique comme psychologique. C'était une barre de plus sur l'ardoise de ses péchés.

"Eren !" implorait Mikasa, mais elle restait plantée là, incapable de les séparer, d'intervenir. Ses sanglots étaient violents, et Eren était silencieux ; mais ils pleuraient tous les deux, abondamment.

"Tu ne mérites pas d'être là, sale enflure…!" rugit Eren avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Son t-shirt était mouillé des larmes qui roulaient furieusement le long de ses joues avant de s'abattre contre le tissu orange et humide de sa transpiration. Son père, finalement, sembla vouloir se débattre. Il saignait. "Rends-nous Maman et barre-toi !" C'était dur. Dur à dire, dur à entendre. Mikasa éclata, il entendit les sanglots râcler douloureusement sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient comme un torrent de violence. Il attrapa le vêtement de son père avec ses deux mains, et le secoua brutalement. La tête de son père alla d'avant en arrière, incapable de rester en place, et finalement, alors que Mikasa s'était laissée tomber par terre, pleurant comme une enfant traumatisée, dangereusement proche des bouts coupants de l'assiette cassée, il cessa tout mouvement.

Il regarda les yeux de son père. Vides. Mikasa cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il ne comprenait plus ; il ne voulait plus comprendre. Eren posa son crâne contre l'épaule de son père et se laissa pleurer, conscient que son père n'allait pas se dégager. Il ne voulait pas de son épaule pour pleurer. Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il le haïssait, de tout son coeur, de tout son être, et qu'il ne cesserait jamais de le haïr. Jamais. Il se détacha finalement, et retira ses mains – il l'avait empoigné si fort que le vêtement de son fort demeura froissé comme s'il l'enserrait toujours. Eren transpirait. Il avait chaud, trop, chaud.

"Tu n'es pas mon père," souffla Eren en essuyant rageusement un flot de larme qui tombait de son oeil droit. "Plus maintenant." Son père, enfin, leva les yeux vers lui, et il croisa son regard. Un regard plein de peine, de douleur, comme s'il essayait toujours de lutter entre la fiction et la réalité, lui-même et ses démons intérieurs. Non. Il n'allait pas avoir pitié. Pas de lui, pas de ce monstre. Il avait sûrement jeté cette assiette en espérant effrayer Mikasa, et, dans le pire des cas, en l'ayant pour cible elle-même. Il l'avait frappée, déjà. Et Eren aussi, il l'avait frappé. Trop, beaucoup trop. Ce n'était plus l'heure des remords, des regrets, de la compassion. La famille était une notion qu'il ne connaissait plus.

Sa mère était partie pour rien ; il aurait volontiers donné son père pour qu'elle revienne. Et s'il y avait toujours moyen de le faire alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Il s'écarta lentement, manqua même de trébucher quand sa basket glissa sur un morceau de porcelaine, et Mikasa, qui ne s'était pas calmée mais qui, en revanche, était devenue silencieuse, les regardait sans comprendre. Elle avait eu besoin d'un père, elle aussi. Mais aucun doute possible, maintenant, aucun d'eux n'en avait plus besoin. Il en avait assez fait. En fait, il n'avait même pas essayé d'être un père. Et s'il avait essayé, alors Grisha ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne manière. Eren était fatigué de se battre. De se demander quand est-ce que ce fou allait passer le seuil de la porte et menacer sa soeur, ou sortir ses quatre vérités à Eren et lui prouver combien il était détesté. C'était peut-être lui, inconsciemment, qui l'avait poussé à devenir violent. Peut-être qu'il se battait pour exorciser cette peine. Peut-être.

Grisha sembla crisper sa mâchoire mais lui aussi avait l'air fatigué de se battre. Eren lui tourna le dos, décidé de ne plus soutenir son regard plus longtemps ; il ne méritait plus aucun intérêt quelconque. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et sa peau était rougie, sa lèvre déchirée, son visage dans un sale état. Eren s'assit près de sa soeur et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien ; c'était le cas. Heureusement.

Le temps qu'il ait fini de l'examiner, et de la rassurer, et qu'il se calme lui-même – ses gestes étaient brusques et dénués de douceur, Mikasa, cependant, ne dit rien –, la porte claqua violemment.

Elle claquait pour la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'Eren se retourna, son père était parti.


	17. Your Desire Is Insane

_Bon, bon, bon. Ereri en vue, juste Ereri. Que de l'Ereri. Et puis, du smut aussi. Beaucoup de smut. Et c'est la première fois que je termine réellement une scène de lemon/lime et que par conséquent, je la poste, alors soyez indulgentes, je vous en supplie ! J'vous aime._

Le Jeudi était une journée qu'il détestait profondément. Les cours étaient ennuyeux, Ymir était absente, aujourd'hui, et il n'avait personne à embêter ni à qui se plaindre. Bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu deux notes médiocres – et des regards désapprobateurs des professeurs ; quelle connerie ! – et Kirschtein n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans sa direction pour lui lancer un regard moqueur. Huh, c'était quoi son problème ? Mais Eren se retenait. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, son attention était inexistante et il se sentait psychologiquement érreinté. Irritable, aussi. Profondément irritable.

Quand il passa le portail du lycée, prêt à rentrer chez lui, il bénit le ciel de ne tomber ni sur Connie ni sur personne d'autre. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Les évènements de la veille restaient dans sa mémoire comme un vague cauchemar fait la nuit dernière, mais l'absence de Mikasa à l'école lui rappelait que c'était bien réel. Mikasa ne manquait jamais les cours. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, d'être une élève sérieuse. Non qu'elle soit idiote – elle n'avait simplement pas vraiment la foi. Et les évènements d'hier avaient suffi à la pousser de l'autre côté de cette ligne, fine pourtant, qui sépare les élèves prometteurs de ceux qui abandonnent. Ce n'était que pour une journée, peut-être deux, mais Eren était incroyablement tenté de l'imiter. Et de ne jamais, jamais y retourner.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Eren dut ouvrir grand ses yeux, la fatigue était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Lire même était un effort considérable. Mais ce détail-là, il ne pouvait pas le rater. Même s'il l'avait voulu. Là, garé à sa place "habituelle", la Ford Mustang de Levi, rouge et brillante, l'attendait fièrement. Il savait que c'était la sienne, alors il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se diriger vers elle. Au loin, Armin l'observait faire, il était trop loin du portail pour rattraper Eren et avait donc décidé de continuer son chemin, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'avancer vers la voiture de leur voisin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder, et de sourire, quelque part. Eren pensait qu'il ne voyait rien. C'était faux.

Eren ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'intérieur sans attendre la permission. Immédiatement, il reconnut _Wish You Were Here _des Pink Floyd passer à la radio, ou peut-être était-ce une cassette de Levi. La portière se ferma sans la moindre once de douceur et Eren posa son sac à dos à ses pieds. Là, et seulement là, il se retourna pour croiser deux yeux gris, impassibles, qui attendaient de croiser les siens.

_Finalement, il y avait peut-être une personne qu'il voulait bien voir._

"Gamin," fit Levi en guise de bonjour, mais rien, à part ses lèvres, ne bougea. Eren était fatigué. Fatigué de sa vie, de tout. Aussitôt, lorsqu'il sentait le bonheur s'installer, quelque chose venait le fracasser, et tout ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite, c'était partir d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir. Bien sûr, c'était impassible. Il n'était pas fou – seulement rêveur. Il avait Mikasa, ici, et ses amis, ses racines, même si c'était ce que c'était. Mais, oui, Eren était fatigué. Si fatigué qu'il en avait marre de lutter contre quelque chose qui lui nouait l'estomac, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Alors il se pencha vers Levi et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'embrassant avec toute l'émotion dont il était capable. Douceur, tendresse, épuisement, lassitude, tout. Absolument tout. Lorsqu'il se détacha, la trace de son coeur résidait encore sur le bout de ses lèvres. Levi esquissa un semi-sourire, si faible que c'en aurait presque été une grimace si Eren n'avait pas reconnut dans ses yeux cette lueur familière. "Emmène-moi loin d'ici," avait-il Eren en se rasseyant, sans pour autant quitter Levi des yeux. Il le voulait vraiment, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un soir.

"Tu arrives un peu tard, gamin," et Levi laissa un sourire railleur, cette fois, étirer ses lèvres. "J'avais déjà tout prévu." Eren lui sourit à son tour, mais doucement. Il n'avait plus la force de jouer les gros durs, de combattre, tout simplement. Son père, Jean, Mikasa, n'importe qui, et surtout pas Levi. Alors il posa son bras sur la bordure de la fenêtre – ouverte, comme toujours – et Levi prit ça comme un _oui _silencieux.

Ils quittèrent le parking du lycée et alors que l'album –oui, c'était bien une cassette- de Pink Floyd passait des airs à la fois tristes et relaxants, Levi s'engagea dans une route qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils roulèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Eren n'avait rien à dire, de toute manière, et Levi l'avait senti. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Levi avait senti qu'Eren ne _voulait _rien dire.

Quand la cassette des Pink Floyd eut fini de se jouer, Levi mit la radio. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher une cassette à mettre à la place. Et lorsque la chanson qui passait sur la radio préférée de Levi se fit entendre dans l'habitacle, les deux garçons se regardèrent avec surprise, comme si on les avait brusquement réveillés. _Urgent _passait. Eren se mit à rougir, mais il souriait, et Levi éclata de rire.

Durant le reste du trajet – qui dura juste assez longtemps pour teminer la chanson – Levi murmurait les paroles du bout de ses lèvres, se souvenant sans aucun mal le Mardi où il avait emmené l'adolescent à la piscine. Ses mots contre sa peau. La voix douce, lente, tentatrice avec laquelle il les avait chantés. Eren sentait son visage chauffer, devenir même brûlant. Mais quand Levi se gara devant un énorme bâtiment, entre deux champs plein de saletés – des carosseries, des vieilleries, des boîtes de métal, on ne savait pas trop quoi – et dont la façade métallique était rouillée, Eren lui offrit un regard plein de curiosité. Où étaient-ils ? Il connaissait maintenant le penchant de Levi pour les choses illégales, interdites. Lui-même en était la preuve. Il n'était pas encore autorisé, d'un point de vue légal, à entretenir ce genre de relation avec Levi. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser ; ni à ça, ni au mot 'relation'. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être un endroit interdit. Abandonné, certes, mais pas interdit.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose autour. Levi coupa le contact et s'extirpa hors de la voiture, l'imita Eren, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Visiblement, Levi était déjà venu ici, il connaissait le chemin à prendre. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'espèce de vestibule, Eren fronça les sourcils, mais Levi le regarda de telle sorte qu'il ne posa aucune question. Puis Levi poussa une seconde porte, il dut forcer, car celle-là résistait, vieille et abîmée, mais céda finalement sous son poids. Levi entra, et Eren suivit, le coeur battant.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était un terrain de basket, gigantesque. Le plafond semblait moins haut qu'il n'y paraissait, car une fois dedans, il était si haut qu'Eren se demanda comment il tenait encore. Le terrain était immense, vraiment, immense, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il était tellement abandonné que de l'herbe avait poussé, de-ci de-là, et l'air tiède se propageait à l'intérieur par il ne savait quelle entrée, sûrement un trou dans le toit ou dans un mur. Une fenêtre cassée. Eren se tourna vers Levi, les yeux brillants. "Tu te fous de moi ?"

Levi haussa les épaules, mains dans les poches. Il s'était avancé au milieu de terrain, plutôt loin de lui, mais l'endroit était tellement gigantesque qu'il l'entendait incroyablement bien. L'écho ici était puissant. Et il se sentait ridiculement petit. "Tu m'as dit qu'ils t'avaient pris dans l'équipe. Je voulais te faire une surprise." Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de la redresser, comme pour s'occuper, et d'une certaine manière, Eren devina qu'il était… gêné.

Il sourit. Son coeur battait vite. "Merci," fit-il, tout bas, mais Levi le nota. Il l'observa instantanément, comme si c'était le mot qu'il fallait prononcer, et Eren s'avança vers lui avec lenteur. Il remarqua qu'au pied de Levi, il y avait un ballon de basket. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Levi sentit qu'il devait s'expliquer.

"J'ai cherché cet endroit pendant un moment. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Et j'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait y jouer une partie." Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien, putain, il était _sexy_. Aujourd'hui, Eren avait mis un simple t-shirt blanc, troué près sa manche droite, et une chemise à flanelle aux tissus écossais, trop grande pour lui. Ses converses rouges abîmées et crasseuses, comme d'habitude. Mais Levi avait mis un t-shirt à manches mi-longues de couleur verte, alors que le reste du t-shirt était vert. Vert. Merde, cette couleur lui allait tellement bien. Eren sourit tandis que Levi se penchait pour récupérer le ballon. Son t-shirt était assez étroit pour qu'il colle pile poil à sa peau, et il pouvait voir sa silhouette se dessiner exactement. Ses bras forts. Ses épaules musculées. Son dos, dont les muscules contractés le fascinaient toujours. Levi gratta, de sa main libre, l'arrière de son crâne, là où il était rasé.

"Alors, on se la fait cette partie, ou tu comptes rester là comme un abruti ?" Audace. Sourire railleur sur les lèvres d'Eren. Levi accrocha son regard et lui répondit de la même manière, provocateur. Il commença à dribbler, et Eren se mit en appui sur ses genoux. Il fondit sur lui pour attraper le ballon et des éclats de rires s'élevèrent dans le bâtiment, soudainement animé d'une nouvelle vie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun transpirait assez pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé, et ils se regardaient en chien de faience. Eren fonça sur Levi qui, distrait, laissa le ballon se faire voler par l'adolescent. Il jura, se retourna pour voir l'adolescent tirer ; mais celui-là décida qu'il allait prendre son temps pour viser, bien déterminé à marquer un panier. Levi songea d'abord qu'il allait le regarder faire, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il marqua.

Levi siffla, tapa dans ses mains juste assez longtemps pour qu'Eren sente qu'il était sincère. Certes, il avait pris son temps, mais il était suffisamment loin du panier pour que son tir soit celui d'un bon joueur. Il envoya la balle à Levi, qu'il réceptionna maladroitement, et un éclat de rire chatouilla sa gorge. Levi tenta à son tour de marquer à cette distance, et se positionna exactement comme il avait vu son ami le faire. Il s'apprêta à viser et à lancer la balle, mais des mains se posèrent sur les siennes, des bras se collèrent aux siens, et il sentit ces derniers l'entourer dans un geste protecteur, tendre et amusé à la fois. C'était Eren. Bien évidemment, Eren était plus grand que Levi, et en profitait bien – surtout maintenant que Levi essayait de marquer.

"C'est comme ça," fit Eren, comme pour donner une excuse à son geste incroyablement intime, alors qu'il repositionnait les mains de Levi. Il entoura ces dernières des siennes, et Eren semblait comme être le prolongement de Levi. Eren émit une pression sur ses mains et gentiment, les tira vers eux pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait marquer. Lorsqu'ils lâchèrent la balle, cette dernière alla directement dans le panier, et il sentit Levi sourire.

"Ton coeur bat vite," s'amusait Levi, alors qu'il se rappela leur conversation l'autre fois. Eren sentit son sourire se faner, pris de court. C'est vrai, sa poitrine était collée à son dos, et Levi pouvait aisément sentir les battements de son coeur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? être aussi proche de lui le rendait forcément nerveux, et maintenant, ce secret – qui n'en était pas vraiment un – lui était volé.

Il ne sut pas trop comment cela arriva, mais alors que le ballon rebondissait, solitaire, à des mètres d'eux, Levi se détacha et se retourna, toujours aussi proche, si bien que ce fut sa poitrine, cette fois-ci, qui se colla à la sienne. Coeur contre coeur. Ils étaient témoins. Eren voulut dire quelque chose, ses lèvres s'entreouvrirent mais rien ne sortit, alors il se tut. Levi l'observait avec ce regard-là, qu'il lui savait bien, intense, impénétrable, puissant. Encore une fois, Levi exprimait trop d'émotions à la fois. Eren, lui, n'exprimait que peu de choses, et facilement identifiables par la couleur de son visage et la lueur qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Envie, désir, impatience, appréhension, nervosité, quiétude. Tout était contradictoire. Eren _était _contradictoire.

Levi sourit. Il voulut se donner plus de hauteur qu'il n'en avait déjà, et même s'il n'était pas si petit que ça, il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour dominer Eren. Cela marcha. Levi, toujours en équilibre, passa ses bras autour du coup de l'adolescent et, visage inexpressif, l'observa. Avec tout le naturel du monde, Eren laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de son adversaire et lui rendit un regard intense. Vraiment, Levi était un médicament efficace. Il ne pensait même plus à ses problèmes. Tout ce qui comptait, là, maintenant, c'étaient les yeux de Levi, sa propre lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait, presque provocateur, ses bras autour de son cou et son coeur contre le sien qui battait à une vitesse folle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire semblant.

"Tu me plais aussi," lâcha Levi, mais son expression était toujours la même. Grave et douce à la fois, impassible, douloureuse pourtant. Figée. Après quelques secondes de silence, il rajouta, "beaucoup." Et Eren, petit à petit, sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer sans qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre. C'étaient ses paroles à lui, celles qu'il avait prononcées la veille. Et Eren savait qu'il les pensait.

Alors il se laissa aller et d'un commun accord, leurs deux visages allèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme si tout était synchronisé. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, délicatement, d'abord, comme deux enfants qui découvrent l'amour, puis se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver, et chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient à nouveau, leur contact était plus brut, plus rapide, plus pressé. Plus intense. Bientôt, et sans trop savoir par quel miracle ses mains avaient réussi à le faire, il tirait le t-shirt de Levi au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta par terre. Ils s'embrassèrent aussitôt, incapables de rester séparés trop longtemps ; chaque seconde passés hors de ses lèvres était une torture ; pour son esprit, pour son coeur, pour son corps. Pour ses propres lèvres. Quelques baisers plus tard, Levi lui ôta sa chemise en tirant vers l'arrière le bout de tissu, l'agrippant sauvagement au niveau de sa poitrine. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, et refusaient de se détacher ne serait-ce que pour retirer sa chemise, alors Levi fondit en avant pour mieux l'enlever, et leurs poitrines se retrouvèrent. Il lâcha la chemise, empoigna le t-shirt blanc d'Eren, et entreprit de le retirer, lui aussi. Lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de sa tête, les cheveux d'Eren retombèrent, plus ébouriffés que jamais, et Levi ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni où ils allaient. Etait-il venu ici en sachant ce qui allait se passer ? Peut-être bien que oui ; une part de lui, du moins, ne l'ignorait pas. Eren se rendit compte d'une chose importante. Une chose qui fit toute la différence. _Il le voulait. _Il ne voulait pas que ses sourires, son rire, sa voix moqueuse, ses reproches silencieux. Il voulait sa chair, sa peau, la chaleur de celle-là. Il voulait sentir son coeur contre le sien pour avoir la preuve qu'eux d'eux étaient encore en vie. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Eren sentit les émotions déferler en lui, avec une telle violence que pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures, il se mit à pleurer. C'était léger, à peine perceptible, mais ses yeux embués laissèrent des larmes volatiles rouler le long de ses joues brûlantes, et l'une d'elles finit sa course sur ses lèvres, aussitôt volée par celles de Levi, qui ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Leurs mains respectives s'exécutaient sur le corps de l'autre, s'activant sur les ceintures, les boutons, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire – et pendant ce temps là, au-delà de cet enchevêtrement ridicule de bras et de mains nus, leurs lèvres se cherchaient encore un peu plus. Assoiffées.

Son estomac lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir, et des longs frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, délicieux. D'un geste expert, comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui – la flemme avait des avantages -, Eren retira ses chaussures à l'aide de son autre pied, et Levi fit de même, suivant le mouvement. Eren parvint à retirer ses chaussettes de la même manière, et Levi eut un peu plus de mal, alors, avec quelques rires naissants du bout de leurs lèvres mêlées, ils finirent par s'activer mutuellement sur les pieds de Levi, libérant ces derniers des derniers bouts de tissu. Il ne leur restait plus que leurs sous-vêtements, et la transpiration qui collait à leur peau après l'exercice physique qu'ils venaient de faire – non seulement leur partie de basket, mais aussi leur tentative ridicule de se déshabiller efficacement – leur donnait encore plus chaud que l'air ne l'était déjà.

Les mains d'Eren montèrent jusqu'aux cheveux de Levi, et les agrippa tendrement. Celles de Levi restèrent logées sur le bas de ses joues, tenant fermement son visage, et lui permettant de presque contrôler leurs baisers. Bien vite, Eren entreouvrit la bouche et Levi n'attendit pas davantage pour s'y glisser, et Eren retrouva la sensation familière et agréable qu'il avait connue à la piscine. Cette présence chaude dans sa bouche, ces longs frissons, tout était parfait.

Leur danse effrénée durait depuis bien quelques minutes déjà, et Eren sentait qu'il était déjà excité ; Levi aussi, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour le deviner. Il le _sentait_. Eren se baissa légèrement, juste assez pour permettre à Levi de le dominer de toute sa taille, et dans le processus, il sentit une protubérance contre son estomac. Levi lâcha une plainte, soudainement, qui se coupa puis reprit presque avec douleur. Eren ouvrit de grands yeux, ses narines se dilatèrent et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Ce bruit était parfait. Tellement bon à entendre.

Et rien que le fait qu'il gémisse à cause de lui suffisait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin – et étonnamment, c'était aussi une motivation dont il ignorait l'existence, puisqu'après cette étrange découverte, il se frotta dangereusement contre lui, dans l'espoir de provoquer de nouveau ce bruit délicieux. Il y parvint. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et qu'Eren essayait de toutes ses forces, leurs deux corps se heurtèrent dans un même mouvement, et une fois encore, il sentit cette même protubérance contre son estomac. Levi gémit contre ses lèvres et, haletant, semblait lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Eren l'observait toujours avec de grands yeux, fasciné, emporté dans le feu de l'action, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Qu'il était _prêt_. Et s'il n'était pas prêt pour tout, alors il était au moins prêt pour faire la moitié du chemin.

Et cette vague de désir qui montait en lui était la preuve dont il avait besoin pour s'assurer qu'il en était capable. Qu'il le voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Levi.

Ce dernier avait énormément de mal à rester conscient. Ses yeux semblaient basculer vers l'arrière, son attention réduite à zéro, et sa tête tombait dans le vide dans un geste désespéré. Eren se frottait toujours, il y prenait réellement goût, et ce qu'il provoquait était tellement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'ici. La satisfaction même d'être la cause de ce plaisir était presque trop puissante pour qu'il ne la supporte. Il se noyait dans son propre désir.

Levi n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Dans un geste aussi rapide que maladroit, tremblant, il décolla sa main droite du visage d'Eren et trouva son chemin entre leurs corps jusqu'à l'intimité d'Eren. Lorsqu'il y plongea sa main, ce fut comme une nouvelle vague qui déferlait sur eux, encore plus puissante. Le râle qu'Eren lâcha à cet instant fut tellement plein que Levi ne put s'empêcher de râler à son tour. C'était un dialogue. Un dialogue entre eux deux. Et c'étaient leurs corps, qui parlaient. La respiration courte, Eren ne pouvait pas lutter, il en était incapable, et trouva à son tour une manière de torturer Levi, alors que celui-ci enserrait ses doigts autour son membre. Il décida qu'échapper à ses baisers pour nicher sa tête dans son cou suffirait, parce qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la main qui commençait doucement à bouger autour de lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Levi et grogna de manière si rauque que Levi dut fermer les yeux, et même ainsi, il laissa un gémissement de satisfaction traverser ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient si chaudes qu'il les sentait brûler d'ici.

Levi sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui et sous le coup de l'émotion, sa main serra brusquement le membre d'Eren, qui lui-même, à son tour, réagit en fermant ses dents contre la peau de son épaule. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, mais c'était peu en comparaison du plaisir dans lequel il se noyait. La chaleur estivale les entourait, ils sentaient les rayons rassurants du soleil tomber sur eux à travers les fenêtres du toit, et l'intérieur du gymnase était tiède, paisible, juste pour eux.

Eren était dans cette phrase de plaisir intense, tel qu'il ne sentait plus rien autour de lui, simplement la main de Levi qui le provoquait, et ces violentes bouffées de chaleur qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ni réfléchir, ni quoi que ce soit, et se demanda si Levi ressentait la même. S'il s'était déjà senti aussi… hors de contrôle. Aussi automatique. Comme s'il était en chute libre et qu'il ne pouvait plus, d'aucun moyen, arrêter cette dernière. Ils allaient s'écraser, tous les deux. Ils allaient s'écraser mais c'était bon, vraiment bon, et aucun d'eux n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'aterrissage.

"J'en-" commença Levi, mais il ferma les yeux, pris d'une violente vague de plaisir qui lui coupa le souffle. Tout se bloqua – sa voix, sa respiration, et finalement, après une longue seconde, il haleta. "J'en peux plus!" Il n'avait pas tort. Eren le sentait si désespéré que c'en était presque douloureux. Il n'avait jamais, jamais, absolument _jamais _ressenti quelque chose _d'aussi _intense. Tout son corps s'éveillait et il lui sembla que ce dernier avait dormi pendant dix-sept ans.

"_Got fire in your veins,_" commença Eren, fredonnant tant bien que mal l'air de la chanson que Levi avait chantée de manière si sexy, l'autre fois. Eren ne les fredonnait pas vraiment, il _essayait _de les réciter pour rendre Levi fou, et sa voix grave et désespérée rendait les paroles encore plus délicieuses – mais sa respiration se faisait rare et il n'en pouvait plus. "_Burnin' hot but you don-" _Eren lâcha un râle de plaisir. Il reprit son souffle et réessaya, tandis que Levi fermait les yeux ; son corps était déjà une torture suffisante, mais la voix basse et saccadée d'Eren était encore plus sexy qu'il n'aurait pensé possible qu'elle puisse l'être. "_You don't feel the pain,_" reprit Eren et aussitôt, son souffle se perdit à nouveau.

Levi accélérait le mouvement. Sa propre main trouva à son tour son chemin jusqu'à son sous-vêtement et se glissa demain, et cette fois, ce fut à Levi qu'il arracha une plainte soudaine. "_Your_-" et Eren se perdit dans une vague de plaisir. _Merde! _Il n'y arrivait pas. "_Your desire is_-" courte pause, il reprit aussitôt, "_insane_." Comme pour accompagner les paroles qu'il récitait tout bas, de la même manière qu'on raconte une histoire effrayante, il sentit les hanches de Levi bouger dans sa direction et leurs corps se rencontrèrent péniblement. C'était ce genre de mouvement désespéré qui prouvait que Levi n'en pouvait _vraiment _plus.

"_You can't s-_" ah, fausse alerte, il reprit son souffle à temps, "_stop until you go it again,_" et à l'exact moment où il finit de prononcer sa phrase, il lâcha un _putain _de râle. Magnifique.

Levi serra les dents, c'était véritablement superbe. Superbe à entendre, à écouter, à sentir contre la peau de son cou. Chacun de son côté accéléra son mouvement, parfois ponctué de mouvements de hanches incontrôlables, et toujours parsemé de plaintes, de râles, de gémissements de toutes nuances et de tout volume, chacun plus agréable à entendre que le précédent. "Eren-" souffla Levi contre sa peau, et à cet instant, il avait l'air _fou_ ; et ce fut suffisant pour Eren, il se jeta de l'autre côté des frontières, incapable de résister. Ils accéléraient toujours un peu plus, chacun reposant ses lèvres contre le corps de l'autre, cherchant quelque chose à accrocher de leur main libre, ou rapprochant le corps de l'autre un peu plus du sien, oui, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Ils tremblaient de désir, littéralement.

"Levi, je vais-" commença Eren, mais ce fut inutile, car à l'entente de ces mots, du moins ce qu'il avait essayé de dire, Levi accéléra volontairement son mouvement, se faisant plus pressé encore. Plus désespéré. Vital. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perdit les pédales. Il plongea dans le gouffre et son corps se vit presque secoué d'un spasme délicieux, alors qu'une tornade brûlante réveillait son corps, et qu'une montée incontrôlable de plaisir naquit en lui, parcourant tout son corps, s'échappant de ses pores, et à la toute fin, sortant sous la forme d'un énorme, puissant et rauque râle, presque animal, et Levi n'eut besoin que de ça pour suivre le mouvement. Aussitôt, il suivit, et par réflexe, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'Eren basculait la tête en arrière de plaisir. Levi lâcha un gémissement presque plaintif, et Eren devina à quel point la fin était libératrice pour lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, sans oser bouger, leurs mains toujours enfouies dans leur vêtement, et leurs respirations toujours aussi saccadées. "Putain," commença Levi contre la peau brûlante de l'épaule de l'adolescent. "C'était bon, gamin."


	18. Shield for Shield

Merci pour vos reviewssssss. J'étais un peu effrayée de poster mon lemon – premier, tout premier – mais finalement je vois que ça passe assez bien, voire même bien tout court. Ce n'était qu'une moitié de lemon, en fait, puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était un rapport. Simplement une espèce d'entrée en matière pour mettre Eren à l'aise, et puis parce que voilà, fallait bien briser la tension un jour ou l'autre. Enfin la tension est quand même maintenue, puisque d'une certaine manière, ils ne l'ont pas fait…

Aussi je voulais vous dire ! Depuis quelques temps, une idée d'AU SnK me traîne dans la tête et comme je n'en ai parlé à personne, l'idée se reposait tranquillement. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai parlé à mon amie Adriane et je dois dire que la formuler à voix haute me rend toute chose. Ça vous dirait, vous, un AU des années 90, toujours, avec un Jean punk et une Sasha complètement excentrique ? Je pense aussi, peut-être, travailler sur une fiction Jean/Eren parce qu'Eren est mon petit bébé et que je trouve ce pairing absolument… parfait… (certes pas autant qu'Ereri mais on va pas chipoter) donc voilà, je voulais avoir vos avis, mais de toute manière, je pense que je sais ce que je veux. Enfin, on va finir All Adventurous d'abord et puis on avisera~

/

Eren s'était souvent demandé – car oui, il y avait pensé – comment les choses se passeraient après ça. Mais quand la main de Levi se glissa hors de son sous-vêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les choses étaient presque gênantes. Non, elles l'_étaient_. Et après qu'ils aient été si intimes, c'était presque stupide de se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais Eren ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Levi, bien sûr, s'en amusa, et Eren détourna les yeux. "Hey, gamin," appela Levi, mais sa voix était dénuée de raillerie. Elle était neutre, normale, sans artifices. "Tu sais, pour un novice, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal." Il ne mentait pas. Levi avait des références, il avait largement de quoi comparer. Eren en revanche ignorait tout de ce nouveau monde et, épuisé, venait tout juste de faire son entrée dedans. Mais Levi minimisait les choses. Il l'ignorait, mais Levi lui, en avait conscience. Il posa son front contre le sien et soudain, le contact sembla soulager Eren.

"Ah oui ?" fit ce dernier, d'une voix qui trahissait aisément son hésitation. Il connaissait Levi assez bien pour affirmer que celui-là ne disait rien sans raison, et pire encore, ne mentait pas. Et s'il voulait omettre des choses, alors il restait tout simplement silencieux. Levi avait peut-être raison après tout ; à en juger par les soupirs qu'Eren lui avait arrachés, il s'en était bien sorti de son côté. Ça suffisait. Soudain, Eren se sentit fier, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Fier d'être allé si loin, fier d'avoir volé un peu de Levi, fier de pouvoir dire qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose ne serait-ce que le temps d'un après-midi. Certainement aussi parce qu'il était heureux d'être là, avec lui, d'avoir franchi un pas qui dans son esprit se présentait plutôt comme un énorme bond, un avancement considérable. Il savait que désormais tout aurait une couleur différente, et que quoiqu'il arrive, il aurait cette expérience avec lui, en tirerait des leçons… Dans l'instant, celles-là étaient positives, mais Eren voulait apprendre. Et Levi semblait être la meilleure personne pour lui enseigner comment ne plus avoir peur. Peur d'être lui, de se rebeller, peur du sexe et de la réalité des choses. De ça. De tout. Et en contre partie, Eren pouvait lui montrer comment aimer. Il pouvait au moins essayer – si c'était ça, le deal était fait.

Ils se détachèrent et Levi soupira. Comme d'habitude, Eren le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris, sans vraiment l'être non plus. "Tu devrais passer me prendre plus souvent après les cours." Et lorsque l'expression de Levi se transforma en un sourire moqueur, presque ravi, il comprit qu'il avait gaffé. Eren sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues tandis que Levi éclatait de rire, et l'adolescent sentit les coins de sa propre bouche s'étirer lentement, cédant à la tentation. Bien sûr, il avait voulu dire ce qu'il avait seulement dit, mais sa voix grave apaisée et ses yeux brillants avaient supposé autre chose, et Eren réalisa combien les choses allaient être différentes. Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait-il d'eux ? Il voulut poser la question mais sentit que ce n'était pas – encore – le bon moment.

Ça ne lui déplaisait pas complètement, néanmoins. L'idée même. Il n'oserait pas l'avouer, bien sûr, de même qu'il n'avouerait pas toutes les pensées qu'il avait à l'égard de Levi, mais il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait se lever le matin en sachant pertinemment qu'une Mustang rouge l'attendait devant le lycée lorsqu'il en sortait. Juste pour lui, rien que lui. Il voulait la simplicité la plus pure, manger des fast foods mauvais pour la santé avec lui dans sa voiture, aller au cinéma et se moquer des acteurs, faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, à son aise, couvert d'un regard tendre et affectueux, presque protecteur.

"Levi," commença Eren d'une voix distraite, mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Il voulait rester là, avec lui, mais quelque chose dans son caleçon pouvait difficilement être ignoré. Bien sûr, ce qui venait de se passer était extraordinaire, mais même s'ils étaient venus ici en espérant inconsciemment que quelque chose se passe, aucun des deux n'avait réellement prévu la chose. Eren ne s'attendait même pas à le voir ce soir. Il se sentait sale et dégoûtant, mais tant pis, il se disait. "Non, rien." Levi était dans le même état que lui et il n'avait pas de quoi se nettoyer alors ils feraient sans. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre fin à leur moment intime et solitaire juste pour une question de confort. Surtout pas.

Levi se pencha sur lui et avant de lui souffler quelque chose, l'embrassa doucement. "Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer." _Moi non plus_, songea Eren. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas rentrer non plus. Il ne voulait pas quitter Levi, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Levi s'éloigna, sans attendre de réponse de sa part – Eren savait que répondre ne changerait rien, de toute façon -, et quand Eren se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, ce dernier s'assit par terre, pour finalement s'y allonger complètement. Eren le regarda faire, sans rien dire, et finit par le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas comment Levi faisait pour supporter le froid du sol, malgré la tiédeur estivale de l'atmosphère, car il sentit son corps se raidir au contact de ce dernier. Quand Levi le nota, impassible, il soupira, et Eren le vit du coin de l'oeil soulever son bras droit. "Viens là," fit-il doucement. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Les choses étaient assez gênantes, après un moment pareil, mais Eren se sentait fatigué et il ne lutta pas.

Eren posa sa tête contre le torse nu de Levi, et sentit aussitôt la vivacité impressionnante des battements de son coeur. Eren voulait se laisser bercer par leur rythme apaisant, s'endormir contre lui, laisser le monde derrière eux. Oublier. Mais déjà les mains de Levi se refermaient sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant un long, doux et délicieux frisson, et les questions qu'il retenait en lui frôlèrent ses lèvres. "Dis, Levi." Pause. "Je suis quoi pour toi ?" Silence. Il sentit Levi se crisper légèrement, comme si cette question le prenait de court. C'était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs. Eren n'avait pas vraiment l'air à être le genre de garçon à se poser cette question, et pire encore, à la poser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il put aisément sentir le malaise grandir de secondes en secondes. C'était même plus rapide que ça. Très vite, ce fut presque pénible à supporter, et l'absence de réponse de Levi rendait le silence plus gênant qu'autre chose. Eren tenta d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans son ventre, et la nervosité qui le gagnait. C'était insensé. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? et Levi, en quoi était-ce un problème de répondre ? Il avait peur, tout à coup. Ça n'avait pas peut-être pas lieu d'être, mais c'était bien là, dans ses tripes, comme un venin qui le contaminait au fil des secondes. Et alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée, tout à coup, la main de Levi reprit ses caresses silencieuses. "Gamin, tu devrais éviter de poser des questions inutiles." C'était ça. Ça qui suffit à lui faire manquer un battement, et il se sentit si mal qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour oublier la sensation pénible qui déferlait en lui. Mais elle finit par passer, ce jusqu'à ce que Levi décide de continuer. "L'amour, c'est surfait, tu sais." Sa voix était presque méprisante. Pas forcément envers lui, il le savait. Envers tout et tout le monde, mais pas lui. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait d'être là, difficile à ignorer : il n'avait pas l'intention de donner un nom à leur relation. Il lui avait avoué qu'Eren lui plaisait, certes, mais quelque part, Eren sentait qu'il marchait sur un fil.

Réveille-toi, Eren. C'est la réalité.

Levi continuait ses caresses et il commençait à s'habituer à la fraîcheur du sol. Sa jambe frôlait celle de Levi, et sa paume posée contre l'estomac du plus âgé avait du mal à rester immobile. Non qu'il eut particulièrement envie de la bouger quelque part, il voulait simplement distraire son esprit des pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, en boucle. Levi poursuivit, mais Eren n'était plus sûr de vouloir écouter. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. "C'est pour ce genre de raison que les gens peuvent être aussi foutus en l'air. J'veux dire, regarde un peu combien ils essayent de te faire croire qu'une telle chose existe." Il soupira, et fit une pause. Une longue pause. "Ça n'existe pas." C'était comme s'il validait sa propre théorie, certain de ce qu'il avançait, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il pensait de cette manière à cause de ce qu'Erwin lui avait probablement fait par le passé. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression presque violente qu'il n'en savait pas assez, mais ne protesta pas, se contentant de savourer la chaleur de la peau de Levi contre sa joue, et les vagues de plaisir qui se propageaient le long de son dos à mesure que Levi caressait son crâne d'un geste calme. Tant pis. Tant pis si Levi ne voulait pas de quoi que ce soit. "On a joui l'un contre l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus pour l'instant ?" Il semblait véritablement chercher ses mots, car entre chaque parole qu'il disait – tout bas –, il y avait un silence profond, insondable, entre eux deux et le reste du monde. Eren aurait probablement senti ses joues rougir de plus belle à l'entente du mot _jouir _s'il n'était pas occupé à suivre l'accélération dangereuse du rythme cardiaque du coeur de Levi.

"Levi ?" fit Eren, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. De là où il était, et dans la position dans laquelle il s'était recroquevillé contre lui, à l'abri de tout sauf de lui-même, il ne voyait que les jambes de Levi, et le tissu noir de son caleçon. Plus loin, il devinait des tas de tissu, leurs vêtements, et une porte entre-ouverte qui donnait certainement sur la Mustang de Levi. Le fait est qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, et il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir, là, sous ses mains adolescentes. Si son coeur allait plus vite, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Eren voulait-il vraiment la connaître ? Sûrement. Au fond, il avait toujours été un peu masochiste. Sinon, il ne serait pas là. Sinon, il aurait aimé les filles. Il aurait aimé Petra. S'en serait contenté. Aurait continué de fuir. De se battre. D'essayer d'oublier. Et parfois, de se souvenir. "À quoi tu penses ?" Sa question trouva finalement un sens et il la posa à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de la dire trop fort. Levi soupira sous lui ; sa poitrine s'éleva calmement avant de retomber.

"À rien, gamin. À rien." Mais Eren savait que c'était faux. Il ajouta. "Juste à des putains de conneries surfaites." S'il avait qualifié l'amour lui-même de surfait, plus tôt, alors il devait sûrement songer à l'amour maintenant. Erwin. C'était tout ce qui lui venait en tête. Et même s'il tentait désespérément d'ignorer cette douleur désagréable, presque dégoulinante de rancoeur, qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, il sentait malgré lui combien cette pensée lui faisait mal.

Il fallait qu'il chasse ça de ses pensées. C'était clair – il n'avait pas envie de se détacher de lui, malgré les choses pénibles qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était hors de question de faire l'enfant et de s'en aller, en colère sans trop en avoir le droit. Alors il songea que la chose à faire, maintenant, c'était de balayer tout ça derrière lui. "Je crois que mon père ne reviendra pas." La transition entre les deux sujets fut telle que Levi sembla surpris. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le devina, peut-être à la manière qu'avait son corps de bouger, presque imperceptiblement, réagissant à la place de son visage. Néanmoins, il devinait qu'il fronçait les sourcils, aussi.

"Pourquoi ?" fit Levi, et ce dernier avait toujours dans la gorge les paroles que lui avait rapporté Eren. Un père parfois violent et bipolaire, qui plongeait dans l'alcool pour oublier, comme un bon quart des personnes sur cette Terre qui avaient une bouteille sous la main. Non, ça n'était pas une excuse.

Eren regarda le vide, d'un seul oeil – l'autre était pressé contre le ventre de Levi, et il ne voyait rien. Il nota que les caresses de Levi s'étaient faites plus douces. Plus calmes encore. Plus lentes. Comme un réconfort silencieux, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'employer de mots. Sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu'il écoutait. "Il a jeté une assiette sur Mikasa, l'autre soir." Eren voulut continuer, mais Levi le coupa immédiatement.

"Quand ?" Levi avait l'air presque énervé. Il ne connaissait que très peu Mikasa, en fait, il n'en était pas certain, mais Eren avait toujours cru qu'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, celle qui avait toujours commencé, où Mikasa lui avait demandé de veiller sur son frère à la sortie des classes, de l'empêcher de se fourrer dans les ennuis dès les premiers jours, de juste faire en sorte qu'il revienne en vie. Le job de Levi était plutôt efficace. Presque.

"Hier." C'était dit. Le silence suivit, indomptable.

Levi ne répondait pas, et Eren le sentit se tendre, une nouvelle fois, sous lui. Lui en voulait-il de ne pas le lui avoir dit ? pourquoi s'y intéresserait-il seulement ? "Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" fit sa voix, légèrement vexée, mais pas totalement – avec une pointe de reproche dedans. Eren avait le droit de jouir en sa compagnie, et même avec son aide, mais ils ne pouvaient pas appeler ça un couple, de quelque manière que ce soit, et à côté de ça, Levi exigeait quand même qu'il lui raconte tout ? Non. Il devait y avoir un problème. Eren sentit sa propre colère monter, les restes de celle que son père avait causée tout au long de sa vie, les restes de la veille, les restes de tout ce qu'il avait toujours retenu en lui – et pourtant, il se retenait rarement. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Levi. Encore une fois, il refusait obstinément de gâcher ce jour presque spécial.

"Eren," continua Levi, alors que celui-là ne répondait pas.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il réalisa qu'Eren pleurait. Il le sut seulement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose mouiller son estomac, dénué de pilosité, dont la peau lisse et parfaite accueillait le visage d'Eren comme si elle avait été créée dans cet unique but. Levi se redressa sur ses coudes, mais suffisamment couché pour qu'Eren n'ait pas à bouger, et laissa glisser sa main droite de ses cheveux jusqu'à son dos nu. Il était magnifique, même ainsi, vulnérable, touché. Profondément touché. Oui, il était beau, Levi le savait, et il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer.

Pourtant, malgré ça, il se pencha vers lui, et Eren sut qu'il devait se relever. Tous deux redressés, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit – les bras de Levi s'étaient refermés autour de ses épaules, l'enserrant dans un geste rassurant, et Eren eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Levi l'enlaçait ? "Eren, non," murmura Levi contre ses cheveux, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'intéressé lâcha une plainte horrible, presque agonisante, comme s'il avait retenu en lui cette souffrance depuis trop longtemps. Hier, il avait craqué. Mais hier, il n'était pas lui-même. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais remonté à la surface de la réalité, et Levi n'y était pas pour rien, il avait conscience de chaque détail de sa vie, honorable comme misérable, et faire face aux conclusions tirées était douloureux. Un tourbillon d'émotion ravageait son coeur – et la voix de Levi, presque pleine de supplications, fut une incitation à lâcher prise. "Eren," souffla-t-il encore une fois, comme une douce berceuse.

Eren se laissa aller contre lui, savourant le contact chaud de leurs peaux, et son prénom si joliment chanté à ses oreilles. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, peut-être même plus, ils ne savaient pas. Levi ne devait pas trop s'en être rendu compte, car il continuait de caresser son dos, ses cheveux, sa nuque – tout ce qui pouvait être caressé sous ses yeux profondément écoeurés par ce monde ignoble qui avait pu faire pleurer un adolescent si pur et innocent. Sous ses airs de durs, d'intouchables, même si Eren pouvait être audacieux, fort, déterminé, et tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il le voulait, il était comme les autres : humain. Et c'étaient les dégâts de la dure réalité qu'il constatait sur ce gamin. Non, il refusait qu'Eren ne devienne comme lui. Lui n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire. Il avait _décidé _de se foutre en l'air, de plusieurs manières. Baiser, fumer, sniffer, fuguer, tout ce qui était bon et qui sonnait joliment à ses oreilles. Mais Eren avait de réelles raisons, des raisons tout court, et ce genre de gamin sensible était la proie parfaite pour les tourments. Il l'en empêcherait. Il empêcherait ces tourments d'accéder à son coeur. "Eren," fit-il, et il se rendit compte que l'adolescent s'était assoupi contre lui. "Eren, il faut y aller, ta soeur va s'inquiéter." En réalité, sa soeur n'était pas vraiment la raison du départ – du moins, pas l'unique.

Il commençait à fatiguer, et il avait besoin de temps, de calme pour songer à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette soirée, courte comme un rêve, avait vu passer confessions, dispute à sens unique, orgasme et pleurs, et c'était peut-être un peu trop pour une si courte durée. Eren aussi, était épuisé. Il n'y avait qu'à sentir tout son corps s'appuyer contre le sien, comme s'il avait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules durant ses dix-sept années de vie. Eren sembla émerger et se décolla de lui, ses étaient fatigués, gonflés, presque rougis, et il avait l'air d'être passé dans une machine à laver. Son visage était à bout de forces. Son regard, vague. Il se releva alors qu'Eren reprenait ses esprits et lui tendit une main – qu'il accepta sans rechigner – pour l'aider à faire de même. Il ramassa ses vêtements, puis ceux d'Eren, qu'il lui donna aussitôt, et tous les deux commencèrent à s'habiller, dans un silence incroyablement pur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Levi s'arrêtait devant sa maison. Eren semblait s'être réveillé, en tout cas, il avait l'air plus alerte qu'un peu plus tôt. Il s'était forcé, de manière à ce que Mikasa ne devine pas qu'il ait pleuré, ni même qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui, la fatigue crispait ses traits et lui donnait un air profondément ennuyé, comme s'il avait attrapé par contagion l'expression blasée du plus âgé. C'était un bouclier d'émotions. Après quelques secondes à l'arrêt, Levi éteignit la radio, et l'air de rock qui passait se fondit aussitôt dans le silence.

Levi le regardait. Alors Eren se tourna vers lui. "Hey, gamin." Gamin à nouveau. C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il pouvait dire quand Levi était lui-même ou non. Ou peut-être que l'appeler gamin faisait partie de son bouclier à lui aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Eren ne chercha pas de réponse à sa question. Il ne voulait plus chercher. Juste… dormir. Fermer les yeux. Être demain. Levi se pencha vers lui et il pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais ne le fit pas. C'est sûrement un truc de couple, de s'embrasser après un rencard, songea Eren, et il avait probablement raison. Ce n'était pas le genre de Levi. C'était comme fourrer une carotte devant le nez d'un âne et avancer tout en tenant la carotte. Sans fin, et stupide. Embrasser les gens sans raison, c'était leur donner de l'espoir. Levi s'y connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne ferait pas de bien à Eren.

Alors il posa sa main contre sa joue et soupira, encore. C'était plus une mauvaise habitude qu'une réelle expression, soupirer. Eren lui rendit un regard exténué, comme s'il luttait pour regarder Levi dans les yeux, mais pas seulement parce qu'il avait envie de fermer les paupières. Les yeux de Levi étaient dangereusement sombres, et il eut l'impression inquiétante qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi, car déjà Levi retirait sa main et attrapait son sac ; il n'allait pas se garer dans l'allée, aujourd'hui. Et Levi sortit de la voiture, laissant Eren seul avec lui-même.

Il suivit peu après, et attrapa à son tour son propre sac à dos. Il fallait qu'il change de caleçon. Qu'il trouve sa couette et ne la quitte plus jamais. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir sans Levi. L'impression que son absence laisserait s'apparentait plus à un vide monstrueux qu'à un simple sentiment de solitude, vague et fugace. Il détestait Levi pour tout ce qu'il pensait, disait, faisait. Il le détestait profondément – et il détestait Erwin. Mais il le voulait contre lui sans interruption, avec la garantie qu'il y aurait toujours ces mains pour caresser ses cheveux, pour le rassurer, pour frôler sa peau avec cette quiétude digne de lui.

Quand ils échangèrent leur rue, leurs poignets s'effleurèrent, et Levi sourit. Eren ne souriait pas, cependant, intérieurement, il savourait encore l'impression légère de ce contact irréel, déjà fané avant d'avoir commencé, et si bref que l'attraper était impossible. Aucun d'eux ne se retourna vers l'autre avant d'avoir fermé la porte.

Immédiatement, il sut que Mikasa n'était pas dans sa chambre – mais sur le canapé. La télévision était allumée, diffusant ce son familier et presque rassurant, quelque part. Mais Eren sentit son coeur aller plus vite quand il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite. Il soupira pour lui-même et se précipita dans les escaliers avec une vitalité qu'il pensait disparue depuis qu'il s'était assoupi. "Eren, attends !" le supplia presque Mikasa, tout en se redressant sur le canapé, mais Eren était déjà dans sa chambre, et pour toute réponse, ferma la porte derrière lui. Il laissa glisser son sac à dos par terre, retira sa chemise en flanelle, mit une cassette de The Cure, _To Wish Impossible Things_, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le titre était ironique dans l'instant.

Puis alors que les premières notes de la mélodie, calme et reposante, presque sombre, retentissaient dans le silence de sa chambre, il se laissa basculer contre son lit et ferma les yeux.


	19. Teenage Wasteland

J'admets, le chapitre dernier était vraiment bizarre. Trop d'émotions, de toutes sortes. Bizarre. Pas d'autre mot. Promis, celui-là sera… non, je déconne, il sera tout aussi bizarre, en fait. Ici, c'est une ellipse bizarre. Ouais. En fait, il s'est passé un peu plus d'une semaine après le chapitre 18 et rien de spécial ne s'est passé. Le père d'Eren est toujours on ne sait où, Mikasa bosse toujours pour gagner de l'argent et payer les factures, Eren est toujours aussi provocateur en cours et commence à se sentir de plus en plus déprimé. Levi est toujours Levi, et nos adorables tourtereaux sont toujours nos adorables tourtereaux. Let's see.

By the way, MERCI, à vous toutes pour vos avis, encore et encore, chaque fois je vérifie ma boîte mail le coeur battant dans l'espoir de voir l'une de vous, et c'est sublime quand c'est le cas. _All Adventurous_ est bientôt finie, les gars. Tenez bon.

Chapitre un peu dur, on découvre un Eren profondément mal, très différent des précédents chapitres. Mais c'est sur la bonne voie, muahaha.

/

Plus d'une semaine que rien ne s'était passé. Plus d'une semaine que Levi agissait, tantôt comme si les choses avaient de l'importance, tantôt comme si Eren n'était qu'une connaissance. Plus d'une semaine que Kirschtein était de plus en plus insupportable, qu'il refusait de parler à Mikasa, qu'il avait avoué tout ce qu'il fallait avouer à Armin, et qu'il évitait tant bien que mal Connie et Sasha. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Lui qui s'était toujours montré insouciant et qui rebondissait à chaque coup dur, semblait couler un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne travaillait plus. Déjà qu'il travaillait peu. Mais maintenant, sa seule activité était de s'allonger sur son lit en écoutant des musiques détruire ses pensées ; et chaque matin, chaque soir, comme un rituel malsain, il allait vérifier à la fenêtre que la Ford était là. Pire encore ; il s'autorisait un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre de Levi, et se l'imaginait parfois à demi-nu, si près de la vitre qu'il pouvait voir un sourire tendre se former sur ses lèvres. Mais quand Eren clignait des yeux, il était parti, et il savait qu'il avait rêvé.

Mais, au lycée, il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos qui, jusque là, n'avait été qu'un murmure. Désormais, il s'amplifiait, comme si le destin avait choisi l'exact moment qu'il voulait s'épargner pour l'accabler de crimes qu'il avait ou n'avait pas commis. En l'occurrence, c'était un crime qu'il avait commis, mais le responsable était aussi Levi.

Dans les vestiaires du lycée, Eren avait choisi de se changer avant de rentrer. L'entraînement de basketball avait touché à sa fin, et les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés parce qu'il y avait une réunion d'informations faite par les professeurs pour les élèves. Naturellement, Eren n'avait pas l'intention de rester une seconde de plus ici. Se changer était déjà suffisamment long, et déjà il s'imaginait chez lui, à regarder le plafond et attendre que la nuit ne tombe, ce qui lui mettait d'ores et déjà l'eau à la bouche. C'était la routine qui s'était installée et comme chaque vendredi midi, Eren faisait tout son possible pour éviter le contact humain. Avant, il se cantonnait déjà uniquement à ses amis, alors maintenant qu'il évitait même ces derniers…

Eren était en train de retirer ses chaussettes, assis sur le banc entre les deux rangées de casiers verticaux qui l'entouraient, quand quatre garçons entrèrent à leur tour dans le vestiaire, revenant des douches. C'étaient des garçons de l'équipe, naturellement. Eren leur parlait peu – il avait sa petite réputation de semi-kaïd, le garçon qui s'énerve contre tout le monde, mais qui, au fond, est plutôt gentil. Enfin, ces gars-là, il ne les connaissait presque que de vue, et il s'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus combien les membres de l'équipe avaient du mal à communiquer entre eux. Alors, quand l'un d'entre eux alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté des casiers, et que les trois restants se plantèrent devant lui, il stoppa son geste. Luke, Darius et Marlow lui faisaient face, l'un d'entre eux uniquement vêtu d'une courte serviette blanche, nouée à la taille, et les bras croisés, tandis que Luke s'était appuyé contre les casiers derrière lui, et que Darius avait posé les mains sur ses hanches.

"Je peux vous aider, les gars ?" fit Eren avant de se reconcentrer sur son pied, retirant la chaussette comme s'il était tout seul. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout pas à eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais conduits de manière violente, ni quoi que ce soit. Juste normalement.

Alors Eren, torse nu, fit mine de se lever pour troquer son short de basket contre ses jeans sombres, mais la main de Marlow le stoppa à la poitrine et il se rassit presque automatiquement, poussé vers l'arrière par le geste et la surprise. Eren se crispa aussitôt, peu à l'aise avec ce qui venait de se passer, et sentait déjà ses nerfs frôler la crise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se batte, en tout cas, pas avec eux, non. Le coach l'avait prévenu – une bataille de plus et on le virait de l'équipe. Bon joueur ou pas, selon lui, il fallait la discipline avant tout, chose qu'Eren considérait comme une étrangère, et il n'avait pas tort. Il venait à peine de commencer, ce serait dommage d'arrêter ici. Alors il ravala sa fierté et attendit que Marlow n'ouvre la bouche.

"Jaëger," lâcha-t-il en ricana, imité par les deux autres. "On a entendu des drôles de choses à ton sujet." Sur ce, il laissa un horrible sourire éclairer son visage, comme un enfant qui découvre comment faire mal à un adulte. La comparaison était trouble, mais c'était définitivement véridique. Eren fronça les sourcils. Bordel, de quoi parlait-il ? Il lui rendit un regard plein de défi, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des planches de bois du banc sur lequel il était assis – malgré lui. Il avait envie de s'en aller. Mais le lycée avait ses règles et il les connaissait. Il était assez malin pour peser le pour, le contre, et pour se rendre compte du sourire de Marlow. Il n'avais pas intérêt à essayer.

Soudain, il eut peur. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, seul son rythme cardiaque qui accélérait dangereusement en était la preuve, et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Eren avait toujours cet air effronté au visage, mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : _de l'aide, et vite. _Seulement, Dita, qui s'était faufilé derrière la rangée de casiers, semblait s'être extirpé hors de la salle, et il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Vraiment, plus personne. Ça sentait mauvais. "Ah oui ? Rien de déplaisant, j'espère," et sa voix trahissait à quel point il était sur le point de craquer.

À quoi jouaient-ils ? Voulaient-ils le provoquer ? ça n'avait aucun sens – ils étaient dans la même équipe. Il n'avait rien fait, pas à sa connaissance, d'assez grave pour susciter un tel amusement, et la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Marlow lui revenait comme un coup de poing. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait – il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que le poing de Marlow ne s'abatte sur sa lèvre, et il bascula vers l'arrière dans un élan de force. Marlow secoua son poing en riant, et les deux autres firent le tour du banc pour attraper ses bras. C'était définitif – il paniquait. Il aurait voulu porter son doigt à sa lèvre pour voir les dégâts, mais ses bras étaient définitivement emprisonnés et si Eren était magnifiquement doué en corps à corps contre un adversaire, contre trois, il était difficile de garder espoir. Lutter était un rêve qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. Et il devait apprendre à lâcher prise.

Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il rugissait et se débattait pour se dégager de l'emprise des deux joueurs, crachant quelque chose vers Marlow – qui malheureusement n'alla pas assez loin pour le toucher, mais ce dernier, répugné, regarda quelques secondes ce qui avait atterri sur le sol – ce même poing toucha douloureusement sa tempe et ce fut assez. Il arrêta. Il arrêta tout. Sa détermination était sans limites, mais il n'était pas fou – et il était fatigué de se battre. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées, encore moins une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, dans laquelle la jeune fille se faisait secourir par le beau garçon. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Pas de sauvé, pas de sauveur. Uniquement les gagnants et les perdants, et ceux qui regardent le spectacle sans intervenir. Les lâches.

Eren lâcha un rire immonde, coincé dans sa gorge, qui résonna comme un son démoniaque et grave, étouffé. Puis il se tut, comme si son rire s'était transformé en plainte, et laissa sans rechigner son poing toucher son visage une troisième fois. Le coup fut véritablement brutal ici, car Darius avait pris ses cheveux en main et avait retenu sa tête basculée en arrière, maintenue par l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Alors le coup l'avait frappé plus fort, et de plus près, comme s'il avait creusé dans ses os. Eren hurla de douleur.

Marlow se pencha légèrement vers lui. "Alors, Jaëger, ça te revient à l'esprit maintenant ?" Il ricana, puis se redressa. "Je pensais que le message avait été clair l'année dernière, quand cet abruti de Wales a fini en pâté pour chien. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on trahit son équipe, Jaëger ? On en paye les conséquences. Wales en a bavé. Mais toi…" Il sourit, prenant son temps pour répondre, si bien qu'Eren pensa qu'il n'allait pas continuer. Mais si. "Toi, tu vas le sentir passer, mon joli." Quatrième coup. Douloureux. Mais Eren ne put que gémir. Il savait qu'il devait saigner de partout, et comme il avait frappé son visage, une chance de finir avec un oeil au beur noir se profilait à l'horizon. Cela dit, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, dans l'instant.

Eren cracha du sang. "Mais merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Il sentait déjà la douleur prendre possession de ses joues, de sa peau toute entière.

"Franchement, Jaëger, tu ne vois pas ?" Luke lâcha un rire bref, et Marlow l'imita. "Darius, ici présent," ajouta-t-il en faisant une courbette dans la direction du grand brun qui lui tirait les cheveux, "a juré, il y a de ça quelques jours, t'avoir vu en train d'emballer un mec." Il éclata de rire. "Puisque je suis un type véritablement généreux, je t'ai accordé le bénéfice du doute, Jaëger. Maiiiis," commença-t-il en chantonnant, "tu m'as dé-çu." Eren ferma les yeux. Alors, c'était ça. Oui, il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas. Ceux-là avaient déjà mal des coups qu'on leur avait portés. Il songea à Levi, à la chaleur de sa peau, de ses baisers, et quelque chose lui fit mal, dans son ventre.

Il avait besoin de Levi. Pas juste comme ça, ni pour conduire ici et là le temps d'une soirée. Il avait besoin de définitivement plus, et tant pis si Levi refusait de lui donner ça. L'amour, surfait ? Tant pis, il n'était même pas sûr qu'on puisse parler d'amour. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Eren laissa une larme, une seule, couler le long de sa joue, mais celle-là passa inaperçue dans les traînées de sang, étalées négligemment par les coups qui venaient les frotter contre sa peau. Un autre coup, dans son ventre, cette fois. Il hurla, et une plainte se fit entendre, suppliant. "Ah, je déteste ça," fit Marlow comme s'il le pensait réellement. C'était faux. Ce type avait cherché une excuse pour trouver quelqu'un à emmerder et il avait trouvé le gros lot. Non seulement il avait trouvé un môme, mais il avait trouvé un gay. Un gay. Oui, Eren était gay. Il n'allait pas le nier, plus maintenant. Alors il le laissa le frapper, encore, et encore. "Et dire que si Luke ne t'avait pas vu partir avec lui hier soir, t'aurais eu une chance de t'en sortir en vie," et il ricana. Hier, oui. Hier Levi l'avait raccompagné, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Parfois, Levi se tournait vers lui, et touchait sa joue, comme il l'avait fait le jour où ils avaient visité ce gymnase abandonné. Parfois même il lui lançait un regard particulier, indéchiffrable, grave. D'autres fois, c'étaient les mots qui parlaient. Mais hier, il ne s'était passé rien de tout ça. Hier avait été banal, normal. Mais il avait suffi qu'on confirme une rumeur – vraie, et c'était ça le pire – pour qu'on le nomme coupable du crime.

"Allez, vas-y Marlow," encouragea Darius. Ce dernier prit son élan et fonça sur l'adolescent, l'assenant de coups de poings de toute part : côtes, estomac, épaules, mâchoire. Marlow devait avoir sacrément mal aux poings, mais visiblement, le plaisir qu'il en tirait était bien plus important. Il lui jeta un ultime coup dans la mâchoire et Eren sentit presque son cou craquer sous la force du contact. Comme il avait, au fil des coups, réussi à gagner un peu de centimètres vers la liberté, Darius tira davantage ses cheveux vers l'arrière et son crâne bascula douloureusement. C'était si brusque et piquant qu'il lâcha un vif hurlement, aigu et exténué, écorcher sa gorge pour s'élever dans les airs de manière macabre. Maintenant, les deux ados l'encourageaient, mais Marlow était trop occupé à les regarder avec fierté, comme s'il leur apprenait une leçon.

Oui, c'était ça. Il frimait. Il était en train de leur montrer comment contrôler un faible. Son coeur explosa, et dans une dernière bouffée de détermination, il se jeta en avant, parvenant à échapper – par miracle – à l'emprise de Darius, mais Luke le retint par le vêtement et le jeta presque sur le flanc. Sa tempe cogna le bois dur du banc et il gémit, épuisé. Stop. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

Darius se pencha, prêt à lui assener un dernier coup de poing avant d'affirmer sa victoire, mais la porte claqua violemment et Eren ferma les yeux, plissant le nez et serrant les dents, tout en ouvrant grand la bouche pour retenir ses sanglots alors que son visage se contractait en une expression de douleur intense. Il laissa un long râle s'élever dans les airs, et ignora le vacarme qui se passait autour de lui. Des bruits métalliques, de voix plus ou moins élevées, des semelles crissant contre le sol. Trop de choses. Il plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et ignora le monde pour s'enfermer dans cette bulle de fatigue qui lui disait qu'il était au bord de ses limites. Véritablement.

Il entendit quelqu'un hurler, de colère, si fort qu'il pensa un instant qu'il avait rêvé. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Un dernier bruit, indistinct et brutal, et des mains se posèrent sur ses joues, redressant son visage tant bien que mal, et retirant ses paumes de sur ses oreilles. Normalement, Eren aurait gardé les yeux fermés – si c'était Marlow alors il ne valait mieux pas se donner la peine de les rouvrir. Mais la délicatesse de ces mains, il la connaissait. Il rouvrit des yeux désespérés et embués de larmes pour croiser le regard profondément _paniqué _et _horrifié _de Levi. Des expressions si brutes et humaines qu'il avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu. Il le vit lui parler, mais il était perdu dans une dimension tout autre. La douleur, la fatigue, l'épuisement, le choc – tout se mêlait et son corps tremblait presque, incapable de supporter tant de pression à la fois.

Sans trop qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte avant, Eren comprit qu'il était en train de marcher hors du lycée, quand il reconnut le portail caractéristique. ll n'aurait pas pu dire s'il faisait jour, nuit, s'il y avait des gens autour, quel jour c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avançait malgré lui, et que des mains fortes agrippaient son propre corps, de peur que celui-là ne glisse hors de portée. Ne fuie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Eren était assis dans la voiture de Levi, et la première chose qu'il pensa, malgré tout, fut qu'il allait salir cette caisse comme jamais auparavant. Il en aurait ri, pour sûr, s'il en avait la force, mais son visage restait stoïque et inexpressif, n'esquissant pas la moindre émotion. C'était comme si son esprit était coincé à l'intérieur. Levi. Levi était là. Il devait le toucher. Mais son bras ne bougea pas. Il sentit son visage frôler le sien et quelque part, devina qu'il accrochait sa ceinture. La portière se ferma, il lui sembla, et il sentit Levi s'installer à ses côtés, et aussitôt, presque, la voiture démarra brusquement. Il savait qu'ils roulaient, qu'ils roulaient vite, qu'ils roulaient _chez eux_. Il n'était pas question d'aller à l'hôpital, car ses blessures n'étaient pas assez graves et qu'il faudrait de toute manière payer, et il savait que Levi avait toute une expérience dans l'art de soigner les gens. Il l'avait déjà soigné par le passé. A cette pensée, il réalisa combien le mot soigner pouvait s'appliquer à différentes dimensions.

Oui, Levi l'avait soigné. Mais il n'avait pas soigné que son corps.

Puis Eren ferma les yeux et tout se fondit dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il était en paix, enfin.

/

Il faisait sombre. Au début, Eren pensa qu'il était dans une pièce où les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il faisait réellement nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, et peu à peu réalisa plusieurs choses : il était entouré de draps fins, légers, et entièrement blancs, et il était plus proche du sol qu'il n'aurait pu l'être dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Son pantalon était plié et posé sur la commode, il le devina après avoir fixé la masse noire assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cela. Puis un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, et il reconnut la lampe. Des livres empilés. C'était chez Levi.

Curieux, il les ouvrit, et comme un secret laissé là par mégarde, quelque chose glissa de la première page de l'un d'eux. C'étaient des vieux livres reliés, comme Eren les aimait, et leur odeur était rassurante. Il se frotta les yeux avant de reposer le livre et de se pencher pour récupérer la chose indistincte qu'il avait fait tomber. Une photo. Il la retourna.

C'était lui. Lui, avant un muffin percé d'une bougie posé devant lui. C'était la photo que Mikasa avait prise de lui à son anniversaire, et Eren avait les yeux brillants. C'était ce soir-là qu'il s'était baigné. Que Levi l'avait embrassé. C'était son anniversaire, celui où il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau possible : Levi. Son coeur s'emballa. Non seulement cette photo le représentait, lui et lui seul, mais cela signifiait qu'il avait parlé à Mikasa, et soit il avait réclamé cette photo, soit Mikasa était suffisamment futée pour la lui avoir proposée. L'idée que ces deux-là ne communiquent à son insu était presque mignonne, mais la découverte était bien plus impressionnante – il sentait des papillons lui monter dans le ventre. Mais un bruit brouilla le silence et il reposa la photo là où il l'avait trouvée, comme un enfant paniqué de peur de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit. Ceci n'était pas une bêtise. Simplement quelque chose que Levi n'aurait pas voulu qu'il apprenne. Alors quand ce dernier passa la porte qui était déjà entreouverte, il tenta de retenir son sourire. Mais ses yeux seuls s'illuminèrent en croisant son regard soulagé.

"Ah, tu es réveillé," fit-il. Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait dormi. Dormi ?

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?" réussit-il à dire, lui épargnant les formules d'usages, de politesse, bref, tout ce dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Eren se redressa dans le lit de Levi, croisa ses jambes en tailleur, et observa Levi s'installer de la même manière en face de lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait deux choses dans la main. Deux tasses. Il en posa une par terre et en tendit l'autre à Eren.

"Tu as dormi une journée, un peu plus, même." Levi posait sur lui des yeux neutres, mais quelque chose lui revint. L'air profondément paniqué, arraché de son insensibilité, affiché sur son visage comme une goutte de sang sur un drap blanc. "Je t'ai surveillé," ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un vague signe de menton le fauteuil qu'il avait déplacé derrière lui. Alors, il s'était assis là durant plus d'une journée, à le regarder dormir ? Il baissa les yeux. Levi portait un t-shirt blanc, normal, et un pantalon gris sombre de survêtement, en coton, bien trop grand pour lui. Il était pieds nus, ses bras également, et son cou était dénudé. Lui, il constata, ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc – qui ne lui appartenait pas ; il déduisit que c'était un de Levi – et son propre caleçon. "C'est la quatrième tasse que je monte, et la première que tu goûteras finalement." Il avait l'air soulagé, en disant ça. Comme si ces tasses chauffées, préparées, montées dans l'espoir d'être bues par ces lèvres abîmées qu'étaient les siennes, était la preuve de son inquiétude.

Il avait dormi longtemps, et pourtant, Eren se sentait encore prêt à dormir, infiniment fatigué. Il regarda le breuvage entre ses mains et le porta doucement à ses lèvres. C'était du thé. Il en but une, deux, trois, quatre, non, cinq gorgées, sous le regard bienveillant de Levi. Il n'avait pas bu depuis une éternité. Eren remercia Levi d'un regard, qui hocha légèrement la tête, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Comment allait-il pouvoir revenir au lycée, maintenant ? Levi dut comprendre ce qu'il pensait, car il se pencha légèrement en avant et s'empressa de le rassurer. "Tu resteras avec moi ce week-end. Mikasa t'a rendu visite plusieurs fois, mais elle m'a assuré que tu préfèrerais rester ici. Lundi, il est hors de question que tu y retournes." Où ? Il pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de son chez lui, mais il parlait du lycée. Eren baissa la tête.

Rester ici ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et rater l'école, éviter de faire face à ce qui venait de se passer non plus. Quelque part, Marlow l'avait déjà fait à d'autres élèves et il en avait peut-être vaguement entendu parler. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait jamais porté plus d'intérêt que ça, et que Marlow s'en était toujours tiré. Wales, l'élève dont il avait parlé, s'était fait éjecté de l'équipe après avoir été harcelé durant plusieurs semaines. Le pauvre avait changé d'établissement. Eren sentit ses joues brûler. On l'avait battu pour être amoureux de Levi.

_Mince. _Eren leva aussitôt ses yeux vers Levi, comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser. Amoureux ? Non. Pas possible. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour. Et comme disait Levi, c'était surfait. Levi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, quittant son impassibilité habituelle, l'inquiétude naquit sur ses traits. "Eren, si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi, je veux dire, tu peux retourner chez toi si tu en as envie, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est vrai, moi j'aurais aimé que tu restes avec moi, mais tu–"

"Je t'aime." Eren avait l'air grave. Profondément grave. Son visage était abîmé de partout, et son corps avait bien des ecchymoses, chaque mouvement avait sa propre douleur. Mais rien n'était plus abîmé que ses yeux, et Levi se sentit coupable, car c'était sa faute – ce qu'il y lisait était bel et bien sa faute, oui. C'était lui qui lui avait dit que l'amour était surfait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Oui, c'était surfait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il existe, quelque part, même s'il n'avait pas l'importance et la beauté qu'on pouvait croire. Levi devina combien ses yeux étaient sincères, et combien ils étaient partis vaincus. Certes, Eren avait vu la photo, dans ce bouquin, mais il n'oubliait pas les paroles de Levi, sa joue contre sa poitrine.

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de s'agiter. "Ecoute, on s'en fout, d'accord ? C'est pas important et puis, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu pourras faire avec, ignore ça et ça ira tout seul, mais si tu veux que je m'en aille, je comprendrai ; mais s'il te plaît essaye quand même de–" Et voilà.

Des lèvres étaient contre les siennes. Enfin. Levi tenait légèrement son visage entre ses mains, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été si tendres. Levi n'avait pas répondu. Pas de "moi aussi", ni de "on s'aimera jusqu'à ce que les étoiles tombent du ciel", et ce n'était pas un de ces baisers désespérés qu'on voyait dans les films, à ce moment où les protagonistes semblent penser qu'il suffit de jolis mots pour une jolie réalité. Et qu'on y croit presque, nous aussi. Mais voilà, il y avait cette bouche contre la sienne, qui appuyait délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Un instant, il avait eu peur que Levi ne comprenne pas ses sentiments, mais Eren venait de réaliser, et il était hors de question de garder ça pour lui. S'il venait de comprendre une chose, alors bordel, il allait le hurler sur les toits. Et si Marlow voulait recommencer, eh bien, soit.

Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Levi se détacha lentement et sa main quitta son visage blessé pour aller chercher sa tasse. Gentiment, il l'attrapa et la posa près du lit, par terre, à côté de la sienne. Et d'un commun accord, sans trop savoir comment ils avaient conclu qu'ils allaient le faire, les deux garçons s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Levi derrière lui, Eren recroquevillé contre lui, dos contre sa poitrine. Levi passa ses bras autour de lui et serra délicatement. Leurs deux corps ne faisaient qu'un, emboîtés comme ils étaient censés s'emboîter, et Levi avait posé sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Eren. Sa respiration, calme et apaisée, rebondissait contre la peau de l'adolescent, retentissant comme une douce et chaude caresse.

Eren écarta ses doigts, Levi glissa les siens dans l'espace créé, et ils nouèrent leurs mains de manière à ne plus pouvoir se lâcher. Plus jamais. Pas cette fois.


	20. When The World's Asleep

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis allée aussi loin. Et avec vous. D'habitude le soir en rentrant du lycée je ne fais que deux choses : manger, parce qu'on se creuse pas mal, et aller m'allonger sur mon lit en attendant de mourir. Mais vos reviews ont fait briller ma journée, c'est un truc de dingues.

J'ai reçu plusieurs questions, et je vous jure que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir d'y répondre (et on se sent plus utile, mine de rien). Alors, voilà celles qui m'ont été posées depuis hier.

**Tu veux terminer avec combien de chapitres ?**

Alors, , je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'imagine que c'est mal et que peu de gens fonctionnent ainsi mais je ne prévois pas le moindre détail à l'avance : je me contente d'ouvrir mon fichier word, de taper le numéro du chapitre et de taper ce qui me vient à l'esprit et une fois partie je ne ferme le document qu'une fois terminé. Donc, je ne sais pas. Vingt-cinq, dans ces eaux-là ?

**La scène où pendant la fête Levi est parti traînant Eren derrière lui - A propos de cela, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il en est réellement? Ce qu'a dit Hanji est vrai ou non? Pourquoi Levi a-t-il réagi ainsi?**

Alors. Je ne sais pas si je me suis égarée ou si j'avais laissé tomber l'idée de l'expliquer quelque part, mais j'étais partie dans l'idée qu'Hanji était plutôt dans le vrai. Comme je l'ai dit plus hat, je ne réfléchis pas avant d'écrire, je vous promets, ce qui fait que lorsque Levi a emmené Eren hors de la fête, je n'avais même pas une sombre idée du 'pourquoi' de la chose. Je savais que Levi offrait bien des possibilités et que je voudrais bien une raison plus tard. Il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse à ça, mais en réalité, Levi l'a extirpé hors de là car il sentait qu'ils commençaient à trop tirer Eren vers eux. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, **Tirya**, mais Gunter s'apprêtait à l'inviter quelque part, une fête prochaine peut-être, une de leur sortie pas forcément très raisonnable, Dieu sait quoi. Levi l'avait senti et il avait ce besoin de n'avoir Eren que pour lui tout seul, comme s'il était fier de l'avoir trouvé lui-même et le montrait ouvertement, tu vois ? C'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rapproche d'eux plus qu'il n'était déjà proche de Levi, et d'une manière générale, il en avait assez d'être entouré de monde.

Je crois que c'était tout ? Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas.

Sinon, ce chapitre sera essentiellement du fluff et de l'avancement de l'histoire – le début de la « dernière partie », si on veut, mais de manière un peu intermédiaire. Bon, j'ai déjà trop parlé. Bonne lecture, les filles.

* * *

Eren savait. Il savait, maintenant. Certes, c'était peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute sa vie. Ça ne se décrivait pas, ça se sentait. Ce genre de révélation ne passait pas inaperçue. Le corps de Levi contre le sien lui apparaissait comme une évidence, et il le sentait respirer dans le creux de son cou, avec une sérénité telle qu'il en oublia ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires. Il était là, contre lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Eren avait conscience qu'il venait de franchir un pas et que Levi était resté silencieux, sans répondre ni réagir devant son aveu, mais c'était tant pis. Il y avait ses mains nouées aux siennes, sa poitrine contre son propre dos, et tant que Levi restait là, à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

"Eren," fit Levi – tiens, ce n'était plus "gamin ?" –, sa voix mêlée de douceur et de gravité, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait tant de raisons de l'être. "Tu viens juste de découvrir à quel point ce monde est cruel." Ils restèrent silencieux et, au bout d'un moment, Levi soupira contre son oreille. "Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la vie abîme ce qui est beau ?" demanda-t-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même que pour Eren.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'obscurité, tout en commençant à caresser le dos de la main de Levi du bout de son pouce. Levi le comparait à une belle chose. Non, il l'affirmait, même. Et c'était plaisant. Il était modeste, mais recevoir un compliment aussi grave de sa part gonflait son égo et, par la même occasion, son coeur. Il savait que ces paroles englobaient tout son être, tout ce qu'il était, et que Levi acceptait ce qu'il était. Sans accès de colère, sa naïveté, son jeune âge et son immaturité, son ignorance, son inexpérience, ses souvenirs d'enfant abîmé, ses problèmes familiaux et financiers, sa difficulté à véritablement laisser sa fierté maladroite de côté pour s'ouvrir, et son coeur trop sensible d'adolescent aux allures intouchable. Lui aussi était foutu en l'air, à sa manière. Eren voulut le lui dire, lui faire comprendre que c'était pareil de son côté, qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts, et qu'il acceptait, lui aussi, absolument tout de lui. Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. À ses yeux, Levi était la plus belle chose qui soit. Fragile, vulnérable, pleine de cicatrices – mais de surprises, aussi, toujours imprévisible et fascinante, unique. Même son corps était d'une beauté parfaite – chaque carré de peau était parfait, et son visage, bien qu'impassible les trois quarts du temps, était véritablement séduisant. Eren réalisa combien il était chanceux. Chanceux de l'avoir ; si on pouvait dire qu'il l'_avait_.

"Merci," se contenta-t-il de dire.

Levi pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de ses derniers mots. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ça. "Merci pour quoi ?" Silence.

Eren n'hésitait pas à répondre, il prenait simplement son temps. L'entendre souffler si près de son oreille était un son plaisant, c'était la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il recommença à caresser la main de Levi. "De m'avoir sorti de là, je suppose." Mais une fois qu'il l'eut dit, Eren réalisa à quel point cette réponse voulait dire une multitude de choses. Cela ne voulait pas simplement dire ceci, ou cela, c'était tellement plus – merci pour l'avoir sorti de cet enfer d'entre les mains de Marlow, merci pour l'avoir sorti de son réveil interminable, merci pour l'avoir sorti de ses songes irréels, de l'avoir plongé dans la vraie vie, de l'avoir extirpé de cette brume autour de lui ; merci pour s'être montré là, comme une apparition ou un mirage, comme quelque chose qui est là et qui bouleverse déjà tout, sans qu'on en ait encore la moindre conscience.

"De rien, gamin," répondit Levi après quelques – longues – secondes. Il sentait tout ça. Il sentait à quel point le petit était reconnaissant. Il le sentait rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de caresser le dos de sa main, ou de fermer les yeux, comme si exister l'avait épuisé jusqu'ici, mais qu'il s'y accrochait simplement pour l'entendre l'appeler 'gamin'. Levi serra un peu plus Eren contre lui, sa manière de lui dire _merci à toi, gamin._

Aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, respirant calmement, et bercés par les caresses d'Eren, légères, presque imperceptibles, mais chargées d'une tendresse infinie qu'il était incapable d'exprimer autrement que par les gestes.

"Il est quelle heure ?" fit timidement Eren, comme si poser cette question était une chose déplaisante.

"Tard. Ferme tes yeux, gamin." Ils ne dirent rien. Un "je t'aime", un "merci", c'était déjà trop pour une nuit seulement. Les choses avaient changé si vite, et de manière presque brutale – il y avait un mois de ça, Eren ne savait même pas qu'un jour il finirait dans ce lit, avec cet homme, s'endormant au rythme de ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, et qu'il goûtait enfin. Un peu trop tôt, diraient certains, de la mauvaise manière, diraient d'autres, mais Eren n'aurait écouté aucun d'entre eux. L'obscurité avala ses maux et il s'abandonna contre la poitrine de Levi.

* * *

Quand Eren rouvrit les yeux, il faisait à peine jour. Une lumière grise mais sombre éclairait la pièce, et il distinguait plus nettement les contours qu'il avait devinés à son dernier réveil. Son réflexe fut de tâter la place derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et par la même occasion, la présence de Levi, mais sa main heurta le vide et retomba contre le matelas. Eren se redressa douloureusement ; son corps lui faisait toujours mal. Le fauteuil d'en face était vide, et à ses côtés, les deux tasses avaient disparu. Le coeur battant, il se pencha, à moitié découvert par les draps, vers le livre qu'il avait examiné durant la nuit, et s'assura que tout avait bien été réel. La couverture s'ouvrit sur son propre visage, souriant, éclatant, rayonnant – débordant d'une insouciance qui lui semblait lointaine et pourtant à portée de main. Ainsi, c'était cette tête que faisaient les gens qui tombaient amoureux ? Eren voulut rire, car il était amoureux, maintenant ; mais voir à quoi il ressemblait dans l'instant ne semblait pas être judicieux. De ce qu'il sentait, son visage devait être violet et gonflé par endroits, des plaies par-ci par-là, il sentit sa lèvre inférieure déchirée et des bleus à certains endroits – et sous l'un de ses yeux grandissait un cocard, tout de même assez raisonnable pour ne pas être trop effrayant.

Difficilement, Eren se releva et s'extirpa hors des draps, posant machinalement ses doigts sur le tissu doux du t-shirt de Levi, celui qu'il lui avait prêté. Levi, c'était à Levi. Il sourit. Il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'il s'épargne un pantalon, et décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, à ses risques et périls. Il ignorait si le vieux Bossard était là ou non, mais il était trop impatient de mettre la main sur Levi pour s'occuper de ce détail. De toute manière, il avait le droit d'être ici. On l'y avait invité. Eren s'avança dans le couloir qu'il avait autrefois visité, et descendit l'escalier marche après marche, savourant le silence infini qui s'élevait dans la maison – vide, elle semblait vide. L'était-elle ? il reconnut une voix étoiffée, et son coeur s'emballa, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait de la télévision. Sa poitrine retomba dans un souffle de déception et il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, abandonnant la dernière marche dans un craquement imperceptible.

Le salon était dénué de vie. La télévision, plutôt petite, autant que celle des Jaëger, était allumée sur un documentaire de voyage, et il attrapa quelques clichés à couper le souffle avant de détourner les yeux. Silencieux, toujours, comme un voleur dans la nuit, il fit son chemin jusqu'à un certain couloir et tourna timidement là où la cuisine se trouvait. Et quand il devina une silhouette nonchalamment assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir, il le devinait d'ici, il sentit son coeur s'accélérer pour de bon. L'espace d'une seconde il paniqua, noyé dans l'enthousiasme pathétique de le revoir, et décida d'avoir un peu d'audace. Alors, tout en s'arrêtant derrière lui, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé et noua ses doigts là où ses deux mains se rencontraient. Pas de sursaut ni de hoquet ; pas de doute, Levi l'avait senti s'approcher.

Eren posa son menton contre son épaule gauche et laissa l'autre engager la conversation – ce qu'il finit par faire, repousser légèrement sa tasse du bout des doigts, et sans chercher à se défaire de l'emprise de l'adolescent. Même, à sa plus grande surprise, il appuya délicatement sa tête contre la sienne. "Retourne te coucher," lâcha sa voix rauque, visiblement à peine réveillée. Eren secoua légèrement la tête sans décoller son menton de son t-shirt – gris, il n'avait changé que son t-shirt – et Levi insista. "S'il te plaît." C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui dire une telle chose. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais c'était l'impression que ces mots et la manière qu'ils avaient de résonner étrangement dans l'air lui donnaient.

Mais la réponse d'Eren fut catégorique, et il sut qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de lutter. Ce gamin était tellement entêté, bordel. "Non," fit ce dernier, et il lâcha simplement l'affaire tout en se redressant. Eren se recula juste assez pour que Levi ne fasse tourner son tabouret dans sa direction, et lui fit face avec un regard moitié inquiet, moitié amusé. Il était toujours si difficile à lire. "Pas sans toi." Oui, Levi soupira. Ce gamin l'était vraiment.

Eren posa ses paumes sur les genoux qui lui faisaient face et accrocha le regard de Levi. "Tu veux rouler ?" Rouler. Rouler dehors, échapper au monde. Evidemment qu'il voulait. Il hocha légèrement la tête et Levi fit mine de le noter. Il était dans le même pantalon de survêtement qu'un peu plus tôt, trop grand pour lui mais il ne semblait pas y faire attention, mais Eren était toujours en caleçon. "Reste ici." Et il se laissa glisser du tabouret, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Dix minutes plus tard, Eren portait l'exacte réplique du pantalon de Levi, mais d'une couleur si rouge qu'elle avoisinait presque les plaies qui couvraient son visage. Eren était blotti dans une couverture, assis sur le siège passager, et Levi conduisait depuis déjà trois bonnes minutes. Il était effectivement tôt, Eren n'aurait pas cru. Les gens dormaient, non, le monde, dormait. Et c'était bon, d'avoir tout cet espace pour eux seulement. Plus d'air à respirer, plus de temps pour vivre, plus de place pour penser. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. La radio passait _Fade Into You_, et le boîtier indiquait qu'elle était de Mazzy Star. C'était reposant. C'était bien. "Tu n'as encore jamais conduit par ici," observa Eren se blottissant plus profondément sous la couverture qui recouvrait tout sauf l'ovale de son visage. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais il faisait frais – c'était vraiment tôt le matin. Eren adorait cette partie de lui qui fuyait aux côtés de Levi comme deux voyageurs sans passé, avec seulement une vieille Ford Mustang d'occasion et des vieilles cassettes rock.

Eren visait juste, il n'avait pas encore conduit par ici. Levi sourit légèrement sans détacher ses yeux de la route. C'était une ligne droite, et rien à l'horizon ne leur gâchait le paysage – alors Levi conduisait au milieu de la route, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Leurs deux fenêtres étaient légèrement ouvertes, pas pour les aérer, mais parce qu'Eren aimait la sensation du vent qui secouait les cheveux à la hauteur où elle s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle. Il s'était appuyé contre le portière, recroquevillé comme un enfant sur le siège passager, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Il était mignon, aucun doute là-dessus. "C'est un jour spécial, alors j'innove," dit Levi.

"Un jour spécial ?" Quoi, l'anniversaire de Levi ? Non, il accordait peu d'importance à son propre anniversaire pour en faire un jour spécial, ni même pour le mentionner. Il aurait pu se passer il y avait deux jours que celui-là n'aurait toujours rien dit. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" continua Eren, intrigué.

Levi sourit de plus belle. Eren ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau, avec la lumière du soleil levant qui chatouillait sa silhouette. "Non," et il lâcha un léger rire, si fugace qu'aussitôt sorti, il s'achevait déjà. "C'est simplement le premier jour du reste de ta vie." Pause. "Et ça, Eren," dit-il en se tournant une, deux secondes vers l'intéressé, "c'est important." Il sourit une troisième fois.

Quelque chose d'important, il disait. Mais même si Eren avait du mal à comprendre, il pensait saisir pourquoi Levi disait ça. _Eren avait été baptisé. _Il s'était trop introduire dans le monde réel, il avait subi les coups de l'injustice, et ses traces cruelles demeuraient sur sa propre peau. Levi avait une haine sans nom contre le monde entier, et pourtant, il restait silencieux, la plupart du temps. Mais désormais, les choses étaient différentes ; ils étaient deux contre le reste du monde. Eren sourit – il ne regardait pas, mais tant pis – et tourna finalement la tête vers la fenêtre, posant délicatement son front contre cette dernière.

Eren songea. Il songea longtemps. Il songea à sa mère, son père, sa soeur. Armin, Connie. Sasha. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait manqué. Ce qu'il manquerait à l'avenir. Ce qu'il – et il se tourna vers Levi pour l'observer – ne manquerait plus. Eren s'affala derechef. Et il pensa à bien d'autres choses. Sa première course de skate, qui s'était achevée, avec Armin, par des genoux écorchés et quelques cookies. La première poupée de Mikasa – et une des seules. La première fois qu'il avait tenté de cuisiner des pâtes. La première fois qu'il s'était masturbé, tout excité par la nouveauté de la chose, et angoissé par les conseils tantôt vrais tantôt faux de ses amis non expérimentés. Son premier coup de coeur à l'école. Son premier baiser, avec Stimper. Mais ça ne comptait pas. La première fois qu'il avait vu mourir un animal de compagnie – au collège, Mikasa et lui avaient eu un lapin. Le jour où il avait découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Le jour où sa mère s'en alla pour de bon. La première fois qu'il avait séché un cours, même deux. Ou encore, la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Levi. Tout avait un passé, une signification particulière, et tout semblait si loin et intouchable. Il avait beau tendre le bras, Eren n'y parvenait pas.

La voiture se gara et le silence que la radio et le moteur coupés provoqua le tira de ses rêveries. Levi le regardait, comme s'il attendait d'attirer son attention, et lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir eu son intérêt, il sortit de la voiture. Eren contempla les hautes herbes, devant lui, qui s'agitaient tranquillement. Il s'emmitouffla dans la couverture et entreprit de sortir de la voiture à son tour. Au contact de l'air, il serra un peu plus le tissu contre lui et ses pieds nus touchèrent quelque chose de familier : du sable. C'était du sable.

Excité, il leva les yeux vers Levi, qui marchait à reculons tout en le regardant. Il courut légèrement jusqu'à rattraper son retour et lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, Levi fit volte face. Ils marchaient à une allure raisonnable, de toute manière, Levi n'aimait pas se presser. Puis ils finirent de monter la minuscule colline de sable et Eren sourit quand il vit la mer s'offrir à lui. La mer. La plage. Tout s'étendait sous ses yeux à l'infini.

Il ficha sa main hors de la couverture et chercha la main de Levi – une fois trouvée, il la titilla pour lui faire comprendre son geste et celle-là s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant ses doigts maintenant tièdes s'écraser contre les siens, et leurs mains se nouer silencieusement dans un geste rassurant. "C'est beau," dit simplement Eren, et ils se mirent à avancer.

Le soleil se levait, et le ciel se décomposait en un milliers de couleurs pâles et romantiques, douces, presque fades, mélancoliques. Oui, c'était beau. Mais bientôt le soleil serait levé et la routine s'enclencherait, il y aurait même des gens, ici. Comme chaque chose, Eren songea qu'elle était éphémère. Comme ils avançaient, Eren serra sa couverture de sa main libre, et se laissa calmer par leurs épaules qui se frôlaient à chaque pas. Quand Levi s'arrêta finalement, il lâcha un rire malicieux. "Abruti, tu ne songes pas à te baigner, j'espère ?" Eren rougit, mais laissa ses lèvres s'étirer.

Non, enfin, presque. Il y avait presque pensé. Levi rit derechef et s'assit par terre dans le sable sec. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans ce dernier, et leur contact était plutôt agréable. Le vent frais était une caresse, même si fraîche, et le bruit des vagues était une berceuse délicieuse. Eren s'assit à ses côtés, et son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir sa couverture et de la faire passer autour des épaules de Levi, qui, surpris, tourna sa tête en sa direction tandis qu'il rattachait un bout à l'autre en les serrant dans sa main. Ils étaient maintenant blottis l'un contre l'autre, de manière si naturelle que se séparer était même un peu étrange. Ils profitaient du sable doux, du chant de la nature, de la tiédeur de leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

"Comment tu as su où j'étais ?" fit Eren, et Levi devina qu'il parlait de vendredi.

"Je voulais passer te prendre. J'avais demandé à Mikasa à quelle heure venir, et elle m'a précisé que tu finissais plus tôt que d'habitude. Et je t'ai attendu – mais tu ne venais pas."

Eren hocha la tête. (Aussi, il se demanda si c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait récupéré la photo de son anniversaire, mais il garda le secret de sa découverte pour lui-même et se contenta de sourire en y songeant.) "Oui, j'avais décidé de me changer là-bas pour une fois."

"Hm," fit Levi. "Eh bien," commença ce dernier comme s'il ravalait sa fierté, "je me suis fait du souci. Alors je suis allé au gymnase pour voir si tu jouais encore, ou si votre entraînement avait pris du retard. Mais il n'y avait personne."

Il se tut. Eren l'écoutait attentivement, ses yeux posés sur son visage, assoiffé de ses mots, même s'ils faisaient mal. Il pouvait sentir comment la suite allait être désagréable, mais il avait besoin de savoir. "J'ai entendu un cri. Non, pas un cri," se reprit-il subitement. "…Un hurlement. Un hurlement, oui." Il répétait ça comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien ça. Et il continua, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. "J'ai poussé la porte et je les ai vus sur toi ; l'un qui te tirait les cheveux, l'autre qui te maintenait les épaules, et le troisième salopard qui abattait ses poings dégueulasses sur ton visage." Levi déglutit l'air de rien, mais Eren s'en aperçut. Sa pomme d'Adam bougea avec peine.

"Ce que tu m'as dit, cette nuit," entama Eren, songeur. "C'était à propos de ça ?" Il vit Levi hocher la tête, sans, encore, se donner la peine de lui jeter un regard. Sous la couverture, il chercha sa main à nouveau, et il trouva cette dernière avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. C'était si calme, ici. "Alors, tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont frappé, pas vrai ?" Levi hocha la tête derechef. Oui, il savait. Il savait et c'était cruel. Parce que selon lui, Eren ne méritait pas ça. "Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire un procès, ou de les faire éjecter du lycée, ou quoi que ce soit." Eren regardait l'horizon, lui aussi. Réfléchissait.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda simplement Levi.

Il soupira. "Parce qu'il faudrait s'expliquer. Il faudrait qu'on me regarde, qu'on m'examine, que je réponde à des questions, que j'en pose d'autres. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est passer inaperçu. Être un lycéen transparent – et j'y arrivais plutôt bien, en réalité." Silence. "Je ne veux pas créer cette espèce de polémique. Le lycée est déjà assez insupportable comme ça. Et…" Eren hésita, fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, Levi l'observait du coin de l'oeil. "Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils sachent tous pour… pour moi."

Levi se retourna vers l'horizon. Il émit une légère pression sur la main de l'adolescent, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu, qu'il avait écouté, qu'il avait compris. Qu'il était là. "Tu sais, une fois que tu l'auras avoué, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière." Pause. "Ce sera trop tard pour effacer ça. C'est comme de l'encre indélébile." Il souffla calmement. "Moi j'ai eu la chance de ne jamais douter. Je suis né comme ça, je suppose. Appelle ça anomalie ou tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est ce que je suis." Levi pivota sa tête et regarda Eren dans les yeux. Les mots, lorsqu'il les disait pour Eren, semblaient si vrais… et ils l'étaient. Ils l'étaient. "Si tu ne tiens pas à finir comme ça une seconde fois, et bien d'autres, alors garde ça pour toi. Fais profil bas. Mais si tu décides de l'assumer, alors, tu devras faire face aux conséquences, et à l'étendue de l'immoralité des gosses de ton âge." Il pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter là, mais en fin de compte, Levi continua, comme si c'étaient les derniers mots qui avaient le plus d'importance dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire. "Mais moi je serai là, si tu as besoin." Il sourit, c'était presque timide. "Même si tu n'en as pas besoin."

Eren émit une pression à son tour. "Crois-moi," souffla-t-il avant de regarder le rivage à nouveau, "j'ai rarement autant eu besoin de quelque chose." Quelque chose, ça n'était pas seulement Levi. C'était son intérêt pour lui, la manière qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur lui, de le caresser du regard, parfois même de l'écorcher ; mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qu'il faisait, tant qu'il le faisait. Il était prêt à supporter la pire des douleurs. Mais la seule qu'il ne voulait pas affronter c'était celle de voir Levi s'éloigner, l'oublier, le repousser.

Retirer sa main de la sienne.


	21. Stand Up

La lumière orangée était un délice pour leurs yeux. C'était indescriptible. Si parfait qu'au final, ils auraient pu rester là toute leur vie – mais le soleil un jour se lève et il faut bien que cet instant cesse. Et eux restaient là, intemporels mais éternels, intouchables, ceux qui s'élevaient contre la face du monde.

"Je sais," répondit Levi, à sa plus grande surprise. "Je sais, Eren." Eren. S'il aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait gamin, il aimait encore plus entendre son prénom sortir de ses lèvres, et l'idée de le savoir prononcé par Levi. Comme s'il avait la preuve, à chaque fois, qu'il était bien de ce monde. Qu'il n'était pas un mirage, un fantôme. Qu'Eren Jaëger existait. "Tu sais," entama-t-il, "je t'avais parlé d'Erwin Smith, non ?" Eren hocha la tête, mais fronça les sourcils. Ce nom-là, en revanche, il n'aimait pas l'entendre. C'était compréhensible. "Eh bien, je l'ai revu." Il soupira. "Je l'ai revu quoi… mercredi, peut-être. Je l'ai revu et j'en suis content." Eren sentit son coeur se déchirer. À quoi jouait-il ? Mais il devait attendre la suite. "Parce que c'était la preuve dont j'avais besoin pour être sûr de certaines choses."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda l'adolescent. C'était une question purement curieuse, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là et attendre que la curiosité lui brûle la poitrine. Il voulait savoir ; il _fallait _qu'il sache.

Levi souffla. "Comme par exemple, que de ma vie, je n'ai rien fait. Absolument rien. Je n'ai rien fait de bien, rien d'assez mal pour qu'on me condamne à la guillotine non plus, mais disons que j'ai marché sur place pendant tout ce temps. Et c'est plutôt long, quand on y repense, vingt-sept ans." Eren réalisa, oui. Vingt-sept ans. Il allait bientôt avoir vingt-huit, non ? Et lui, il apprenait à peine à vivre. Le fossé entre eux était si grand que parfois, Eren le considérait comme son professeur. Son professeur de vie, de sentiments. Celui qui devait tout lui apprendre. "Ou sinon, le fait que malgré les apparences, je suis profondément amoureux d'un morveux de dix-sept ans."

Oui, ça aurait pu être une réplique de film à l'eau de rose, mais le regard de Levi était profondément ancré sur l'horizon, et Eren n'avait aucun moyen de le ramener par ici. Son coeur battait trop vite pour qu'il réagisse, et sa main déjà avait cessé de serrer celle de Levi. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps, il savait. Il savait déjà depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait, et ne lui avait rien dit. De la colère. Ce fut ce qu'il ressentit d'abord. Comme si Levi lui avait manqué de respect, quelque part. Il était rassuré, d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche – et leur effet était comme un baume au coeur, infiniment bénéfique. Mais enfin, après que tout soit pesé, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Levi était toujours là, à ses côtés, serrant sa main, et c'était toujours avec Levi qu'il venait de dormir, c'était toujours Levi qui l'avait extirpé des griffes de Marlow, c'était toujours Levi qui l'avait emmené loin de ce monde cruel, tout comme il l'avait fait le soir de son anniversaire, où ce fameux jour où Eren avait goûté au plaisir sexuel. Non, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, et Eren ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Quel abruti avait-il été de s'en faire autant. Enfin, au final, il s'était bien dit que la réprocité de ses sentiments n'importait pas. Il le pensait toujours.

Sa tempe alla se caler contre l'épaule du plus âgé. Ces gestes affectueux étaient devenus une routine. Même avant. Ils riaient peu, mais leurs corps parlaient pour eux. C'était leur façon de fonctionner. "Dis, Levi," demanda Eren, car il sentit que c'était à son tour de parler. "Marlow et ses amis, tu leur as fait quoi ?" Oui, il se posait la question.

Levi sourit. "Ses amis ? Rien." Pause. Il souriait vraiment. Mais d'une manière inquiétante. "Lui, en revanche…" Silence. "Je l'ai frappé assez pour qu'il ait besoin de points de sutures. Mais crois-moi, Eren (et il était soudainement sérieux), il le méritait. J'ai vu comment il te regardait. J'ai vu comment il s'apprêtait à te toucher encore une fois. Et puis je t'ai vu toi. Alors, j'ai foncé sur lui, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses amis ont essayé de m'éloigner de lui mais visiblement, ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais." Eren voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Par ça, Levi ne voulait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement fort, ni particulièrement célèbre pour l'être – il était _cette _personne proche d'Eren, celle qui n'avait pas d'étiquette mais qui était là tout de même, celle-là même qui était prête à s'attirer des ennuis pour avoir maintenir l'honneur d'un gosse. Ce gosse. Lui.

"Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être." Silence. "Ouais, y a des chances. J'ai putain de merdé, mais je ne le regrette pas. Si ses parents décident de porter plainte alors je les aurais au cul. Mais je suppose qu'ils tiendront compte des circonstances, et si c'est ça, alors il est aussi très probable qu'il revienne en rampant pour s'excuser." Levi était sérieux, mais il sentait que cette perspective l'amusait fortement. Si Levi devait choisir la sentence, il savait qu'elle serait bien pire. À cette pensée, il éclata de rire. "On se lève," fit Levi, et Eren se sentit pris de court. Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, intrigué, mais Levi balaya sa question d'un soupir.

"Juste, ferme-la et lève toi, allez." Il s'exécuta, de manière à ce que la couverture ne tombe pas – et une fois debout, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même situation qu'assis, blottis l'un contre l'autre et protégés par le doux tissu de la couverture. Tout à coup il sentit le bras de Levi s'accrocher à sa taille et l'amener contre lui. Eren ne rechigna pas.

Et Levi mena la marche jusqu'à la mer. Ils posèrent leurs pieds où la vague était censée arriver, et lorsqu'elle effleura leur peau, Eren éclata de rire. Etrangement, Levi souriait. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, s'habituant à la fraîcheur de l'eau, et bientôt, durent se pencher pour remonter le bas de leur pantalon en ourlet jusqu'aux genoux. Ils se retrouvèrent encore l'un contre l'autre et avancèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à leurs mollets. Levi fit un quart de tour et Eren l'imita, et ils se firent face, toujours fourrés sous la couverture.

"Si je n'avais pas si peur de ton esprit de vengeance, je te pousserais dans l'eau," avoua Eren d'un ton amusé.

"Ah, le gamin veut jouer à ça," répliqua l'autre immédiatement, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire automatique. "Très bien. T'en es sûr ?"

Eren éclata de rire, redoutant ce qui allait suivre, mais Levi se contenta d'atteindre ses points sensibles – ses aisselles et ses flancs suffisaient largement – et de les chatouiller avec assez de volonté pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veuille de lui. Eren se retourna et son dos cogna brusquement contre le torse de Levi, qui continuait toujours son supplice. Puis, soudainement, il arrêta, et ses bras à moitié planqués sous la couverture, à moitié découverts, il enserra le corps d'Eren d'un geste protecteur et possessif. Eren lâcha un dernier rire qui s'éleva dans le silence des vagues comme un chant d'oiseau aux premières lueurs matinales. Ils se balancèrent légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, en parfaite harmonie, en parfait rythme, oui, parfaitement synchrones, avant de se calmer et de finalement laisser leurs pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable mouillé alors qu'une nouvelle vague venait caresser leurs mollets. Ils ne sentaient même pas la fraîcheur de cette dernière.

* * *

Levi était plutôt séduisant lorsqu'il cuisinait. Eren l'avait jusque là vu faire beaucoup de choses, mais cuisiner à manger n'en faisait pas partie. Et en réalité, l'idée était plutôt sexy. Alors accoudé au comptoir, assis sur le même tabouret que Levi un peu plus tôt, il regardait ses fesses bouger à mesure qu'il changeait d'appui sur ses pieds, attendant inlassablement que l'oeuf qu'il faisait chauffer soit assez cuit. Eren souriait tout seul, mais quelque part, il savait bien que Levi s'en doutait. C'était ce qui rendait ça encore plus délicieux.

"Tu voudras du bacon avec ?" Eren laissa passer un "hn" presque imperceptible mais Levi avait l'habitude alors il prit ça pour un oui. Aussitôt, il changea d'appui et les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. "Ou tu préfères peut-être autre chose ?" plaisanta Levi, d'une voix neutre, pourtant, et Eren ne savait pas trop s'il était sérieux. Etait-ce une proposition ? C'était toujours dans ce genre de situation qu'Eren bloquait, incapable de savoir comment réagir, surtout face à Levi. Alors il lâcha un petit rire nerveux, et baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Devant les poêles, Levi souriait.

Bien entendu, Levi l'envoya se laver les mains. L'hygiène, disait-il, l'hygiène. Alors Eren s'exécuta, pendant qu'il perdrait moins de temps en y allant tout de suite qu'en lui tenant tête, car Dieu savait qu'il était naturellement borné, mais que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hygiène, de saleté, bref, de ce genre de choses ; il n'était plus lui-même. Eren se rendit dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et décida de fermer à clés derrière lui. Le verrou s'enclencha dans un bruit métallique et il s'avança, un peu anxieux, jusqu'au miroir. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait depuis… eh bien, depuis l'incident. Et lorsque son visage apparut dans le coin, puis entièrement, il retint presque son souffle. La moitié de son visage était d'un violet pâle, malsain, comme si sa peau pourrissait de l'intérieur. C'était infect. Le dessous de son oeil gauche était enflé, comme un cocard mal placé, et on pouvait distinguer un peu de sang séché débordant de sa narine droite. Un saignement de nez, qui, visiblement, avait été stoppé à la va-vite. Non qu'on eut bâclé la chose, simplement, les dégâts étaient sûrement trop importants pour s'attarder sur sa narine. Son menton était intact, mais sa lèvre était déchirée à deux reprises, et sur son autre joue, une plaie ouverte était recouverte d'un pansement dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Machinalement, il passa la main dessus et l'effleura du bout des doigts. C'est vrai, il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il tripota le sang séché, à l'orée de sa narine, et le retira du bout de l'ongle ; et plus curieux qu'autre chose, il tapota prudemment la zone violette où Marlow avait de toute évidence bien aimé frapper. Ce gars avait quelque chose avec sa droite, pour sûr. Eren ouvrit le placard en face de lui, et réalisa qu'il ne cherchait rien. Il regarda néanmoins ce qu'il y avait : des tas de pillules, des médicaments sortis de leur boîte et l'ayant perdu au cours de leur existence, des notices solitaires, des boîtes de plastiques contenant on ne savait trop quoi, des pommades, du dentifrice neuf et même une bouteille à moitié utilisée que Bossard avait sûrement perdue. Il ferma le placard, passa ses mains sous l'eau après avoir ouvert le robinet, et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se "purifier". Mais rien n'y faisait ; il était toujours abîmé comme s'il était passé sous les roues de la moto du diable, et seuls ses yeux semblaient intacts, grâce à Levi. C'était sa présence qui maintenait cette lueur dans ses yeux. "Eren ?" l'appela Levi, en dehors de la salle de bain, et il ne répondit pas, préférant se dépêcher plutôt que de répondre et de le faire attendre davantage. Il coupa l'eau, débloqua le verrou et se faufila hors de la pièce, rejoignant le jeune homme dans la cuisine.

L'après-midi, il traversa la rue pour rendre visite à Mikasa, et la rassurer. Il en profita pour récupérer quelques affaires, et l'idée de rester quelques jours chez Levi le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant à une fête d'anniversaire, dont rien ne pouvait briser le sourire. Eren essayait de ne pas penser au reste – ce qui s'était passé et se passerait à Maria High – et de profiter de la présence de Levi, et c'était plutôt efficace.

"Eren, c'est toi ?" fit Mikasa quand il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre car déjà elle se précipitait dans l'entrée et l'observait avec de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas trop si elle avait pitié ou si elle était soulagée, en tout cas, elle était contente de voir qu'il tenait debout. "Heureusement" pour lui, Marlow avait particulièrement visé son visage, et il n'avait pas besoin de faire autre chose que de supporter sa tête de zombie pendant plusieurs jours – sinon semaines.

Mikasa fondit vers lui et ses bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, alors Eren répondit à son étreinte et serra sa taille. Son odeur lui avait manqué, et il enfouit tendrement son nez dans sa chevelure noire.

"Ta troupe a demandé de tes nouvelles," ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant.

"Ma troupe ?" fit Eren en haussant un sourcil. "De qui tu parles ?"

Elle rit. "Eh bien, Connie, Sasha, Armin et puis, Nack, aussi. Je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça. C'était peut-être Nick." Eren sourit. Nack avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Mikasa ? Il ne put retenir un léger rire amusé quand il s'imagina son ami se gratter la nuque en cherchant quoi lui dire. Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. De toute évidence, l'information avait déjà circulé et Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si faire son coming out ne serait plus un problème. Enfin, un problème… disons que parfois, le destin décide pour vous. Il serra les dents, soudainement sérieux. Si c'était le cas, les gars au lycée n'allaient pas le louper. C'était tellement dangereux d'être soi-même à cette âge-là. Tellement dangereux d'essayer.

"Oh," fit Eren. "C'est gentil d'être passé, alors." Il réfléchit, le temps d'une seconde. "Armin est chez lui ?"

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, pensive. Elle n'en était visiblement pas sûre. Finalement, elle lui lança un regard hésitant. "Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je crois qu'il a dû accompagner son grand-père quelque part car j'ai vu sa voiture passer, mais peut-être qu'il a réussi à s'épargner cette tâche." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Hm." Eren avait envie de voir ses amis, en revanche, il y avait quelque chose qu'il redoutait : la pitié. Et Armin était bien la personne dont il refusait catégoriquement de recevoir une once de pitié. Peut-être devait-il attendre.

Mikasa l'accompagna là-haut et, comme au bon vieux temps, le regarda fouiller dans ses affaires en grognant sans jamais rien trouver, tandis qu'il se mettait en tête de ramener de moins en moins d'affaires chez Levi – aucune de celles qu'il souhaitait n'était trouvable. Au final, il se débrouilla pour trouver des affaires propres et quelques trucs utiles, même s'il aimait la perspective d'emprunter des vêtements à Levi. En parlant du loup, Mikasa crut sentir qu'il était temps d'en parler, car elle s'assit sur son lit, à ses côtés, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en lever. Son mouvement le retint et il la regarda, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle sourit, juste un peu. "Levi." Pause. "Tu l'apprécies ?"

Ce fut au tour de son frère de sourire. Si elle savait.

"Je vois," répondit la brune quand elle comprit que, de toute évidence, il avait dépassé les barrières de la simple attirance. C'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait un peu, de devoir lâcher son frère dans la nature, avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça. Mais il fallait qu'il grandisse, qu'il apprenne, et au pire des cas, il n'était qu'en face de la rue. Enfin, tout de même. Son côté protecteur n'allait pas se calmer d'un jour à l'autre et même si voir Eren tenir à quelqu'un, enfin, la rendait heureuse et soulagée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de manière presque désapprobatrice, à la manière d'une mère.

"Je t'assure que ça va." Entre nous, voulut-il ajouter, mais c'était inutile, Mikasa savait de quoi il parlait.

"Non, je vous fais confiance. C'est un type bien…" Elle allait continuer mais sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, et s'ouvrit à nouveau, sans rien laisser sortir. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'Eren était sur le point de la bousculer pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lâcha le morceau. "Vous l'avez fait ? Est-ce que vous avez… couché ensemble ?"

Eren lui sourit, de la manière d'un frère. "Non." Elle soupira, mais quelque part, ce n'était pas si rassurant. Cela voulait dire que c'était plutôt sérieux, autrement, ils l'auraient certainement déjà fait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder. En y songeant, Eren sentit son estomac se retourner. D'appréhension, certes, mais aussi d'excitation. "Pas encore," ajouta-t-il en appréciant la sensation familière qui le rendait euphorique.

* * *

Finalement, Levi avait décidé de garder Eren un peu plus longtemps. Évidemment, pour éviter les conflits, Eren était resté chez lui le lundi, mais le mardi, il avait insisté pour s'y rendre. "autrement, les choses seraient trop bizarres," avait-il choisi comme argument, pas le plus convaincant, mais certes crédible. Levi avait accepté, non sans s'y opposer au début, car il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait se passer.

La journée se passa bizarrement vite. Des regards traînèrent dans sa direction toute la journée, mais lorsqu'il croisa Jean, les choses devinrent bien plus étranges. Il était dans le couloir des tableaux d'affichages, et regardait celui de l'équipe de basket. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vérifier, peut-être avait-il l'espoir masochiste de provoquer quelque chose – quoi ? il ne savait pas. C'était insensé. En tout cas, lorsqu'il se pencha vers une affiche qui annonçait une compétition à venir, une voix retentit dans le couloir alors à moitié vide.

"Jaëger ?" Non. Non, pas lui, songea-t-il, mais quand il se retourna, Kirschtein lui fit face, avec un visage étrangement… compréhensif. Ce n'était pas de la pitié – du moins pas complètement – et il avait l'air presque gêné. "J'ai… j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé." A ces mots, il se gratta la nuque, exactement comme il avait imaginé Nack parler à sa soeur, exactement comme il s'était souvent adressé à Levi. Il était… nerveux ? Il en aurait ri, habituellement, mais il n'avait plus envie de rire. En tout cas, pas ici.

"Ouais." Eren n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Il irait plus doucement à sa prochaine réplique, tant pis, pensa-t-il, espérant secrètement que Jean continuerait de lui parler, dans l'instant. D'habitude, celui-là n'abandonnait pas à la première réplique sèche que le brun lui lançait.

"Hm…" fit le blond, se grattant davantage. "Dis, je voulais euh…" Il n'avait pas l'air lui-même de savoir quoi faire. Eren savait qu'il s'était peut-être hâté de lui parler sans avoir réfléchi au préalable à quelque chose à dire, mais son urgence de venir le voir l'amusait légèrement.

"T'en fais pas, Jean," fit Eren. Il hochait silencieusement la tête, esquissant une espèce de sourire, mais pas complètement. C'était sûrement leur manière de se saluer respectivement. Bizarre, mais pas déplaisant.

Jean sembla soudainement réaliser combien il se comportait singulièrement puisqu'il haussa un sourcil et son visage devint un peu plus rouge que d'habitude. Eren, pour toute réponse, esquissa un vague sourire. Il aurait sérieusement pensé que Jean se réjouirait de ce qui lui arrivait, mais fut agréablement surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas. Enfin, cela ne faisait pas non plus de Jean l'ange Gabriel. Jean restait Jean ; et les choses reprendraient leur cours normal très bientôt.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse briser leur trêve silencieuse, quelque chose se passa. Rapide, si rapide qu'Eren ne put réagir – et se figea comme il le faisait si souvent avec Levi. Marlow se tenait au fond du couloir, prêt à accéder au même passage qu'eux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour constater que son visage était assez mal en point, et qu'en moins de temps, Levi était parvenu à faire autant de dégâts. Il avait un bandage au poignet – sûrement Levi le lui avait-il tordu ? – et son visage était presque aussi laid que celui d'Eren ; et encore, le sien reprenait ses allures enfantines normales, avec cet air maliceux et ce sourire mesquin. Marlow, lui, semblait s'être trouvé un nouveau masque – non seulement son visage était un champ de bataille, mais il n'avait plus l'air aussi fier qu'avant. Quand Marlow et lui s'accrochèrent le regard, Eren put sentir Jean se rapprocher de lui, l'air de rien.

Jean n'était pas effrayé par Marlow, du moins, pas assez pour se cacher derrière lui. Mais il se sentit étrange, comme si, quelque part, il avait Jean à ses côtés, prêt à le défendre si les choses dérapaient. La situation était des plus ironiques, mais Eren n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il était déjà content d'avoir Jean sous la main pour garder un minimum de contenance. En plus, il sentait déjà la colère brûler en lui comme un volcan en train d'éclater.

"Jaëger," sembla l'appeler Jean, mais Eren fit à peine mine de l'avoir entendu. Il l'avait entendu, oui, mais son corps se concentrait entièrement sur cette masse, grande et pleine d'assurance, qui rampait presque sur le sol. Qu'allait-il se passer ? allait-il fondre sur lui et lui reprocher d'avoir appelé à l'aide ? Certes, il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais Levi était la dernière personne sur qui quelqu'un voudrait tomber dans cette situation. Pour une fois, Marlow se déplaçait sans ses deux acolytes. Ceux-là avaient sûrement pris peur ; Levi avait un don pour ça.

Eren pensa sincèrement qu'il allait les frôler et passer sans rien dire. Seul et après une attaque pareille, Marlow avait peu de chances d'avoir encore assez de culot pour le provoquer. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il fit. Oui, il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Eren, ignorant royalement la présence de Jean qu'il, pourtant, connaissait, et ses yeux scintillèrent de défi.

"Alors, Jaëger, on a les tripes de revenir à ce que je vois," grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Automatiquement, Eren sentit cette adrénaline courir dans ses veines. C'était la première étape de ces moments où il engageait des bagarres avec les élèves. C'était toujours ainsi que ça commençait. "Je crois qu'on pourrait dire la même chose de toi, non," fit Eren et ses yeux dénotaient indéniablement de la provocation. Pure et dure. Simple. Difficile de l'ignorer.

"Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on devrait interdire les tapettes dans ton genre de pouvoir fréquenter notre lycée, et pire encore, ramener ton cul de pédé dans les rangs de notre équipe de basketball." Il avait articulé ses derniers mots, comme s'il souhaitait voir leur effet intensifié. Ça avait peut-être marché, ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas besoin, quoi qu'il en soit, Eren serrait les poings. Deuxième étape.

"Laisse-le tranquille," s'interposa Jean d'une voix exaspérée, et de la manière la plus surprenante qui soit. Eren n'aurait jamais prévu ça. Jean avait l'air troublé, comme si son corps et son esprit se battaient pour prendre le contrôle de l'autre. Il fronçait les sourcils, presque douloureusement, et s'était légèrement avancé devant Eren, comme pour barrer le chemin de Marlow. Certes, Jean était un trou du cul, mais d'un certain point de vue, il avait des tripes, lui aussi. Eren l'aurait respecté rien que pour ça.

Marlow éclata de rire. Déjà plusieurs dizaines d'élèves s'étaient arrêtés, de-ci, de-là, dans l'énorme couloir, pour les regarder. La rumeur avait belle et bien circulé et les craintes d'Eren se confirmaient – inutile de garder ça secret. "Oh, regardez-moi ça, Eren s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine," ricana-t-il. Un vrai couillon. "Tu l'as baisé, lui aussi ?" fit-il après quelques secondes, et en haussant les sourcils tellement haut que c'en était outrageusement provocateur. Quiconque n'aurait pas réagi n'était pas humain ; et Eren empoigna le col de son t-shirt à manches longues pour le plaquer contre le mur d'affichage. Des élèves sursautèrent et Jean suivit la scène, ne sachant trop s'il devait soutenir Eren ou le prier d'arrêter.

Mais Eren s'en sortait bien – il contrôlait plus ses nerfs qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement. Les paroles de Levi, à propos de ça, résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Juste d'obténir un créneau de parole. C'était juste.

"Toi, sale porc, tu devrais peut-être apprendre quelques petites choses sur la vie. Premièrement, aimer les queues ne fera jamais de toi une tapette – agir comme tu le fais, en revanche, sans aucun doute. Secondement, tu prends tes airs et tes aises et tu penses que tu pourras toujours t'en sortir ici mais tu verras, un jour, tu tomberas sur une version de toi, plus grande et encore plus stupide, encore plus dégueulasse, et crois-moi, ce jour-là, tu morfleras tout autant que tous ces pauvres gens que t'appelles tapettes ont morflé pour ta sale gueule. Et troisièmement, tu sais ce qu'on dit. C'est ceux qui critiquent le plus les pédés dans mon genre qui en réalité se foutent le doigt dans le cul une fois leur incapable de mère sortie de la maison." Les dents serrées, Eren s'écarta, le lâchant subitement, et le silence de mort qui s'était installé dans le couloir se poursuivit.

Eren était rouge, mais de colère – Marlow, lui, était rouge de honte et de surprise. Il se tint le col comme pour le défroisser, et soutint le regard dur d'Eren pendant quelques secondes, avant que ce dernier ne tourne les talons, tantôt suivi par Jean, qui arborait un visage en totale éclate.

"Jaëger !" l'appela-t-il alors que ce dernier poussait les portes du bâtiment, sentant les premières bouffées d'air frais lui donner une seconde vie. "Jaëger," répéta Jean en arrivant à sa hauteur. "C'était magnifique." Il le regarda en souriant et Eren lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer sa route, laissant un Jean amusé derrière lui. Il avait sûrement gagné son respect au passage. Du moins, pendant cet instant.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Il avait été aussi grossier que Levi, et tous ces mots sales et impolis qui avaient passé ses lèvres étaient l'exact reflet de ses pensées. Maintenant que c'était dit, il ne ressentait plus rien – ni la douleur dans son estomac quand il pensait à Levi, ni son mal de tête en repensant à l'évènement du vestiaire, ni son coeur qui battait vite sous l'adrénaline du moment qu'il venait de vivre.

Lâchant un rire fugace, il relâcha la pression. Il savait déjà que Levi le tuerait pour ne pas avoir enregistré la scène.


	22. Lustful Rivals

Les filles, j'ai comme la sensation qu'il s'agit genre… de l'avant dernier chapitre. Oh-mon-dieu. Je n'y crois toujours pas d'être allée aussi loin et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute c'est grâce à vous. Vous savez il est bientôt deux heures du matin, j'ai cours demain et je reste quand même pour écrire mon putain de troisième chapitre de la journée, parce que si c'est une drogue pour vous, ça l'est aussi pour moi, je vous assure. Je veux finir cette fiction, me retourner, et pouvoir me dire « ah ouais, tu l'as fait ». Même si ce sera pas parfait, blah, blah, blah qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape. On s'en tape, hein ? n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Les filles, après cet AU, j'écrirai certainement un JeanxEren années 90 avec une version punk de Jean. Ce sera sans doute plus banal puisque les deux seront lycéens, mais on s'en fouuuut. Si ça vous dit alors j'espère que je vous retrouverai très vite dans une nouvelle aventure. (Non non je ne suis pas encore partie et non je ne suis pas Dora l'exploratrice qui s'adresse à ses spectateurs à la fin d'un épisode, non-non.)

On m'a demandé aussi comment m'est venue l'idée de cette fanfic. Alors, pour tout vous dire, c'est simple comme bonjour : j'ai commencé à lire les mangas de SnK, puis j'ai regardé l'anime, j'ai terminé de lire les scans, et même avant ça, j'avais commencé à développer cette horrible obsession pour Eren et Levi – ensemble. Je n'imaginais pas à ce moment-là que j'allais écrire sur eux mais j'ai ensuite lu une fanfiction particulièrement PARFAITE durant les vacances, et vraiment, j'y passais mes nuits entières pour ne pas lâcher le morceau. La fiction était déjà terminée donc je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre et je l'ai lue en quoi… trois jours ? Après, j'étais tellement déprimée que je n'arrivais plus à écrire, sur quoi que ce soit. Et un peu de temps après j'ai retenté ma chance avec d'autres écrits (tous deux des années 90 mais aucun n'était basé sur SnK) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux. Je n'avais pas prévu de la poster, en fait, mais je l'ai fait avec nonchalance parce que poster mes écrits me permet de m'organiser. est un site vraiment très bien fait et ça m'aidait à mieux penser alors je l'ai fait. Et à mesure que j'ai reçu des avis, j'ai senti que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, et que j'avais vraiment envie, non, même besoin, d'écrire sur eux. Ainsi me voilà, à l'avant-dernier chapitre, à vous expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée là – et j'en sais trop rien en fait. Donc oui, l'idée m'est pas vraiment « venue », en fait, c'était plutôt naturel. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'aime Ereri alors ça m'a paru naturel, ouais.

Bon. Savourez. Il n'en reste qu'un tout petit peu. ET, le fameux lemon – ou devrais-je dire lime ? – tant attendu !

* * *

Une semaine avait passé et Eren s'était plutôt bien remis de ses mésaventures. Son audace de l'autre fois lui avait valu un respect silencieux de la part des témoins, comme de la personne visée, et Jean par la même occasion. Marlow, comme prévu, ne l'avait plus cherché. Il n'avait pas peur de lui – la honte était seulement trop forte pour qu'il se risque à détruire son égo encore une fois. Le battre dans un vestiaire était une chose mais se faire humilier publiquement en était une autre et même si la nature de ces deux actions était la même, il fallait plus de cran pour agir ouvertement. Et seul.

Levi déménageait, et l'avait chargé d'aller récupérer les clés de son appartement, en skateboard, tandis qu'il allait à pied acheter quelques choses pour remplir son frigo. Le camion de déménageurs était là et attendait qu'Eren ne revienne pour commencer la tâche, et Eren s'avança vers la porte des Bossard. Il s'apprêtait à vérifier que la porte était belle et bien déverrouillée, pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, skateboard sous le bras, mais la poignée glissa d'elle-même. Bossard apparut derrière la porte, et salua le gamin d'un vague signe de tête avant de descendre la marche et de progresser dans l'allée, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Le vieux Bossard s'était habitué à voir Eren dans le coin, et il ne semblait pas avoir d'objection à ce sujet. Alors Eren se contenta d'entrer, ferma la porte derrière et jura tandis qu'il cherchait partout sur les meubles de l'entrée les clés que Levi avait oubliées.

"Tu cherches ça peut-être ?" une voix demanda.

Eren sursauta littéralement, et fit volte-face, presque paniqué, vers le total inconnu qui se tenait, sourcils froncés – et Dieu qu'ils étaient épais – dans le salon, le bras levé et les clés en main, les secouant légèrement dans le vide comme pour exciter un chien.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Eren, sur la défensive. Nul doute qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce type.

L'étranger sembla s'offusquer. "Je te pose la même question, alors."

Il le tutoyait, comme tout le monde, mais d'une manière presque… dégoûtée. Il plissa le nez, retenant ses pulsions meurtrières dans l'instant, et se contenta d'essayer de lui répondre correctement. "Eren. Je suis le petit ami de Levi." Il ne savait pourquoi cette information importerait, d'ailleurs, peut-être que ce type ne connaissait même pas Levi. Mais il avait quand même jugé bon de le préciser, pour justifier suffisamment sa présence ici. D'ailleurs, comment savait-il qu'il cherchait ces clés ?

"Oh," fit l'inconnu, d'une voix presque moqueuse, et après une longue pause, poursuivit. "Erwin."

"Quoi ?" fit Eren, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

"Je m'appelle Erwin." Quand il vit le visage de l'adolescent se décomposer, à la fois d'horreur et de colère, il lâcha un rire. "On t'a parlé de moi, je constate. Je tiens à dire, pour ma défense (et il leva les bras en l'air de part et d'autre de sa tête), que la plupart de ces histoires sont fausses. Levi a toujours eu tendance à… exagérer." Fit-il en insistant sur la dernière partie, comme si Eren faisait partie de ces exagérations, futiles et éphémères.

Il n'en revenait pas.

"Donnez-moi ces clés."

Erwin haussa un sourcil, presque hautain. Non, il l'était. Il l'était définitivement. "Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de le faire. Et pourquoi te les donnerais-je à _toi _?"

"Levi m'a demandé d'aller les chercher." Bien entendu, la tournure de sa phrase allait être tournée à son désavantage, et quand il le réalisa, il vit rouge.

"Ah, ce vieux Levi," rigola-t-il tout seul. "Quand on baisait ensemble, il ne me donnait pas d'ordre, à moi." Eren sentit qu'il allait exploser, mais tenta désespérément de repenser aux mots de Levi. Calme, rester calme, à tout prix. Erwin n'était qu'un connard – Levi lui-même l'avait dit. Et il avait confiance, aveuglément confiance en lui – à moins que ce ne soit justement ça le problème ? Lui faire _aveuglément _confiance ? Non, non. Levi était sincère. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Rien de plus à dire.

Erwin était habillé d'un costard et il était définitivement grand. Plus grand que Levi. Il dépassait Eren d'une moitié de tête, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, car Eren pouvait se servir de sa taille presque égale pour ne pas perdre trop d'avantage. Un homme excessivement grand – et Eren _était _grand – aurait eu plus d'atouts. De fil en aiguille, cela dit, il s'imagina cet homme blond et coiffé comme un intello en classe de sixième gémir contre Levi. Cette vision le refroidit si brusquement qu'il se sentit presque basculer en arrière.

"Mais certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Il aime bien aider les gens pathétiques à se sentir utiles." Il glissa sa main droite, ornée d'une énorme montre, dans sa poche de pantalon, et s'avança – avec des horribles chaussures de cuir pointues – jusqu'au meuble à courrier et fouilla dans les enveloppes, les retournant nonchalamment pour vérifier les expéditeurs.

Eren, il ne sut trop comment, tint bon. "Vous devez partir."

Erwin se tourna vers lui, sincèrement surpris. "Moi ? Partir ?" Il rit. "Pourquoi je partirais ? Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient." Quand il comprit qu'Eren pâlissait, il ajouta quelque chose, s'approchant dangereusement d'Eren – si bien qu'il se retrouva adossé à la porte d'entrée et Erwin posa son bras à droite de son visage, lui barrant le passage ; et leurs visages étaient péniblement proches. "Je ne sais pas si Levi te l'a dit, mais lui et moi, on est _encore _en couple. D'ailleurs, on a baisé, y a pas si longtemps que ça." Il rit, d'un rire plus que mesquin, encore – ça n'avait tout simplement pas de nom. "C'était bon, putain."

Eren sentit le contrôle lui glisser des mains, mais resta figé. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte derrière lui et il fut bousculé contre Erwin, qui recula instinctivement, et quand Eren se retourna, Hanji venait d'entrer – et il put voir son visage se décomposer petit à petit devant la scène inattendue qui lui faisait face. "Oh, bonjour Er –" fit-elle à l'adresse de l'adolescent, mais déjà il avait volé les clés des mains d'Erwin et s'était faufilé dehors sans un mot, récupérant son skateboard posé sur les marches de l'escalier au passage.

Hanji se retourna vers le blond, et celui-là haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'enfant, plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon hors de prix.

* * *

Eren lui avait donné les clés et avait réussi à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient débarqué tous les cartons. C'était, à sa grande surprise, une activité qui occupait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler, et c'était tant mieux. Les larmes de rage qu'il avait retenues en sortant de chez Bossard étaient toujours là, menaçantes, et il savait qu'à la moindre occasion, ces horribles filles rouleraient le long de ses joues, sans aucune pitié.

"Pfouh, c'était le dernier," lâcha Levi en laissant tomber un carton livres, lourdement, sur le sol de ce qui allait être son salon.

C'était plutôt grand et lumineux, c'était en hauteur, c'était bien. Mais Eren n'en avait, dans l'instant, absolument rien à faire. Il restait, sourcils froncés, à réfléchir à un moyen de s'en aller d'ici sans que Levi ne le retienne – et ne le force à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Comme toujours. Chez les Bossard, il avait appelé Levi son "petit-ami". Mais c'était à moitié vrai seulement. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Levi ne répondait rien lorsqu'il lui demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble. Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il exigeait une réponse de sa part. C'était parce qu'il en avait déjà un.

"Eren ?" fit Levi, surpris de le voir si inanimé, lui qui bougeait en permanence.

Eren se retourna vers ce dernier, et malheureusement, l'une des larmes qu'il retenait sévèrement avait réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes. Désormais, elle roulait librement jusque dans son cou, un sillon salé bien en vue, barrant son visage qui guérissait encore de ses plaies et bleus. Bien sûr, c'était impossible pour Levi de ne pas remarquer. Il reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et s'avança vers lui, prêt à l'enlacer de manière silencieuse, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Eren, ce qui fut une surprise autant pour Levi que pour lui-même, se recula d'un pas, et Levi ne l'atteignit pas.

"Non," s'empressa Eren, d'une voix presque dégoûtée. "Ne me touche pas." C'était sans appel.

Levi avait une patience incroyable, la plupart du temps, mais Levi était un cas spécial. Il sembla s'énerver dans l'immédiat. "Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu vas m'expliquer au moins ?"

"T'expliquer ?" s'offusqua profondément Eren. "T'expliquer quoi, Levi ? Comment tu m'as menti ou comment tu as baisé avec Erwin sans me l'avoir dit ?" Cette fois, d'autres larmes coulèrent alors que sa voix perdait toute sa stabilité. Eren perdait le contrôle, littéralement.

Et Levi ne réagit pas. Il était impassible, figé sur une expression d'ennui profond – mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. De l'agacement, probablement. Oui, sûrement ça.

"Tu ne nies pas ?" gémit Eren d'une voix horriblement aigue, laissant transparaître toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait. Il était impossible de ne pas sentir son coeur exploser à l'entente de ce déchirement ; et Levi le sentit avec violence.

"Eren…" commença-t-il.

Eren, néanmoins, n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Juste quand les choses allaient bien à nouveau, il perdait les pédales. C'était si injuste, bordel, si injuste – et en le réalisant il pleura pour de bon, lâchant un terrible sanglot qui râcla douloureusement sa gorge ; c'était pénible à faire, pénible à entendre. La douleur la plus pure se transportait dans l'air, d'Eren à Levi, et Levi sentait sa poitrine s'arracher à l'entente de ce son.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Ce que je crois ? Je ne crois rien. Plus maintenant." Sa voix s'était presque soudainement calmée, comme s'il avait décidé d'être d'une froideur intense. C'était peut-être le cas. Ses yeux le disaient, en tout cas. Ils disaient même _va te faire foutre_.

Levi haussa la voix. Il perdait le contrôle, lui aussi, mais de frustration. Il paniquait à l'idée qu'Eren ne s'en aille. "Bordel mais ça n'est pas ce que ça a l'air d'être ! OK on a baisé ensemble mais on se connaissait à peine toi et moi, d'accord ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu tomberais amoureux de moi ? Sérieusement, fais chier !" et Levi semblait s'être métamorphosé. Mais Eren continua, encore et encore. Il en avait besoin.

"Moi ? Et toi alors ? Tu savais très bien ce que tu ressentais pour moi mais tu m'as laissé croire le contraire, et pire encore, tu m'as laissé croire que je ne t'intéressais pas ! Si tu penses que tu peux jouer aussi facilement avec les sentiments des gens, Levi – et dire que c'est toi qui m'a appris à ne pas avoir en foi en ce monde…" Il lâcha un soupir méprisant. "Tu me dégoûtes. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux."

Les larmes tombaient. Et Levi n'avait pas le pouvoir de les stopper. Il voulait retenir Eren du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses nerfs lâchaient et il s'y prenait de la mauvaise manière.

"Eren ! T'étais même pas encore intéressé par les queues à cet instant !" rugit-il. Sa grossièreté de retour ; c'était significatif. Mauvais, même. "On a baisé juste comme ça, parce que j'étais en manque et que j'avais rien de mieux à faire pour me foutre en l'air. Tu l'sais, Eren, tu l'sais très bien, que je suis un bordel. J'suis un putain de bordel mais tu m'as quand même accepté." Ses lèvres se crispèrent dans une expression douloureuse. "Oh, quoi ? Tu l'as croisé chez moi ? Mais merde, Eren, il veut te déstabiliser. C'est tout ce que connard veut. Il est allé aider Hanji mais elle ne m'a prévenu qu'au dernier moment et m'avait promis qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que vous vous croisiez. Ce type est un salopard, il fera tout pour que tu te sentes brisé à la fin du compte."

"Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un," répondit Eren, et Levi réalisa à quel point il était _blessé_. Il allait devoir s'y prendre un peu mieux. Passer au niveau supérieur pour lui prouver ce qu'il avançait.

Il s'avança brusquement, si vite que bientôt Eren se retrouva adossé une fois de plus à la porte d'entrée, mais la proximité de ce visage-là lui était largement familière. Il reconnut son odeur, la manière séduisante qu'avaient ses lèvres de s'humecter.

"Eren," fit-il tout bas, comme un secret. "Je l'ai baisé, et alors ?" Eren ne répondait pas, il était figé. Son coeur allait trop vite. "Et si je te disais qu'il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui peut m'exciter, aujourd'hui, tu me croirais ?" Bordel, sa voix était tellement séduisante. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa que la main de Levi enserrait son avant-bras. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

Il croisa ses yeux à nouveau et déglutit difficilement. "Merde, Eren, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Tu vois, ça c'est une chose que le connard ne pouvait pas faire. M'exciter d'un regard." Eren en eut le souffle coupé. Levi n'était pas grossier – il était honnête, sincère. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Eren le croyait. Il disait la vérité, pour sûr.

Eren ne répondait toujours rien, alors Levi en eut assez de lutter. "Si tu ne me repousses pas, je jure devant Dieu que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Putain de merde, Eren, rends-toi compte." Ses yeux brillaient. Ils brillaient vraiment.

Alors il entreouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, prêt à se défendre, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et il captura les lèvres de Levi en guise de réponse – celui-là, d'abord surpris, recula légèrement, avant de revenir derechef contre lui, plaquant violemment son corps entre le sien et la porte. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Levi l'embrassa dans le cou, où le col de son t-shirt à manches courtes, d'un bleu indigo, s'arrêtait ; et l'adolescent laissa un souffle incontrôlable sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

"Levi…" il commença, mais il n'avait pas la volonté d'aller plus loin.

Ce dernier poursuivit sa course dans la reconquête d'Eren, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas ; son corps non plus. Il laissa ses mains passer sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, et Eren bascula la tête en arrière, si bien que l'arrière de son crâne tapa brusquement contre la porte, mais il ignora la douleur, trop occupé à savourer cet sensation de bien être qui lui revenait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

"Le-vi…" parvint-il à souffler quand ce dernier fit glisser ses mains habiles dans le bas de son dos. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il ramena ses hanches contre les siennes et perdit son souffle. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, accrochant au passage le tissu de son sweartshirt de ses doigts crispés. Il resserra son étreinte pour le sentir contre lui, mais après deux longues secondes, décida que c'était trop douloureux – alors il le repoussa légèrement, et tandis que Levi, sourcil haussé d'avoir été arrêté si brusquement, l'observait sans comprendre, il lui offrit la plus belle des réponses : et ôta son t-shirt.

Celui-là tomba par terre, au milieu des cartons encore emballés, et Eren jeta un coup d'oeil panoramique : il n'y avait que les meubles basiques : table, chaises, canapé, table basse, et son lit, dans la pièce là-bas. Le reste était fait de cartons. Levi avait déjà rangé plusieurs choses dans la salle de bain, et il y avait déjà mis son matelas sur son lit. Ce fut la première pensée d'Eren – et il rougit violemment en réalisant que cette fois, _il_avait eu l'initiative d'y penser.

Comme un dialogue physique, Levi lui répondit en ôtant le sien, et trente secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, s'observant avec des yeux brillants comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas touchés depuis qu'Eren l'avait repoussé – et une minute, c'était déjà trop. Alors ils firent chacun un bout de chemin jusqu'à l'autre et leurs poitrines se heurtèrent douloureusement ; mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent langoureusement.

Eren avait chaud. Il avait très chaud.

Ce fut à son tour de pousser l'autre, lentement et maladroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent, sans se détacher, leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Levi ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds mais Eren, les mains dans son cou, le guidait silencieusement. Les volets de la chambre étaient presque entièrement fermés, et une faible barre lumineuse éclairait la petite pièce. Le lit, dénué de draps et d'oreillers, était entièrement nu. Eren l'y poussa avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable, et quand Levi se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il lui répondit de la même manière.

"Alors comme ça on devient dominateur ?" fit l'autre, mais Eren ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et contrairement à Levi, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions. Mais bientôt, Levi le couvrit d'un regard brûlant, et il se sentit dévoré du regard.

C'était ce qu'il fallait pour faire gonfler son égo et lui donner l'audace dont il avait besoin pour faire ses preuves. Enfin, il en avait l'occasion. Alors Eren, le ventre noué, s'avança jusqu'au lit, et posa son genou sur le matelas, avant de poser le second de l'autre côté du corps de Levi. Ce dernier était toujours redressé sur ses coudes, contemplant Eren sans oser bouger d'un pouce, et l'adolescent posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il le dominait littéralement. Et si Levi avait toujours eu un complexe sur sa petite taille, ici, il n'en était même plus question – c'était bien au-delà de quelques centimètres. Les yeux d'Eren brillaient de cette ardeur presque rare, celle que seuls les jeunes amoureux possèdent, avant que la vie ne les abîme de trop.

Le paradoxe était que Levi était quelqu'un d'incroyablement fermé, et il était difficile de percer dans son histoire, son passé, sa vie. Pire encore, dans son futur. Il parlait peu, se confiait encore moins – et Eren avait gagné sa confiance, et bien avant de l'avoir, il avait réussi à attirer son attention d'une manière presque banale. Inconsciente. Mais dans ces moments-là, c'était toujours Levi qui parlait. Qui lui soufflait des choses à l'oreille, ou les formulait du bout des lèvres. Eren était une statue, un passager silencieux, l'observateur.

"Levi," commença pourtant Eren, d'une voix si douce qu'elle était presque une caresse. Il était penché vers lui, appuyé sur ses paumes, et ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement dans une expression pensive. Levi en avait le souffle coupé ; l'adolescent avait le dos à moitié cambré, et sa position qui pouvait sembler inconfortable n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Au contraire, il avait l'avantage sur lui, et ça – Levi le savait – ça lui plaisait. "Embrasse-moi," ordonna-t-il finalement.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il attendit néanmoins quelques secondes, profitant de cette vue absolument magnifique et qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais avoir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, alors il voulait voir ça tous les matins en se levant, tous les soirs en s'endormant, et la nuit dans ses rêves. Il voulait Eren ici, avec lui, il voulait Eren et ses questions stupides, Eren qui rougissait en permanence, Eren et sa fierté destructrice, Eren et la réalité qu'il apportait dans sa vie. Pour la première fois, depuis très, très longtemps, Levi n'avait plus peur de vivre.

Il captura ses lèvres comme la première fois. Oui, chaque baiser était une première fois. Il était différent de toutes les manières – mais la seule chose qui demeurait était la lueur aveuglante dans leurs yeux. Tantôt timide, tantôt brûlante ; mais toujours, toujours là. Eren profita de sa position pour se pencher un peu plus, forçant Levi à s'appuyer davantage sur ses coudes pour soutenir son poids et la force de son baiser. Bientôt, ce fut tel qu'il dut abandonner ses appuis et se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Eren se détacha, ses paumes de part et d'autre de sa tête, à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Il avait les bras tendus, ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas, et ses cheveux bruns hirsutes allaient de tous les côtés ; il y avait même une petite mèche rebelle qui tombait devant ses yeux. Levi sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Levi, s'inquiétant subitement d'avoir fait quelque chose de maladroit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non. Au contraire. Il était parfait. Et même sa maladresse lui plaisait – Levi prenait absolument tout. Ses baisers, ses pleurs, la rougeur de ses joues quand il était gêné, et ses plus beaux sourires.

"Rien, tu es magnifique, c'est tout." Levi lâcha un bref rire naître dans sa gorge, et il lui parut incroyablement séduisant, dans l'instant. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa voix, et la manière qu'il avait de le regarder. Eren sentit une vague d'excitation se répandre dans son ventre. Au fond de lui, il espérait avec rage qu'Erwin n'avait jamais été regardé comme ça. C'est sûrement cette pensée qui mena sa main à l'entrejambe de Levi, lequel ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, il se laissa faire – il s'abandonna, même. Sa tête retomba contre le matelas dans un geste capitulatif et il ferma les yeux alors que sa poitrine se gonflait d'air, lentement, paisiblement, avec un rythme particulièrement détendu.

Eren frottait doucement ses doigts contre le tissu, sans trop savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire ni si ça lui plaisait. Mais quand Levi laissa un gémissement de bien-être traverser ses lèvres, Eren eut la preuve qu'il faisait bien. Il apprenait de seconde en seconde, et c'était un sentiment excitant. Puis des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et le forcèrent à se pencher, rencontrant aussitôt des lèvres tièdes et avides. Avides des siennes, avides de lui. Il laissa ses doigts reposer sur la surface chaude qu'il caressait et se laissa emporter le baiser que lui offrait Levi.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait basculé sur le dos, si rapidement qu'il n'avait rien vu. Son crâne rebondit légèrement contre le matelas avant de retomber doucement, et Levi posa son front contre le sien, haletant. Eren chercha ses lèvres mais Levi esquiva, et au lieu de céder, embrassa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou, à plusieurs reprises, avant d'embrasser son épaule droite. Ensuite, il alla embrasser l'autre épaule, et jeta un coup d'oeil tendre à l'adolescent qui respirait difficilement sous lui, avant d'embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Il parsema sa peau de baisers, le long de son sternum, puis son abdomen, reculant progressivement sur le matelas à mesure qu'il descendait. Eren l'observait, distrait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et lorsque les mains se Levi se posèrent de chaque côté de sa taille, avant d'embrasser son ventre, Eren retint quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir.

Inévitablement, Levi descendit encore, et posa un léger baiser, à peine perceptible, en bas de son ventre. Puis il se redressa ; il n'avait pas l'air joueur, il était plutôt… étonnamment sérieux. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Eren et lui échangèrent un regard intense, puis il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et Eren sentit son propre coeur battre plus vite. Levi joua avec l'élastique, tirant légèrement dessus, passant son doigt entre sa peau chaude et ce dernier, le laissant claquer légèrement lorsqu'il retrouvait sa dimension normale. Et, comme pour l'achever, Levi se pencha – cette fois, il regardait Eren dans les yeux – afin de poser ses lèvres sur son entrejambe, sur ce morceau de peau qui se gonflait déjà, uniquement séparé de ses lèvres par le tissu de son vêtement. Eren sentit sa respiration lâcher, hors de son contrôle. Il ne contrôlait plus rien ; souffle, battements de coeur, même les frissons de plaisir, d'excitation et d'impatience qui se prolongeaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Levi était penché sur lui, les fesses en l'air, et se redressa légèrement, son visage encore plus sérieux qu'avant.

"Tu en es sûr ?" fit-il, et comme il vit s'écarter les jambes d'Eren – par réflexe ou manque de confort, peut-être –, il entreprit de glisser une des siennes entre celles-là. Mais dans le processus, il glissa maladroitement et perdit l'équilibre – et son ventre s'écrasa presque brusquement contre le corps d'Eren.

Ce dernier ne put retenir une légère plainte par la suite ; mais ce n'était pas une plainte de douleur. En effet, Levi s'en rendit compte quand il sentit contre la peau tendue de son ventre quelque chose en relief, qui ne collait pas avec la platitude du reste du décor. Il haussa les sourcils à l'attention de l'adolescent, et ce dernier s'empressa de hocher la tête pour lui répondre – même s'il avait _déjà _répondu.

Levi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa du bout des doigts les extrémités de l'élastique de son vêtement, et tirèrent légèrement vers le bas, juste assez pour que ce soit une torture. Il y allait vraiment lentement, et Eren le savait, même lui en avait envie – c'était simplement par sadisme qu'il prenait son temps. "Levi," souffla l'adolescent alors que le tissu frottait son intimité dans une caresse insoutenable. Levi semblait s'en amuser, mais Eren avait les narines dilatées, et sa mâchoire se crispait de frustration.

Alors sans détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Eren, plus verts que jamais, il retira son caleçon jusqu'à ses genoux, et Eren, machinalement, leva les jambes pour que Levi termine de l'ôter. Une fois jeté à terre, il ne savait trop où, Levi fondit sur lui et Levi sentit son membre contre son estomac, et bordel, c'était délicieux. Eren était haletant, mais Levi aussi – et celui-là se redressa pour entreprendre de se dévêtir à son tour. Eren le regarda faire sans rien dire, trop occupé à accrocher ses yeux et laisser son regard vagabonder sur son corps pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. De toute manière, Eren parlait toujours pour rien dire, la perte n'était pas grande.

Immédiatement, quand ils furent tous les deux débarrassés de ce qui les dérangeait, Levi s'avança, à l'aide de ses paumes et de ses genoux, jusqu'à être à la même hauteur d'Eren. Puis il se pencha, embrassa le bout de son nez et les bras d'Eren se posèrent sur ses côtes avant de se glisser d'un geste naturel dans son dos. Eren voulut les poser en haut de son dos, là où il pourrait aisément lui offrir des frissons de bien-être, mais ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bras de son dos, et savoura l'absence de ses vêtements. Sa peau était lisse et continue, il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Alors il les arrêta dans le creux de son dos, juste en haut de ses fesses, et émit une légère pression, contre laquelle Levi ne combattit pas. En conséquence, leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent et d'un commun accord, ils lâchèrent une plainte remplir la pièce.

"Eren," fit Levi, mais il avait du mal à parler, ça se voyait. "Eren, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'autorises à aller plus loin." Ce dernier, le coeur battant, déglutit difficilement. Aller plus loin ne voulait pas seulement dire perdre sa virginité, il s'agissait aussi de tout ce qu'il y avait avec. Le plaisir comme la douleur. Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée alors que l'autre poursuivit. "Ce ne sera pas sans douleur, au début. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer." Eren et lui s'observèrent quelques instants, le souffle saccadé, impatients et calmes à la fois.

Mais même si Eren appréhendait un peu, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il en était certain. Alors il profita de cette occasion donnée pour inverser les rôles, et un sourire moqueur naquit sur le bout de ses lèvres. "Si tu me demandes encore, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien compris, gamin." Levi éclata de rire à l'entente de ces mots, car un idiot aurait pu remarquer qu'Eren se moquait de lui. Mais d'une manière affectueuse, et mieux encore, amoureuse. Parce que oui, Eren l'aimait. Ses yeux disaient tout.

Il n'en attendit pas plus et Levi se jeta hors du lit, se précipitant quelque part, et Eren ne savait pas où. Il fut pris d'un rire incroyablement bruyant quand Levi manqua de s'affaler sur le sol en trébuchant contre son propre sous-vêtement, mais ce dernier lui répondit en grogant et continua sa course en l'ignorant. Quand il revint dans la chambre, quelque chose dans la main, Eren riait toujours.

Levi grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'Eren, qui s'était adossé à la tête du lit en l'attendant. Il était de profil, et quand il baissa les yeux, Eren examina ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il avait un préservatif dans la main, et dans l'autre, du lubrifiant. Eren, même après cette découverte – qui aurait pourtant dû l'effrayer davantage – continuait encore de rire, incapable de s'ôter de la mémoire le moment où Levi avait basculé en avant, perdant le contrôle de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son corps tout entier. Levi ne voulait pas rire, mais il vit du coin de l'oeil ses lèvres trembler légèrement, et il devina qu'il se retenait de le suivre. Par fierté. N'importe quoi, songea Eren.

Une minute plus tard, Levi était fin prêt et, toujours dans la même position, ils s'observaient sans rien dire. Se regarder était suffisant. Levi n'avait pas menti, quand il disait qu'un regard de sa part suffisait à le rendre complètement fou. Son coeur s'accélérait, son souffle se saccadait, et il sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement d'impatience. Eren était si parfait, bordel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait ?

D'un commun d'accord, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, et alors que leurs mains cherchaient quelque chose à agripper, leurs lèvres se heurtèrent agressivement. Leurs bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, sans jamais vraiment s'embrasser ; et c'était tellement passionné que Levi ne savait pas ce qu'il embrassait. Son nez, sa joue, son menton peut-être. Il fermait les yeux, y allant au hasard parce que quoi que cela puisse être, c'était Eren, et c'était le seul détail important. Dans un mouvement naturel, comme si c'était une évidence, Levi projeta sa jambe gauche par-dessus celles d'Eren et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, pliant ses propres jambes comme s'il s'agenouillait. Eren, lui, ne bougeait pas – ses jambes étaient droites, posées à plat devant lui, et il était adossé à la tête de lit, passant alors ses bras autour de la taille de Levi, avec le sentiment qu'ils avaient créés à cet effet.

Haletants, ils arrivaient à peine à trouver le temps de respirer. Leurs lèvres, stoppées l'une contre l'autre, étaient trop proches pour qu'on les disent séparées, et contre ces dernières, Eren laissa passer quelques mots. "Merde, tu me donnes tellement envie." Il sentit toute la puissance de Levi s'éveiller au-dessus de lui, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ses muscules se contractaient, son visage se crispait dans une expression douloureuse : c'en était trop.

Eren le sentit et profita de l'occasion pour le faire basculer sur le dos à son tour. Il aimait bien se servir de ce qu'avait fait ou dit Levi pour le reproduire ironiquement. À califourchon sur lui, Eren avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses paumes maladroitement posées sur son estomac. À l'aide ses genoux, il se releva légèrement, et Levi devina ce qu'il devait faire. Ses mains glissèrent furtivement vers son intimité et quand il eut, d'un regard, assuré à Eren que tout était bon, ce dernier commença lentement à descendre, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de son abdomen, et ses muscles le faisant presque trembler sous l'excitation du moment. L'adrénaline le noyait. Il n'entendait même plus son coeur.

Il sentit quelque chose heurter délicatement son entrée alors qu'il se baissait toujours ; et quand il réalisa que cette chose entrait en lui, il bascula sa tête en arrière, lâchant une plainte bruyante, mêlée de douleur et de plaisir. Il ne savait pas trop. Sûrement qu'il le voulait tellement que c'était suffisant pour faire passer la douleur mais elle était toujours, ici, bien significative, et indéniable. Eren la sentait, et à mesure qu'il se baissait, c'était comme si elle grandissait. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de comparable. Mais d'un autre côté, plus il descendait, plus il sentait son excitation monter, et Levi le voyait clairement : son visage était tordu d'une expression délicieuse. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa descente douloureuse, Eren perdit son souffle et son ventre se contracta. Levi laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ce dernier, incroyablement puissant, puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur indescriptible.

"Levi," laissa-t-il passa entre ses lèvres, comme une dernière prière, et ce fut tout. Eren était _parfait_. Merde, que ce connard d'Erwin aille il ne savait où. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Plus de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était ça, ce gamin qui, malgré lui, contrôlait absolument tout de lui. Il contrôlait ses humeurs, son sommeil, son excitation. C'était insupportable – mais paradoxalement, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Levi posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, et ces dernières l'encouragèrent à se lever.

La première étape était passée, et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Eren se sentait brûler, la douleur était véritablement vive, mais lorsqu'il contracta ses cuisses pour se relever de quelques centimètres, il n'eut que légèrement mal. "Tu es en train de te détendre," expliqua doucement Levi alors qu'il observait, fasciné, son bassin crier son envie. Eren ne répondit rien, trop occupé à canaliser ce flot d'émotions qui déferlait en lui. Vraiment, ça n'avait pas de nom. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi intense puisse exister. C'était… il ne savait pas. C'était bon, c'était brutal mais doux à la fois, ça le brûlait, mais c'était la plus belle des caresses. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur paradoxe. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se leva légèrement, prenant appui du bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de Levi, dont les mains étaient toujours infiniment posées sur son corps.

Quand il se laissa descendre une deuxième fois, un long râle naquit dans sa gorge, et Levi sut qu'il ne l'avait pas contrôlé. Quant à lui, il semblait perdre patience, tant c'était bon. Mais il resserra seulement un peu plus son emprise sur la taille d'Eren jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit entièrement assis, encore une fois, et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Eren se leva, lentement ; la douleur avait presque disparu, ou du moins, il s'y était habitué. Mais quand il commença à descendre, les hanches de Levi firent la moitié du travail et leurs corps se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, provoquant deux longues plaintes infiniment désespérées. C'est sûrement à partir de ce moment-là que les choses s'activèrent. Le rythme s'accéléra sans trop qu'Eren ne s'en rende compte ; maintenant, c'était vraiment agréable, et les larmes qui avaient perlé dans ses yeux faisaient demi-tour.

Eren aurait sûrement trouvé gênant de faire une chose pareille, mais l'instant, il ne réalisait pas – alors il laissa librement des gémissements plaintifs s'élever dans la pièce vide, à chaque fois un peu plus pressés, un peu plus désespérés, un peu plus fous. Sa tête tournait presque. Il perdait pied. Levi resserra derechef son emprise sur sa taille et Eren entreprit d'aller plus vite, pour leur bien à tous les deux – c'était vital. Il se leva, puis se laissa brusquement retomber contre Levi, et il se sentit plein d'un seul coup, si violemment que c'en était irréel. Levi s'égara et poussa un bruyant soupir de plaisir, et Eren ferma les yeux ; ce bruit était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva, il entra dans une phase de non-arrêt pendant laquelle il ne fit aucune pause. Aussitôt que leurs corps se touchaient, il repartait, et le rythme s'accéléra alors qu'ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle sur leur respiration. Levi n'en pouvait plus.

Sentant qu'Eren allait vite fatiguer s'il continuait ainsi – et il avait un potentiel énorme, alors il était hors de question de l'épuiser de cette manière –, il l'intima à se pencher contre lui, et Eren obtempéra, leurs poitrines se frôlant à nouveau. Levi en profita pour capturer ses lèvres, alors qu'il donna un coup de rein presque trop puissant. Eren gémit contre ses lèvres, et Levi passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les placer maladroitement autour de son dos, l'enserrant contre lui pour le retenir. Après trois poussées presque aussi violentes qu'elles n'étaient délicieuses, Levi commença une longue série de va-et-vient et leurs respirations se perdirent encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer – mais si ça c'était mourir, alors il voulait mourir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et mourir avec Eren dans les bras était certainement la dernière manière de le faire ; de plus, si ce visage déformé par le plaisir était sa dernière image, alors il donnait volontiers son âme au diable. Il se serait tué sur le temps s'il avait eu la certitude de pouvoir garder cette image gravée dans son esprit, nette et précise, les gémissements d'Eren retentissant encore contre son oreille comme si c'était la première fois.

S'il ne le connaissait pas bien, Levi aurait pu penser qu'il pleurnichait – intenses et prolongés, c'étaient comme des sanglots qu'il laissait passer, mais sans jamais pleurer. Le bruit était cependant des plus délicieux, et Levi sentait sa poitrine enfler chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir contre lui. Et chaque fois, il lui répondait de la même manière. Parfois, la douleur revenait et Eren lâchait une plainte douloureuse, mais aussitôt elle s'évaporait et ses traits se crispaient d'envie. Oui, ça faisait mal, c'était incomparable. Mais il s'en _fichait_.

"Eren…" supplia le plus âgé en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. "Bordel, Eren…" continua-t-il tant qu'il pouvait, mais c'était déjà assez difficile de trouver de l'air pour respirer. Alors, parler ? Non, il ne voulait pas _parler_. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il s'y prenait bien, à quel point c'était incroyablement agréable. À quel point il prenait son pied, et à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être là, avec lui, de l'accepter, de l'aimer, de lui dire simplement 'oui'.

Levi manqua de mordre son épaule une seconde fois, mais se retint à temps. Aussitôt, Eren se redressa et reprit les commandes, reprenant des va-et-vient intenses et ininterrompus, et à partir de cet instant, il lui sembla qu'une nouvelle phrase s'était enclenchée. Tout comme les phrases du sommeil, il semblait y en avoir ici aussi ; et s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle phrase, alors c'était probablement la dernière. De toute manière, Eren ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Il sentait ce flot d'émotions lui détruire l'estomac et tout son corps tantôt se contractait, tantôt tremblait sous leur intensité. "Levi…" laissa-t-il s'échapper à son tour alors qu'il sentait réellement un changement quelque part. Ils haletaient, et Levi avait attrapé une de ses mains pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il en avait besoin – autrement dit, il écrasait ses doigts entre les siens, mais Eren était tellement emporté qu'il ne réalisa pas – et l'autre se posa sur sa hanche pour l'encourager à maintenir le rythme. Mais au lieu de ça, Eren l'accéléra davantage.

Levi lâcha un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre l'onomatopée et le gémissement. A cet instant, Eren sentit son souffle se bloquer et il alla plus vite encore, si c'était possible. "Eren… Eren si tu –" mais c'était trop tard, il était parti, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Le supplice durait depuis assez longtemps déjà. Pour eux deux.

Il s'écoula quinze, peut-être vingt secondes de torture insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de lâcher prise. Dans une dernière montée d'adrénaline, Eren s'abattit sur le corps de Levi et lui arracha un cri rauque. Il se leva, se baissa, se leva, se baissa, se leva, et lorsqu'il se baissa pour la énième fois, alors qu'il avait jusque là senti la tension monter sans s'arrêter, ce fut comme une explosion. Plaisir, soulagement, douleur, tout à la fois. Vite, alors qu'une vague de plaisir progressait en lui comme un frisson, serrant sa gorge comme un lasso, il laissa s'échapper un hurlement de plaisir – il n'avait _jamais _crié comme ça. Non, pas comme ça. Mais c'était incroyablement bon. Levi, lui, suivit presque aussitôt, et s'étonna de leur synchronicité. Il ne hurla pas, en revanche, il cria à son tour, mais celui-là retentit comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. C'était le même genre de son que lorsqu'on se prend le pied d'un lit dans l'orteil et qu'on sent le venin de la douleur s'emparer de son corps. C'était la même chose – mais au lieu d'avoir mal, Levi prenait son pied _à en pleurer. _Eren continua sur encore quelques va-et-vient, mais le bien-être gagnait déjà son corps et il ralentit ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie définitivement sur Levi, épuisé et apaisé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était venu sur l'estomac du plus âgé, mais Levi utilisa un mouchoir à portée de main –il en avait apporté pour s'essuyer les mains après avoir utilisé le lubrifiant– et nettoya la scène du crime. Pour une fois, l'hygiène ne fut pas sa priorité et il se contenta de poser le mouchoir par terre, le jetant par-dessus le lit, et souffla profondément, sous le choc.

Eren se redressa de manière à ce que Levi se retire, et il se rassit sur son ventre, les yeux vagues. Eren se laissa tomber sur lui et comme un petit enfant, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne savait pas s'il avait mal ou s'il avait envie de dormir ou s'il se sentait tellement bien qu'il pourrait rire sans jamais plus s'arrêter, et bien d'autres propositions encore s'infiltraient dans son esprit. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir de soulagement, comme s'il était à la fois libéré de toute cette tension sexuelle, mais aussi de tous les problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir récemment, débarrassé, dénudé, et Levi referma son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, reprenant leur souffle avec l'impression qu'ils n'y parviendraient jamais.

Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle s'y figea. Puis Eren ferma les yeux. Et sourit.


	23. Learning To Let Go

Pour te répondre, , il s'agit de « 1994 », écrite par **Vee**, et postée sur _achiveofourown_, un site anglophone. Tu t'en doutes, elle est entièrement écrite en anglais, et je peux t'assurer que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Si j'avais seulement essayé j'aurais sûrement dû m'appliquer des mois durant. Lis-la, vraiment, elle est parfaite, elle en vaut la peine, et même aujourd'hui je suis incapable d'arrêter d'y penser. D'ailleurs, j'ai été énormément inspirée par elle. Bref, lis-la.

Bon. Mon coeur se serre. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'arrive à terminer une fiction. Cette fanfic, je la chéris, désormais. Et vous aussi, mes lectrices. Bordel, vous m'avez motivée, vous n'avez pas idée... j'avais l'impression, grâce à vous, de voir mes deux bébés s'animer sous mes yeux. Au final, j'aurais terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction en moins de deux semaines (sauf erreur de ma part ?) et mon coeur se fait lourd.

Ne pleurez pas, ha ha. De toute manière, Ereri reviendra bientôt. Si ça se trouve, même, je ferai une suite. Après tout Eren n'est qu'en première. Dunno. Pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur l'idée de fiction de JeanEren que j'ai en tête et voir si j'arrive à faire la même chose avec celle-là ou si au bout du compte, _All Adventurous _sera bel et bien un miracle.

J'vous aime!

* * *

"Vous avez choisi ?"

Quand Petra s'arrêta à leur table, Eren fut soulagé de la voir leur adresser un sourire sincère. Il n'aurait pas aimé rester sur leur dernière impression, et pas la meilleure. A ses yeux, il voulait rester l'adolescent mystérieux, toujours mêlé à des bagarres, l'adolescent rebelle mais sensible, celui qui cachait tout sous une bonne couche de fierté. La journée s'achevait et il lui sembla retourner à ce soir-là, où tout avait commencé. Quand s'était rendu ici avec Connie, et Sasha, tout comme maintenant. Que le soleil se couchait timidement, tout comme maintenant. Mais tellement de choses avaient changé entre temps. Il avait grandi, il le sentait.

"Diabolo-menthe," rajouta Petra avant qu'Eren n'ait le temps de lui répondre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entende ces mots. Visiblement, il était un habitué ici.

Connie et Sasha commandèrent et Petra s'éloigna sans rien dire, lançant un regard à Eren qui lui assura que tout était okay. Pour de vrai. C'était déjà ça. Depuis le temps qu'il avait voulu s'excuser et qu'il n'en avait pas eu la volonté, c'était une bonne chose que tout soit réglé. Eren se retourna vers ses amis et Connie éclata de rire.

"Je te jure, c'était vraiment un lapsus révélateur." Il finissait de raconter une blague à Sasha à propos de la langue d'un professeur qui avait, par malchance, fourché. C'était mal connaître Connie que de croire qu'il n'allait pas le retenir toute sa vie, et y penser chaque matin en se levant. Apparemment, c'était un lapsus embarrassant. Mais Eren renonça à lui demander de répéter, trop occupé à laisser ses pensées dériver, un semi-sourire aux lèvres.

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis que lui et Levi avaient franchi le dernier pas de leur relation. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à redire. Eren savait que Levi l'aimait et Levi savait qu'Eren l'aimait ; évidemment, ils ne se le disaient pas. Je suppose qu'après une fois, on cesse de le dire. Parce que d'une certaine manière ça perdrait sa signification, et qu'Eren préférait réserver ces mots pour les moments où il y aurait véritablement de les dire. En attendant, ils savaient tous les deux ce qui se passait et malheureusement, continuaient à se disputer, à se taquiner, à vouloir s'impressionner l'un l'autre. Mais il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait grandi, il avait ses amis à ses côtés, et plus important, il avait Levi. L'autre jour, Levi était venu chez lui, pour dîner, et eux deux ainsi que Mikasa avaient commandé une pizza devant un film d'horreur – _Scream_, et Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en réalisant l'ironie du sort. Ensuite, ils avaient parlé avec Mikasa et s'étaient faufilés dehors ; et au lieu de monter dans la Ford Mustang de Levi et de s'enfuir de ce monde, ils s'étaient posés sur les marches du perron et blottis l'un contre l'autre, avaient observé le soleil se coucher. Mikasa avait rendu son verdict : c'était un type bien, mais au moindre faux pas, elle serait là pour régler ses comptes.

Eren était parti de l'équipe de basket. Certes, il avait gagné de respect de la plupart des élèves qui étaient au courant de la malheureuse affaire, il aurait même parié qu'il avait inconsciemment encouragé ses congénères à faire leur coming out à leur tour – même si lui n'avait pas trop choisi eu son mot à dire –, mais Eren savait que c'était trop : il continuait de se rendre au gymnase abandonné, avec Levi, tous deux munis d'un ballon. Levi devenait de plus en plus habile et la plupart du temps, cela finissait de manière prévisible. Eren n'avait jamais été aussi tactile, aussi physique avec quelqu'un. Et bordel c'était vraiment agréable. Son corps parlait pour lui et il n'avait plus besoin de formuler des mots. En revanche, avec ses amis, c'était toujours le cas.

"Hey, Eren, tu viens à la fête de Jean ce soir ?" Oui, Jean. Lui et Eren avaient réussi à faire une trêve légère, non, pas une trêve – plutôt un adoucissement dans leur relation. Ils continuaient de s'envoyer des piques, de se chercher, même parfois de profondément se provoquer, mais Eren savait qu'il ne le détestait pas complètement. Jean était un type bien, au fond. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait enfin réussi à adresser la parole à Sasha. Affaire à suivre ?

Eren secoua la tête. "Nope. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu."

Sasha sourit. "Levi ?" Connie sourit à son tour, les deux réagissant comme un miroir et un reflet.

"Dans le mille," fit Eren avant de les imiter, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Non seulement leur sourire était contagieux mais il avait vraiment envie de sourire. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment, bien. Leur père n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez mais Mikasa avait trouvé de l'argent dans la boîte aux lettres, déposé par lui, sans aucun doute, assez pour s'en sortir convenablement. Mikasa continuait d'aller à son job après les cours et Eren commençait déjà à chercher idées pour s'en trouver un, lui aussi, même si cela signifiait moins de temps avec Levi. Il voyait toujours autant Armin, il lui racontait tout, maintenant. Celui-là avait deviné sans mal ce qui se passait et ce bien avant que les choses ne se concrétisent.

"Vous allez où, cette fois ?" demanda Connie.

Ses amis étaient au courant de leur manie de prendre la voiture et de s'en aller. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, c'était devenu une habitude et chaque fois, ils essayaient d'innover un peu plus, cherchant un endroit inhabituel, insolite, original. "En haut de la colline," fit Eren. Ils y allaient pour la première fois, et il était impatient de voir le soleil se coucher de là-haut. Cette colline surplombait la ville et la vue serait sûrement imprenable.

"Et dire que je suis condamné à rester chez ma grand-mère ce soir," grogna Sasha en s'affalant sur la table, provoquant les rires des deux garçons.

C'était un vendredi soir et chacun avait – plus ou moins choisi – des plans. Sasha devait rendre visite à ses grand-parents, mais heureusement pour elle, elle savait qu'ils cachaient énormément de nourriture dans leurs placards. Il fallait au moins ça pour qu'elle reste. Connie, lui, allait à la fête que Kirschtein donnait. Mikasa avait invité Annie car elle ne travaillait pas ce soir, et il supposa qu'elles allaient – peut-être – acheter de l'alcool et rester posées. Ce soir, Eren, lui, allait dormir chez Levi. (Et mon dieu dire ça était agréable.) Alors, une soirée sans Eren, ça ne se refusait pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir terminé sa boisson, Eren jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Levi lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il releva la tête vers eux et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Bon. Je vous dis adieu," fit-il en tirant sa chaise. Il récupéra son porte-monnaie, le fourra dans sa poche arrière, et regarda en riant Sasha se taper le front contre la table. Connie lui avait promis de lui raconter toute une série de blagues salaces et elle ne voulait pas les écouter seule. Il s'éloigna alors que Connie le saluait, mais Sasha était trop occupée à le maudire pour ce faire. Quand il passa la porte du Paradise Café, il avait toujours cet interminable sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture et regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la ville, tandis qu'ils pensaient, silencieusement. Ils faisaient souvent ça. S'asseoir côte à côte, la plupart du temps l'un contre l'autre, et n'écouter que le bruit de leurs coeurs battants l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation n'était pas un conte de fées, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils se disputaient souvent mais les conséquences de ces mots durs étaient bien plus dévastatrices qu'elles n'étaient censées l'être. Eren ne dormait pas, après les nuits de disputes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de souhaitable pour maintenir une vie saine ; mais il s'y faisait. Aussi, il y avait la question de la jalousie, car Eren avait découvert qu'ils étaient tous deux incroyablement possessifs et jaloux. Mais il s'y faisait aussi.

Eren avait revu Hanji, Erd, Auruo et Gunter. Plusieurs fois, même. Et il savait qu'il allait les revoir. Levi continuait de s'ouvrir à lui, et Eren l'imitait. Levi avait commencé à travailler avec Hanji dans la librairie de son père, alors après les cours, Eren passait à la boutique sur le chemin du retour. Parfois il attendait que Levi reparte avec lui, d'autres, il passait simplement pour le plaisir de l'embrasser, et de se rappeler qu'il l'avait là, avec lui, tout près. Juste pour lui. Eren, quant à lui, ne travaillait toujours pas en cours, mais rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Alors, comme avant, il se contentait d'ouvrir son manuel, et de le refermer aussitôt, histoire de soulager sa conscience.

"On devrait venir ici plus souvent," lança Levi dans le silence.

La ville semblait ralentir à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Les gens se préparaient à s'endormir, ils se préparaient à laisser la nuit les noyer. Mais comme toujours, lui et Levi restaient les éternels spectateurs de cette scène étrange et belle à la fois, et ils avaient la sensation de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Comme si, à deux, ils avaient leur propre univers. Eren aimait cette idée.

Eren hocha la tête et sourit à moitié. "Tu as réparé ta porte de salle de bain ?" demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, se souvenant subitement de ce détail amusant. Levi se plaignait que la porte ne se fermait pas, et qu'on pouvait aisément entrer dans la pièce pendant qu'il se lavait. Eren, lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, avait répliqué qu'il n'y avait normalement personne dans son appartement, et Levi s'était défendu de manière plus maladroite que possible, comme quoi on n'était jamais à l'abri de quelqu'un qui entrait par effraction et qu'il tenait encore à son intimité, ce à quoi Eren avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son sexe, blague à laquelle il avait fait un lien étroit avec sa taille. Eren avait profité de sa réaction pour partir dans un fou rire tandis que Levi tentait maladroitement de rétablir un peu de crédibilité dans son discours. Toujours était-il que sa porte était cassée et qu'il fallait qu'il la répare.

Levi poussa un soupir. "Non, pas encore." Il regarda Eren. "Je n'en ai pas eu le temps." C'est vrai, entre les fugues occasionnelles avec son petit-ami – et mon dieu c'était bon de pouvoir le dire, petit-ami – et son travail à la librairie, il avait eu peu de temps pour lui, temps qu'il passait à nettoyer son appartement, aller chercher Eren au lycée, et s'allonger avec lui sur son canapé en ne faisant rien d'autre que rester là, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

"Alors tu promets que tu ne crieras pas quand j'ouvrirai la porte de la salle de bain ?" fit Eren, amusé.

Levi haussa un sourcil. "Bordel, gamin, pourquoi diable t'entrerais dans la salle de bain ?"

"Je suis ton petit-ami, j'ai tous les droits. Je pourrais me laver les dents, faire mon affaire sur le trône ou juste m'asseoir et te regarder." Eren éclata de rire. C'était tellement facile de le taquiner, à présent. Il le cernait de plus en plus même si le reste de Levi demeurait un mystère imprévisible et sombre. Il rougissait moins, désormais, quand Levi parlait de sexe, et c'était un plaisir à constater.

Levi lui donna un coup d'épaule pour se venger de sa mesquinerie, et Eren lui rendit un coup. Cela dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'Eren entre pendant qu'il se lavait. C'était peut-être un peu inhabituel, mais Eren aurait pu tuer le chien qu'il n'allait pas que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. En fait, la seule chose qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'Eren fasse, c'était salire. Bordel, salire.

"Si c'est le cas alors c'est réciproque. Et si c'est réciproque, alors j'ai légitimement le droit de te botter le cul, gamin." Levi avait gardé un visage plutôt sérieux en disant ça, mais Eren ne doutait pas qu'il réprimait à grand peine un sourire amusé. Ils avaient appris à se comprendre sans avoir à faire d'effort, ils avaient appris à plaisanter, à se deviner.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, se redonnant seulement quelques coups d'épaules de temps en temps. Quand le soleil fut presque entièrement couché et que la ville se trouva plongée dans une obscurité orangeâtre et sereine, Levi se tourna vers l'adolescent.

"Dis, Eren." S'il l'appelait par son prénom, c'était qu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'important. Alors Eren se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air attentif. Il sembla réfléchir, comme s'il pesait toujours le pour et le contre quant à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais finalement, évitant le regard de l'adolescent, il lui demanda. "Tu es vraiment une douleur dans le cul, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose." Il le regarda dans les yeux, après quelques secondes de silence. Eren ouvrait grand les yeux, pressé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était déjà rare que Levi ait quelque chose à demander tout court. "Tu finis les cours l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il fronça un sourcil. "Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?"

Levi regarda l'horizon devant lui, et Eren vit un semi-sourire étirer ses lèvres – ce qu'il tenta de camoufler en une grimace sans raison. Il était gêné de lui montrer qu'il était excité. Eren sourit. "Tu voudrais venir habiter avec moi, quand tu seras diplômé ?" Et enfin, il se tourna vers l'adolescent pour guetter sa réaction.

Il le fit assez rapidement pour pouvoir attraper cette lueur dans son regard, qui naquit presque aussi rapidement qu'elle ne disparaissait. Il vit ses yeux s'allumer, s'animer, et c'était beau. Eren ne répondit pas, mais au lieu d'élever sa voix, il chercha la main de Levi et noua leurs doigts.

"Seulement si tu répares ta porte. Tu prends un risque, tu le sais ? Et pour moi aussi, c'est risqué." Levi pensa d'abord qu'il parlait de la porte elle-même et de l'entrée par effraction, mais à en juger par le sourire d'Eren, ce n'était pas ça. Il se dit qu'il parlait, alors, d'eux deux dans le même appartement, jour et nuit – mais rien que d'y penser il sentait ses lèvres s'étirer contre son gré.

Finalement, Levi cessa de lutter et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

"Tous les adolescents aventureux le font."


End file.
